DANGER LINE - LÍNEA DE PELIGRO
by Maru de Kusanagi
Summary: TRADUCCION- Un AU de temática policial en el mundo actual. Eren es un policía novato del Departamento de Investigaciones de Sina. Sin embargo, el encuentro con el misterioso líder mafiosos llamado Levi hace a Eren envolverse en una profunda y retorcida trama de organizaciones secretas y policías corruptos. Relación LevixEren.
1. Prólogo

**DANGER LINE – LÍNEA DE PELIGRO**

 **AUTOR: LUNATRANCY**

 **TRADUCCION: Maru de Kusanagi**

 **RATING: M**

 **ESTADO: COMPLETO (36 CAPS)**

 **SUMARIO** : un AU de temática policial en el mundo actual. Eren es un policía novato del Departamento de Investigaciones de Sina. Sin embargo, el encuentro con el misterioso líder mafiosos llamado Levi hace a Eren envolverse en una profunda y retorcida trama de organizaciones secretas y policías corruptos. Relación LevixEren. Rating M para capítulos futuros, violencia, muchísima violencia y sangre, lenguaje, mucho sexo y todo eso

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1: PRÓLOGO**

Disclaimer: no me pertenece ninguno de los personajes

 **Nota: este es un AU de temática policial con un cast mayor (todos tienen entre 21 y 24). Escribí esto como una práctica / concepto / prueba para ver cómo era recibido en Tumblr. Y, como hubo muchos pedidos por mas, lo pongo acá. Espero que todos lo disfruten.**

 **Nota de Maru: ¿Cómo les va? Aquí comenzamos un nuevo viaje. Espero disfruten este fanfiction, que, si bien no es tan largo como SFL, es hermoso, pero me demoré en traerlo porque, bueno, SFL fue _toda_ una experiencia.**

* * *

*Prólogo*

Marzo de 2012

El sol del desierto ardía. La tierra estaba insoportablemente seca. El polvo se levantaba y caía con una ocasional brisa, y se podía oír a un buitre o dos chillar. Era la típica escena desértica, que se completaba con un cuerpo inmóvil y sanguinolento, descartado en una zanja de arbustos.

Un buitre aterrizó y se acercó, para picotear el revuelto cabello castaño, él tosió cuento el ave tiró, apretándose un lado. Lentamente recuperó la consciencia, y rodó encima de su espalda. Las piedras y costras de tierra le hicieron doler más. Hizo una mueca mientras apretaba la mano al costado. No estaba seguro de que sus costillas estuvieran rotas, pero sí sabían que estaban lesionadas. Podía saborear la sangre amarga en los labios, y tenía un ojo hinchado.

 _Quien_ haya sido, le había dado una tremenda paliza a Eren. Y tuvo la audacia de tirarlo en cualquier lado.

Lentamente, Eren se sentó, sosteniéndose el costado. El buitre que lo había ubicado se acercó. Eren lo espantó con la mano, y el ave retrocedió de un salto, pero no se marchó. Él giró los ojos, gruñendo adolorido. Con dificultad, se puso de pie y miró en derredor.

Al menos había una autopista, y podía ver una señal de tránsito. Cojeó hasta el límite de la autopista, y se acercó a la señal. Se dejó caer bajo la sombra y suspiró largamente.

Vegas estaba a unas cincuenta millas. Iba a necesitar un aventón. El celular estaba muerto. Todo por culpa de ese bastardo.

Y el día había empezado tan bien…

* * *

Eren Jaeger deslizó los dedos por encima de su escritorio. _Su_ escritorio nuevo. Había sido lustrado y limpiado hasta quedar inmaculado. Había un pequeño cartel de bienvenida en una esquina, con una taza llena de lapiceras y lápices. Incluso había un teléfono en la otra esquina, y su propia silla y, diablos, incluso una plantita junto a la ventana.

Era su propio espacio de trabajo, en el Departamento de Investigaciones de Sina.

A su lado estaba su hermana, Mikasa Ackerman, en su propio escritorio. Había un pasillo entre ellos – Eren agradecía ese pasillo, y la pequeña distancia que ponía entre los dos: Vivian juntos, no quería trabajar hombro con hombro con ella. Pero, aun así, estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para hablarle, de ser necesario.

Eren acomodó la taza portalápices y saludó a su amigo, a unos escritorios de distancia.

Armin Arlert le devolvió el saludo, sonriéndole nerviosamente. Se apartó, haciendo una seña a la montaña de papeles que tenía en el escritorio.

No sorprendía a Eren que Armin entrara en DIS. Ingresó gracias a sus calificaciones perfectas en los exámenes escritos, mientras que Mikasa lo hizo en las pruebas de campo. Eren estaba en medio de los dos. Ni tan bueno con los libros (habría fallado si Armin no lo hubiera insistido), y era mediocre en armas y combate. Pero eso ya había pasado

Lo había logrado, y era todo lo que le importaba.

"Concéntrate Eren", le murmuró Mikasa. "No puedes distraerte por todo."

Eren siseó y recogió su montaña de papeles, dejándolos caer sobre el escritorio. Admiró los papeles caer y tomó la abrochadora.

"Estoy concentrado", dijo él. "¡También hago mi trabajo!"

"¿Estás seguro de que lo haces bien?", repuso ella, mirándolo. Él giró los ojos.

"¡Claro que sí!", espetó Eren. Miró a un lado, y se puso a revolver sus papeles.

"¿Seguro, Jaeger? ¿Necesita que su novio le dé una mano?"

Eren alzó la mirada, a la cara sonriente que se erguía delante de él. Jean Kirstein giraba sobre su silla, totalmente feliz consigo mismo.

"¡Cállate Jean! ¡No me voy a aguantar tu mierda aquí también!"

"¿En serio, Jaeger? ¡Te pateé el culo en la academia, y aquí también lo voy a hacer!"

Los dos jóvenes se pusieron de pie en un salto. La oficina se revolvió, intentando tener una mejor vista de los dos. Pero, antes de que pudieran echarse a la garganta del otro, la puerta del capitán se abrió.

El comisionado Irvin Smith miró en círculo, y todos se acomodaron en un instante. No dijo palabra: sólo recorrió el ambiente con sus ojos azules, y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Tenía un sobre de papel madera bajo el brazo, y cruzó el lugar.

Eren lo observó con ojos amplios. El comisionado se detuvo en su escritorio, y le mostró dos sobres.

"Jaeger, ¿no es cierto?", preguntó Smith, con una ligera sonrisa. Eren se puso de pie de un salto, e hizo un saludo.

"¡S-sí! Digo, ¡sí, soy yo señor!"

Smith miró a Jean. "Y, ¿Kirstein?"

"Eh… sí, ese soy yo, señor", respondió Jean, poniéndose de pie.

Smith alargó los sobres. "Los dos han sido asignados a misiones especiales. Tomen esto y léanlo. Después de eso, están libres para cumplir sus labores."

El corazón de Eren estaba desbocado. No era posible, ¿verdad? Era su primer día, y ya tenía una misión. Una verdadera misión, entregada por el mismo comisionado. Esperó a que el comisionado Smith se apartara, antes de sentarse.

Mikasa y Armin estaban a su lado, mirándole por encima del hombro – Mikasa estaba preocupada, y Armin emocionado.

Eren abrió el sobe con dedos temblorosos. Tragó duramente, sacó el papel y lo leyó. Estaba preparado para esto. Se había pasado los últimos años de su vida preparándose para aquello. Estaba listo para morir por el Departamento de Investigaciones de Sina. Lo que sea que la nota le reservara…

"¿Ir a por el café?", repuso Armin. Mikasa dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Eren se quedó observando, incrédulo, a las palabras que tenía el papel ante sus ojos.

"¿Ir… por el café?", murmuró Eren. "Dice… que debo preguntar a todos los de la oficina… si quieren café… y tomarles los pedidos."

"Es una misión solitaria", agregó Armin, señalando el papel. "¿Ves?"

"¡Sí, lo veo!", exclamó Eren. "Eh, Jean, ¿qué dice el tuyo?"

La cara de Jean era una desolación. Marco estaba a su lado, masajeándole los hombros.

"Tengo que limpiar las malditas armas. ¡¿Qué no hay alguien encargado de eso?!"

Eren dejó caer su orden contra la mesa. "¡¿No es para eso que tenemos a Connie y a Sasha?! ¡¿Para ir por el café?!"

Connie y Sasha alzaron la mirada desde sus escritorios. Le clavaron la mirada. Eren se dejó caer contra la silla, gruñendo sonoramente.

"Bueno. ¿Qué diablos quieren?"

* * *

Eren bajó por la calle. Chocó con casi todos. No había excusa para sacar el auto, en especial cuando el edificio del DIS estaba a pocas cuadras de la cafetería.

Eso, y que las calles de Las Vegas siempre estaban altamente transitadas.

Con un suspiro de impaciencia, Eren se mandó por un callejón. Había plena luz de día, así que no se sintió amenazado por el deslucido callejón. Iba a ganar tiempo, en vez de tener que estar maniobrando entre multitud de personas. Miró el reloj – estaba haciendo un buen tiempo. Podía llegar a la cafetería y volver al DIS en menos de –

 _Bang bang_

Eren dobló en una esquina y se detuvo. Un hombre se deslizó contra una pared, dejando un rastro de sangre detrás. Brillante sangre roja, sangre fresca. Sangre _de verdad_. La cabeza del hombre descansaba contra so pecho. El hombre que estaba delante – el que portaba el arma – alzó la pistola nuevamente, disparándole al cuerpo inmóvil en la cabeza.

Eren apartó la mirada y se tapó a boca, incapaz de soportar la imagen de la sangre. La imagen de…

"Oi, mocoso. ¿te perdiste?"

La voz le produjo un enfermizo escalofrío en el cuerpo a Eren. El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuera. Quería escapar y pedir ayuda, pero, entonces, se dio cuenta de que…

 _Él era la ayuda._

"¿Sos sordo, pedazo de mierda?"

Eren giró, con los puños cerrados. Miro al hombre delante de él.

El otro no era demasiado alto; pero su expresión era tranquila. No estaba preocupado por su estatura. Vestía bien, un traje negro con una camisa color bermellón abajo. Limpiaba el arma con un pañuelo, tranquilo, como si limpiara una mancha en una mesa.

"¿Y bien?"

"Usted… le disparó", escupió Eren. El otro arqueó una ceja.

"Y sos observador", le dijo. Apartó el arma y se dio la vuelta.

Eren sintió los dedos entumecidos recuperar algo de sensación. Buscó detrás suyo y sacó su propia arma de la cartuchera en su cadera. La apuntó con un dedo tembloroso.

"¡E – está arrestado!", le gritó. El otro se detuvo y se volvió.

Gélidos ojos grises enfrentaron furiosos ojos verdes, entre las sombras de los edificios.

"¿En serio?", le dijo el otro, mirándolo a la cara. Dio un paso adelante. "Así que sos policía, ¿eh, mocoso? ¿Es tu primera vez en la calle? ¿Solo por primera vez? Espera, apuesto que te mandaron a buscar el café o alguna cagada por el estilo. Pero no, acá estás, intentando hacerte el héroe, ¿no?"

Eren tragó saliva. Intentó mantener las manos firmes, pero la sangre le corría y el corazón que retumbaba le complicaba concentrarse. Todo se juntaba en sus oídos, había una especie de ligero timbre. Todo perdía el color. Dio un paso atrás, mientras que el otro hombre seguía avanzando.

"¿Por qué no te olvidas de esto? No querés tener nada que ver. Sos un nene bueno, volvé a tu casa."

"N-no", respondió Eren, sacudiendo firmemente la cabeza. Había sido acorralado contra una pared – no una esquina – y por un hombre más bajo que él.

"Voy a disparar."

"Un carajo lo vas a hacer", dijo el otro. "Mocosito de mierda."

Eren metió la mano al bolsillo, intentando sacar las esposas. El momento en que sus dedos tocaron el frio metal, el otro se movió.

Tomó a Eren de la muñeca y, con un rápido giro, lo desarmó. Metió las piernas entre las de Eren, obligando a que sus rodillas cedieran. Eren cayó, dando de cara contra el piso. Resopló, sosteniéndose la boca mientras el otro lo agarraba de los cabellos. Alzó a Eren y lo hizo dar contra la pared.

Eren lo observó agacharse delante de él. Se sostuvo la muñeca, donde había sido torcida, frotándose el musco adolorido. Tomó aire, mientras el otro miraba su arma.

"Mírate, mocoso, ni tenés tu arma", le dijo. Señaló el callejón, una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. "Debiste creerte un jodido ganador, ¿verdad?"

Eren se quedó callado, los ojos fijos en el otro hombre. No iba a rendirse. No podía. No ante un cerdo asesino. El hombre puso el cañón del arma contra la sien de Eren, golpeteándolo un poco. Eren tragó saliva.

"No querés morir, ¿verdad, pendejo?", murmuró. "No, estas lleno de vida. Pensás que sos invencible. Por eso me detuviste. Mocosito creído. Pero, ¿qué pasaría si te meto un tiro?"

Bajó el arma, dibujando un camino por el pecho de eren. Le abrió la chaqueta y le quitó la tarjeta identificadora. Con un rápido movimiento de la mano, abrió la billetera.

"Eren Jaeger, ¿no es así?", le dijo el otro. Volvió a poner la billetera dentro del abrigo de Eren. "Bueno, mocoso Jaeger, considérate afortunado. No te voy a matar. Pero te dejo un aviso. No te me vuelvas a cruzar, Jaeger. Porque no voy a dudar en matarte. Te voy a cagar a tiros."

Eren tembló, los ojos aun fijos en la figura de ese hombre. Incluso cuando el hombre alzó el cañón, incluso cuando Eren sintió el metal en los labios – no apartó la mirada.

"A menos que quieras algo más grande", le susurró el otro, "lo que no me va a molestar en darte."

"Vete a la mierda."

Oscuridad.

Le dio a Eren como un cachetazo. No… no tan así. Sino como una roca en la cabeza. Era todo lo que recordaba de antes de desmayarse.

* * *

Eren pensó en lo que pasó. Rememoró la simple orden de ir por el café. Su breve tiempo ante su escritorio. El tipo del callejón. Se frotó la cabeza, y podía sentir los golpes que le habían dejado su propia arma.

Exhaló y revisó su funda. El arma estaba allí, donde debía estar. Suspiró. Al menos el bastardo tuvo la decencia de devolvérsela. Dejó las manos ir a donde las esposas estaban – debían haber estado.

Suspiró, fastidiado por la ausencia. Pero oyó el leve crujido de papel. Con cuidado sacó un papel arrugado, con adhesivo.

 _ **Supuse que ibas a necesitar tu arma. Me quedo con las esposas, mocoso de mierda.**_

 _ **-Levi**_

Eren dejó caer la cabeza contra el polvo. Ahora, al menos tenía un nombre por el cual llamar a ese conchudo.


	2. Día de franco

**DANGER LINE – LÍNEA DE PELIGRO**

 **AUTOR: LUNATRANCY**

 **TRADUCCIÓN: Maru de Kusanagi**

 **RATING: M**

 **CAPÍTULO 2: Un día de franco**

 **NOTA: perdonen si este capítulo es aburrido;^; prometo que será lo suficientemente interesante.**

 **NOTA DE MARU: en el capítulo anterior, y para futura referencia, _DIS_ es acrónimo de D** epartamento de **I** nvestigaciones de **S** ina **.**

* * *

Eren se frotó la cabeza, junto a los recién colocados vendajes bajo su cabello oscuro. Aún estaba adolorido, pero ya estaba de regreso en la ciudad, por lo que estaba agradecido. Se acomodó en la silla, mirando su teléfono. Alguien le había prestado un cargador. Llamó a Armin – porque, de haber llamado a Mikasa, sólo la habría la habría angustiado – para decirle exactamente en dónde se encontraba.

Sostenía esa nota en la mano, releyéndola. Releía las palabras como si contuvieran un mensaje oculto. Deslizó el pulgar encima del nombre, una y otra vez.

 _Levi_.

Ese era su nombre. ¿Por qué se molestó en darle su nombre? ¿no era eso peligroso? ¿O era que Levi consideraba a Eren lo suficientemente estúpido como para morder el anzuelo?

"¡Eh, Eren!", le llamó una voz agradable. Eren alzó la mirada mientras el doctor se acercaba, haciéndole señas con la mano. Ella le golpeteó el brazo con la carpeta. "¿Cómo te sientes, chico?"

"Ay…", murmuró Eren, frotándose el brazo. "Estoy bien, doctora Zoe."

La doctora Hanji Zoe se dejó caer en la silla a su lado. Estiró las piernas y palmeó a Eren en la cabeza. Él volvió a encogerse.

"Antes, llamé al comisionado Smith. Para decirle dónde te encontrabas", dijo Zoe. "No pareció demasiado impresionado. Pero no creo que ir por el café tampoco termine con tiroteos."

Eren arrugó la nariz, y ella rió.

"Él no estaba _tan_ molesto. Vas a estar bien. Sin embargo, deberías tomártelo con calma. Recibiste un golpe bastante feo en la cabeza. Y asegúrate de beber agua, estás deshidratado."

Eren asintió. La doctora arqueó una ceja y señaló la nota entre sus manos.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Ah, nada", dijo él. Arrugó el papel y se lo metió al bolsillo. "Sólo un aviso."

La doctora Zoe se acomodó los lentes. "Aviso. Claro. Si tú lo dices."

Eren la sintió ponerse un poco tensa. Ella vio la nota – estaba seguro de eso.

"Tu teléfono suena, chico."

Eren la miró y luego a su teléfono. Lo tomó y respondió con presteza.

"¿Ho – hola?"

"¡Eren!", la voz de Armin sonaba frenética. "Eren, ¿estás bien? Ya llegamos."

"Ya salgo", dijo Eren. Colgó y desenchufó el teléfono. Se volvió a la niña sentada delante de él y le agradeció por el cargador. Entonces, se volvió a la doctora Zoe.

"¿Te vas?"

"Eh… sí", respondió, "Gracias, doctora Zoe, por todo."

La doctora se irguió y sonrió. Le palmeó el hombro y lo sacudió suavemente.

"No es problema, Eren. Pero asegúrate de cuidarte, ¿estamos? No te hagas un visitante regular de los hospitales."

Él asintió, y ella lo dejó partir. Eren se masajeó el hombro y salió por las puertas corredizas. El agarre de la doctora era tan duro como sus palmeos. El dolor comenzaba a asentársele en el cuerpo solo minutos después de estar con ella.

Salió afuera y miró en derredor brevemente, antes de ser atacado. Mikasa le rodeó con los brazos, acariciándole los cabellos y atrayéndolo cerca. Ella se apartó para sostenerle la cara entre las manos y mirarlo.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes algo roto? Eren, ¿qué pasó?"

"¡Estoy bien, Mikasa!", espetó Eren. "¡No soy un bebé!"

Armin corrió hasta ellos, resoplando un poco. Tomó a Eren de un brazo.

"¿Estás bien?", le preguntó. "¿Algo roto? ¿Qué te pasó?"

"¡Estoy bien! No está tan mal", silbó Eren. "¿Podemos irnos ya? Me encantaría volver al trabajo."

"No", dijo Mikasa, "¿Qué dijo el médico? ¿Qué es lo que debes tener en cuenta?"

"Nada", respondió Eren. "Voy a estar bien. No es nada serio. Sólo dijo que me tome las cosas con calma."

"¿Sólo eso? Te conozco, Eren. Apenas escuchas. No vas a hacer lo que te dijo."

Armin soltó una risita. Le puso las manos en los hombros.

"Hablemos de regreso al departamento" dijo suavemente. "Eren puede descansar y contarte todo, Mikasa. Y con el aire acondicionado, mejor. Hace bastante calor."

Ella suspiró y cerró los ojos. Asintió lentamente.

"Bien", aceptó. Tomo a Eren por el brazo. "Vamos."

* * *

Eren estaba agradecido de volver a la oficina. Estaba fresco y ahí estaba su escritorio. Su sitio seguro, donde no había Levis locos que lo atacaran. Se dejó caer en la silla, ignorando la inquisitiva mirada de Jean.

Le había dicho todo a Mikasa y a Armin. Todo. Cada detalle menor que recordara – desde la peste del callejón hasta la textura de la camisa de Levi. pero compartir eso con otra persona estaba fuera de la cuestión. En especial con ese estúpido caracaballo que lo miraba.

"¿Qué?"

"¡¿Qué pasó?!", espetó Jean. "Te fuiste por el café, y volviste con vendas en la cabeza. ¿Qué demonios te pasó?"

"Nada."

"No me vengas con ese cuento", repuso Jean. "Estuviste tres horas fuera, y terminaste en el hospital. Deja de ser modesto."

Eren giró los ojos y se puso a trabajar. Ignoró las constantes preguntas fastidiosas de Jean. Mikasa le miraba desde su escritorio, y casi apareció a su lado, cuando una pequeña chica rubia fue hasta Eren.

"¿Qué pasa, Krista?", dijo él.

"Um… el señor Smith…" dijo ella suavemente. Miró a Jean y a Mikasa, y se inclinó para que sólo Eren la escuchara. "Él quiere hablar contigo. ¿Podrías ir a su oficina?"

Eren asintió. "Por supuesto."

Se levantó de su silla y miró a Mikasa. Ella esperaba, definitivamente lo hacía, por una explicación. Eren se agarró del borde del escritorio.

"Está bien", le dijo, "Deja de preocuparte."

Se escapó antes de que ella pudiera decirle algo. Fue hasta la oficina de Irvin y llamó antes de entrar.

El comisionado Irvin estaba sentado en su escritorio, con un café en la mano. Su abrigo estaba tirado encima de la silla y las mangas las tenía subidas, hasta los codos. Miró a Eren y sonrió, acomodándose contra el respaldo. Le hizo una seña con la mano.

"Toma asiento."

Eren asintió, y rápidamente se sentó. Cerró los puños sobre las rodillas, sentándose derecho. Estaba nervioso. Inexplicablemente nervioso. Sabía que Irvin quería saber cómo, pero, ¿cómo iba a explicarse? No quería sonar como un completo inútil. ¿Y si lo degradaban? ¿Qué iba a pasar si lo nombraban cadete de por vida?

No, incluso ni para eso servía. Eren tragó saliva.

"Así que, Eren, ¿por qué no me cuentas sobre tu aventura?"

"No… es nada interesante para contar, señor. O conversar. Fue sólo un accidente."

"Terminar en el Hospital Rose en tu primer día es algo de lo cual hablar, Jaeger". Dijo Irvin. Su voz era firme. "Fue un momento particular. Ahora, lo que sea que me vayas a decir no saldrá de esta oficina. No voy a decirle a los demás sobre lo que pasó. Habla."

Eren masculló y tomó aire. "Señor… no soy un incompetente. Se lo juro. Soy muy bueno, y pasé todos –"

"Cálmate Eren", le dijo Irvin. "No te voy a despedir. Sólo quiero saber que le pasó a uno de mis reclutas nuevos."

La respiración de Eren era agitada. Tomó aire, y asintió.

"Bi-bien…", respondió. "Fui a buscar el café, como ordenó. Y, entonces, tomé… un atajo por ese callejón. Vi… señor, alguien fue asesinado."

La expresión de Irvin cambió. Arrugó las cejas y entrecruzó los dedos delante de la boca. Se inclinó hacia delante.

"¿Alguien fue asesinado?"

Eren asintió. "Estaba ese hombre bajito. Se llamaba Levi. Él lo hizo, señor. Mató a un hombre a sangre fría. Ahí… mismo… sin…", sus manos empezaron a temblar mientras hablaba. Rememoró la escena, era todo demasiado vivido.

La gélida expresión de Levi. El rojo vibrante de la sangre en el suelo. La manera en que el hombre se derrumbó contra la pared y se quedó quieto. Y el segundo disparo, acallado por el silenciador. Más sangre…

"Estás pálido."

Eren alzó los ojos a Irvin, y sacudió la cabeza.

"Estoy bien, señor", le dijo con firmeza "Estoy bien. Pero, después de eso, Levi me atacó. Y después… quedé inconsciente. Creo que me noqueó…"

Se pasó la mano por los cabellos, sintiendo los vendajes. Miró atentamente a Irvin. El otro seguía sentado, tranquilo, con la cabeza entre las manos. El reloj en su muñeca brillaba bajo la luz. Eren miró sus manos más que a sus ojos azules, demasiado intimidado para mirarlo a la cara. Incluso noto, en el brazo derecho de Irvin, lo que parecía ser el borde de un tatuaje. Estaba medio oculto por la manga de la camisa, algo que parecía ser las puntas agudas de unas alas. Eren mantuvo la mirada baja, fija en el tatuaje, evitando la intensa mirada de Irvin.

El comisionado de repente se movió, sin embargo, volvió a acomodarse sobre la silla.

"Así parece", dijo Irvin. Como si nada, tiró de la manga, y Eren lo miró. "Lo cual es desafortunado. No te preocupes por esto, Eren. Veré que sea rastreado y se ocupen del tema."

"De acuerdo, señor. Esto… ¿necesita… ayuda para encontrarlo? ¿Identificarlo? Puedo asistirles. ¡Sé cómo se ve!"

Irvin negó con la cabeza. "No, eso no será necesario."

Eren volvió a hundirse en la silla. Asintió lentamente.

"Pero, creo que deberías considerar tomarte el resto del día de franco. Deberías ir a casa y descansar. Cuídate. Vuelve el jueves, descansado y listo para trabajar."

"¡No! Señor, estoy bien. Puedo trabajar. ¡No puedo perder un día de trabajo!"

"Eren, comprendo tu entusiasmo. Y que estés emocionado por trabajar en el campo. Pero tienes toda la vida para esto. Ahora, precisas cuidar de ti mismo. Un día de trabajo no vale tu salud. Me gusta tu entusiasmo. Es prometedor. Pero, por favor, primero descansa. Tomate el día de mañana. Regresa. Es sólo un día."

Eren abrió y cerró la boca, intentando protestar. Irvin sacudió la cabeza.

"Es una orden."

Y, con eso, Eren se rindió, aceptando su día de franco.

* * *

Observando a Mikasa y a Armin salir temprano y animados la mañana siguiente fue duro. Eren estaba levantado y despierto. Se había puesto el uniforme y tenía su placa lista. Incluso el arma había sido limpiada y puesta en la funda. Los observó salir por la puerta delantera desde la ventana. Apoyó la mano contra el vidrio y se frotó la nariz con la otra.

Estaba destinado a la casa. No tenía opción. Estaba clavado, no le quedaba otra que quedarse y ver al resto de su familia salir a trabajar. Fue a su habitación, lentamente se quitó la ropa. No había razón para quedarse uniformado, cuando no iba a irse a trabajar.

Se cambió por un par de jeans y una camiseta, y salió al living.

Compartía la pequeña casa con Armin y Mikasa – que no era nada especial. Tres habitaciones, dos baños, una sala de estar y cocina - comedor. Había un garaje y los tres compartían el coche, y, dado que todos trabajaban en lo mismo, no había motivo para un coche extra.

Eren fue a la cocina, llevando las tazas de café que Mikasa y Armin habían usado. La suya seguía llena. No debía apurarse en terminarlo o vestirse. De hecho, ni precisaba tomarse el café.

Lavó los utensilios restantes, los secó y los guardó. Volvió a su cuarto y dobló su ropa, poniéndola en el armario de nuevo. Compartía la habitación con Armin, así Mikasa podía tener su propio espacio. Ninguno de los dos se molestaba, pero Eren empezaba a cansarse de pisar los libros que Armin mantenía a mano.

Sacó la manta de su cama y fue hasta el sofá, encendiendo la tele. Se hizo un ovillo, mirando repeticiones de dibujos animados durante lo que parecieron horas, hasta que comenzó a tener hambre. Miró su teléfono para saber la hora, y salió de su revuelto nido, de vuelta a la cocina.

El estómago le gruñía y regruñía. No sabía cocinar: eso lo hacia Armin. Todo lo que tenían, debía ser cocinado. Así que Eren se puso los zapatos y tomó las llaves, saliendo por la puerta. La parada del bus no estaba lejos. Había un pequeño café, al que había ido con Mikasa y Armin varias veces, a unas pocas millas.

Tomó el bus y observó los edificios pasar. Vivían lejos de Las Vegas, lejos de los grandes hoteles y de los casinos. El tráfico era soportable lejos de esas abarrotadas calles. Pero, incluso en donde vivía, podía ver las cimas de los hoteles a la distancia.

El bus se detuvo y Eren se bajó, caminando el resto del camino a la cafetería. Cruzó el estacionamiento, y sus ojos recorrieron la figura de un deportivo color negro.

"Vaya…", murmuró, "Me preguntó de quien será."

Empujó la puerta y entró en dirección al mostrador. Miró el menú y se puso a hacer su pedido, cuando un traje negro atrajo su atención. Se quedó paralizado y entrecerró sus ojos verdes, dejando el dinero sobre el mostrador.

Cabellos negros, rebajados en la nuca. Un traje negro, esta vez usaba una camisa azul oscuro en lugar de una roja. Fríos ojos grises, tras un par de gafas de marco plateado.

La mujer del mostrador le entregó a Eren un número con un protector plateado. Él lo tomó y corrió a sentarse, apartando las sillas a su paso. Se sentó pesadamente en el reservado, frente al otro hombre, y aplastó su número con tanta fuerza que la mesa tembló.

Tomó aire, mientras esos gélidos ojos lo miraban.

Levi se quitó los lentes y apartó el libro, colocando un marcador de página.

"¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, Jaeger?"


	3. Gris

**DANGER LINE – LÍNEA DE PELIGRO**

 **AUTOR: LUNATRANCY**

 **TRADUCCION: Maru de Kusanagi**

 **RATING: M**

 **CAPÍTULO 3: Gris**

Eren tenía las manos apoyadas firmemente sobre la mesa que estaba delante. El rostro le ardía, y había torcido los pies por la furia. Sus ojos verdes colmaban de ira, y fijos en Levi.

En tanto, Levi no parecía sorprendido. Tranquilamente bebía de su té. Ya había terminado de comer, y el plato con la comida lo había hecho a un lado, para dar espacio a su libro. Seguía sentado, con el abrigo colgando como si nada de sus hombros. Eren intentó ver si llevaba el arma.

"Y, ¿qué es lo que deseas exactamente, mocoso?"

Bajo la taza de té, y Eren cerró los puños. Gélidos pozos grises lo analizaban, muy para su disgusto. Le devolvió la mirada, intentando mantener la calma. Intentaba evitar explotar. Observó a Levi, esperando a que prosiguiera. Observó los fríos ojos del otro, y las profundas ojeras debajo. La manera en que tenía el ceño fruncido por el fastidio. Su delgada nariz, que seguía en una boca esculpida…

"Solo… ¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?!", espetó Eren, con las mejillas rojas.

"No lo tengo", le respondió Levi calmadamente. "Vos sos el que está chillando, como un pendejo malcriado. Y estás ruborizado."

"¡No ruborizado!", gritó Eren. "¡Me estás molestando!"

"No, no lo hago", dijo Levi, bebiendo otro sorbo del té. "Ni te estoy tocando. Te estás molestando solo."

Eren apretó los dientes y contuvo un grito cuando la mesera se acercó con su comida.

"Emmm… ¿el sándwich de pavo?"

Levi extendió la mano, señalando a Eren. "Es de él, _madmoiselle_."

La mesera sonrió, y rápidamente colocó el plato en la mesa. Ella tomó el número de la mesa y se alejó con presteza. Eren giró los ojos.

"¿Estás jodiendo? Pará, ¿ahora hablas francés?"

Levi arqueó una ceja, y Eren agachó la cabeza. Tomó el sándwich y se puso a comer.

"¿Cómo está tu cabeza?"

"¿Qué, te importa?", le devolvió Eren. "Eres un conchudo. Espero que te arresten."

"Ah, es cierto, mocoso. No me podés arrestar ahora, ¿no? Perdiste las esposas."

"Cállate. ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué piensas hacer?"

"Bueno, verás Jaeger, se llama ser un maldito ser humano. Me dio hambre, y supuse que debía comer algo."

Eren se dejó derrumbar en el reservado, deslizándose un poco.

Levi si _tenía_ un punto.

"Eso no quiere decir que estés libre", repuso Eren. Se limpió la boca, sin apartar los ojos de Levi, como si fuera a esfumarse.

"No entiendo cuál es tu problema", dijo Levi. "Sigues amenazándome sobre arrestarme, incluso después de que te pateé el culo. Creí que habías aprendido algo. Pero no sos demasiado inteligente, ¿verdad? Bueno Eren, déjame deletreártelo: no voy a ir preso. No me vas a arrestar. Supéralo y mantenete condenadamente lejos de mí. Me ves en algún lado, no me vengas a saludar. Seguí andando. Seguí jugando a "policías y ladrones" con tu escuadrón, y mantente lejos. ¿Entendiste? ¿Lo registraste?"

"¡No puedes hablarme así!"

Levi bajó la mirada a su reloj de plata. "Acabo de hacerlo, mocoso de mierda. Y lo voy a volver a hacer, si hace falta. Prefiero no tener que volver a dejarte inconsciente en un desierto."

"¡Eso! ¿Por qué carajo fue?"

"Quería demostrar un punto", dijo Levi. tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, terminándose el té. Bajó la taza y se inclinó hacia delante, bajando la voz. "Si sigues andando con malas juntas, van a pasar cosas malas."

Eren se escondió tras el sándwich y se lo metió en la boca, con las manos tapándole las mejillas ruborosas. Escuchó la voz de Levi bajar el tono, las palabras prácticamente bailando sobre él. Tembló y bajó su sándwich.

"Y vos sos un chico bueno. No querés problemas", prosiguió Levi, la voz aun baja. Aun incitadora. Alargó una mano, poniendo un dedo bajo la barbilla de Eren, haciendo que el chico lo mirara. Eren tembló ante el débil y demandante toque. "¿No es cierto?"

Esa simple caricia era más peligrosa que un golpe. No era dura. No dolía. Pero eso era lo aterrador. Eren se había hecho toda una imagen de un asesino de manos duras y callosas. Eso era todo lo que era Levi. pero esa caricia negaba sus pensamientos. Ese pequeño contacto en su barbilla era gentil. Era tibio. _Humano_.

Y, con lo gentil y sencilla que era, la caricia de Levi reclamaba respeto. Eren no podía negarlo. No podía apartarse. Estaba atrapado entre ese dedo, y colgaba de las palabras de Levi. el miedo evitaba que se moviera, la curiosidad hacia que siguiera escuchando.

Levi curvó el dedo, apartándose, y Eren resopló.

"Pórtate bien, mocoso", terminó de decir Levi, recogiendo su libro y lentes. Se deslizó del reservado, dejando un arrugado billete de veinte dólares sobre la mesa.

Eren parpadeó. Miró el asiento vacío delante de él, las palabras de Levi asentándose. Su ausencia haciéndose evidente. Eren sacudió la cabeza, intentando recuperarse del trance. Se apartó de la mesa y salió a trompicones del reservado. Casi se cayó mientras tropezaba con una silla.

Corrió por el local, hasta las puertas corredizas. Levi cruzaba el estacionamiento, en dirección al deportivo. Era de esperar. Eren corrió por el concreto.

"¡Oye!", le gritó, "¡¿Quién carajo crees que eres?!"

Levi se volvió, con el teléfono en la oreja y un cigarrillo en los labios. Giró los ojos.

"Deja que te vuelva a llamar", dijo tras un suspiro. Se guardó el teléfono, mientras Eren lo miraba furibundo. "¿Ahora qué?"

"Simplemente no puedes… sólo… esperar que te deje ir. Eres un delincuente. Fui testigo de un crimen. ¿Dónde está la justicia?"

Levi se inclinó contra el auto, cruzándose de brazos. Le sopló humo a la cara a Eren, dejando que las cenizas cayeran al suelo.

"El mundo es injusto. No es blanco ni negro. Hay mucha mierda gris en este mundo cruel."

"Lo sé, ¡no soy estúpido!"

"Entonces, ¿por qué seguís hablando?", dijo Levi. "¿Por qué no podés aceptar que tu fuerza contra el crimen no me va a ir a buscar? ¿De que no voy a ir preso?"

"Porque… es injusto. ¡Está mal!"

"¿Lo está? ¿Alguna vez pensaste que quizás – sólo quizás – ese tipo era malo? ¿Y qué yo me defendía? ¿Y que, a lo mejor, me apuntó con un arma?"

Eren tragó duramente. Lentamente, negó con la cabeza. "N-no…"

"Ya sé. Ahora, podés…"

"¿Puedo qué?", le preguntó el más joven. Miró a Levi, esperando el resto, el nuevo insulto.

La mirada de Levi estaba por encima del hombro de Eren. El joven empezó a volverse, para ver a lo que miraba, pero Levi le tomó del brazo.

"No", dijo Levi suavemente. Se quitó el abrigo y con él le tapó la cabeza a Eren. "Metete en el auto."

"¿Qué?"

"Entra al maldito auto", repuso Levi, empujándolo a la parte delantera del coche. " _Ahora_."

"¿Por qué debería-?"

Eren resopló, observando una camioneta negra cruzar el estacionamiento. Vio a un grupo de hombres de negro salir. Bajo la cabeza y se subió al auto mientras Levi encendía el motor. Luchó con el cinturón de seguridad mientras Levi salía del estacionamiento.

Un disparo se oyó, la bala rebotó contra el cristal de la ventana. Dejó una fea marca, y el ruido hico que Eren se encogiera.

"¡¿Qué carajo?!"

"Te dije", espetó Levi, alejándose lo más rápido que podía. "Las malas juntas implican cosas malas."

"¡No me digas!"

Eren se dio vuelta en su asiento, para mirar a la camioneta. Iban rápido, aunque no lo suficiente como para alcanzarlos.

"Sentate", dijo Levi, apretando el acelerador. Cambió las marchas y el auto rugió. Todo el exterior se hizo borroso, mientras corrían por la calle.

Levi zigzagueaba por el tránsito. Los autos les daban bocinazos furiosos, y chirriaban al detenerse de golpe. Levi se pasó una luz roja, y Eren incluso oyó más bocinazos. Miró por el retrovisor a la gente que se asomaba de los autos, maldiciendo y sacudiéndoles los puños.

Y, en cuestión segundos, se convirtieron en puntos a la distancia, mientras se alejaban. El auto tembló mientras Levi cambiaba las marchas otra vez, y Eren miraba hacia adelante. No tenía idea exactamente de a dónde estaban. Las calles le eran desconocidas, pero el barrio había cambiado drásticamente.

Ya no estaban en la misma y humilde zona.


	4. ¿Cabo?

**DANGER LINE – LÍNEA DE PELIGRO**

 **AUTOR: LUNATRANCY**

 **TRADUCCION: Maru de Kusanagi**

 **RATING: M**

* * *

 _ **Nota de Lunatrancy: E** n verdad quiero agradecer a todos los que leen / siguen/comentan / agregan a favoritos esta historia. Significa mucho, y lo aprecio mucho. Esta semana ha sido muy larga (y apenas está a la mitad, rayos), pero releer los comentarios hace mi vida un poco más fácil. Así que, a todos los que leen: gracias. Son maravillosos. Esta capitulo está dedicado a ustedes, ¡así que disfrútenlo!_

 _ **NdT:** Espero disfruten el capítulo. Estoy alternando esta traducción con otro proyecto sobre FFXV, que espero lean, si les interesa. También, espero que no les choque el acento argentino en Levi. Si les molesta, háganmelo saber y lo corrijo._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4: ¿Cabo?**

Levi se detuvo en una señal de alto, y soltó un largo suspiro. Golpeteó con los dedos sobre el volante, mirando alrededor. Miró por el espejo retrovisor, y luego a los de los lados. Miró la calle, luego a su reloj.

El corazón de Eren corría. Se sostenía al otro extremo del auto. Miró a Levi, y luego, otra vez, a la calle.

"Hazme un favor", dijo Levi, "ponte la chaqueta sobre la cabeza, y quedate agachado."

Eren asintió lentamente, y se deslizó en el asiento. Una vez que estuvo a la altura de sus rodillas, colocó la chaqueta sobre su cabeza. Sintió como el auto comenzaba a moverse – para nada tan rápido como antes. Mantuvo los ojos abiertos, observando las sombras a través de la tela.

Olía rico, y odiaba admitirlo. A limpio. Recién lavada, pero todavía con el dejo de una deliciosa colonia. Sintió las mejillas acalorársele, y se deslizó más hacia abajo. Acercó más la chaqueta, enterrando el rosto en la seda del forro.

Era vergonzoso, pero agradecía esa chaqueta. Al menos, Levi no le podía ver ruborizarse.

"Contrólate", murmuró. "Este tipo mató a alguien. Tiene las manos manchadas de sangre. Sigue siendo malo. Debo mantener la calma."

"¿Sobre qué carajo estas murmurando, mocoso?"

Eren chilló y sacudió la cabeza. "¡Nada, lo juro!"

"Como digas."

Eren sintió el auto detenerse lentamente. Se tragó saliva y se sentó un poco, su cuerpo poniéndose tenso. Levi le quitó la chaqueta de la cabeza.

"Sal."

"¿Dónde estamos-?"

"Sal."

Eren resopló y abrió la puerta. Estaban en un estacionamiento subterráneo, posiblemente el de un hotel, ¿o de unos departamentos? Descendió y cerró la puerta con fuerza, mirando el coche. Había algunas abolladuras en el costado y también en los cristales, pero nada más. Al contacto, seguían calientes. Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos, mientras Levi iba a su lado. En sus manos tenía la patente.

"¿Qué haces? Vamos."

"Sólo - ¿es esa tu patente?"

Levi agarró a Eren del brazo y lo empezó a arrastrar. Eren miró por encima del hombro al auto, mientras Levi lo metía en un ascensor.

"¡Acabas de sacar la patente!", gritó Eren. "¡Eso es ilegal!"

"No si la voy a cambiar", se mofó Levi. Apretó un botón delante de ellos y luego sacó el teléfono. "Ahora, cállate. Tengo que hacer un llamado."

Eren escupió más palabras, shockeado. No podía buscar las correctas sin sonar como disco rayado. Levi le clavó la mirada, y cualquier palabra que pudo haber dicho se esfumó. Se apoyó contra la pared y se sentó.

"Gunter, soy yo", dijo Levi. "Yo… sí por favor. Una nueva. Y el auto precisa taller. Sí, es preferible."

Eren le miró. El otro estaba tranquilo, a pesar de todo. La llamada sonaba casual, como si ya la hubiera hecho antes. Era una rutina a la que estaba acostumbrado. Eren seguía temblado. La sangre todavía estaba agitada. Se sentía débil y nervioso.

"Respirá, mocoso", le dijo Levi, guardando el teléfono. "Si te desmayás, te dejo en el ascensor."

"No… me voy a desmayar", dijo Eren. "No estoy acostumbrado a tanta acción…"

Una risita se escapó de los labios de Levi. Incluso sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza. Se pasó una mano por el cabello negro, apartándoselo de la cara.

"Esa apenas si fue una persecución decente. ¿Cómo mierda esperas ser un policía, si ni podés aguantarte un poco de acción?", le dijo. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

Eren luchó para ponerse de pie, y Levi lo siguió. Recorrieron un pasillo, y Levi se detuvo ante una puerta, sacando sus llaves.

Eren tragó saliva con fuerza. Había perdido la sensación en el cuerpo, a pesar de que le temblaran los dedos.

"Oi, mocoso", le llamó Levi, chasqueando los dedos. "Cálmate y entra. Vamos."

Los ojos de Eren se abrieron ampliamente. Abrió la boca, con un jadeo. Pisos de madera oscura y paredes blancas, ventanas que iban desde el piso al techo con una visual completa. El amueblamiento era de color negro liso, con una alfombra jaspeada. Eren corrió adentro, admirando la enorme pantalla en la pared. Podía ver un corredor desde donde se paraba – el cual, sólo podía asumir, llevaba al dormitorio y al baño – y, a su otro lado, una cocina. Todo utensilio era color negro, oculta tras una barra. Había una mesa de cristal al lado, adornada con un simple bol lleno de manzanas rojas.

La decoración era minimalista, nada destacaba. Un par de pinturas oscuras, pero ninguna foto a la vista, unos jarrones y una cava de vinos era todo lo que Eren pudo ver como decoración. Eso, y el hecho de que todo estaba absoluta y completamente limpio. Era algo casi incómodo.

Miró en derredor, mientras Levi se quitaba los zapatos. Los puso en un armario de la sala.

"¿Debería quitarme los míos…?"

"Probablemente", respondió Levi, yendo hasta él. Se desabotonó la camisa mientras marchaba, y la dejó caer de sus hombros. Desapareció en el corredor.

Eren se agachó para desatarse las zapatillas. Vio un tazón de comida y otro de agua en la cocina, y se le iluminó la cara.

"Eh, ¿tienes un-?"

Levi regresó al lugar. Se había quitado la camisa, vistiendo sólo una musculosa negra y unos pantalones sueltos. A pesar de ser tan bajo, era musculoso. Eren observó sus brazos desnudos, y que tan bien marcados estaban los músculos. Era más evidente a medida que Levi se volvía, ya que esos músculos tan bien definidos seguían en su espalda, y Eren estaba seguro de que seguían más abajo.

Por encima de los hombros de Levi, podía ver un tatuaje, que estaba casi oculto por la musculosa, apenas se asomaban los extremos blanco y negro del dibujo.

En los pies de Levi, marchando con orgullo, había un gato negro. Ladeaba la cola con cada paso que daba.

"¿Tengo un qué?", le preguntó Levi, pasando junto a Eren en dirección a la cocina.

"¿Un gato?"

"De hecho, sí, tengo un puto gato", le respondió Levi, indicando con la cabeza al gato. Tomo una botella de vino y la abrió, haciendo el corcho a un lado. Se sirvió una copa. "¿Querés tomar algo?"

"Una copa de vino estaría bien."

Levi rió y abrió la heladera, sacando una caja de leche. Se la sirvió en una copa.

"¿Cuántos años tenés? ¿Diez? No le voy a dar vino a un menor."

"¡Tengo veintiuno!"

Levi se volvió y puso la copa de leche sobre la barra. Eren la tomó y Levi rió para sí, bebiendo su vino. Tomó una caja de cigarrillos y un encendedor, y caminó hacia la puerta de vidrio.

"Ven. Afuera."

Eren rápidamente le siguió, el gato todavía seguía sus pies. Fue hasta una terraza cubierta, que daba a la ciudad. Sonrió y corrió hasta el borde, para mirar por encima de los edificios y hoteles. Era ventoso, pero le daba la suficiente frescura en aquel calor ardiente.

"La vista es magnífica…"

Levi se encogió de hombros, dejándose caer sobre una silla. Encendió un cigarrillo, y el gato saltó a su regazo. Eren sonrió de oreja a oreja. Sostenía la copa de leche contra el pecho, y miró en derredor.

"¿La terraza cubre todo tu piso?"

Levi asintió, exhalando humo. "Rodea mi dormitorio."

"Es realmente lindo", rió Eren. Buscó una silla y se dejó caer encima cuando la encontró. "Puedes ver todos los hoteles desde aquí. Incluso el Titán…"

Levi hizo una mueca, y bebió su vino para ocultarla. Eren intentó evitar que la cara se le arrugara.

"¿No te gusta?"

Eren negó con la cabeza. "No me gusta el Hotel Titán. Eso es todo."

 _Eso es todo_. Era más fácil decirlo, ¿no? En especial a la cara de alguien.

Eren mantuvo la mirada baja, pero podía sentir que Levi lo seguía mirando. Lo leía, en busca de alguna señal. Se encogió y apretó su copa con más fuerza.

"Eh, mocoso, escúchame", dijo Levi. "Te doy una hora – una hora completa – para que me preguntés cualquier cosa. Porque, en una, hora te vas. Pero creo que merecés algunas respuestas, dado que sé que tenés muchas dudas sobre mí."

"¿En una hora? ¿Me voy?", repuso Eren, mirándolo.

"Sé, me oíste. Alguien va a venir a buscarte. Te va a llevar a donde debas ir. Es a cuenta mía, no te preocupes por el costo. No te molestes en pagarme. Así que, hablá o cállate."

Era enervante cuán directo era Levi. Cómo, con tanta tranquilidad, llevaba las riendas de la charla. El cigarrillo le ardía entre los dedos. La otra mano estaba hundida en el negro manto del gato. Y sus fríos ojos estaban fijos en Eren, esperando una respuesta.

No, esperaba una pregunta a la cual responder.

"¿Por qué estoy aquí? Me dijiste que me mantuviera alejado y te dejara tranquilo. ¿Y me traes aquí? ¿A tu casa? ¿Por qué?"

"Por si no te diste cuenta, nos perseguía un grupo conchudos en una camioneta."

"¿Por qué, entonces, no me llevaste a mi casa?"

"Demasiado arriesgado", dijo Levi. "No preciso que te involucres. Si nos van a rastrear, prefiero que sepan a dónde estoy yo. Si te llevaba a tu casa, con nuestro rastro fresco, iban a saber dónde vivís. Te podían agarrar e intentar usarte para conseguir información, el tema es que vos no sabes una mierda. Así que vine acá, en caso de que nos siguieran. No me importa si se saben dónde vivo yo. Lo puedo manejar. Vos te hubieras quebrado."

"Supongo que, ¿gracias?", repuso Eren. "No sé si te importé, o si me insultabas…"

"Como te parezca. ¿Algo más?"

"¿Quién te persigue?"

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en los labios de Levi. Inclinó la cabeza, exhalando humo al aire.

"Un grupo de hijos de putas."

"Qué informativo."

"Es privado. Menos sepas sobre eso, mejor estás."

"¿El hombre al que le disparaste… era… uno de ellos?"

Levi hizo caer un poco de la ceniza, la otra mano seguía en lomo del gato.

"Sí. Si no les disparás primero, estás muerto."

Eren golpeteó el lado de su copa, y bajó la mirada. Ya casi se había terminado la leche. Se volvió a volcar la copa, observando la leche derramarse.

"¿Cómo se llama el gato?"

"Cabo."

"¿Le pusiste a tu gato Cabo?"

"¿Tenés algún drama con el nombre de mi gato?", saltó Levi, mirándolo con hosquedad.

"¡N-no! ¡Claro que no!"

"Bien. Sí, se llama Cabo."

Eren sonrió, y esa sonrisa se convirtió en risa. Se llevó una mano a la boca, intentando contenerse. Pero más lo intentaba, más se tentaba. Levi movió su copa entre sus dedos, la colilla del cigarrillo ya no era más que cenizas.

"Lo siento. No quise reírme. Sólo que… no me lo esperaba. Es gracioso."

"Como digas" Levi se encogió de hombros, bebiéndose el resto del vino. "Pedazo de idiota."

Tras eso se quedaron en silencio. Eren alzó las rodillas al pecho, mirando por encima de la veranda. El viento le revolvía los cabellos, y cerró los ojos, dejando la mente vagar. Aun podía oír a Levi a su lado. Sin decir nada, sin respirar con fuerza: pero ahí estaba. En ocasiones se movía en la silla, o le reía a Cabo, que estaba en su regazo. Eren también podía oír los ligeros ronroneos del gato.

Era agradable.

Pero, de repente, el teléfono sonó, rompiendo la paz. Eren mantuvo los ojos cerrados, mientras Levi se movía en derredor.

"Bueno. Se terminó tu hora."

Eren alzo la mirada mientras se levantaba. Levi se estiró – y, maldición, sus músculos por un momento se tensaron y aflojaron con tal perfección –, y se volvió a mirar a Eren.

"Gunter te va a llevar a donde debas."

* * *

Eren nunca consideró contarle a Armin o a Mikasa lo que pasó. Ni hablar. No era que importara en verdad. Levi se había explicado: no quería a Eren cerca. Y Eren no precisaba tener malas compañías, en especial cuando comenzaba a trabajar. Cortar todo contacto con Levi era la mejor opción. Debía hacerlo.

Incluso si significaba perder esas emociones…

"Ah, miren quien está de vuelta en su sitio."

"Cállate Jean", espetó Eren, apretando los dientes. Apretó la lapicera entre los dedos, hasta que el plástico crujió.

"Espero que hayas tenido unas lindas vacaciones."

"A menos que quieras que te meta esta lapicera en el culo-"

Mikasa hizo un ruidito, haciendo que Eren le prestara atención. Ella sacudió la cabeza. "Cálmate."

"¡ESTOY tranquilo!"

Se oyeron risas a sus espaldas, y Eren sintió un par de manos grandes sobre los hombros. Le apretaron con ganas, y Eren alzó la mirada para ver a Reiner reír.

"Los dos nunca van a cambiar", dijo, sacudiendo un poco a Eren. "¿Podrían mantener un poco la calma?"

Eren resopló. "Sí, claro."

"Ah, claro que lo hará", dijo Jean. Eren comenzó a levantarse de su sitio, pero Reiner lo mantuvo en su lugar.

"Jean, tú también para", le dijo Reiner. "¿Vienes mañana por la noche? ¿O Mikasa no te dijo?"

Ella alzó rápidamente la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos. Reiner rió con nerviosismo.

"Perdón, sólo quería asegurarme de que sabía."

"¿Sabía qué?", preguntó Eren.

Reiner le dio un golpe en la cabeza, y Jean rió.

"Vamos al bar María, mañana a la noche. Para celebrar nuestra primera semana en el trabajo, sin que nadie haya sido herido… eh… ah… que nadie haya sido _demasiado_ herido", rió Reiner.

"¿En serio? ¿Quiénes van?", inquirió Eren.

"No deberíamos", suspiró Mikasa. "Es mejor que nos quedemos en casa…"

"Pero, ¿no van todos?", volvió a inquirir eren, todavía mirando a Reiner.

"Todos. Menos Annie, tal vez. Ella tuvo una semana difícil, así que básicamente está dormida por allá", respondió Reiner, señalando con la cabeza en dirección a Annie.

Ciertamente, ella estaba echa un ovillo sobre su silla, con una chaqueta cubriéndola. Tenía la cabeza contra la pared.

"Salió con Mikasa ayer por un rato, ¿eh?", repuso Reiner. Mikasa asintió, y se volvió sobre la silla, para teclear en su computadora.

"¿Va a ir Seabiscuit?", preguntó Eren, señalando a Jean.

Reiner contuvo una risotada, y Jean golpeó una mano contra su escritorio.

"¡Carajo, Eren! ¡Vete a la mierda!", gritó, poniéndose de pie y arrojándose hacia el escritorio de Eren.


	5. Una noche en el bar María

**DANGER LINE – LÍNEA DE PELIGRO**

 **AUTOR: LUNATRANCY  
TRADUCCION: Maru de Kusanagi**

 **RATING: M**

* * *

 _ **NdT: Por ahora los capítulos son cortos, lo cual es bueno para que avance la traducción. Necesitaba ponerme a traducir, ayuda a mi corazón que ha sido muy golpeado por el FFXV y muchas cosas malas que me pasaron. Otra cosa: ¡Liz Shinigami me hizo un video en youtube por Searching for Levi! Me siento famosa =*^_^*=. Este fic es una linda vacación de la complejidad que he traducido antes, pero eso no quita que también tenga su desafío.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Una noche en el bar María**

Eren y Armin corrían por la casa, intentando vestirse. Mikasa estaba sentada en el sofá, perezosamente haciendo zapping. Tenía puesto un vestido, con la bufanda roja alrededor del cuello. Cuando había salido de su habitación, Armin corrió dentro, para tener más espacio para vestirse.

Eso no era problema para Eren. Sólo significaba que tenía más espacio para armar un desastre. Dejó las ropas que consideró que podía usar en el piso, mirándose en el espejo que colgaba del placard. Intentó domar su salvaje cabello castaño, fallando en ello y sólo logrando que se le pusiera más crespo.

Tiró de su cinturón, pasándolo por los pasadores y se acomodó la camisa, con dedos perezosos. Era su primera salida en mucho tiempo. Una verdadera salida, con gente.

Y que no terminara con heridas o con un extraño.

Sacudió la cabeza. No tenía motivos para pensar en él. O en lo que sea que haya pasado. Por lo que le concernía a Eren, todo ese incidente no sucedió. Así que, no había objeto en siquiera pensar en ello. O en él. En lo frío que era, o en la cantidad de réplicas que escupía.

Pero Levi seguía presente en su mente, cuando sabía que no debería.

"Oye, Eren", le llamó Armin, asomando la cabeza en el cuarto. "¿ya estás listo?"

"Ah… sí", rió el castaño. "Ya casi."

Armin le sonrió, y se apuró a alejarse, para esperarlo junto a Mikasa. Eren volvió a mirar al espejo, nuevamente intentando arreglar su cabello, para terminar rindiéndose. Salió del cuarto y halló a Mikasa sentada muy tranquila, con un emocionado Armin a su lado.

Ella tomó su cartera y revisó rápidamente el contenido de lo que llevaban. Incluso mientras Eren y Armin la arrastraban hacia la puerta, ella tranquilamente siguió inventariando lo que llevaban.

El bar María era popular, en especial para ser tan chico. Las paredes estaban llenas de retratos, tenía luces azules bajo la barra y tras los estantes de cristal de las botellas. Había mesas altas en derredor de un sitio para pernoctar, y unos pocos sofás tipo reposeras hacia el fondo. El estacionamiento estaba en la parte de atrás, con un acceso trasero. En el frente había ventanas de vidrio, todas con las mismas luces azules en la base.

Los ojos de Eren se abrieron como platos mientras entraba, con Armin y Mikasa a su lado.

"Esto es genial", gritó, mirando todo con ojos amplios.

"No hagas tan evidente que es tu primera vez en un bar", rió Armin.

"¡No la es!"

Mikasa arqueó una ceja, y le palmeó los hombros. Lo llevó a la barra, donde el resto de sus compañeros estaba.

Connie y Sasha compartían un plato de deslizadores, e Ymir picaba lo que fuera que dejaran fuera. Bertholdt sostenía una bebida en su mano, y hablaba nerviosamente con Jean y Marco. Reiner había arrastrado a Krista lejos del grupo, en un pobre intento de sacarla a bailar, a pesar de que no había pista de baile.

Eren corrió a la barra y la golpeó con las manos, para atraer la atención del barman.

"¡Hola señor!", gritó. "¿Puede servirme tres cervezas?"

El rubio hombre le miró con atención.

"No hueles a como que tengas la edad para estar aquí", le dijo, inclinándose hacia delante. "¿Primera vez en un bar?"

"¿Eh? ¡Claro que no!", escupió Eren. Jean se puso a reír – lo que a Eren le sonó más como un relincho. Eren sacó la billetera y mostró su identificación. "¿VE? Tengo veintiuno. Las cervezas."

El otro se encogió de hombros y se volvió a los estantes, cumpliendo el pedido. Eren sonrió y se volvió a sus amigos.

"Eren, por favor, sólo bebe una", le dijo Mikasa con tranquilidad. "No quiero que termines borracho."

"¿Por qué lo iba a hacer?", repuso él. Pagó y recogió las bebidas, entregándoles las suyas. "Aguanto el alcohol."

"Tampoco peleas en el bar", agregó ella, señalándolo a Jean.

"Concuerdo con ella", se sumó Marco, volviéndose. "No demos mal ejemplo, somos policías."

Eren y Jean se vieron forzados a darse las manos. Un apretón, que pronto se convirtió en una competencia de vencidas.

"¡Eh, Reiner!", gritó Ymir. "Se terminó tu tiempo con Krista. Devuélvemela ya."

"Sí, creo que Marco también quiere bailar con ella", dijo Jean. Marco negó con la cabeza.

"¡Bueno, bueno!", gritó Reiner. La trajo de regreso y tomó su cerveza. "Pero, primero lo primero. Tendemos que brindar. Bertl, danos uno discurso."

Bertholdt le miró con ojos como platos. "¿Y-yo? ¿Quieres que…?"

Todos rieron, mientras Bertholdt se ponía colorado. Eren empujó a Armin dentro del semi circulo.

"Hazlo tú, Armin", le dijo. "Eres el mejor dando discursos."

"Bueno… digo, podría…". Rió Armin. "Quisiera estar mejor preparado."

"Sólo di algo", repuso Sasha. "Que nos ponga en tono de fiesta, y que no sea demasiado cursi."

Él se aclaró la garganta. "Aquí está el escuadrón N° 104 de DIS. Por haber pasado el entrenamiento y nuestra primera semana sin terminar _muertos_. Todos… bebamos y festejemos, y que no tengamos resaca en la mañana."

Todos aplaudieron e hicieron chocar los vasos. Las sonrisas estaban por todas partes. Conformes y despreocupadas sonrisas en los rostros de todos.

Eren tendió la cabeza hacia atrás, inclinándose contra la barra. Bebió un sorbo cuando abrió los ojos.

Y fue entonces que casi se ahoga. Pero, para mantener la compostura, siguió bebiendo. Y bebiendo. Porque, al fondo de la barra, sentado contra la pared, estaba un rostro demasiado conocido, con unos fríos ojos que le miraban.

 _Esto debe ser una puta broma_ , pensó Eren, mientras mantenía la cabeza hacia atrás. _No puede ser que también esté aquí._

Pero más miraba en ese incomodo ángulo, más estaba seguro de que Levi estaba sentado en el bar.

No miraba a Eren exactamente, sino que lo miraba en ese particular momento. Levi portaba la misma cara anodina. Las manos estaban cruzadas delante suyo, con la barbilla apoyada en los dedos entrecruzados. Delante, tenía un vaso de vino. El mesero parecía estar hablando con él, mientras limpiaba los vasos y los guardaba.

Y Eren seguía bebiendo.

"¡Eren!", gritó Mikasa. "Ya basta. Te vas a descomponer."

Ella le tiró del brazo, y le hizo regresar a la realidad. Él lo bajó y le dio un ataque de tos. Se golpeó el pecho, y apartando a la gente.

"Estoy bien", le dijo con una sonrisa lacrimosa.

"¡Casi te tomaste todo!", le dijo Connie. "¡De una!"

"Sabes que no se supone que debes hacer eso, ¿no?", le dijo Bertholdt. "Podemos pedir más tragos…"

"¿Tragos?", repuso Reiner, sonriendo y codeando a Bertholdt. "Te estás poniendo osado."

Bertholdt lo empujó, y palmeó a Eren en la espalda.

"No, en serio", dijo Eren. "Estoy bien. Sólo estoy… este… sediento."

Era una mala excusa, que no se la creyó nadie, pero tampoco le replicaron. Todos regresaron a la fiesta, charlando y bailando y comiendo. Eren se metió en el medio, rescatando su cerveza.

Por lo que le importaba, Levi no existía. Era un extraño. Después de todo, eso fue lo que le pidió. Así que Eren debía cumplir y dejarlo en paz, simulando que no se conocían. Simular que no lo había rescatado, visitado su casa, visto su cuerpo o a su gato.

Iba a ser fácil, pensó Eren, mientras pedía otro trago.

Se lo tomó y le robó Krista a Ymir.

"Bailemos", rió Eren. Ella no se negó, mientras sacudía las manos.

Eren se apartó del círculo, así tenían más espacio. ¿Para estar, convenientemente, más cerca de Levi? Claro que no, sólo resultó que era el área donde había espacio libre. Mantuvo la espalda hacia el otro hombre, mientras hacía girar a la pequeña rubia. Rieron y jugaron más de lo que bailaron, ya que ninguno de los dos sabía hacerlo.

Pero, al pedido de Ymir, Eren devolvió a Krista, y regresó a su sitio en la barra.

 _Tragos._

No estaba seguro de quien lo dijo, pero pareció una buena idea. Y, a pesar de los "no" de Mikasa y de su mirada desaprobatoria, Eren se sentó junto a Reiner, Jean y Connie, quienes bebían uno trago ardiente tras el otro. Connie consiguió bajarse dos, Jean tres, pero Eren estaba seguro de que podía derrotar a Reiner.

Tres, cuatro, cinco.

"¡Eren!", gritó Mikasa. "Ya basta. Te vas a enfermar. Basta."

"¡Estoy bien!", rió él, inclinándose hacia ella. Le revolvió los cabellos. "Estoy perfectamente bien. Puedo hacerlo. Voy ganando."

"Reiner, deja de darle ánimos", dijo Bertholdt en voz baja, tirándole del brazo.

"Él está bien", rió Reiner. Empujó otro vaso en direcciona Eren. "Bebe."

Eren estiró la mano, pero Mikasa lo tomó antes de que pudiera agarrarlo. Ella se lo bebió rápidamente, haciendo una mueca.

"Ya no más, Eren", le dijo con firmeza. Él la miró con hosquedad, pero ella no se inmutó. Estaba demasiado ebrio.

"No sos mi jefe", repuso, "lo es Irvin."

"Me parece que ya tuviste bastante, Eren", dijo Armin. "Desde ahora, sólo agua."

Eren siseó y giró los ojos. Se dejó caer contra la barra, haciendo un mohín. Sus ojos fueron de Reiner hasta el otro lado del bar. Levi seguía sentado allí, ahora leyendo algo. El barman seguía cerca, pero en ese momento hablaba con un cliente.

De repente, Levi se puso de pie. Dijo algo al barman y le saludó, alejándose. Y alejándose…

Eren se puso de pie mientras Levi se acercaba. Intentó pararse derecho, pero sus pies eran como de gelatina. Frustrado, se agarró de Armin, mirando a Levi mientras pasaba.

Sin una palabra. Ni mirada.

Eren era invisible para él. vio a Levi marchar hacia la parte trasera del bar, a los baños. Eren levantó la cabeza y miró a todos los demás. Charlaban y estaban ocupados.

"Tengo que mear", dijo con voz mareada.

"¡No lo anuncies así!", exclamó Jean, molesto. "¡Sólo ve!"

"¿Quieres que te acompañe?", dijo Armin, acariciándole el brazo. "¿Para ver que estés bien?"

"Voy a estar bien", rió Eren, tambaleándose. "Lo hago siempre."

Sí, pero no borracho. Y no estaba muy interesado en usar el baño todavía. Usó la barra como guía hasta que llegó a un sitio libre, y luego se apoyó en la pared, mientras se acercaba al sitio. Tiró del picaporte, sacudiéndolo con fuerza.

Oyó una voz desde dentro, y llamó, más fuerte. Al fin, la puerta se abrió, y ahí estaba – bastante molesto-, Levi.

"No respetas a la gente que está cagando, ¿no?"

Eren se le quedó mirando, sin expresión. Levi giró los ojos y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, trayéndolo hacia dentro. Cerró la puerta y la aseguró. Eren cayó sobre un pequeño asiento, y miró alrededor.

Había un pequeño mingitorio, una pileta grande con mostrador. Estaba sentado en una silla y a su lado había una mesa con una planta. Las luces del baño eran débiles y había una luz azul encima del lavabo, dándole al ambiente un tono azulino.

Eren estiró las piernas, y miró a Levi.

"¿Qué carajo estás haciendo?", le escupió Levi. "¿No tenés que estar en casa? ¿No tenés que ir a la escuela mañana?"

"De hecho", respondió Eren, "sé que no. Sino que vine con mis compañeros de trabajo. Así que deja de seguirme."

Levi se llevó una mano a la nariz. "¿Te das cuenta de yo llegué antes que vos?"

"No… quizás… no importa, deja de seguirme. Me dijiste que te dejara en paz, y lo hice. Y mira ahora."

"Que mierda, estás en borracho", masculló Levi.

"No, sólo tome unos tragos. No es suficiente para _emborracharse_."

"¿Qué mierda, Jaeger? ¿O jaegermeister, más bien?"

"Eh… sabes, no. Tú – qué mierda. ¿Qué mierda, Levi? Me aparezco, y ¿sólo me miras? Y sólo… no sé… ¿tomé y te quedaste sentado, mirando? Haciendo amistad con el barman", resopló. "No lo entiendo."

"¿Qué parte de "no te relaciones conmigo" no entendés?", respondió Levi. "¿Te lo tengo que taladrar? ¿Palabra por palabra? ¿Sos tarado?"

Eren se puso de pie. Trastabilló hacia delante, porque se había movido demasiado rápido, pero se mantuvo de pie. Tomó a Levi del brazo y lo encerró contra la pared.

"No soy tonto. Soy competente."

"¿En serio? No me di cuenta. Te digo una cosa, y no oís. Estoy seguro de que tu jefe te dice huevadas, y tampoco escuchas. ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?"

"Yo…", murmuró Eren. Hizo una pausa, pensándolo.

¿Qué _estaba_ haciendo? ¿Atrapar a los malos? ¿Perseguir gente? ¿Pelear con un tipo en el baño?

Miró a Levi, y sintió sus ojos humedecerse. ¿Por qué lloraba de repente? ¿Por qué no escuchaba? No era difícil. Estaba bien. Así que, ¿por qué de golpe se desmoronaba? ¿Por qué bebió tanto? ¿Para que Levi le prestara atención? ¿Para que lo ignorara mejor?

¿Por qué este hombre le interesaba tanto? ¿Qué hizo para merecer tanto tiempo en los pensamientos de Eren?

El joven no sabía nada sobre él. Nada de nada. Y, sin embargo, Eren seguía sintiéndose atraído – no, no, interesado, estaba interesado, se dijo a sí mismo – por Levi.

El corazón le latía mas rápido de lo que creía. Le estaba afectando. Comenzó a temblar, y se mordió el labio. Seguía sosteniendo a Levi contra la pared, y el otro esperaba en silencio.

"Perdona…", susurró Eren. Cayó hacia delante y atrapó la boca de Levi en la suya.

Fue algo impulsivo, ebrio y mal calculado. Eren sabía a alcohol y olía a eso, pero aun así pudo captar el perfume de la colonia de Levi.

Y eso era más embriagante que cualquier trago que haya bebido.

Se apartó, mirando a Levi con ojos pesados y resoplando, intentando recobrar el aliento. A lo mejor, era por el alcohol, o quizás la iluminación del baño, pero Levi se veía excepcional en ese momento. Los labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa, ojos amplios y confusos, y el cabello desordenado.

"En verdad soy malo en esto", se disculpó Eren. "No he tenido tiempo para practicar."

"Sos un maldito desastre", repuso Levi, apoyando las manos en las caderas de Eren. "Patético."

Las mejillas de Eren se enrojecieron. Tomó a Levi de los brazos y lo hizo cruzar el baño, arrojándolo sobre la silla. Levi cayó sobre el almohadón, y apoyó las manos en los apoyabrazos. No estaba herido – se sostuvo antes de caer, Eren no era lo bastante fuerte como para tirarlo, así como así.

Con una expresión firme en sus ebrios ojos, Eren se le acercó. Puso las manos en los hombros de Levi y lo atrapó contra la silla lo mejor que pudo. Se retorció entre las piernas de Levi y apretó sus caderas hacia delante.

Sabía lo que hacía. Deseaba esto. Lo deseaba a _él_. Y Eren lo iba a tener.

"¿Me estás cargando, mocoso?", dijo Levi, mientras Eren se inclinaba hacia delante, moviendo las caderas. "No voy a dejar que me folles."

Eren se lo quedó mirando. Entre confundido y herido. Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, y envolvió los brazos sobre los hombros de Levi.

"Pero deberías. Puedo ser gentil, creo… no sé… ¡Me frustras tanto!"

Levi suspiró, y lo tomó de la cintura. Lo levantó hasta que estuvo de pie, solo para intercambiar posiciones, y Eren cayó sobre la silla. Se frotó los ojos, mientras Levi se arrodillaba delante de él.

Una sonrisa felina se dibujó en el rostro del mayor, mientras Eren hipaba nerviosamente. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron ante esa sonrisa, y los dedos se deslizaban por su pubis.

"¿Te frustro?", preguntó Levi, mordiéndole la pierna a través del jean. Eren tembló, con un brillante sonrojo. Levi deslizó los dedos por sus piernas, frotando la dolorosa protuberancia. Se regodeó en los ligeros gemidos que escapan de la boca del joven. "Solo sos un mocoso caliente y borracho."

Eren apartó la mirada, llevándose una mano a la cara. Sus dedos se aferraron al apoyabrazos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras sentía que tiraban de su cinturón, el sonido del metal soltarse le resonó en los oídos. Levi desabrochó el jean y lentamente bajó el cierre. El aire fresco de bailó por encima de sus calzoncillos.

¿Eso de verdad estaba pasando? No era como lo había planeado. Tampoco era que había tenido un verdadero plan. Pero, en verdad, esto no era parte de ello.

Levi apoyo el dedo sobre el bóxer de Eren, apartándolos de su piel y lo soltó. Eren saltó cuando el elástico rebotó sobre su sitio.

"Sos un mocoso pervertido", murmuró Levi contra su pierna. Palmeó la erección de Eren a través de la tela, deslizando los dedos dentro para rozar la piel ardiente.

Todo contacto de piel contra piel hacia a Eren gemir. Mantuvo el rostro oculto en su mano temblorosa. No podía mirar a Levi. no con ese lascivo brillo en los ojos.

Levi bajó los boxers, dejando expuesta la palpitante erección de Eren. El joven se mordió los labios y tembló con ansiedad. Estaba aterrado de dejarle seguir, pero no deseaba que parara.

Largos y juguetones dedos le recorrieron el miembro. A veces con fuerza, otras veces apenas lo rozaban. Lentamente, Levi se hizo hacia delante, sacando la lengua y tocando la punta del miembro, antes de abrir la boca. Dejó que la dura carne se deslizara dentro, y tocara la parte trasera de su garganta.

"Ay mierda…", exclamó Eren. Se tapó la boca con las manos, los ojos llorosos.

Levi lamió en círculos, hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Chupó y retrocedió, antes de volver a tomarlo todo otra vez en la boca. Se movió con rapidez y luego lento, otra vez rápido. Había ocasionales mordiditas, Levi tomaba la sensible piel entre los dientes y le daba un tironcito.

Eren intentó contener sus gemidos. Pero por más que lo intentaba, más le chupaba Levi, haciendo que fuera más difícil callarse. Eren alzó las caderas y sus pensamientos se volvieron más y más confusos. Empezó a tener un zumbido en los oídos.

De repente, la impresión de que le hicieran una mamada en un baño no le molestaba.

Con una larga y profunda chupada, Levi se apartó. Eren resollaba, con el pene todavía duro. La boca del mayor brillaba con la humedad. Se sentó y se lamió los labios, con una sonrisa felina. Se pasó una mano por los cabellos, y miró su reloj.

"¿Q-qué… qué haces…?", Eren tuvo que pronunciar dos veces las palabras. Estaba ebrio, y al borde del clímax. Era casi doloroso.

"Ah, ¿en verdad creíste que te iba a hacerte venir?", preguntó Levi. se puso de pie y fue al lavabo. Abrió la canilla y se puso a lavarse las manos.

"¿Qué? Dices… que… ¿EH?"

Levi le miró con una sonrisa divertida. Se limpió la boca y acomodó su traje, yendo a la puerta.

"¡No puedes dejarme así!", gritó Eren. Se puso de pie, adolorido, y comenzó a acomodarse la ropa, con dedos temblorosos.

"¿Quién dijo que te tengo que hacer acabar?", preguntó Levi. "No estamos saliendo. No tengo ninguna obligación con vos, mocoso."

La boca de Eren se quedó abierta. No podía creer lo que oía.

"Pero, si te hace sentir mejor", dijo Levi, mientras abría la puerta, "te veías muy lindo."

Eren alzó la mirada para enfrentar los ojos de Levi. Seguía frustrado y tembloroso, iba a llevar buen rato que se quitara esa sensación.

"Ten una linda noche. Y hacé que alguno de tus amigos te lleve a casa."

Con eso, se marchó, cerrando detrás de sí la puerta. Eren dejó que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás, sobre la pequeña silla, los pies estirados hacia delante. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo dolía y ardía, y deseaba mucho más. Pero lo habían abandonado en ese baño, y, en algún momento, se percató, para su horror, de que iba a tener que regresar a la fiesta, y enfrentar a sus amigos y a su familia.

Y con el recuerdo de la boca de Levi todavía en su mente.


	6. Y el día después

**DANGER LINE – LÍNEA DE PELIGRO**

 **AUTOR: LUNATRANCY  
TRADUCCION: Maru de Kusanagi**

 **RATING: M**

* * *

 _ **NdT: Para quienes preguntan, escribir/traducir lemon no me da vergüenza ya, pero al principio de mi "carrera" como fanficker/fantranslator, sí.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Y el día después**

Eren tenía resaca. Una horrenda resaca. Tenía tremendas ojeras, y el cabello más desordenado que de costumbre. Había vomitado durante toda la noche, luego de regresar a la casa, y una vez, después de haber despertado. Mikasa y Armin estaban bien, cansados, pero nada que un poco de café no arreglara. Eren trabajaba con, literalmente, los ojos cerrados, la cabeza ladeando de lado a lado.

Cada uno de los sonidos de la oficina le dolía. Las lapiceras rasgando el papel. El tic tac del reloj. La impresora escupiendo el papel. La respiración de Jean.

Todo le _dolía_.

"Unnnnhh…" gruñó Eren, mientras garabateaba en una hoja. "Me parece que me voy a morir…"

"No debiste beber tanto", le retó Mikasa, en voz baja. "Te lo dije."

"Para… ya sé… carajo…"

Miró a Jean, que estaba delante. El otro tenía la cabeza hundida en su escritorio, evidentemente tan cansado como él. La única diferencia era que todo lo que se pasó repitiendo durante el día era "Mas café, Marco". Nada más. Y Eren estaba agradecido, así como sabía que Jean agradecía su propio silencio.

"Eren… no escuchas. A nadie. Tienes que portarte mejor", dijo Mikasa. "Eres demasiado cabezota."

Eren apartó la mirada, hacia la ventana.

"No preciso que me cuides."

"Si no te cuido yo, ¿quién, entonces?", espetó ella. "¡Bien que te vistes por las mañanas! Sin mí, ¡dudo que siquiera lo puedas hacer bien!"

Eren se irguió en la silla, y se encogió. Le dolía demasiado la cabeza como para ponerse a discutir. Ella sacudió la cabeza, y tomó su cartera. Se puso a revolver, hasta que sacó un frasco de ibuprofeno. Lo abrió y sacó dos pastillas, aplastándolas contra el escritorio de Eren.

"Tómalas. Va a ayudarte un poco. Y no me sigas llevando la contra."

Él recogió la medicina y se la metió en la boca. Tragó con fuerza y volvió a leer los papeles que tenía delante. Hizo su insignificante papeleo, antes de ponerse de pie para sacar copias.

Dio unas vueltas, hasta llegar a la esquina donde estaba el cuarto de copiado y vio al comisionado Smith parado no demasiado lejos. Eren se quedó en silencio y entró en el cuarto. No quería tener más trabajo en ese momento. Recorrer la oficina con una montaña de papeles le bastaba.

Se cruzó de brazos, apoyándose contra la pared. Gruñó mientras la copiadora hacia sus ruidos, escupiendo hoja tras hoja. Se encogió cada vez que oía como se acumulaban en la bandeja de salida.

Recogió los papeles y salió, volviendo a mirar a Irvin. El comisionado hablaba con un caballero rubio. Eren se detuvo, reconociendo al otro en un parpadeo.

Era el barman de la noche anterior.

Los dos conversaron, hasta que el barman se aclaró la garganta, mirando a Eren. Los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron al castaño, que se dio vuelta con velocidad para marcharse.

"Eren", dijo Irvin. "Ven aquí."

Eren gritaba por dentro. Se volvió y fue donde Irvin, con una sonrisa sumisa.

"¿Señor?"

"Eren, este es Mike Zackarius" dijo Irvin. "Es un viejo conocido mío. Tiene un bar en el centro, que estoy seguro conoces."

Eren se rascó la nuca. "Sí… eh… perdone."

"No hay nada que disculpar. Eres un adulto. Puedes tomar tus decisiones. Lo que deseo que sepas es que Mike es una especie de informante."

Eren miró a Mike. El otro le sonrió, bastante amigablemente.

"Tiene la costumbre de meter la nariz en cosas ajenas. Tiene sus modos. Pero el hombre del que me hablaste antes, Levi, es miembro de un sindicato de alto renombre en el bajo mundo. Y pasa que Mike es muy capaz de sacarle información."

Eren tembló ante ese nombre. Una cascada de vividos recuerdos de la noche anterior le llenó la mente. Lo mal que actuó. Y con cuánto descaro. Y todo lo demás…

Como se veía Levi. la manera en que sus hábiles dedos le abrieron el cinto. La manera en que se sintió su boca…

"¿Eren?"

Se liberó del estupor y parpadeó. Volvió a ver a Irvin, deseando que su jefe no notara el repentino rubor en sus mejillas y orejas.

"Así que… eh… Levi es miembro de… ¿una organización criminal?", repuso.

Irvin asintió. "Lo es. Una con la cual no es aconsejable que los novatos se involucren. El Sindicato del Ala Negra no es broma."

"Señor… si le puedo preguntar… es ese el motivo por el cual no quiso mi ayuda? ¿Para rastrearlo?"

Mike arqueó sus cejas a Irvin.

"Esa es exactamente la razón", respondió Irvin. "Dejo todo lo que se relacione con el Sindicato en las manos de gente _experimentada_. ¿Comprendido?"

Eren asintió. Sabía lo que en realidad decía Irvin. _Mantente fuera de esto. No es asunto tuyo. No jodas con esta gente._

"Bien", dijo Irvin. "Prosigue con tu trabajo."

Agachando la cabeza, Eren se despidió de los dos y se apuró en marcharse.

* * *

 **Abril de 2012**

"¿Carreras de caballo?", preguntó Armin. "¿Por qué?"

"Será divertido", dijo Eren. "Y podemos pagarlo. Al fin tenemos un verdadero sueldo."

Mikasa miró por encima del aviso en el diario. Se golpeteó el labio con el dedo, silenciosamente evaluando el peso del pro y los contras de ir ella misma. Eren podía verlo en su cara, la próxima negativa. Se volvió lo suficiente como para que Armin pudiera verlo por sí mismo.

"Eren, sólo quieres tener más chistes sobre caballos para hacerle a Jean", dijo el rubio. "Sé lo que estás pensando."

"¡Esa no es la _única_ razón por la que quiero ir!", dijo Eren. "En verdad parece divertido. Nunca pude ir antes, y ahora en verdad tengo un poco de plata extra para gastar."

Había pasado un tiempo desde que tuvo dinero sobrante, después de pagar las cuentas y la comida. Incluso compartiendo los gastos entre los tres, el dinero había sido escaso. Pero trabajar en DIS no era como los trabajos de medio tiempo o en un mercadillo. Un derroche en alguna diversión al mes no los iba a dejar quebrados.

"Puedes ir", dijo Mikasa, "pero no tienes permitido apostar en nada. Vas a perder todo tu dinero."

Eren abrió la boca para protestar, pero Armin intervino.

"Ella tiene razón, Eren. Igual, vayamos, parece divertido. Pero no hagamos apuestas. Sólo comeremos algo rico. Pero nada de alcohol."

"Pero-"

"Él tiene razón", dijo ella. "Nada de alcohol. Pero… podemos ir. Será… divertido."

Eren escuchó la vacilación en la voz de Mikasa. Todavía veía la negativa en su cara.

"No quiero que vayas, si vas estar refunfuñando todo el tiempo", repuso Eren. "Al menos, intenta divertirte."

"No hay nada malo en ir. Al menos, no vas a lastimarte", explicó Mikasa, encogiéndose de hombros. "Y va a ser divertido. Podemos divertirnos."


	7. En la carrera de caballos, parte 1

**DANGER LINE – LÍNEA DE PELIGRO**

 **AUTOR: LUNATRANCY  
TRADUCCION: Maru de Kusanagi**

 **RATING: M**

 **Capítulo 7: En la carrera de caballos, parte 1**

El día de la carrera de caballos fue soleado. El clima era agradable, aunque un poco caluroso. Eren, Mikasa y Armin pagaron sus entradas, y entraron al estadio. No estaba lleno aún, pero ya se sentía la emoción en el aire.

Eren y Armin corrieron a sus asientos, atentos a la pista. El camino de tierra estaba húmedo, y todavía no había corrido nada. La gente ubicaba sus sitios, llevando comida y bebidas. Mikasa fue tras ellos, mirando los alrededores bajo el brillante sol. Sacó un paraguas del bolso.

"¿Para qué lo trajiste?", preguntó Eren. "Está muy soleado. No hay probabilidad de lluvia."

"Exactamente. Está muy soleado", dijo ella, yendo donde Eren y Armin. Les hizo sombra con el paraguas. "Y no hay mucha sombra. Nos vamos a quemar."

"Siempre pensando en todo ¿eh?", rió Armin.

"Alguien debe hacerlo", respondió ella. Le dio un tironcito de la oreja a Eren, y él hizo un siseo como respuesta.

Los tres llegaron a las gradas y consiguieron un sitio donde sentarse. Mikasa se sentó entre los dos, sosteniendo el paraguas por encima. A pesar de sentirse un poco tonto con eso, Eren estaba agradecido. Pero, tampoco lo iba a admitir. A pesar de que el paraguas les proveyera de suficiente sombra para estar frescos y que no les quemara el sol.

Se acomodaron. Mikasa puso su bolso entre las piernas, para no dejar de prestarle atención. Eren y Armin se sentaron a cada uno de sus lados, para compartir el paraguas. Tanto Mikasa como Armin se hicieron una coleta en los cabellos, levantándoselo de la nuca.

"Oigan, ¿alguien tiene sed?", preguntó Eren. "Voy a buscar algo de tomar."

"Una gaseosa para mí", respondió Armin.

"Un agua", agregó Mikasa.

"¿Y de comer?"

"Eren, no deberías malgastar", repuso Mikasa. "Sólo tráenos algo de tomar."

"Nos traigo unos hot dogs."

Armin levantó un dedo. "Prefiero unas palomitas. En verdad no quiero un hot dog…"

"Tres gaseosas, dos hot dogs y palomitas, ¡lo tengo!"

Saltó y corrió por las escaleras, hasta los puestos de comida, antes de que Mikasa pudiera corregirlo. Se suponía que debían pasarla bien. Asquerosa comida grasosa de puestos, y gaseosas con sobreprecio, eran parte de la experiencia. Buscó la fila más corta y se paró detrás de una señora, oyendo en el altavoz la voz del anunciante. Se movió ansioso, hasta que se hizo su turno. Compró las gaseosas y se decidió a no comprar los hot dogs, a cambio de un gran balde de palomitas para compartir.

Tomó el portavaso y puso un puñado de servilletas entre las gaseosas. Con todo el cuidado que pudo, ubicó las palomitas encima de todo, haciendo que se apoyaran contra su pecho. Debió haberle pedido a Armin que lo acompañara para poder llevar todo.

Se hizo paso entre las personas. Rostro tras rostro, persona tras persona. Nunca se había percatado de cuánta gente se podía parecer una a la otra. Todas con la misma cara de felicidad. Todos despreocupados y emocionados. Pero Eren consiguió hallar, en aquel mar de rostros excitados, a quien fruncía el ceño. Y, cuando lo hizo, sus piernas se paralizaron y la garganta se le puso seca, mientras el corazón le latía en el pecho. Habían pasado semanas.

 _Semanas._

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, tan de golpe. Tan casual y tranquilo como de costumbre. Vestido en sus ropas elegantes, con el carísimo reloj en la muñeca. El agarre de Eren en el portavaso se apretó. Sintió los hombros temblarle y sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo de Levi.

Y volvió a temblar, cuando esos ojos grises le miraron.

Fue consciente de que se ponía rojo y apartó la mirada con premura. Debía irse. No debía decir nada. _Precisaba_ alejarse, eso era lo mejor…

Lentamente, se volvió. Comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del estadio, con las manos temblorosas. Se mordió el labio y miró el pasamanos, oyendo otra vez al anunciante. Tenía el rostro descompuesto por la confusión, arrugado y arrobado. Ya no podía moverse. En realidad, no podía pensar.

¿Por qué era esto tan difícil? ¿Por qué era tan difícil ignorar a alguien?

"Oi, mocoso, estás tapando el camino", dijo esa voz severa y sedosa. Hubo un tirón en el brazo de Eren, y echo a un lado. Casi choca y cae, pero, maldición, esos brazos lo atraparon y le mantuvieron de pie. "Cuidado, pendejo idiota. No te lastimes."

"¡No lo soy!", gritó Eren. Dio un tirón a su brazo y se apartó de Levi, parte de las palomitas se volcaron. "¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué me hablas? Tú… ¡no tienes derecho!"

"No me digas qué puedo y qué no puedo hacer", suspiró Levi. Se frotó las sienes. "Estas poniéndote en ridículo. Pareces un perro perdido, estúpido y con la boca abierta."

Eren resopló y se volvió para alejarse. "No tengo que soportar esto de ti. Yo… debería irme. Estoy aquí con mi familia. Y se supone que debo mantenerme alejado de ti, también. Así que… con permiso."

"Entonces, andá. No te voy a retener. Solo te saqué del camino de los demás", Levi se encogió de hombros. Sacó sus cigarrillos y se encendió uno, inhalando profundamente.

"¡Bien!", espetó Eren. Clavó las uñas en el portavaso y miró el piso. "I-igual, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?"

Levi arqueó una ceja. "¿Qué cosa?"

La cara de Eren estaba roja. Estaba tan avergonzado, que ni siquiera podía mirar a Levi.

"¿Por qué… la última vez… sabes… en el bar?"

"¿Qué cosa, mocoso? No te oído cuando refunfuñas."

Eren volvió a mirarlo. Levi hizo caer la ceniza de su cigarrillo, y dio un único paso hacia Eren, mirándolo intensamente.

"Cuando estábamos… en el bar… ¿Por qué… hiciste _eso_ …?"

"¿Qué fue lo que hice, exactamente?", ronroneó Levi. Se aguantaba una altanera sonrisa maliciosa. Eren no podía soportar esa mirada engreída. Se volvió, esquivando la mirada de Levi.

"Ba-basta", dijo. "¡Sabes exactamente lo que hiciste! ¿Por qué? Y, ¿por qué-?"

Eren hipó. ¿Por qué siquiera preguntaba?

"Lo hice porque sos un mocoso. Paré, porque me di cuenta de que sos un borracho virgen. Hay líneas que me importan una mierda, pero no podía hacer eso. Y, también, pareció un poco… sucio."

"Espera", chilló Eren. "Así que, ¿matas gente, pero no tendrías sexo con un borracho virgen? Y, para que sepas… ¡no soy virgen!"

"Primero, no mientas, pedazo de mierda. Sé que sos virgen, se te ve en la cara", dijo Levi, clavándole un dedo en el hombro a Eren. "Segundo, sí. Tengo un código moral propio. Tengo mis reglas. ¿Algo más?"

Eren pensó. Lentamente, sacudió la cabeza. "No en realidad…"

"Bien. Sigue yéndote, o andá a donde sea que ibas a ir."

Eren comenzó a obedecer. Dio un paso atrás y luego se detuvo. En cambio, se acercó a Levi.

"Oye… nos vamos a ver después de esto, ¿verdad?"

La pregunta salió de su boca antes de que siquiera supiera que la hacía. Se enderezó, y tomó un profundo y tembloroso suspiro.

"No es que me interese", agregó con premura. "Sólo que parece que… cada vez que me dices que me aleje, yo siempre… te cruzo y terminamos… interactuando…. Incluso cuando me dices que me mantenga alejado. Lo intento, de verdad. Así que, ¿por qué…? ¿Por qué no podemos mantenernos alejados…?"

"Porque romper las reglas es divertido", dijo Levi. "Lo saben todos."

Sus palabras eran lentas. Tentadoras. Deliberadas.

"Yo-"

"¡Levi!"

Tanto Levi como Eren rápidamente se volvieron. Una mujer corría hacia ellos, con una amplia sonrisa en la cara. Eren dio un paso atrás.

Era bonita. De verdad bonita. Delicada y pequeña. Con un vestido con hilos volantes. El maquillaje era agradable, así como el arreglo del cabello. Y fue entonces que se dio cuenta…

"Me preguntaba dónde estabas, Petra", dijo Levi. Estiró una mano y la mujer, Petra, se envolvió en ella. Prácticamente se acurrucó a su lado.

"Me perdí un poco, lo siento. Este lugar es muy grande", dijo ella. Miró a Eren, y le saludó. "¿Quién es tu amigo?"

"Sólo es mocoso que me choqué."

"Bueno, espero que te hayas disculpado", lo retó ella. Le arrugó la nariz a Levi, y se volvió a Eren. "Debes disculparlo. No tiene nada de educación."

"Ah… no, está bien", rió Eren. Fue la más falsa y defraudada risa que hubiera proferido. "Yo iba… esto… Disfruten."

Se volvió antes de que Levi pudiera decir algo. Caminó lentamente hacia la entrada del estadio. La carrera había comenzado, podía oír la gente gritando y aullando. Mantuvo los ojos en las bebidas y las palomitas, pero, cuando alzó la mirada, incluso después de haberse convencido de no hacerlo, vio a Levi y a Petra alejarse, el brazo de él sobre los hombros de ella y la mano de ella en la cintura de él.

El corazón se le cayó al estómago. Y el estómago se le retorció. Se apresuró en ir donde Mikasa y Armin, quienes seguían donde los había dejado. Temblando, subió las escaleras y soltó todo lo que traía.

"Tomen…"

Mikasa le miró, mientras Armin tomaba la comida. tiesamente, Eren se sentó a su lado, con los dedos cerrados sobre su bebida.

"Eren, ¿qué pasa?", preguntó ella, volviéndose complemente hacia él. eren sacudió la cabeza, y se limpió la nariz.

"Nada."

"Dime. ¿Alguien te lastimó? ¿Te dijo algo? ¿Casi te metes en una pelea?"

"¡Estoy bien!", gritó Eren. Apartó el hombro de la mano de ella, y se puso a beber con furia. "Olvídalo."

"Eren, ¿por qué gritas?", preguntó Armin, inclinándose hacia delante. Tenía la boca llena de palomitas.

"¡Porque Mikasa me molesta!", escupió Eren. Apoyó con fuerza la gaseosa a su lado. "¡Sólo déjenme en paz, maldita sea!"

Mikasa se mordió el labio. Miro a un lado con un suspiro, sacudiendo la cabeza. Eren se volvió y mantuvo los ojos fijos adelante. Ya ni siquiera veía. Solo miraba, con los ojos vacíos.

Armin suspiró, y bebió su gaseosa en silencio.

Algún día, habría la ocasión en la que no discutirían. Algún día….


	8. En la carrera de caballos, parte 2

**DANGER LINE – LÍNEA DE PELIGRO**

 **AUTOR: LUNATRANCY  
TRADUCCION: Maru de Kusanagi**

 **RATING: M**

 **Capítulo 8: En la carrera de caballos, parte 2**

 _Verde_.

Eso era todo lo que Levi en realidad captaba de su conversación con Eren, más allá de algún tartamudeo. Estaba sorprendido de cuán estúpidamente brillantes eran los ojos del mocoso. Incluso a través de las volutas de humo, los ojos de Eren brillaban.

A pesar del humo, del miedo, de la excitacion, de la ira, de la lujuria…

El borde de la boca de Levi se curvó hacia arriba, mientas contenía una sonrisa al recordarlo. Había disfrutado totalmente la imagen de un Eren gimoteando en la silla del baño, esos pozos verdes encendidos con una pasión inocente. La boca abierta y tomando aire, mientras contenía los gemidos.

 _Delicioso._

Dio otra larga calada a su cigarrillo, poniendo su mente en blanco y volviéndose a recordar la voz de Eren. No había ido a ese lugar por el chico, y de verdad no tenía tiempo para molestarlo. Por mucho que le gustaría hacerlo, sabía que no podía arrastrar al mocoso a un sucio baño. Así que, cuando vio a Petra yendo hacia ellos, se calmó un poco.

"Me perdí un poco, lo siento", dijo Petra con una sonrisa. Se acomodó un mechón de cabellos tras la oreja. "¿Quién es tu amigo?"

"Sólo es mocoso que me choqué", repuso Levi. Un mocoso. Menos gente envuelta, mejor. No había necesidad de que Eren la conociera o que se la presentara, y Petra no necesitaba saber de Eren más de lo que ya sabía.

No era que ella lo conociera en verdad. Daba la casualidad que ella sólo conocía algunas historias _sobre_ él.

"Bueno, ¡espero que te hayas disculpado!", dijo Petra, arrugándole la nariz a Levi. Él no le veía la gracia y sabía, por el tono de ella, que le iba a empezar a interrogar sobre Eren. "Debes disculparlo. No tiene nada de educación."

Eren sonrió, nervioso, y negó con la cabeza. "Ah… no, está bien. Yo iba… esto… Disfruten."

La risa era falsa. Dolorosamente falsa. Un nene de tres años podría haberse dado cuenta de lo falso que sonaba. Pero Eren escapó antes de que Levi pudiera llamarlo. Y no era que Levi tuviera derecho a llamarlo, no en ese caso, al menos.

Alzó la cabeza cuando oyó a Petra una vez que Eren se marchó.

"Es agradable verte, también", dijo Levi. "Caminemos. Actúa normal."

"Tengo una nota", dijo ella, siguiéndolo.

"Bolsillo trasero", respondió él. Le puso el brazo encima de los hombros, atrayéndola. "Sólo… métela ahí. Has que parezca natural."

Petra sonrió y se acercó a él, envolviendo el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Levi. Sacó un papelito de su brazalete, y deslizó la mano en el bolsillo trasero de Levi. Metió dentro la nota, dejando el brazo cerca.

Ella era la hija de un abogado de alto renombre – uno que era demasiado amigo de Levi, y del pensamiento de que su hija "se asentara con un tipo con una buena cabeza sobre los hombros". Para Levi, ella era su igual. Alguien con quien contar.

No era exactamente la persona con la cual quería asentarse. Especialmente porque un amigo cercano ya tenía el ojo puesto en Petra, desde que se conocieron. Para Levi, se sentía como que iba a importunar una relación, si llegaba mostrar interés. Así que hizo evidente que no se interesaba en ella.

Sin embargo, en ocasiones, era normal que fingieran en público. Intercambiando información. Intercambios invisibles. Ir a restaurantes elegantes, para mantener la fachada. Levi precisaba conservar la buena voluntad de ese abogado, al menos hasta que Petra terminara la escuela de leyes.

"Tiene una dirección", dijo ella.

"Me aseguraré de pasarlo", respondió él. Prefería las notas pequeñas con información, que los intercambios electrónicos. Los emails podían ser hackeados. Las llamadas pinchadas. Los mensajes de texto podían ser rastreados. Los pedacitos de papel podían ser quemados tras ser memorizados. Quemados y hechos cenizas, para ser dejadas al viento.

Era difícil robarlos.

"¿Te siguió alguien?"

Petra negó con la cabeza. "No que yo sepa. Auruo dijo que ya estaba aquí."

"No puedo contar con que _él_ siempre será puntual."

Ella le dio un codazo. "Yo siempre supe lo que debería soportar. Me aseguré de que nadie me siguiera. Tú, en cambio, parece que tienes un seguidor…"

"¿Ese pibe? No. No exactamente."

"¿No? Levi… la mirada en la cara de ese pobre chico, cuando aparecí, me dolió a mí", dijo ella. "¿Es él…?"

"Totalmente prohibido", dijo él. La soltó para tomarla de la mano, y ascendieron unas escaleras.

"Ajá", repuso ella. Se rió un poco. "Me pareció un poco amargo el tono. ¿Es el que mencionaste la otra noche? Eso asumo, dado que sus ojos de verdad son verdes."

Levi hizo un ruido de desaprobación, avanzando con ella ahora a su lado.

"¿Es esa la señal para de deje de hablar de él?", rió Petra.

"Sí. Preferentemente."

Porque, para ser honestos, era mejor pensar en algo que no podía volver loco a Levi. Este no era un caso de dinero, donde debía sacar su visa black al mostrador y listo. Y no era un caso de amenazas, donde podía poner su arma en la cabeza de alguien y obtener las respuestas que buscaba.

Era un caso de reglas y emociones, y saber que no podía comprar o amenazar al mocoso para que hiciera algo que no quisiera, o hacer que el mocoso sintiera algo que no sintiera. Y, si lo hacía, Levi sabía que debería enfrentar las consecuencias de una autoridad superior.

Y, sabiendo que nunca despertaría con un par de ojos verdes a su lado, le fastidiaba más que lo que quería admitir.

Petra enredó sus brazos a los de él, y lo guio a otro tramo de escaleras. El nivel era un poco mejor que en el que estuvieron. Había aire acondicionado y puestos de comida mejores. Ella lo llevó a un habitáculo con visual de la pista.

Rápidamente le soltó y corrió hacia un hombre que ya estaba allí. Levi fue hasta el bar, y se sirvió un trago. Agitó el vaso entre sus dedos, antes de sentarse con Petra y el otro hombre, Auruo. Levi apoyó el pie en la silla que tenía delante.

"Estás de buen humor, ¿verdad, Auruo?", le preguntó Levi, mientras golpeteaba el dedo contra el cristal de su vaso.

"No hay motivo para lo contrario", dijo el otro con orgullo. "Hum… ¿no trajiste vino?"

Levi alzó su trago mixto. "Hoy no. Hay pocos sitios que me gusten donde pueda conseguir vino. Veo que vos sí". Asintió su cabeza hacia Auruo, y el otro hizo una mueca.

Petra rió, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Auruo.

"De verdad me alegra que hoy pudieras venir, Levi", dijo ella. "Es raro que lo hagas."

"Hay un motivo para ello", dijo Levi. bebió otro trago. "No es lo suficientemente seguro como para salir."

"Pero lo lograste", dijo Auruo.

"Creo que olvidas que debes disfrutar la vida, Levi", dijo ella con suavidad. "No todo es trabajo. Bueno… lo que tú llamas trabajo"

"Mi vida está bien", dijo Levi. "No hay nada que desee."

"¿En serio?"

Levi le arrugó el ceño a Petra, y ella le arqueó una ceja. Auruo se inclinó hacia delante, mirándolos a los dos.

"Me pierdo de algo", dijo él, "¡Lo sé!"

"¡No te alteres tanto!", exclamó Petra. "Te vas a morder la-"

Auruo se encogió y se tapó la boca con las manos, mientras la sangre se escurría por sus dedos. Ella se puso a gritarle, secándole la boca con una servilleta. Levi observó, como si fuera algo de todos los días.

Tener un compañero era mucho lio. Con demasiadas emociones en el medio. Y demasiado tiempo que perder. Y demasiado peligro de relaciones peligrosas.

 _Estoy mejor yo solo._


	9. Autos Negros

**DANGER LINE – LÍNEA DE PELIGRO**

 **AUTOR: LUNATRANCY  
TRADUCCION: Maru de Kusanagi**

 **RATING: M**

 **Capítulo 9: Autos negros**

Mayo de 2012

La confianza de Mikasa sobre las elecciones de vida de Eren parecía hacerse menos firme. Al menos así lo sentía él. Cualquier cosa que hiciera, era supervisada de cerca. Empezaba a ser molesto. Mucho más de lo usual.

"Ni que me haya emborrachado", le dijo a Armin en el cuarto de copiado. "Pasó sólo una vez. Hace semanas."

"Me parece que está molesta porque te pusiste quisquilloso en las carreras… O, tal vez, porque volviste a salir con Reiner."

"¡No volví a casa borracho!", espetó Eren. Giró los ojos. "No importa, ¿verdad? Ella no la va a parar."

Dejó caer los papeles sobre una mesa, y puso más en la máquina. Armin le palmeó el hombro.

"Te está creciendo el pelo", dijo Eren, revolviéndole los cabellos a Armin.

"Díselo a Mikasa", repuso el otro. "Mi pelo está bien, y no voy a dejar que me digas como tenerlo."

"Sí, claro", rió Eren. "No dejes que se te enganche en una impresora, o que un criminal te tire de él."

"¡No soy tan descuidado!", gritó Armin. Apartó la mano de Eren con los papeles. "Tampoco soy temerario. Y, normalmente, sirvo en la oficina. Raramente salgo."

"Ya veo. Creo que Mikasa es la única que sale. Bueno… ella y Reiner."

"Son mucho más fuertes y sensatos", dijo Armin. "Así que tiene sentido. Tú, sin embargo, no cumples una de esas cosas."

Eren giró los ojos. Una o dos veces, como máximo. Y, cada vez, era por algo tonto. Generalmente, algo que, como mucho, se relacionaba con el tráfico. Las cosas se ponían aburridas. Todos los días eran iguales. Los mismos papeles, el mismo escritorio.

Todo igual.

Tomó aire y se puso a abrochar los papeles, mientras Armin iba a la copiadora.

"No me gusta estar encerrado", dijo Eren. El rubio le miró, mientras pasaba las manos por los botones de la máquina, ni tenía que ver para saber lo que hacía.

"¿Quieres salir a perseguir gente?"

"¡Algo!", dijo el castaño. "Lo que sea. Me hice poli para hacer una diferencia, Armin. Y todo lo que hago es abrochar papeles. Pierdo… todo ese tiempo…"

Todo por ella. Todo para hallar a quien _la_ mató. Para _hacerla_ sentir orgullosa.

Armin le palmeó el hombro.

"Oye, está bien. Tendrás tu oportunidad", le dijo con suavidad. "No lo apures. Y… no importa lo que pase… tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti."

Eren se encogió. Tomó los papeles con fuerza y bajó la abrochadora.

"Voy a guardar esto", dijo con firmeza. Luchaba contra el impulso de llorar. No podía llorar, no podía dejar que nadie le viera llorar. No allí, en su trabajo. Iba a estar mal que fuera el llorón de la oficina.

Fue hacia la oficina, entregando los papeles donde era necesario. Fue algo lento, dado que se detuvo a hablar casi con todos. En especial con Sasha, debido a que ella siempre ofrecía caramelos que tenía escondidos. Al fin se detuvo en la oficina de Irvin, y llamó antes de entrar.

El lugar estaba vacío. La computadora del comisionado estaba encendida, con la pantalla apagada. Había una taza de café recién hecha en el escritorio, humeante, y Eren pudo oler el aroma tibio en el ambiente. Los papeles estaban dispersos, pero del hombre no había señas.

Miró en derredor con rapidez. Era la primera vez que podía entrar en la oficina de Irvin sin el jefe dentro. Nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de mirar con atención. Fue al escritorio, dejando los papeles encima, cuando una nota le llamó la atención. Estaba en francés, escrita con prolijidad en un papel doblado.

Ladeó la cabeza, intentando leerla por curiosidad. Le resultaba raro que Irvin leyera francés. El comisionado no parecía alguien que lo hiciera.

 _No es que los que hablen francés tengan algo peculiar_ , pensó Eren. Sin embargo, sí lo asociaba con cierto hombre bajito y mal hablado.

Intentó espantar ese recuerdo. Y fue entonces que lo vio: ese nombre en el papel. Una firma en cursiva. Miró por encima del hombro, cauto, y tomó la nota, intentando descifrarla.

Había tenido unas clases de francés, así que algunas palabras tuvieron sentido. Un encuentro, eso lo entendió. Y era en un sitio en construcción. Sobre algo. En la tarde, dentro de una semana.

¿Por qué se iba a encontrar Irvin con Levi en un sitio en construcción? ¿Por qué le mandaba Levi a _su_ jefe, el comisionado de D.I.S, cartas, notitas, o lo que fueran?

La puerta hizo clic, y Eren bajó la nota, ocultándola bajo otros papeles. Rápidamente acomodó las hojas que había traído encima de la nota, mientras Irvin entraba.

El comisionado Smith le sonrió con amabilidad, apartando su teléfono.

"¿Hiciste las copias de esos expedientes?", preguntó. Eren asintió.

"Sí señor", respondió, con la cabeza hecha un lío. "Y acabo de traerlos. Este… aquí tiene la lista de posibles sospechosos del robo. Y aquí está-"

"Lo voy a revisar", dijo Irvin, riendo. "No tienes que darme un reporte. Pero, de todos modos, te lo agradezco."

Eren asintió, bajando la mirada a los papeles. Deseaba mirar esa nota. Deseaba intentar descifrarla. Necesitaría a Armin, o alguien que leyera francés.

"Cuando guste, señor. Esto… ¿hay alguna otra cosa que precise o desee?"

"No en este momento."

"Muy bien señor", dijo Eren. Dejó que las manos se apartaran del borde del escritorio y caminó a la puerta. "Regresaré a mi sitio."

Estaba demorándose. Y podía ver, por la sonrisa confundida de Irvin, que su jefe era consciente de su morosidad. Rápidamente cruzó la puerta.

Irvin arqueó una ceja, y le dio un ligero saludo con la mano a Eren mientras cerraba la puerta. Suspirando, Eren fue su escritorio. Puso las manos en la madera antes de sacudir la cabeza y apurarse al baño. No podía regresar al trabajo. Todavía no. Precisaba un momento para meditar las cosas. Para intentar darle sentido a todo eso.

Se apresuró al baño, y se puso a dar vueltas con nerviosidad.

Irvin conocía a Levi. _Definitivamente_ lo conocía. Pero, ¿de qué manera? Irvin mismo dijo que Levi era miembro del Sindicato Alas. Y todos sabían que el sindicato era peligroso. De que ese era el motivo por el cual Irvin no quería que ninguno de sus empleados se relacionara con Levi.

Pero, eso significaba que…

Irvin se iba a encontrar con Levi. ¿Qué pasaría si se encontraba con él a solas? Era peligroso. Más que para un novato cruzándoselo. Así que, ¿por qué el comisionado se ocupa solo del tema? ¿Estaba solo? ¿Tenía algún equipo especial para esto?

Seguro que Dawk y Pixis le asistirían. Podrían estar en departamentos distintos, pero Irvin debía haber compartido algo de su conocimiento con ellos.

"Sí… están juntos en esto. Claro que lo saben", murmuró Eren para sí.

Pero, ¿y si Irvin no les había dicho nada? ¿Y si todo era una trampa? O quizás – sólo quizás (con suerte) – Levi tenía algo de decencia en su cuerpo. Y en verdad no era parte de ese sindicato. ¿Quizás era un espía?

Giró los ojos.

Era una esperanza. Pero su intuición le decía otra cosa: a pesar de que Levi le haya explicado a medias sus acciones. Por lo que sabía Eren, Levi era un mentiroso. Era de ese tipo de gente.

Algo así. A pesar de ser brutalmente directo.

"¿Por qué pienso en ese desgraciado?", dijo, golpeando el lavamanos. "No es que importe. Probablemente ni siquiera es parte de esto. Y podría ser un Levi distinto. Uno que no está ocupado con su novia."

Resopló, y se enderezó. ¿De verdad dijo eso? ¿Por qué le molestaba la novia de Levi?

En verdad no era asunto suyo quién fuera ella. O lo que Levi hiciera en su tiempo libre. Era humano, después de todo. Tenía una vida y necesidades, y quien sabe qué, a lo mejor era un compañero genial. Probablemente la llevaba a lindas citas en restaurantes _caros_ , y le compraba _lindas_ flores. Y probablemente iban en _lindos_ viajes en sus autos _elegantes_ y le seguían con sexo _responsable_.

Suspiró hondamente.

"No es que algo de eso importe", murmuró.

Se empapó el rostro con agua fría, bloqueando ese pensamiento. Se secó y salió del baño, de regreso a su escritorio. Se deslizó en la silla, golpeteando con los dedos la mesa. Mikasa lo miró, curiosa.

"¿Qué pasa?"

¿Se lo diría? ¿Debía hacerlo? Sabía que ella le iba a retar si decía algo al respecto. Pero una segunda opinión no iba a hacer daño. Necesitaba a Armin para esto, al menos, él no le iba a criticar.

"Eren, ¿qué pasa?"

"Oye, Jaeger", silbó Jean, "ella te está hablando. ¿De verdad la vas a ignorar como si nada?"

Eren miró a Jean, y parpadeó.

"Adivina qué."

Antes de que pudiera contenerse, lo contó todo. Todo. Todo, y a Jean, de entre todos. Y, para su sorpresa, Jean se acercó y lo escuchó. Se interesó en cada palabra que dijo Eren. En unos segundos, la mitad de la oficina se había acercado. Reiner, Armin, Bertholdt, Marco, Connie, Sasha e incluso Ymir. Annie escuchó desde su esquina, y Krista desde los varios escritorios donde entregaba documentación.

Mikasa sacudió la cabeza. "Eren… ya sé a qué te diriges con esto. Por favor, no."

"¡No dije nada, Mikasa! ¡No lo sabes! ¡Así que no asumas cosas!"

Ella suspiró.

"Te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber qué piensas. No tienes que asistir a Irvin en esas cosas. Si hubiera querido tu ayuda, te la habría pedido en persona", dijo Mikasa. "Sabe lo que hace. Te mantiene en la oficina por un motivo."

"¡Para hacerme sentir miserable!", gritó Eren. "¡Ni me va a dar una oportunidad! Lo mismo con Jean."

Todos miraron a Jean. Este hizo una mueca.

"Él… tiene un punto… medio que me gusta estar en la oficina, pero se pone… aburrido, sí."

"¡¿VEN?!", gritó Eren. Mikasa volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

"Hay un motivo para eso. Eres demasiado temerario. No piensas. Solamente actúas."

"¡Tú eres igual!", dijo Eren, "¿No es eso lo que significa ser poli? ¿Pensar rápido? ¿Actuar rápido?"

"Eren, pensar rápido, y no pensar, son dos cosas distintas." Le retó ella. Se volvió, golpeando con la mano en el escritorio. Todos los que estaban de pie retrocedieron por precaución. "Eres un idiota si piensas que poder meterte y ayudar. Vas a terminar herido, o muerto. Y, ¿quién te piensas que eres para cuestionar las órdenes del comisionado? Eres nuevo, él lleva aquí años. ¡Deja de intentar que te maten!"

Eren se hundió en su asiento. Mikasa estaba furiosa. Respiraba con velocidad, con los puños blancos de lo fuerte que se agarraba al escritorio. Intentaba, con mucho esmero, – y todos lo podían ver – mantener la voz controlada. Mantenerse tan tranquila y compuesta como podía, pero estaba perdiendo. Y era consciente de ello, se le notaba en la cara.

"¡Deja de cuidarme!", exclamó Eren a la defensiva. "¡No eres mi mamá!"

"Entonces, ¡deja de actuar como un niño!"

"Sabía que debía haber mantenido la boca cerrada. ¡Siempre arruinas todo!", dijo Eren. Señaló a Armin. "Solo iba a decírselo a él, ¡porque al menos puede simular que me da la razón!"

"Por favor, no me metas en esto…", dijo el rubio en voz baja, "Pero… chicos… ¿Por qué no seguimos esto después? No queremos seguir causando escenas…"

"¡No estamos haciendo una escena!", exclamó Eren.

"No, Armin tiene razón", dijo Mikasa, sentándose contra su silla. Tomó aire para calmarse. "No discutiremos esto aquí."

"¡¿Por qué carajo no?!"

Ella sacudió la cabeza, mientras el resto la miraba.

"Porque no es el protocolo de la oficina, Eren. Somos adultos. Podemos arreglar esto con un café, como adultos. Y no en la oficina."

Eren resopló, carraspeó y giró los ojos. Todos tomaron el comentario de Mikasa como el fin de la discusión, de que el tema debía ser olvidado y volver al trabajo. Sin embargo, Eren, hizo un mohín y cuanto ruido era capaz mientras continuaba con su trabajo. Todo lo que pusiera de los pelos a Mikasa, cosa que lo alegraría.

Pero, a pesar de todo lo que hizo, ella no mostró verdaderas señales de fastidio. Jean terminó gritándole más. Lo que resultó en que discutieran más.

Después de terminado el turno, Eren, Mikasa y Armin juntaron sus cosas y fueron al auto. La tensión seguía entre los dos. Hasta Armin podía darse cuenta.

"Yo manejo", dijo él con firmeza. "No creo que… hum…"

"¿Qué?", espetó Eren. Armin dio un suspiro.

"¡Solo voy a manejar, ¿okey?!", dijo, quitándole las llaves a Mikasa de la mano. "Los dos no están capacitados para manejar en este momento. Siguen… molestos."

Eren se quedó duro, mientras que Mikasa, anodina.

"¡No lo estoy!"

"Entra al auto, Eren", dijo ella. Abrió y cerró la puerta del auto, entrando rápidamente. Armin hizo un ruidito y señaló el vehículo.

"Vamos. Sólo volvamos a casa…"

Armin condujo, tal como dijo, y el viaje fue dolorosamente silencioso. Lento y calmo, a pesar de que iba a la velocidad usual. Una vez que estacionó, Eren saltó del auto. Abrió la puerta de la casa, y Mikasa lo siguió.

"Nunca confías en mi", dijo Eren, "en nada, ¿no es cierto?"

La esquivó, mientras ella dejaba el bolso en una silla.

"Confío en ti", respondió ella, mientras Armin cruzaba la puerta. "Pero también sé que no te piensas las cosas. Tienes una idea, pero no la razonas bien, Eren."

"¡Improviso!", exclamó Eren. "¡Soy bueno en eso! ¡Armin!"

El rubio se escabullía a su cuarto. Se detuvo y les miró, aterrado.

"¿S-sí?"

"¿Quién tiene la razón, Armin?", replicó Eren. Armin tembló y miró los furibundos ojos de Eren, luego a los tranquilos de Mikasa. Sacudió la cabeza.

"No puedo… responder a eso…"

"¡¿Por qué mierda no?!"

"No lo obligues, Eren", dijo ella.

"¡No!", gritó él. "No. Quiero saberlo. Armin, ¿ella tiene razón? ¿Soy tan idiota como para no meditar las cosas?"

"Bu- bueno… no.… no exactamente", dijo Armin. Tomó aire. "Eren, tu sólo… vas. Corres sin mirar. Pero tienes tus fortalezas. No eres siempre un cabeza hueca."

"Gracias", la palabra sonó amarga.

"Pero, en este caso… no tiene sentido. Deberías mantenerte fuera de esto, Eren", agregó Armin. "Tiene más sentido que te mantengas afuera de esto a que intentes meterte, por más buenas intenciones que tengas…"

Eren sacudió la cabeza, alzando las manos. "Bueno. Bueno, me mantendré al margen. No me importa."

La derrota era evidente en su rostro. Por mucho que intentara disimularlo. Estaba molesto. Y no precisaba estallar contra ellos.

"Creo que voy a dar una caminata", dijo, bajando los hombros y yendo a su cuarto para cambiarse.

Se sacó la ropa y se cambió en algo mas cómodo. Se calzó unas zapatillas de correr y volvió al recibidor, estirando los brazos.

"¿Vas a volver para la cena?", le preguntó Armin. Él asintió.

"Sí. Y, si no, sólo calentare las sobras. No me esperes levantado."

No le dijo nada a Mikasa mientras salía. Rápidamente estiró las piernas y corrió por la vereda hacia la acera.

Hacía calor. Pero no era tan molesto, ya que el sol se estaba poniendo y ya no quemaba. Eren se apartó los cabellos de la cara y siguió trotando. Saludó a un vecino que paseaba el perro, saludó a los niños que cruzaban la calle.

 _Mikasa tenía razón_ , pensó. Debía mantener la nariz fuera de esos temas. Irvin le asignaría un caso cuando estuviera listo.

Pero ése era el problema. Él _estaba_ listo. Irvin nunca lo sabría, a menos que se lo demostrara.

Un auto negro apareció en la línea de visión de Eren. El corazón se le aceleró y sintió que el estómago se le hacía un nudo. Aflojó el paso, porque las rodillas se le pusieron como gelatina y casi se cae. Observó el auto negro seguir su camino, y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que no era un Lamborghini negro, sino un coche cualquiera, de todos los días.

Que resultó ser negro.

Se lamió los labios y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Caminó mientras recuperaba el aliento.

"Es estúpido", se dijo. "Él ni siquiera sabe dónde-"

Pasó otro auto. Eren también se detuvo a mirarlo. Carajo, esta vez era blanco.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo…?", murmuró. Sacudió la cabeza y siguió corriendo.

Arriba y abajo y alrededor de la manzana. Cuán lejos fuera, no le importaba en verdad. Marcharía rápido cuando sentía que debía, pero nunca se detuvo en realidad. Ni por cada auto negro que viera.

Caminó hasta una tienda, todo sudado y ardoroso. Miró alrededor a los autos estacionados y a sus choferes, cargando nafta. Solo fue una mirada rápida, mientras entraba. De inmediato fue al fondo de la tienda, a las bebidas. Cogió una botella de agua y fue al mostrador a pagar. La abrió y bebió un sorbo mientras hacia la cola.

La puerta se abrió y miró al hombre que entraba.

Un tipo común…

"¿Es todo, señor?", preguntó la mujer del mostrador. Eren la miró y asintió, poniendo la botella sobre el mostrador. Sacó un poco de cambio y su identificación del bolsillo, y pagó. Dejó los tres centavos de cambio en el mostrador mientras tomaba la botella y se guardaba el resto de las cosas al salir, y bebió del agua.

Odiaba quedarse dando vueltas, pero casi se había terminado la bebida. Y en verdad no quería ponerse a correr con una botella vacía en las manos (Armin siempre le retaba por juntar basura, sin importar el tamaño).

Unas personas le observaron esperar junto al tacho de basura, mientras alzaba la cabeza al beber. Tras haberse tomado la última gota, abrió los ojos y se secó la boca. Tiró la botella en el basurero, cuando algo negro atrajo su atención.

Casi se partió el cuello mientras se daba vuelta para mirar al hombre que entraba a la tienda. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y sintió el mismo nudo en el estómago que cuando vio el otro auto.

Pero…

Eren miró dentro de la tienda, y notó cuan viejo era el hombre que observaba. No más mayor, era solo viejo. No…

Suspirando profundamente, retrocedió de la tienda. Estiró los brazos mientras volvía a correr, de regreso a la calla y a la acera. Era mejor así. No precisaba buscar a alguien que no debía estar por allí. Y, por un cuerno, tampoco debía esperarlo.

La vida seguía. Y aceptar que Levi no iba a ser parte de ella lo haría más fácil. Mikasa tenía razón: no precisaba interferir en los asuntos de Irvin. Tenía que quedarse en casa, como un chico bueno, y trabajar en su pupitre.

Eren apretó los puños mientras abría la puerta y entraba a la casa. Oyó la ducha, así que con decir en voz alta "Ya vine", entró a la cocina para buscar la comida. Mikasa estaba sentada en la mesa, se veía cansada pero no más molesta.

"Hey…"

Ella le sonrió suavemente y palmeó el sitio de Eren. Él tomó su comida, que seguía bastante caliente, y fue con ella. Se sentó en la silla.

"Oye, sobre antes, de verdad-"

"Hazlo."

"¿Ah?"

"Eren… si quieres ayudar a Irvin, hazlo. Si quieres intentarlo y demostrar que puedes hacer trabajo de campo, hazlo." Dijo ella con firmeza. "Puede que no esté de acuerdo, y siga creyendo que es algo estúpido, pero… si eso te hace feliz, es todo lo que importa. Y te voy a apoyar."

Eren sonrió y le tomó la mano, apretándola un poco.

"Gracias."

"Y… disculpa si te hice sentir como… que te asfixio", continuó ella. "Pero… has estado tan ocupado en velar por nosotros, que creo que a veces olvidas de cuidar de ti. Y alguien tiene que hacerlo."

"Mikasa…"

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "Voy a intentar aflojar. Un poco."

"Gracias", dijo Eren. "Y… yo también lo siento. Por ser un burro."

Ella soltó una risita. Una pequeña, pero era tan genuina que lo hizo sonreír.

"Está bien. No creo que puedas ser de otro modo."


	10. Tiroteo

**DANGER LINE – LÍNEA DE PELIGRO**

 **AUTOR: LUNATRANCY  
TRADUCCION: Maru de Kusanagi**

 **RATING: M**

* * *

 **NdT: Hola, estoy viva. Los que ya me conocen saben que tengo muy poco tiempo, ya que trabajo y estoy casi todo el día fuera de casa….**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Tiroteo**

Eren tenía un plan. Y era uno bueno, Armin le había ayudado con eso, después de todo.

Más temprano, habían ido al sitio de la construcción. Estaba un poco lejos de la ciudad, pero aun así podían verse los altos edificios. Por la noche, dijo Armin, las luces podrían verse con facilidad. Revisaron el lugar tanto como pudieron, junto a los trabajadores y evaluaron el área.

Descubrieron escondites posibles y los accesos más rápidos a la calle. Los mejores sitios para estacionar los coches. Según Armin, lo que fuera que sucediera, iba a tener lugar donde hubiera luz, pero nada directo, para mantener el anonimato.

"Así que, desde aquí", señaló el rubio, "podremos ver cómo alumbran las luces. Pero, más allá, no tanto. Así que ellos serán capaces de ver sin ser vistos."

"Entonces, ¿tenemos que mantenernos de este lado?", preguntó Eren. Armin asintió, dándose la vuelta.

"Aquí es donde podemos estar de este lado. Tendremos que traer un buen equipamiento. Armas y esposas…"

"Sí, pero si es solo uno-"

"Eren, nunca es solo una persona", afirmó Armin. "Irvin puede que se reúna con un jefe de una banda, pero se trataría de un jefe mafioso. Lo que significa que está al mando de mucha gente. ¿De verdad crees que una organización criminal va a dejar a su jefe solo? ¿Para qué se reúna con un detective?"

Eren meditó sus palabras. "Oh…"

"Así que, seguramente, le acompañará su gente. Rondando en las sombras. Es entonces cuando nosotros saldremos. Será nuestro deber detenerlos y mantenerlos alejados de Irvin, en el caso de que se pongan negras. Es muy posible que no atrapemos a todos, así que deberíamos estar listos para eso. Sólo precisamos a uno."

"¿Por qué? ¿No sería mejor que tratáramos de agarrar a tantos como podamos? Sería más sensato. Sacar a tantos como se pueda de las calles."

"No", dijo Armin. "Verás… en teoría, sí. Pero no en la realidad. Precisamos a uno, alguien que podamos usar para informarnos y como ventaja. Nos enfocaremos en ese y los atraparemos, luego buscaremos a los demás. Si nos separamos y vamos por muchos, es más probable que todos salgan heridos, se separen y se nos escapen."

"No lo pensé de ese modo…"

Armin sonrió, palmeándolo en la cabeza. "Lo sé. ¿Alguien se ofreció para venir? ¿O sólo seremos nosotros tres?"

"Ah, Reiner dijo que iba a ayudar. También Jean, con Marco. Y Connie."

"Qué bueno", repuso el rubio. "Si somos demasiados, aumentan las posibilidades de perderse. En algún momento tendremos que separarnos. Pero deberíamos hacerlo en parejas. Así podremos esquivar hacer un grupo grande, lo que nos haría un blanco fácil."

La cabeza le daba vueltas a Eren. En su mente, solo había imaginado una grandiosa redada antidrogas, con Irvin y Levi en el medio de todo. Ahora, Armin de golpe le hablaba de estrategias, resultando en el escenario imaginado por Eren. Le seguía la idea, sólo que le resultaba densa y complicada.

"¿Entendiste?"

"¡Sí, lo entiendo!", gritó Eren. "No soy tonto. Oye… ¿tenemos todos que ir de negro? ¿Para mezclarnos?"

Armin resopló.

"De todas las cosas que podías preguntar, ¡¿tenía que ser sobre la vestimenta?!"

"¡Es una duda válida!"

Armin suspiró, tirándose del pelo. "¡Sí! ¡Sí, todos vamos a ir de negro, para poder mezclarnos!"

Llegó la noche. Los seis se sentaban en el auto de Jean, dado que era el más espacioso. Eren había sido obligado al fondo del SUV, debido a que Jean conducía y se negaba a que Eren estuviera remotamente cerca. Armin iba adelante, dando las indicaciones. Reiner, Marco, Connie y Mikasa estaban en el medio.

Eren se removió en el fondo.

Jean estacionó junto al camino, lejos de la vista y del equipo mecánico, pero todavía a distancia de una carrera. Salieron del vehículo y se reunieron alrededor de Armin, mientras les daba las indicaciones. Todos oyeron con atención, siguiendo sus palabras al pie.

Mikasa miró en derredor con cautela.

"Debemos separarnos ahora", dijo el rubio. "Jean con Marco. Reiner con Connie. Mikasa con Eren-"

"Puedo ir solo", repuso Eren. "Armin, ve tú con ella. Puede cuidar de ti."

"Estaremos juntos en el mismo grupo", protesto Mikasa. "Los tres."

Reiner rió. "¿Vas a poder cuidar a los dos, Mikasa? Es mucho trabajo."

Eren silbó y ella sacudió la cabeza.

"Puedo", afirmó Mikasa. "Tengo años de experiencia."

Jean rió, ocultando la cara en el hombro de Marco. Ella le golpeó el brazo.

"Bien, entonces… si todos están listos…", anunció Armin. "Y, recuerden mantener el perfil bajo, y que no los vean…"

Todos asintieron. Silenciosamente, comenzaron a alejarse hacia a sus puntos asignados. Eren vio a todos desaparecer, siguiendo a Mikasa de cerca y a Armin. Sacaron sus armas y se agacharon tras una montaña de tierra.

Eren resollaba. Tenía el corazón acelerado. Apenas podía ver, debido tanto al ángulo en que estaba y a cuan oscuro estaba. Con facilidad podía ver las luces de Vegas, tal como predijo Armin. Y, cuando se volvió a mirar al lugar, pudo notar cierto movimiento.

Los contornos de las figuras no le eran familiares, no reconocía a nadie.

Se mordió el labio, mientras se deslizaba con cuidado por detrás de la montaña.

"Eren, ¿qué diablos haces?", dijo Mikasa. Su voz era apenas más que un susurro. Él hizo un gesto.

"Shhh", dijo. "Me acercaré un poco. Quédate."

Caminó en cuclillas hacia atrás, agachando la cabeza mientras corría hasta otra pila de tierra. Y, desde esa pila, vio un tractor tras el cual podía esconderse para ver mejor la escena. Debía estar atento por Irvin.

Observó la escena por un momento, antes de ponerse derecho y hacer una carrerilla. Un repentino tirón en su hombro y un rápido golpe en la cara le hizo parar cualquier acción que iba a hacer.

Trastabilló, sosteniéndose la mandíbula y alzando el arma a ciegas. No podía ver quien le había golpeado, estaba mareado y atontado. Pero sostuvo el arma con firmeza, a pesar de que las piernas le temblaban. Le tomaron del brazo, le golpearon la muñeca con tal fuerza que tuvo que soltar el arma y fue puesto de rodillas en cuestión de segundos.

Sintió el sabor a sangre en la boca. El polvo le picaba en los ojos y se le metía en la nariz. Le apretaban la cara contra el piso, con el brazo torcido en la espalda. Un codo se le clavaba entre los hombros, manteniéndolo reducido. Oyó un chasquido y supo que su atacante estaba armado. Intentó moverse, pero no pudo ponerse de pie.

Cerró los ojos, mientras el arma le recorría la sien, apartando unos cabellos de su rostro. Casi podía sentir al otro encima de él, respirándole con la misma pesadez.

"Tenés que estar jodiendo."

Eren alzó la vista. Y pudo ver a un Levi horrorizado, mirándolo desde arriba.

"¡Le – Levi!"

"¡Pedazo de mierda!", silbó Levi, apretando los dientes. Apoyó el arma con más fuerza contra la sien de Eren. "¡Pedazo de mierda, casi te cago matando!"

"¡Me di cuenta!", escupió Eren. "¡Sal de encima!"

Levi se apartó y Eren se puso de pie, tosiendo tierra. El otro estiró la mano y lo tomó del cuello, sacudiéndolo con la mano firme. Sostuvo el arma contra la barbilla de Eren, e incluso le hizo ladear la cabeza-

"¿Qué carajo estás haciendo acá? ¿Qué mierda te hizo pensar que esta era una buena idea?"

Eren tragó aire, mientras era sacudido tan de repente. Luchó por liberarse, pero Levi lo sostuvo.

"¡Ibas a emboscar a Irvin!", dijo Eren. "Debemos detenerte."

"Debemos… carajo… ¿hay más de los tuyos acá? ¿Y por qué mierda crees que iba a hacerle una emboscada a Irvin?"

"Porque…", masculló Eren, "porque-"

"Momento. Momento, mierda. ¿A quién se lo contaste?"

El tono de Levi cambió. Su agarre en Eren se aflojó y los ojos se le abrieron de par en par. Dio un paso atrás, horrorizado, y corrió al límite de la montaña de tierra, mirando en derredor. Eren tosió, llevándose una mano a la garganta. Todavía podía sentir el frio acero del arma contra la piel.

"Eren", dijo Levi, casi desesperado, "¿a quién le dijiste?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"¿Sobre esto? ¿Sobre la reunión? ¿Qué yo iba a estar acá?", le preguntó Levi. se arrodilló junto a Eren, tomándolo por los hombros. Incluso bajó el arma. "Eren, ¿a cuánta gente?"

"No sé. Solo a quien estuviera presente en la oficina", respondió Eren. Se frotó la mandíbula. "¿Qué importa? No es que-"

Y fue entonces que lo oyeron. El horrible sonido de los disparos.

El estómago de Eren se encogió. Luchó para ponerse de pie, mientras Levi también lo hacía. Ambos sacaron sus armas.

"Eren, atrás. Ve por tus amigos, o lo que sea, y retrocedan", le ordenó Levi.

"¡No!", espetó Eren. "No voy a-"

"¡Eren!", gritó el otro. "Esto no es un maldito juego. Salí cagando de acá, antes de que terminés muerto."

Se quedó mirando a Levi a los ojos. En ese brillo que mostraban, podía ver cuán preocupado estaba Levi. Lo temeroso que estaba. Y Eren supo, entonces, que, si había un momento en que debía escuchar, era aquel.

"Voy a ir a buscarlos…"

"Gracias mierda."

Levi suspiró, aliviado, y enredó los dedos en los cabellos del joven. Lo hizo bajar a su altura y le besó con fuerza. No hubo manera de evitarlo. Y tampoco de controlarlo.

Eren lo dejó pasar. El corazón le latía más rápido, la adrenalina le nublaba la mente. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, se inclinó hacia delante en ese beso. Y, ni bien lo hizo, Levi lo apartó.

"Salí cagando, mocoso de mierda."

Era el peor momento para un beso. No se lo podía saborear. Ni cuestionar lo sucedido. O corresponderlo. Y, sin embargo, llegó a sentirse bien. Fueron apurados. Fue torpe. Fue apasionado. Fue espontáneo.

E, incluso, entonces, sabiendo que podía morir – dándose cuenta de que Levi podía morir –, Eren no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras corría a buscar a los demás.

Mikasa y Armin habían abandonado sus puestos. Notó que el auto seguía en su sitio. Así que se puso a correr hacia el ruido de toses y voces. En la lejanía, vio a Mikasa, y quizás a Jean. ¿O era Marco? No podía asegurarlo. Le dolía la cabeza.

Hubo más disparos, y Eren sintió un repentino dolor. Un tremendo dolor. Se llevó las manos al costado y dejó de correr. Sintió algo caliente y húmedo contra la camisa, que pronto le cubrió las manos. La visión se le puso más borrosa y cayó de rodillas, sintiéndose débil.

No era posible.

Intentó ponerse de pie y se encogió, doblándose. Oyó que decían su nombre en la distancia. Era Mikasa a quien oía. Y, maldita sea, sonaba molesta. Sabía que no iba a cortarla por días. Por meses.

¿Quizá por años?

O, quizás, por unos minutos. Eso parecía lo más apropiado, dada la sangre caliente sobre sus dedos.

Alzó las manos, sólo para cerciorarse. Rojo. Definitivamente rojo. Incluso con la vista nublada, podía ver el rojo. Su propio color rojo.

Y, luego, se hizo la oscuridad.


	11. Margaritas

**DANGER LINE – LÍNEA DE PELIGRO**

 **AUTOR: LUNATRANCY  
TRADUCCION: Maru de Kusanagi**

 **RATING: M**

 **Capítulo 11: Margaritas**

"¡Eren! ¡Eren! ¡Entra ya!"

Eren ignoró la voz, y se estiró sobre el césped, bostezando perezosamente. El pasto era suave, y el sol del atardecer estaba tibio sobre su rostro. Le relajaba y reconfortaba. Se sentía familiar.

Bueno, por supuesto que debía sentirse así. Estaba en casa.

Apretó los dedos sobre una brizna de hierba, y cerró los ojos.

"¡Eren!"

El sol desapareció sobre su rostro, ya que alguien se interpuso. No los abrió aun, pero se hizo un ovillo, tumbándose de lado. Podía olor la tierra y el césped, y se sentía fresco contra su cara.

"Eren, maldita sea, ¡no me ignores!"

Sintió un tirón en la oreja y se sentó derecho. Su madre estaba parada sobre él, con una mano en los labios y la otra sostenía una cuchara.

"Te llamé casi cinco veces. Si no entras, la comida se te va a enfriar, y no te la pienso calentar."

Ella sacudió la cuchara hacia él y señaló a la casa mientras hablaba. Eren la observó atentamente, con una expresión amodorrada. Se limpió la tierra de la cara y asintió, estirando la mano.

"Perdón má…"

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de su madre, y ella le alzó en brazos. Eren cerró sus manitos sobre los hombros de ella, inclinando la cabeza.

"Ya casi eres demasiado pesado para que te cargue", rió ella, palmeándolo mientras caminaba. "Estás poniéndote grande."

"Ya soy grande."

"Ah, cierto. Perdona", repuso ella. "Mi chico grande y apuesto."

Él asintió, bostezando.

"Hay alguien que vino a verte, Eren."

"¿Mikasa? ¿O es Armin?"

Su madre negó con la cabeza, y entró a la casa. Lo bajó al suelo y regresó a la cocina. Eren miró en derredor, al hombre de cabellos negros, tranquilamente sentado frente a la mesa. Dio un paso atrás, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Má…"

"Eren, ven a abrazar a tu papá", dijo el hombre, "vamos a marcharnos."

Marcharse…

Eren chilló y volvió a sacudir la cabeza, yendo junto a su madre. Se aferró a su vestido, mientras ella le palmeaba la cabeza con una mano tranquilizadora.

"Está bien", dijo ella, "es tu papá. Te va a cuidar. No volverá a dejarte."

No volverá a irse. Volverá. Era una mentira vacía. Eren lo sabía, lo había oído tanto como para reconocer que ella mentía.

"¡Pero má! Mamá, ¡no!"

Sintió manos tirándole de los brazos y los hombros. Alejándolo de ella. Pero, sin embargo, ella siguió sonriéndole, tan feliz, como si nada pasara. Como si todo estuviera bien. El corazón se le hundió, mientras el rostro de su madre se borroneaba. Mantuvo las manos estiradas hacia ella, intentando agarrarla. Pero, en cuestión de segundos, ya no pudo. Así que la llamó, tan fuerte como podía su voz de niño, pero, en lugar de su tono chillón e infantil, se oyó a sí mismo. Con la voz adulta.

Así que intentó volver a alargar las manos, pero seguía siendo demasiado pequeño para hacer algo.

 _Eren_.

Sacudió la cabeza y se removió, intentando liberarse.

 _Eren._

Resollaba y se le hacía más difícil respirar con cada segundo. Sudaba, y algo lo sacudía.

 _Eren_.

Llamándolo…

Los ojos de Eren se abrieron e intentó sentarse derecho, tomando aire. Levi estaba encima de él, con las manos aferradas a sus hombros, sacudiéndolo para que despierte. Eren sintió un dolor tremendo en un lado, mientras miraba al otro e intentaba recordar lo que había pasado.

Miró en derredor, mientras se agarraba de los hombros de Levi. el cuarto era blanco, y olía a desinfectante. Había un ligero pitido, no muy lejos. Metal que se movía y sacudía con cada uno de sus movimientos. Se miró el brazo mientras se agarraba de Levi, y vio el brazalete de hospital en la muñeca. Bajo la mirada a su braza, a la vía pegada a su piel, los cables enredados en eso. Conectados a las máquinas y luego a una bolsa de suero encima de su cabeza.

Se sentó derecho, apartando un poco a Levi, mientras miraba mejor sus alrededores.

Clavó las uñas en los hombros de Levi, intentando no asustarse. Las lágrimas comenzaron a inundarle los ojos. Se puso a temblar, mientras el miedo se asentaba. Estaba en un hospital. Que tan herido, no lo sabía. Comenzó a rememorar lo sucedido. Todo lo que podía recordar era un tiroteo y sentirse mareado. Luego, el dolor en el costado…

Se mordió los labios, intentando lo mejor que podía contener las lágrimas. Se tragó en nudo en la garganta. _Intentó_ tragarlo. Pero, por más que trataba, más regresaba y no pudo evitarlo, ardientes lagrimas caían por las mejillas.

"Oi, Eren…"

Eren sacudió la cabeza, todavía temblando, mientras una mano gentil le apoyaba en su mejilla. Levi le limpió las lágrimas, suavemente, con el pulgar. Dejó un rastro húmedo sobre la mejilla de Eren, haciendo lo mismo en la otra. Lentamente, los ojos de Eren se abrieron. Las lágrimas colgaban de las pestañas, mientras observaba a Levi entre la niebla.

Levi le limpió la cara y le acomodó los cabellos lo suficiente como para exponer su frente. Se inclinó hacia delante y depositó un suave y tierno beso sobre la cabeza de Eren. Llevó una mano a la nuca de Eren y tomó un mechón de cabellos, apoyando frente con frente, suspirando profundamente.

"Pendejo de mierda", suspiró Levi. "Pensé que te habías muerto."

Eren respiraba con dificultad. Tenía el aliento acelerado. Nuevamente estaba tan cerca de Levi, y el cuerpo aun temblándole. Estaban cerca – muy cerca. Sus cabezas y narices se rozaban, los labios entreabiertos a meros centímetros. Podía saborear a Levi en la punta de la lengua. Una mezcla de pasta dental con humo de cigarro le embargó la boca, el aroma de su colonia en la nariz. Era una asquerosa mezcla, pero, para Eren, era perfecto: era lo que precisaba para huir de la horrible peste del hospital.

Eren envolvió los labios en torno a su cintura y pudo sentir a través de la bata que llevaba vendas.

"Lo siento…", murmuró, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Lo siento mucho…"

"Dejá de disculparte", dijo Levi. "Dejá ya de disculparte, carajo. Vos… casi hacés que te maten. ¿Cuántas malditas veces tengo que decirte que te quedés atrás? Te dije que te mantuvieras lejos de los quilombos."

"Ya sé, pero quería… quería probar que no soy un inútil…"

En verdad lo admitía…

"No quería que él pensara que soy un inútil. Sólo quería probar que soy capaz…"

Las palabras de Eren se convirtieron en gemidos incoherentes. Se llevó una mano a la boca, apartándose de Levi. más lagrimas se derramaron de sus ojos, incontrolables.

Leve lo envolvió con los brazos, atrayéndolo cerca. Consoló a Eren con susurros, con una voz sorprendentemente suave. Le pasó una mano por los cabellos, le frotó la espalda con la otra mano. Eren se sostuvo de él tan fuerte como podía, pero los dedos estaban débiles.

Se quedaron así, envueltos uno en el otro, por lo que parecieron horas. Aunque apenas pasaron unos minutos.

"¿P-por qué estás aquí…? ¿Me vas a volver a decir que me mantenga alejado?", dijo Eren con voz quieta. Suspiró sobre el hombro de Levi, mientras el mayo le acariciaba los cabellos.

"No. Vine para ver cómo estaba tu culo", le respondió Levi. "Espero que no seas alérgico a unas malditas margaritas."

Eren se aportó de su hombro y de la mancha de lágrimas que le había dejado por las lágrimas (con mocos). Miró a la mesita junto a la cama y notó un pequeño florero, lleno de pequeñas flores blancas. Una sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios, mientras hundía la cara en el hombro de Levi, apretando más el agarre a los lados del mayor.

Era verdaderamente tierno.

"Gracias…"

Levi se encogió de hombros.

"Eren, sabés que vas a estar hasta el cuello de quilombos cuando vuelvas al trabajo, ¿no? No soy un puto cana, pero sí sé que-"

"N-no", respondió Eren, sentándose. "No quiero hablar del trabajo todavía."

Antes de que Levi protestara, el joven presionó sus temblorosos labios contra los suyos. O le importaba cuán malo e inexperto era besando. Ignoró el repentino dolor en su costado, y cuan enredados quedaban los cables de su brazo.

"No lo siento", murmuró Eren, suspirando las palabras contra los labios de Levi. "Para nada. Y no me importa si tienes novia, o lo que sea. Deberías estar conmigo."

Levi se le quedó mirando, bajando las manos a los lados de Eren. Dejó que los dedos se unieran en la espalda y lo atrajo más cerca. Le devolvió el beso, y la sensación hizo volar a Eren.

El joven gimió en la boca de Levi. escalofríos le recorrieron la espalda. Levi dominaba el beso, dominaba la boca de Eren con la legua. Eren se inclinó hacia él, relajando los brazos debilitados sobre los hombros de Levi.

"Pequeña mierda."

"Cállate."

"Ándate al carajo."

Eren le mordisqueó los labios, mientras el mayor le besaba con más fuerza.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, golpeado la pared con suficiente fuerza como para hacer temblar el florero sobre la mesita. La doctora Zoe entro corriendo, con los cabellos revueltos y los lentes casi colgando de la cara.

Eren y Levi se apartaron. Se limpiaron las bocas de rastros de saliva acumulada, y Levi se acomodó el traje. Eren apartó los ojos, rascándose la nuca. Tenía las mejillas y las orejas coloradas.

"Eren, ¡¿estás bien?!", gritó la doctora, yendo a su lado. Miró el monitor conectado a uno de los varios cables del brazo de joven. "Tus pulsaciones volaron. Pensé que te estaba dando un infarto."

"¿E – en serio? Perdone…", respondió él. Se cubrió con la sabana. "Yo… eh…"

"¿Hm?"

"Debería irme", dijo Levi, parándose.

"¡P – pero, Levi!", dijo Zoe. Sonrió ampliamente. "Odiaría haber interrumpido algo."

"No lo hiciste", respondió él. tomó la mano de Eren, todavía cerca de la cama. "Ya me iba. Estoy seguro de que el pibe tiene familia que lo quiere ver. Y de verdad odiaría estar presente."

"¿Demasiado pronto para conocer a la familia?", le picó ella.

Levi giró los ojos, mientras soltaba un suspiro de fastidio, y la miró, listo para oír su diagnóstico. La puerta se abrió otra vez, antes de que Levi pudiera irse.

Y fue entonces que Eren sintió el corazón parársele por un segundo.

Armin entró primero. Golpeó contra la cama y lanzó los brazos al cuello de Eren. El otro le recibió y una punzada de dolor le corrió el costado por el repentino peso. Pero aun así sonrió, devolviendo el abrazo a Armin, con lágrimas nuevas en los ojos.

Por encima del hombro de Armin, vio a Mikasa correr dentro del cuarto. Ella se detuvo, sin embargo, para evaluar a Levi. Sus ojos se encontraron y furiosamente se evaluaron uno al otro. La tensión era tremenda, y Eren pudo sentirlo desde su lugar.

Levi le asintió la cabeza a Mikasa, y dejó rápidamente el cuarto, pero ella no dejó de mirarlo. Con cautela cerró la puerta, y se volvió a mirar a Eren.

"¡Eren!", lloró Armin, encima del hombro del otro. "Pensamos… ¡no sabíamos!"

Mikasa se sentó en el borde de la cama, y le palmeó el pie al paciente.

"Deberíamos haber llegado antes, pero la doctora dijo que tenías que descansar", dijo ella. Había culpa en su voz.

La doctora Zoe asintió. "No quería que te perturbaras. Te dispararon, después de todo. Llevó algunas horas de cirugía estabilizarte. Tienes suerte de no haber perdido demasiada sangre."

"¿Me dispararon?", inquirió Eren.

"¿No lo recuerdas?", replicó Armin.

"Ah, voy a dejar que los chicos te cuenten", dijo la doctora. "No te esfuerces. Voy a hacer que una enfermera te traiga la comida pronto."

Ella sonrió y le saludó al salir del cuarto, dejándolos a los tres juntos. Eren miró a Armin y Mikasa, esperando respuestas.

"Se complicó", dijo Armin. "No salió bien."

"¿Acaso Irvin-?"

Tanto Mikasa como Armin se mostraron horrorizados ante la mención de ese nombre. Eren se calló, mientras Mikasa se ponía de pie. Ella fue hasta el jarrón, y el paciente consideró que era mejor fijar la atención en Armin.

"¿Y los demás? ¿Cómo…?"

La expresión de Armin se agrió. Eren se atrevió a mirar a Mikasa. Ella dejó la mano caer desde las flores.

"Marco también recibió un tiro. Está vivo. Pero mucho peor que tú", dijo Mikasa. "La doctora Zoe dijo que tendrá que quedarse más tiempo internado."

El corazón de Eren se encogió. Se apoyó contra la almohada, y se llevó la sabana hasta la barbilla. Un pesado y terrible sentimiento de culpa le cayó como piedra al estómago.

"Mierda...", murmuró.

"Eren, no es tu culpa", dijo Mikasa.

"No digas eso", respondió él con suavidad. "Sí lo es…"

"No debes hacerte eso", repuso Armin. Le palmeó el brazo. "No lo sabías. Así que… no es tu culpa. No puedes culparte."

Eren alzó las rodillas, y se envolvió con los brazos. Lastimarse no le molestaba. Pero, ahora, tenía la sangre de uno de sus amigos en las manos. En sus propias manos. Y _todo_ era su culpa.

No merecía su trabajo…

"Los tipos que nos atacaron… que nos dispararon…" dijo Mikasa, con tranquilidad, "murieron. Los mataron a tiros. Había siete de ellos, y todos recibieron un disparo." Ella miró a Eren, con las manos todavía sobre el florero. "Hubo alguien profesional con un objetivo, supongo."

Tomó varios minutos a que eso le calara. Un profesional, con un objetivo…

Levi no se iba a encontrar con Irvin en ese lugar. Iba a ir a matar a _quien fuera_ que se reuniera en ese sitio.

Y él le había avisado antes a Irvin.

Un nudo le bajó por la garganta. Irvin sabia sobre el encuentro. Sabía que Levi iría. Y sabía que Levi mataría a quien se hiciera presente. Y, sin embargo, el comisionado no hizo nada para detenerlo…

Apretó los puños sobre la sabana.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Eren?", preguntó Armin. Mikasa puso una mano firme sobre su hombro, sacudiéndolo ligeramente. Eren alzó la mirada a ella, y la puerta del cuarto se abrió por tercera vez.

En cuestión de segundos, Jean apartó a una Mikasa descuidada y agarró a Eren de la bata.

"¡Hijo de puta!", le gritó, "¡Pedazo de hijo de puta!"

Eren gimió e intentó liberarse. Pero, más luchaba, más los cables y tubos le hacía imposible. Armin tomó a Jean del brazo, pero fue apartado fácilmente, para terminar rodando en el piso. Una vez que Mikasa se recuperó, estuvo encima de Jean, tomándolo del otro brazo y tirando con mayor fuerza que la de Armin.

"¡Marco casi se muere! ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Eren, hijo de puta!"

Esa terrible culpa se le hundió más en el estómago a Eren. Sintió los miembros entumecérsele con las palabras de Jean, y dejó de luchar, dejando que el rubio ceniciento le sacudiera, hasta que Mikasa le apartó. Jean trastabilló, resollando. Eren yació en la cama, con los ojos en el techo, mientras que nuevas lagrimas le inundaban la vista. Su brazo sangraba, ya que la aguja se había torcido y salido.

"¡Te odio, hijo de puta!"

"¡Jean!" gritó Armin, "¡Para, Jean!"

"¡NO!", aulló Jean. "¡EREN, TE ODIO LA PUTA QUE TE PARIÓ!"

Mikasa se puso con presteza entre Jean y la cama, evitando que se acercara a Eren. Pero fue Armin quien lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó hacia la puerta. Obligó a Jean a salir, por más difícil que fuera, al pasillo.

Desde donde estaban, Eren y Mikasa podían seguir oyendo los furiosos gritos de Jean, mezclados con las respuestas a gritos de Armin. En cuestión de segundos, esos gritos se convirtieron en llantos histéricos.

La piedra dentro del estómago de Eren no podía hundirse más.

"Eren…"

Alzó la mirada a Mikasa, y vio que ella seguía junto a las flores. Dio vuelta la tarjeta entre sus manos, y Eren supo, por su ceo fruncido, que iba a preguntarle quién era Levi. Él se abrazó con más fuerza, esperando el reto.

Ella lo miró, y dejó la nota que estaba junto a la tarjeta. Se acomodó en la cama y se hizo ovillo junto a Eren. Le puso un brazo encima y le acarició los cabellos, con dedos amables.

"Todo va a estar bien."


	12. Una segunda herida y helado

**DANGER LINE – LÍNEA DE PELIGRO**

 **AUTOR: LUNATRANCY  
TRADUCCION: Maru de Kusanagi**

 **Capítulo 12: Una segunda herida y helado**

La doctora Zoe se negó a darle el alta a Eren, a pesar de que él dijera estar bien. Así que lo mantuvo en su habitación, bajo atenta observación. Mikasa y Armin intentaron quedarse por la noche a su lado, pero la doctora insistió en que debían irse a casa, a descansar para luego trabajar.

Tras tan sólo un día, Eren ya se sentía melancólico por el trabajo. Una vez más.

Ya le habían enviado una vez al hospital. Y ahí estaba una vez más, bajo atención médica y siendo obligado a faltar al trabajo otro día mas. Se hizo un ovillo en la cama y se encogió, sintiendo la piel tirar de la herida de su costado. Se llevó la mano a las vendas, y apretó los dedos sobre la tela.

Miró a la mesita y al jarrón con las flores. Notó la tarjeta y rápidamente la tomó. Se acomodó contra la almohada, inseguro de qué esperar. Con un profundo suspiro, la dio vuelta y la abrió.

Había una línea de número, seguidos de " _En caso de urgencia, no dudes en llamar"._

Eren sonrió y se mordió el labio, sosteniendo la nota contra el pecho. Se hundió contra la almohada, y siguió hundiéndose hasta que estuvo derecho, mirando el techo blanco. El brazo se le enredó con los cables otra vez, y golpeó la bandeja que estaba sobre la cama cuando levantó las rodillas. Se tumbó de lado, retorciendo los dedos de los pies, y conservando la nota fuertemente contra el techo.

Cerró los ojos, y en verdad se sintió contento. Había estado encerrado en el hospital por dos días ya. Pero de verdad tenía el número de Levi en sus manos. Y se lo habían dado voluntariamente.

Gimió y se sentó con rapidez. ¿Y si el número era falso?

Tomó el celular de la mesita y se acomodó contra la almohada, tipeando el número. No había sentido en esperanzase hasta que se asegurara que el numero era verdadero.

 _Eh, ¿Qué onda?_

Miró el texto en la pantalla, el dedo sobre "enviar". Siguió escribiendo.

 _Kmo stas?_

"Mmmmm…."

Borró y reescribió.

 _Eh, Levi, soy Eren. ¿Cómo estás?_

"…. No."

Suspiró, pasándose una mano por el cabello. Nunca había tenido problemas en mandarle un SMS a alguien. Pero, sabiendo que Levi podría leerlo era lo que lo complicaba. En especial después de aquel beso…

 _Eh, soy Eren. Sólo te escribo para saber que el numero funciona._

Tocó enviar, cerró el teléfono y lo guardó bajo la almohada, todo en un solo movimiento. Le llevó un momento al terror embargarlo, en verdad le había mandado un mensaje a Levi. Un verdadero mensaje de texto. Había intentado contactarse con Levi y, con suerte, quizá, mantener una conversación. Sabía que era poco probable, pero siempre se podía tener esperanzas.

Abrió los ojos ante el sonido de unos golpes en la puerta. Todavía tenía el rostro rojo, por tan sólo mandar el mensaje, pero se irguió y se frotó la nariz, como si eso le fuera a quitar el rubor. Los ojos se le abrieron como platos al ver quien ingresaba.

Había esperado a la doctora Zoe. Ella había estado cuidándolo y cambiando sus vendas. Y, si no era ella, era seguro que Armin o Mikasa lo harían. Habían venido cada mañana a verlo y estaba seguro de que volverían por pedido de Mikasa.

No se esperaba a Levi. Pero tampoco a su jefe.

"¡Se-señor! ¡Comisionado Smith!", resopló Eren. Se agarró de las sabanas y palideció al instante. "Buenas tardes."

"Ah, buenas tardes, Eren. Me alegra ver que estás bien", dijo Irvin, acercando una silla. Se sentó, cruzando las manos sobre la rodilla. "¿Estoy seguro de que Mikasa te hace comer?"

"Bueno… en verdad tengo apetito, así que no hace falta que me obligue", respondió Eren. "Y sólo han pasado dos días, así que no le preocupa. Y, señor, sé que no debería seguir aquí pasado mañana. En verdad. Y ni bien esté lo suficientemente recuperado como para volver a trabajar, iré. ¡Ya me siento mejor! Si-si pudiera, ya habría ido a trabajar hoy."

"Tu entusiasmo es, como de costumbre, apreciado."

Eren sonrió apenas, pero sintió el estómago retorcérsele.

"Me alegra mucho que estés mejor. Pero, Eren… seguro sabes el motivo de mi presencia."

 _Pero_. Debió haber sabido que habría un "pero" en algún lado.

Asintió. "Puedo pensar algunos…"

"Desobedeciste órdenes directas. Y pusiste en peligro las vidas de seis de tus camaradas. Varios de ellos terminaron heridos, en reposo y fuera del trabajo. Kirschtein y Springer están bien para trabajar, pero tanto Bodt como tú… mm…"

Eren evitó su mirada, mientras los ojos de Irvin se posaban en su rostro. Tiró de las sabanas, y se mordió el labio con nerviosismo. Oyó la alerta de mensaje de su teléfono, y eso hizo que le doliera el cuerpo. Deseó poder atender y escapar la conversación en la que se encontraba. No le importaba quien fuera, solo deseaba dejar de oír sobre cuanto había cagado todo.

"Nadie ha muerto, por suerte. Pero, Eren… podrían haber muerto todos. Varios casi lo lograron", dijo Irvin con dureza. "Sólo… ¿qué diablos pensaste? ¿Eres incapaz de seguir órdenes?"

"No señor…. Yo sólo…"

"¿Tú qué?"

Eren alzó la mirada ante el tono de disgusto de su jefe. Las normalmente tranquilas facciones del otro estaban colmadas de furia.

"¡Quería demostrar mi valía!" gritó Eren. "¡Señor, quería demostrarle que soy muy capaz de ir al campo, y hacer otras cosas que atender accidentes de tráfico! ¡No fue por eso que opté por este trabajo!"

"Optaste para servir en D.I.S. Optaste por ser parte de una fuerza policíaca, un equipo. Optaste por seguir órdenes, y mantener a la gente segura. Y fallaste. Ni siquiera lo pensaste. Para nada. Sólo corriste a una situación, sin siquiera saber algo al respecto. Y arrastraste a tus compañeros en ello."

"Lo siento", respondió eren. "Pero, yo sólo… quería que viera que soy bueno para algo más que sacar copias de expedientes."

"Sé que eres muy capaz, Eren. Pero no puedes seguir órdenes. Y eso… es peligroso. E inmaduro."

Eren siseó, apartando la mirada.

"Por mucho que admiro tu amor y necesidad de servir en la fuerza, no eres material para D.I.S."

Las palabras atravesaron a Eren como cuchillos. Más duras y frías que la bala. Miró a Irvin, luchando con mantener sus emociones bajo control. Sintió la cólera trepar por su estómago, pero también las lágrimas empujar desde detrás de sus ojos con más intensidad. Estaba partido entre gritar o llorar, así que sólo sacudió la cabeza, confundido.

"N-no…"

"Lo siento, Eren."

"Señor… no puede…"

"Considéralo una licencia temporal", repuso Irvin, parándose. Se acomodó la chaqueta. "Siempre tendrás un lugar en D.I.S., pero creo que primero precisas madurar un poco en otro lugar."

Eren perdió las palabras que podía haber dicho como respuesta. Abrió la boca y la cerró, observando con horror como Irvin se daba vuelta. Caminando a la puerta.

"Señor…"

Fue todo lo que pudo decir.

"Cuídate, Eren. Y descansa bien. Hare que Mikasa y Armin limpien tu escritorio."

Eren temblaba mientras la puerta se cerraba. Todo por lo que había trabajado. Todo por lo que había aspirado a ser. Se había enfocado duramente en la escuela para llegar a donde estaba. Vivió y respiró su profesión desde la muerte de su madre.

Y se lo habían quitado en cuestión de segundos.

Cayó contra la almohada, y de repentinamente notó lo frio y vacío que estaba la habitación. Tiró de las sabanas hasta su cuello, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Marco había sido herido por su culpa. Había perdido su empleo. Todo había sido…

Inútil.

Buscó bajo la almohada y saco el teléfono. Suspiró mientras leía el mensaje.

 _Qué carajo querés, pendejo? Si no te estás muriendo, ni te calentés en responder_.

Eren tragó con fuerza.

 _No me muero, pero perdí mi trabajo._

Pasaron los minutos. Eren miró su teléfono, esperando en silencio. La doctora Zoe incluso vino y le cambió las vendas. Le revisó varias veces, y eventualmente, dijo que estaba bien y lo despidió hasta la mañana siguiente.

Ella le palmeó la cabeza y salió. Eren miró nuevamente su teléfono y todavía nada. Se hizo un ovillo y escuchó el miserable y monótono pitido de la maquina a la que estaba conectado.

Era horrible.

Sintió el teléfono vibrar de repente, y lo miró.

 _Cuál es tu helado favorito? Nc cual elegir._

Un rayo pareció atravesar el cuerpo de Eren, mientras respondía "frutilla" rápidamente. Volvió a mirar el teléfono, esperando otro mensaje. Algo.

Pero nada llegó.

Eren se adormiló con el teléfono apenas agarrado entre los dedos. Lloró en silencio, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas hasta la cama. Babeó un poco la almohada y se hizo un ovillo tras cierto tiempo. Fue una siesta de apenas quince minutos, cuando se abrió la puerta.

Sus ojos parpadearon ante el ruido de movimientos. Se sentó derecho y se frotó los ojos, bostezando con fuerza.

"Estás todo babeado. Das asco."

Eren chilló ante el la voz conocida y su tono duro. Una sonrisita se le dibujó en la cara, mientras observaba a Levi cruzar el cuarto. El otro le daba la espalda, mientras luchaba con una bolsa sobre la mesita.

"Tú… viniste a verme…"

"¿Posta?", repuso Levi. Caminó hasta la cama y se sentó en el borde. Sacó un pote con helado de frutilla y una cuchara. "Tomá."

Eren miró el helado, como si fuera algo desconocido. Volvió a mirar a Levi, incrédulo, y luego al helado.

"¿Me… me trajiste helado?"

"¿Acaso esa bala te hizo más idiota? Por supuesto. Tómalo, está frio como la mierda."

Ante la orden de Levi, Eren tomó el helado. Al acercarlo sintió la frialdad en sus manos, golpeándole el estómago. Volvió a sonreír, casi triste.

"Gracias, Levi."

Levi se encogió de hombros, sosteniendo la cuchara ante el rostro de Eren. "No te molestes. Sólo comé, y sé feliz."

"No lo entiendes", le dijo el más joven, tomando la cuchara. "Tú… simplemente dejaste lo que hacías, y me trajiste helado. De verdad te tomaste el tiempo para parar, comprar el helado y traerlo y es… algo realmente agradable. En especial después de lo que pasó…"

Bajó la mirada, y miró la tapa. La quitó y raspó la cuchara contra el helado color rosa brillante.

"¿De verdad soy tan idiota?"

"No", dijo Levi. "No sos estúpido. Sos imprudente. Y sos un zoretito. Pero no sos un tarado del todo."

"Je… gracias."

Eren lamió el helado, y no pudo contener una sonrisa. Emociones mezcladas le atravesaron. Seguiría luchando con asumir haber sido despedido. Y seguiría luchando con lidiar con lo que había pasado.

Pero ahí estaba Levi, sentado a su lado, en la cama del hospital. Y un pequeño pote de helado que él mismo había comprado y traído, sin aviso o dejado a que Eren se opusiera.

"Así que, ¿ahora estás sin laburo?"

Eren asintió, con la cuchara en la boca.

"¿Todo por haber chusmeado? ¿Al menos aprendiste algo de todo esto?"

"¡Sí, bueno!", espetó Eren. Se tumbó, metiéndose más helado en la boca. "¿Por qué siquiera estabas allí?"

"Mocoso de mierda…", suspiró Levi, "sabés bien que no te lo puedo decir. Tengo mis motivos."

"¿Eres un sicario? ¿Un profesional? Oí que los tipos que nos atacaron fueron asesinados. Y rápido."

"¿Así que asumiste que fui yo?"

"No mucha gente parece capaz de sólo… matar gente, y seguir con su vida", respondió Eren, encogiéndose levemente de hombros. Raspó más helado con la cuchara y lo comió con lentitud.

"Es complicado."

"Siempre lo es", siseó Eren. Giró los ojos, y volvió a comer. "Pero… quiero saber… ¿por qué me diste tu teléfono? ¿Y por qué estas ahora aquí?"

Levi le miró. "¿Qué pasa con eso?"

"¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!"

"Porque sos un pendejo inútil" le respondió Levi. se inclinó hacia atrás, sobre las manos.

"Así que… ¿ahora puedo estar cerca de ti? ¿Más seguido? ¿Y no me vas a decir que me aleje?"

"Todo eso vino junto, zoretito. ¿Tengo que explicarte todo?"

"No soy estúpido. Solamente quiero dejar las cosas en claro. Sigue siendo peligroso, ¿no?"

"Sí, pero ya no importa. Te metiste tanto, que esos hijos de puta ya te vieron la cara. Todavía no te voy a contar nada, así que no te alegres mucho."

"¡Sí señor!"

"No me digás "señor". No lo soy. No soy tu jefe."

"Perdón…"

Eren se acomodó contra la almohada. Jugueteó con la cuchara dentro del helado por un minuto.

"¿Te puedo preguntar otra cosa?"

"¿Qué?"

"Hum… esa chica… la de las carreras… ¿es-?"

"No. Somos amigos. Y ella ya tiene a alguien. Eso fue toda una simulación."

Las mejillas de Eren se pusieron rojas, y sintió el pecho aligerarse un poco. Sostuvo el pote de helado contra el cuerpo otra vez, alzando las rodillas. Una sonrisita se le dibujó en los labios. Eventualmente apartó el pote, para esconder el rostro las manos.

"Así que no estamos saliendo. Y no salgo con nadie. Es difícil salir con alguien con mi trabajo."

Así como esos nervios dejaron a Eren, rápidamente volvieron con las palabras de Levi. Eren dejó de ocultar el rostro para poder mirar a Levi a través de un hueco entre las manos. Estaba agachado, apoyándose en las rodillas. Levi se había vuelto para verlo con más atención y perezosamente tocaba el pie de Eren a través de las sabanas.

"Me das señales mixtas", murmuró el joven. "Lo siento."

"No lo hagas."

Levi se movió y se acercó más a Eren. El joven tembló y se apartó de la almohada. Estaba cansado de esperar y aguantar. Estaba cansado de no obtener respuestas. Deseaba algo firme.

Resopló cuando Levi se acercó, enredando los dedos en su cabello. Atrajo a Eren más cerca, y todo lo que el joven pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos y caer hacia delante.

"Estoy casi seguro de que no sos lo suficientemente maduro como para esto", le respiró Levi contra sus labios. "Y dudo que puedas manejar el que me desaparezca por días. O tenga secretos. No podrías lidiar con que regrese a casa con las manos ensangrentadas, o con una maldita bala en el brazo. Pero, carajo, estoy cansado de seas tan lindo."

Eren sonrió, y frotó la nariz contra la de Levi.

"El día de hoy fue horrible… ¿podemos, por favor, besarnos?"

"Estoy seguro de que sos malísimo. Sos un mal besador."

"Deberías enseñarme."

"No es mi maldita responsabilidad. Y tu corazón va a volver a acelerarse", silbó Levi, apartándose. "Y no quiero que esa doctora anteojuda de mierda se vuelva a aparecer tampoco. Pervertida."

"Sólo hace su trabajo."

"Lo que sea", respondió el mayor. Bajó la mirada a su reloj, mientras Eren se movía, incomodo. Sabia las siguientes palabras de Levi, así que lo tomó de la mano.

"Ah… gra-gracias… por todo."

"No fue nada, pendejo."

"Pero lo digo en serio. Gracias", Eren tragó con fuerza, manteniendo sus manos sobre la de Levi. "Significa mucho… para mí… y yo sólo-"

"Oi, mocoso. Ya cállate."

Eren le miró al oírlo. Cualquier cosa que podría haber respondido fue silenciada por un gentil beso de Levi en sus labios. Sonrió, mientras el mayor se paraba, acomodándose la camisa.

"Ya, dormite, carajo."

.

.

.

.


	13. No eres culpable

**DANGER LINE – LÍNEA DE PELIGRO**

 **AUTOR: LUNATRANCY  
TRADUCCION: Maru de Kusanagi**

 **RATING: M**

 **Capítulo 13: No eres culpable**

Junio de 2012

Las cosas comenzaron bien. Eren consiguió un trabajo para el que podía tomar el bus para ir y venir. En ocasiones, cuando tenía que llegar demasiado temprano, Mikasa o Armin lo acercarían de camino a sus trabajos. Era una simple y humilde cafetería. Nada fuera de lo común, su puesto no era nada especial. Sólo servía café y comida, pasándose el resto del tiempo limpiando los baños, o reponiendo servilletas. No era nada elegante. Nada que deseara.

Pero le pagaban. Y el dinero era algo más necesario de lo que deseaba el empleo. Así que tomó el trabajo en la tienducha, tal como le dijeron. Descubrió que obedecer órdenes en silencio era algo útil y que tenía un sentido. Nuevamente, no tenía motivo para desobedecerlas cuando se refería en limpiar el baño. Era algo evidente.

Mikasa y Armin lo mantenían al tanto de las cosas en la oficina. Sobre lo mucho que le extrañaban. Sobre lo silencioso que era todo. No sólo por su ausencia, sino también por Jean.

"Ya no habla tanto", dijo Armin con suavidad. "Y, cuando lo hace… es sólo porque alguien le habló primero."

"¿Debido a… Marco?", preguntó Eren, tragando con fuerza. Estaban parados afuera de la pequeña cafetería. Era el descanso de Eren, y Armin había tenido la tarea de ocuparse de buscar el café ese día.

Armin asintió, y Eren agachó la cabeza. Un sentimiento de culpabilidad le apretó el estómago. Marco seguía internado, incluso después que él había sido dado de alta. El otro seguía allí, sufriendo e intentando recuperarse, mientras que Eren era libre para andar a sus anchas y seguir con su vida. Sano y curado.

No era justo. No lo era para Marco. Ni para Jean.

Eren se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra una pared.

"Eren, sé en qué piensas. Ya para", le dijo Armin. "No es tu culpa."

Pero sí lo era. De verdad. Y cada vez era más difícil lidiar con ello. Él se desentendía de Mikasa y de Armin, cuando ellos le preguntaban al respecto. No deseaba que supieran cuan mal se sentía. Cuantas noches en vela pasaba. Era una bola de culpabilidad que le coma desde adentro, haciéndole imposible respirar en ocasiones.

Incluso visitar el hospital le era difícil. ¿Cómo iba a mostrar allí la cara? En especial cuando Jean iba tan seguido. ¿Y si se lo cruzaba? Sabía que el otro se molestaría. Él era el motivo por el cual su novio estaba hospitalizado; el motivo por el cual debía soportar cirugías, el motivo por el cual estaba entre la vida y la muerte.

 _Y era su culpa, por haber sido un estúpido._

Eren se quedó mirando su teléfono, los pulgares sobre la pantalla. No era una verdadera emergencia. Pero, si a Levi le importaba tanto como para haberle llevado helado, entonces ¿acaso no significaba esto algo? ¿Lo que fuera?

No habían hablado mucho desde entonces. Ya habían pasado unas semanas, y Eren había estado demasiado asustado como para mandarle un mensaje de texto, y por un carajo le iba a llamar. Sabía que Levi estaba ocupado. Sabía que no tenía tiempo para sentarse y escucharlo lloriquear sobre sus errores. Y sobre cuanto se lamentaba por sus amiguitos y por sí mismo.

Eren salió a su horario de costumbre, y comenzó a marchar hacia la parada del bus. Sentía el estómago gruñirle, pero no sintió apetito ese día. Tenía sus momentos, pero había días en que no podía obligarse a comer. Pensar en comida le producía nauseas, así que se saltaba el almuerzo, o se comía medio sándwich. Pero mezclar esa culpa y stress, con falta de alimento y el calor de Nevada, le provocaba que la cabeza le diera vueltas.

Hacía demasiado calor. El cuerpo comenzó a entumecérsele y ponérsele frio. La cabeza se sentía ligera, y la visión se le nubló tras un rato. Caminar no era la mejor decisión. Sabía que iba hacia la parada, pero se preguntó dónde quedaba, o si había equivocado el camino.

Oyó un silbido y siguió caminando, sin prestar atención, por la vereda. Una mano firme sobre su brazo le hizo recuperar un poco la consciencia. Se dio la vuelta, y alzó la mirada los ojos de un hombre de aspecto rudo. Eren estaba demasiado débil como para apartarse, pero consiguió gemir un "no" a modo de protesta.

No le importó al otro. Este lo manoseó en busca de sus pertenencias, intentando quitarle el celular, la billetera, o lo que fuera. Eren lo apartó y volvió a ser atrapado.

"Deja de escurrirte. Quédate quieto, o vas a terminar mal."

Eren oyó las amenazas, pero no las registraba. Siguió luchando e incluso intentó pedir ayuda. De golpe, fue agarrado por los hombros y tirado contra una pared. Se frotó la cara con una mano debilitada.

"La estás buscando, puto-"

"Eren."

Abrió los ojos, ante la gélida voz, y de repente sintió la pared en su espalda. La voz de Levi le hizo reaccionar y volver a la realidad como era debido. Miro en derredor, hasta que halló un auto negro y notó al hombre que se inclinaba encima de él. Levi se acercó a ellos, con un brillo perverso en los ojos.

"¿Quién mierda es?", espetó el asaltante. Sacó un cuchillo, y Levi sacó su arma.

"Tenés cinco segundos para darte la vuelta, olvidarte de mi cara, y rajar antes de que te cague disparando."

El asaltante asintió, retrocediendo con lentitud. Levi alzó el arma.

"Uno. Dos."

Antes que contara tres, el otro salió corriendo tan rápido como podía. Levi siguió con el arma alzada y miró a un Eren muy confundido.

"¿Cómo supiste…?"

"Porque me cagaste mandando por mensaje nombres de calles, hace unos veinte minutos", le dijo Levi. Guardó el arma y tomó a Eren del brazo, haciéndolo ponerse derecho. "Salí volando para acá para salvarte el culo, y menos mal que lo hice. Entrá al maldito coche, mocoso."

Eren tropezó sobre sus pies, mientras Levi le arrastraba. Prácticamente lo tiró contra del coche. Eren luchó con la manija, los dedos le eran demasiado débiles y le temblaban. Consiguió deslizase dentro del auto y resopló a sentir el aire frio contra el rostro.

"Se siente genial."

"Sí, lo que sea", repuso Levi. Tomó una botella de agua y se la puso en las manos. "Tomá. Te ves deshidratado. ¿Comiste?"

Eren intentó desenroscar la botella, pero se le resbalaba por los debilitados dedos. No podía aferrar el seguro plástico, sin importar cuantas veces tratara. Levi se la quitó, la abrió y se la pasó.

"¿Comiste, pendejo?"

"Más temprano". Eren tomó la botella y bebió un poco. Suspiró, cerrando los ojos.

"Como sea. Que ridículo sos. Era de esperar que te metieras en líos. Apenas podés cuidar de vos mismo."

Las palabras le cayeron encima, y aterrizaron sobre la pila de culpa acumulada. Le devolvió la botella y se hizo un ovillo en su sitio, apartando la mirada de Levi. miró en silencio tras la ventana.

"Che, dale. ¿En serio te enojó lo que dije? Zoretito, ponete el cinturón de una vez."

Le tomó un rato a Eren el obedecerle. Pero al fin se movió para ponerse el cinturón, y Levi comenzó a manejar. El joven miró los edificios y los otros autos pasar, pero continuó callado. Levi estaba igual, sin decir palabra.

Eren reconoció el garaje, mientras Levi estacionaba. Se irguió un poco, mirando los alrededores.

"¿Por qué estamos aquí?"

"Porque me dio la gana", espetó Levi, sacando las llaves del encendido. "Hace rato que no venís, y ahora no me persigue ningún grupo de desgraciados en una camioneta. Salí."

Eren empujó la puerta y la dejó cerrar al bajar. Mantuvo los brazos a sus lados y siguió a Levi hasta e ascensor. Llevaba la botella de agua, tomando ocasionales sorbos mientras subían piso tras piso.

"Oi, Eren, escúchame."

Eren se volvió a mirar a Levi, mientras el otro se apoyaba contra la pared del ascensor.

"Perdonáme. No quise hacerte enojar o molestarte por tocar un punto delicado. O lo que sea."

"Lo sé. Está bien. Sólo estoy un poco malhumorado, supongo…"

"¿Un poco? Mi gato es malhumorado. Vos estás con una depresión del carajo. También estas pálido. Parecés enfermo."

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y los dos bajaron. Eren le siguió los talones.

"¿Yo soy el pálido?"

"Callate. Entrá."

Eren entró en el fresco departamento y suspiró, aliviado. Seguía caluroso y sudado. Le dolía el cuerpo. Pero el aire fresco se sentía genial, y rápidamente se sentó para quitarse los zapatos. Levi le revolvió los cabellos con una mano perezosa, y Eren le miró.

"¿Querés darte una ducha, para enfriarte y quedar limpio?", le propuso Levi. "Te pongo a lavar la ropa, y te hago algo de comer."

Levi chasqueó los dedos, indicándole a Eren que le siguiera. El joven trastabilló y le siguió, mirando los alrededores del departamento. Caminaron por aquel pasillo que Eren no pudo observar la primera vez que estuvo allí. Los pisos de madera se extendían por todos los cuartos. A pesar de que Levi se detuvo ante el baño, Eren pudo ver dos dormitorios, un cuarto de invitados y la habitación principal.

Eren sintió que le tocaban un lado.

"Dale. Dejá ya de chusmear."

El cuarto de baño era agradable, como era de esperar, y prístino. Los azulejos del piso eran color negro, para combinar con las placas negras de las paredes. La ducha misma era de piedra negra y la pileta era un lavamanos empotrado. Levi abrió un armario de madera oscura, para sacar unas toallas mientras que Eren miraba en derredor. Pasó los dedos por encima de la inmaculada repisa, y miró el espejo.

Pudo ver porqué Levi era tan criticón. Eren tenia ojeras y se veía terriblemente blanco.

"Tomá", le dijo Levi, alargándole las toallas. "Dejá la puerta sin llave, así puedo sacar tu ropa cuando te bañes."

"Esto… Levi… ¿de verdad no te molestaría?"

"¿Por qué debería?"

Eren se encogió de hombros, pasando los dedos por encima de la toalla. Era suave al tacto y se sentía limpia. Sonrió.

"Gracias."

Levi le puso los dedos bajo la barbilla, sonriéndole levemente. Se dio la vuelta, para salir del baño. Eren cerró la puerta con suavidad y se volvió a la ducha.

El vapor pronto llenó el cuarto mientras se desnudaba, dejando las ropas junto a la puerta. Corrió la cortina de baño y se metió bajo el chorro caliente. Le golpeó la piel, dejando marcas rojas y sensibles. Pero podía sentir la mugre y el sudor quitarse. Se pasó los dedos por los cabellos, dejando que el agua le diera en la cara y la nuca.

Cerró la llave y salió. Se envolvió en una toalla y se secó los cabellos. Vio unas ropas limpias, dobladas con cuidado sobre el piso. Las tomó y se vistió. Era una de las musculosas de Levi, le entraba bien, pero le iba un poco corta. Lo siguiente era un short azul claro liso. Se sentía feo no usar ropa interior, pero pensó que era mejor a tener que ponerse los calzones sucios.

Se miró en el espejo empañado. No era tan musculoso como Levi ni por asomo, a pesar de ser más alto. Tenía los hombros más finos u los brazos tornados, pero no tan definidos. Se pasó las manos por los costados, sintiendo la camiseta con las yemas. La piel estaba caliente por el agua y resbalosa por el jabón que había usado.

Se inclinó y recogió la toalla, sosteniéndola contra el cuerpo. Se ocultó detrás de esta mientras salía, el aire fresco se erizaba la piel. Sacudió la cabeza para apartar unas gotas de agua, y fue de puntillas hacia la cocina. Levi estaba en el fogón, cocinando algo que le hizo agua la boca. No se había dado cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba.

Caminó hacia la mesada y se apoyó en ella. Cabo descansaba encima, con la cola ladeando de un lado a otro. Levi se había quitado la camisa, quedando sólo con la musculosa de debajo y los jeans oscuros. Los bordes del tatuaje podían verse sobre sus hombros, y Eren no quería otra cosa que quitar la prenda y ver lo que era en verdad. Sobre la mesada, junto a un trozo de queso cubeteado y una hogaza de pan fresco, estaba la brillante pistola de Levi.

Eren tragó saliva.

"Ya salí. Gracias por dejarme bañar."

Levi se encogió de hombros, y sacudió la sartén, dando vuelta un sándwich.

"No es gran cosa", respondió. "Che, serví de algo y servinos algo de tomar."

"¡Bueno!"

Eren saltó de la silla y fue a la heladera. "¿Vino?"

"Vos podés tomar leche. No te vas a poner en pedo."

"¡No lo pretendo!"

Eren sacó una botella de vino y otra de leche, y las puso sobre la mesada, junto a Levi. el mayor le miró, señalándolo con la espátula.

"Si nunca te tomás la leche, nunca vas a crecer", dijo Eren.

Las cejas de Levi se arquearon, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en la cara del joven.

"Acomodá el culo. Ya me cansé, zoretito."

Eren rió, besándolo en la mejilla sin siquiera pensarlo. Levi le miró y fue entonces que el joven se dio cuenta de lo que había echo. Agachó la cabeza, sintiéndose ridículo. Levi no era una persona amorosa. Claro, se habían besado, pero casi siempre era por haberse dejado llevar por la pasión. Nunca era por ser tierno o por sentir al otro.

Pensó. No estaba seguro. ¿Cómo era que iba a siquiera funcionar este romance?

Levi fue junto a él, y sirvió dos vasos de leche antes de volver al fogón. Tomó los platos y también los acomodó. Movió a Cabo, pero no se molestó en bajarlo de la mesa. Y el gato no mostró intención de moverse.

"Gracias."

"Comé."

Eren tomó un tenedor y se quedó mirando el sándwich. Olía como los cielos, pero el huevo frito encima de todo le confundía. Y, aparentemente, por el resoplido de Levi, era una obviedad.

"Probalo. No te va a morder."

"Nunca comí huevo con mi queso grillado. Se ve raro."

Levi frunció el ceño, y Eren casi dejó caer el tenedor.

"¡No es que tu comida se vea rara! Sólo que yo… nunca…"

"¿Comiste una croque-monsieur antes?"

"¿Un… qué? ¿es francés?"

"Por supuesto que es francés. O te la comés, o andá al almacén. No te voy a hacer otra cosa. Podes calentarte una sopa si te da la gana, pero yo me como esto."

"Me lo voy a comer, diablos", espetó Eren. Volvió a tomar el tenedor y cortó el sándwich. Tomó un bocado, y sus ojos s iluminaron.

"¿Rico?"

Eren asintió, y volvió a comer.

"Está muy bueno. ¡No sabía que podías cocinar!"

"Mhm."

Eren prácticamente inhaló la comida. por ese momento, no le preocupó nada- de verdad estaba hambriento, y lo dejaba ver. Eructó cuando el ultimo trozo de huevo quedó limpio de su plato y se apoyó contra la silla.

"Así que, mocoso, quiero saber por qué deambulabas perdido y deshidratado, mirando como que alguien te haya matado el perro de un tiro delante de ti", dijo Levi, mientras se limpiaba los dedos con la servilleta. "¿Qué te pasa?"

Y otra vez lo acució. la sonrisa de Eren se borró lentamente, mientras se encogía de hombros, apartando la mirada.

"Yo solamente estaba… un poco preocupado."

"¿Por tu amigo en el hospital?"

Eren se ahogó. Cerró la boca, y asintió en silencio.

"Él va a estar bien. La doctora Zoe es la jefa de cirugía. Lo va a cuidar de cerca. Puede estar re pirada, pero es lista."

"¿Lo crees…?"

"Lo sé, pibe. ¿Qué hay de su familia? ¿Amigos? ¿Amantes?"

"Sé… que su novio me odia. Mucho más". Eren lentamente levanto los ojos y los volvió a cerrar.

"Es una buena razón para que te preocupés. Algunas personas se fastidiaron por eso."

"No me lo recuerdes."

"Te lo reconfirmo. Así que cállate", dijo Levi. "Pero, ¿sabés qué? No lo hiciste a propósito. Tuviste buenas intenciones. Y no sos un maldito psíquico. No podés ver el futuro. Así que no sabías cómo iban a ir las cosas. Y eso no te hace el malo."

Eren permaneció callado, incapaz de hallar palabras para responderle. Se hundió en la silla, envolviéndose con los brazos.

"Tomaste una decisión. Y la llevaste adelante. El resultado no fue lo que esperaste, pero así es la vida. No podés controlar todo lo que te pase. Pero, si vivís tu vida meditando y arrepintiéndote de cada decisión que tomás, no vas a disfrutarla."

"Lo dices como si… te fuera normal. ¿Tienes arrepentimientos?"

Levi tomó su vaso y bebió un sorbo de leche. Se tomó su tiempo para tragar y dejarlo pasar entes de volver a mirar a Eren a los ojos.

"Hice muchas cosas de las que debería arrepentirme. Lastimé a mucha gente. Perdí a muchos. Pero, la vida sigue. Y, si me sentara y me arrepintiera de cada decisión que tomo, me pasaría la vida lamentándome, como vos. Hay cosas que lamento, sí, pero son pocas las veces que lo demuestro."

Eren volvió a asentir, luchando con contener un gemido. Entendía lo que Levi decía. Era claro. Pero era un asunto de él y dejar estas cosas pasar con tanta facilidad…

"Oi, mocoso. Miremos una película."

"¿Una… película?"

Eren le vio pararse de su sitio en la mesa. Pasó la mano por la espalda de Cabo, y le rascó la barbilla al gato. Cruzó el cuarto hacia el living, encendiendo la tele.

Era inesperado, pero le gustó a Eren la idea de ver una película. Los dos, sentados en el sofá, juntos. Un paso después, Eren estaba envuelto en una sábana. Afuera hacía calor, pero con la sabana se sentía más seguro. En ocasiones miraría a Levi, pero no más que unos segundos. Era un cambio agradable, en vez de estar preocupado.

Y fue entonces que se dio cuenta.

Levi lo distraía a propósito. Intentaba que la mente de Eren se desenfocara de la preocupación. La ducha y la comida, y ahora, la película. Todas eran nimiedades, pero servían al mismo propósito. Y, cada vez, Eren olvidaba que estaba molesto. Esa pequeña pelota de culpa en su panza se aligeraba.

Con rubor en las mejillas, se tendió más cerca. Levi alzó una ceja.

"Hum… ¿quieres... un poco de la sabana? La estoy acaparando…"

"No tengo frio."

"¡A – ah!", murmuró Eren. Asintió, y volvió la atención a la película. Él la había elegido y estaba emocionado por la colección de Levi. tenían la misma afición por las películas de horror y de acción, así que el joven escogió _300_ de entre todas. Pero, en realidad, mirar a gente pelear en la tele no era tan interesante como Levi.

Eren torció los dedos de los pies sobre la almohada el sofá y hundió la cara en sus rodillas. Levi se estiró como si nada, dejó el brazo caer tras la cabeza del joven, en el borde del sofá. acarició. Jugueteó con sus cabellos entre sus dedos, y esa ligera sensación hizo que una tremenda corriente eléctrica recorriera el cuerpo de Eren.

Un chillido se le escapó a Eren mientras se hundía junto a Levi. aspiro el aroma a limpio del otro, y apoyó la cabeza contra su duro pecho. Y era la gloria. Era la maldita gloria.

"Mocoso". Y ese brazo bajó, apoyándose en su hombro.

El corazón de Eren corría. Se apoyó en las manos para evitar que se movieran y se acercó un poco más. Ni se molestó por intentar seguir viendo la película. Estaba por completo extasiado por el hombre que tenía a su lado. Y era el sentimiento más grandioso que podía poseer en ese momento.

Se volvió para verlo mejor. Alzó los ojos a Levi, y por la manera en que fijaba la mirada en la tele. No sonreía o fruncía el ceño, era tan anodino como de costumbre. Eren se mordió el labio, deseando morder a los de Levi en su lugar.

"Te estás perdiendo la película", murmuro Levi, haciéndolo que se alterara un poco.

Eren sacudió la cabeza, y se irguió. Levi arqueó una ceja y lo miró, mientras el joven envolvía los dedos con su camiseta. Lo atrajo más cerca y lo besó suavemente, y Levi se inclinó para besarlo con más fuerza. Eren le mordió y chupó los labios, dejando que sus manos soltaran la camiseta de Levi y fueran a su vientre. A través de la fina tela, pudo sentir el cuerpo sólido y las curvaturas de los músculos.

"Carajo, besás baboso", dijo Levi, apartándose. Se limpió la boca. "Es como besar un perro."

"Deja ya de quejarte."

Levi lo atrajo cerca y le puso un dedo bajo la barbilla.

"Relajáte. Sólo calmate. No tenés que lamerme la cara", le dijo Levi con suavidad, la voz le produjo escalofríos en el cuerpo a Eren. Apoyo un pulgar en los labios del joven. "Abrí la boca un poco y saca la lengua un poquito. No te apures."

Eren asintió como en sueños, y Levi se inclinó. Se besaron nuevamente, y le costó todos sus ánimos a Eren el contenerse y no babear. Dejó que Levi guiara y abrió la boca un poco más, sintiendo la lengua del mayor en la suya. La sensación le hizo gemir y aferrarse de los lados de Levi.

Eren fue quien se apartó primero, resoplando por aire y limpiándose la boca húmeda. Sus labios temblaron y la cara se le había puesto rojo tomate. Levi sonrió, y tendió la cabeza contra el sofá.

"Mejor. Aprendés rápido."

"Bueno… tengo un maestro decente", respondió, lamiéndole los labios a Levi.

"Carajo, pendejo, te dije que dejés de lamerme", exclamó Levi.

Tomó un mechón de cabellos de Eren y le dio un tironcito. Eren no respondió y dejó que Levi volviera a atraerlo para besarlo. Eren se volvió a toar de la camiseta de Levi, y cayó contra el sofá, atrayendo al mayor encima de él.

Resopló tras haberlo hecho, dándose cuenta de la posición en la que estaban. Levi encima, sus pechos apoyados contra el otro. Las piernas de Eren rodeaban la cintura de Levi y podía sentir, a través del delgado short, el calor del cuerpo del otro.

Tomó aire.

"Calmate, zoretito. Es demasiado pronto para que cojamos", le dijo Levi, besándole la nariz.

"¡Eso no es lo que me preocupa!"

"Lo tenés escrito en la cara, tarado."

Eren apartó los brazos y los cruzó sobre el pecho. A pesar de la falta de espacio entre ellos, consiguió apartar la cara y hacer un mohín. Levi sonrió y le besó la mejilla.

"Sos un pendejo de mierda. De verdad lo sos."

.

.

.

.

.


	14. Fin de semana, parte 1

**DANGER LINE – LÍNEA DE PELIGRO**

 **AUTOR: LUNATRANCY  
TRADUCCION: Maru de Kusanagi**

 **RATING: M**

 **Capítulo 14: Fin de semana, parte 1**

* * *

Julio de 2012

Se hizo algo usual. No algo de todos los días, pero, por lo menos una vez por semana, o dos, Eren iría a lo de Levi. Comenzaron a compartir comidas, un bocadillo nocturno, a veces la cena, después de que Eren saliera de trabajar. Era agradable, hasta que Mikasa comenzó a percatarse, y hacer preguntas.

"Te ves más feliz."

Eren dobló el delantal y lo guardó, junto al uniforme de policía. Cerró el cajón y se volvió a verla.

"¿Sí?"

"Sí", respondió ella con aspereza. "Es bueno. Me alegra."

Él sonrió un poco.

"¿Empezaste a hacer amigos? ¿Alguien nuevo? ¿Del trabajo?"

"Algunos, creo", dijo Eren, encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Conociste a alguien? ¿Que te guste?"

"¡¿Qu- qué?!", resopló Eren. "Mikasa, no. ¿Qué onda con las preguntas?"

"Sólo me pregunto el motivo por el que estás ahora tan feliz", dijo ella, sentándose en el borde de la cama. Le observó doblar la ropa, y guardarla. "Sonríes más."

"Bueno… ¡quizá, solamente me siento con un poco más de ánimo!"

"Nunca sonríes tanto. ¿Es porque Marco está mejor?", repuso ella. "La doctora Zoe dijo que se recuperará completamente en algunas semanas."

Eren hizo una pausa. Cerró los dedos sobre la camisa, y la miró.

"¿Lo- lo dijo? Digo… sabía que estaba mejor, ¡pero no había oído todavía sobre su recuperación!"

Ella asintió, y esbozó una sonrisa. "Sí, lo dijo."

La sonrisa de Eren se amplió hasta hacerse una risa suave. Mikasa fue hasta él, y envolvió los brazos alrededor de sus hombros, mientras la risa se convertía en llanto. Le acarició los cabellos, mientras se desahogaba.

La emoción había sido acumulada dentro. Le era difícil creer que había pasado tan sólo un mes, y que, desde entonces, había estado haciendo equilibrio entre felicidad y depresión mezclada con culpabilidad. Pero, el saber que todo iba a estar bien – oficialmente bien –, hizo que la burbuja de culpabilidad reventara.

Eren se aferró a Mikasa, abrazándola con fuerza. Ella le consoló con amabilidad, incluso lo acunó un poco.

"Qué bueno…", repitió él, mientras la voz se le descomponía. "Que… él…"

La compostura que haya tenido Eren, se deshizo. Hundió la cara en el hombro de Mikasa, el cuerpo temblando sin control. Comenzó a gemir, sosteniéndose de ella a modo de soporte. Ella siguió acariciándole los cabellos, mientras él murmuraba en su hombro.

Lentamente, Mikasa le hizo sentar en la cama. Ella se sentó a su lado, mientras Eren seguía prendido, aunque se sintió aliviada por dejar de soportar el peso muerto.

"Eren…", murmuró Mikasa, "¿Te puedo preguntar algo?". Dijo, cuando sus gemidos cedieron un poco. Él asintió, inseguro de qué esperar.

"¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿El del otro día, en el hospital? ¿El que… te dio las flores?"

Eren se atragantó, y ella le sostuvo.

¿Cómo podía comenzar a explicar a Levi? Un homicida. Un asesino. Un sicario. Un mentiroso. Un sospechoso. Un cocinero. Un salvador. Un amante.

"Él… es alguien que conocí… hace tiempo", susurró Eren. "Solo es alguien con quien comencé a conversar sobre cosas, y… él sólo… me recordó, supongo…"

Sintió que Mikasa se ponía tensa y luego aflojaba mientras él hablaba. Ella suspiró.

"Está bien."

 _¿Querés pasar el fin de semana?_

El texto dejó a Eren sin palabras. Totalmente emocionado, pero aún más nervioso. Levi le invitaba a quedarse. En su departamento. Por el fin de semana. Era una sola noche, claro, pero era emocionante. Y eso significaba más tiempo bien gastado con él.

¿Pero podía significar que…?

"Eren, tienes la cara roja", dijo Armin. "¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes fiebre?"

Eren levantó la mirada del celular, y negó con cabeza. "N-no. Estoy bien. Mhm… ¿tenemos algo que hacer este fin de semana?"

"No que yo sepa", respondió el rubio. "A menos que quieras ir al museo conmigo, y Annie. Hay una exhibición muy interesante de arte-"

"No", dijo Eren. "¿Mikasa? ¿Tenemos algo planeado?"

Ella le miró desde su plato. "No… ¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Nada", respondió él. "Digo… mi eh… colega del trabajo me preguntó si quiero ir a pasar el fin de semana. Una noche de chicos…"

"¿Así que hiciste rápido amigos en tu nuevo trabajo?", comentó Armin, sonriendo. "¡Qué bueno! ¡Eren, eso es genial!"

Eren le correspondió la sonrisa y miró a Mikasa. Ella le miró largamente y supo, por como lo miraba entrecerrando los ojos, que no lo aprobaba. Eren clavó el tenedor e su comida y siguió comiendo.

"Y, ¿vas a ir?", preguntó ella. Él asintió con lentitud.

"No veo porqué no. Es un buen tipo."

"Quiero conocerlo."

"Mikasa", suspiró Armin, "no es que esté yendo a una cita. No hace falta. Sólo… cálmate."

Eren vio la boca de Mikasa arrugarse. Sacudió la cabeza, y apretó el tenedor.

"No quiero que se junte con mala gente."

"No soy estúpido", repuso Eren, "puedo cuidarme."

Nunca se juntaría con mala gente. Ah no, para nada.

El viernes llegó, y Eren hizo su bolso con ganas. Todavía tenía que trabajar, pero ir a lo de Levi después lo animaba. En verdad iba a estar con Levi. iba a pasar la noche. De verdad se iba a quedar a dormir.

Y al pensar en eso, se percató de que quizás se comportaba como un crio. Era solamente pasar la noche, se dijo a sí mismo. Iba a quedarse en lo de – se atrevía a decir – su novio. Y, si las cosas iban bien, no iba a terminar como cosas de críos.

Golpeteó con los dedos sobre la barra, mientras otra señora pedía su café. Miró el reloj. Eran apenas las siete. Todavía le quedaban seis horas.

Con un pesado suspiro, Eren siguió tomando los pedidos. Fue por el medio día cuando la puerta se abrió y, muy para su sorpresa, reconoció una cara.

"Hola Annie", rió él. "No te veía desde hacía rato."

Ella se puso un mechón suelto tras la oreja y se encogió de hombros, sin ceremonias. Miró dentro de su cartera y sacó la billetera.

"Perdona lo que pasó. Con el trabajo", le dijo, mirándolo. Miró con velocidad el menú. "Quiero un caramel latte."

"No hay problema", dijo Eren, mientras la puerta volvía a abrirse. Alzó la mirada, y fue entonces que una tonta sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara. Levi cruzó la puerta y miró dentro del café, antes de ponerse en la fila.

Annie miró en derredor y, con un encogimiento de hombros, sacó su tarjeta de crédito y la puso sobre la barra. Eren le sonrió a Levi, brillantemente, pero el otro negó con la cabeza, hosco. Incuso apartó la mirada. Eren se atragantó un poco y su sonrisa se agrió mientras recogía la tarjeta de Annie.

"¿Quieres el recibo?", le preguntó Eren, pasando la tarjeta por el lector. Ella negó con la cabeza.

"No, gracias."

"Bueno, ya sale tu pedido", respondió él. ella asintió, y se apartó para esperar junto a la pared.

Eren miró a Levi, y volvió a sonreír. Pero la expresión del mayor seguía siendo precavida.

"Quisiera un latte", dijo Levi, acomodándose los lentes.

"¿Algo más?"

Levi golpeteó el mostrador, mirando los postres. Eren esperó, paciente, hasta que el otro musitó un "no". Sacó su tarjeta y se la pasó, mientras que el nombre de Annie era llamado. Ella tomó su café y lentamente fue hacia la salida. Pero, mientras Eren bajaba la mirada y tomaba la tarjeta de Levi, vio que la de ella seguía sobre la barra.

"¡Annie!", la llamó, y ella se dio la vuelta. Le hizo señas con la tarjeta. "Te la olvidaste."

Levi se hizo a un lado, mientras Annie iba al mostrador. Tomó la tarjeta entre los dedos, se quedó un segundo para mascullar "gracias" antes de darse la vuelta. Miró a Levi críticamente antes de marcharse.

El silencio se hizo entre los dos, mientras le entregaba el recibo. Levi lo tomó y esperó por su café, aun mirando en derredor. Eren tomó más pedidos, mientras el café del mayor era preparado. Eren siguió mirándolo, y, sin embargo, notó que Levi seguía evaluando a la gente de la cafetería. Tras unos minutos, fue al mostrador a recoger su bebida.

"Oi, mocoso."

Eren lo miró, mientras el último de sus clientes se apartaba de la barra. Le sonrió a Levi y vio una ligera fisura en la firme expresión del mayor. Le correspondió la sonrisa, aunque brevemente, y buscó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Sacó un sobre, y lo deslizó hacia Eren.

"Tengo un poco de… trabajo", dijo Levi, arqueando una ceja. Eren tembló al pensarlo, tomando el sobre con cuidado. "Es una copia de la llave de mi departamento. Después del trabajo, sólo sentite como en tu casa. Hay para que meriendes, y cuando vuelva, te hago de comer. Sólo dale de comer a Cabo, y no hagas ningún quilombo."

Eren tragó con fuerza. Sujetó el sobre, sintiendo el contorno de la llave bajo los dedos. Comenzó a temblar, y asintió con lentitud.

"Po- por favor, ten cuidado", le dijo. "Y no… no…"

"No me muera", dijo Levi. Bebió un sorbo de su latte y sacó los cigarrillos. "Te veo a la noche."

Esa podía ser la última vez que viera a Levi. La última vez que charlaran. Y eso lo aterraba.

Le costó unos intentos, pero Eren al fin dio con el departamento de Levi. Ingresó al conocido ascensor y cruzó los pasillos, hasta dar con la puerta de Levi. Sacó la llave y giró el picaporte. Hizo un clic, e ingresó.

Tal como se esperaba, el departamento estaba inmaculado. Todo estaba en su justo lugar. Cerró la puerta, y se quitó los zapatos. Puso la mochila junto a estos, y dio un paseo por el prístino hogar. Cabo estaba desparramado encima del sofá, su cola ladeó cuando se percató de Eren.

Alimentó al gato y se aseguró de que tuviera agua en el plato; había estado allí suficientes veces como para saber dónde estaba la comida y donde Levi guardaba meticulosamente los platos. Incluso cambió la arena de la bandeja. Después de haber atendido a Cabo, abrió su mochila y sacó un cambio de ropas. Tiró de su camiseta para cambiarla por otra, y se puso una sudadera con capucha encima. Levi siempre mantenía el departamento frio, ya que afirmaba que eso ayudaba a matar los gérmenes.

No era que Eren se lo creyera, pero tampoco iba a cambiar el termostato, no fuera que molestara a Levi.

Se pasó una mano por los cabellos y se acomodó en el sofá. Prendió la tele y recorrió los canales. Miró a menudo el reloj en la pared y luego a la tele. Y, después de eso, miraba el reloj en su teléfono, y se aseguraba de no haberse perdido alguna llamada o mensaje.

Pasó una hora. Y luego otra. Era doloroso, y horrible. Miró maratones de dibujos animados, intentando distraer su mente de que Levi posiblemente muriera, o matara a alguien.

Se hicieron las siete en punto, y Mikasa llamó. Eren le mintió, diciéndole que se estaba divirtiendo. Le dijo que todo estaba bien. No quería que supiera que su novio era el sicario de un sindicato, haciendo un trabajito.

Colgaron y Eren se llevó una mano al estómago. Le estaba dando hambre. Se bajó del sofá y fue a la cocina. Abrió la heladera, y vio un enorme bol de estofado. Se dispuso a abrirlo cuando oyó la puerta abrirse. Se apartó de la heladera de un salto, con el corazón desbocado.

Levi entraba, mostrándose agotado. Eren le sonrió y corrió hacia él, para abrazarlo con fuerza.

"Cuidado, cuidado pendejo", le dijo Levi, apretando los dientes. Le palmeó la espalda a Eren.

"Pensé que estabas muerto… pensé… no sabía…"

Eren se apartó, con la sonrisa todavía amplia. Levi le puso una mano en la nuca, aferrando un mechón de cabellos.

"Mocoso bobo", le dijo. "Te dije que no iba a morirme."

"Ya… ya lo sé.

Levi lo atrajo cerca y lo besó con ternura. Fue algo breve y dulce, y fue exactamente lo que Eren precisaba para calmar sus nervios. Puso las manos en las caderas de Levi, y sonrió dentro del beso.

"¿Comiste?", le preguntó Levi. Eren sacudió la cabeza.

"Todavía no. Pero estaba buscando algo que picar. No quería comer sin ti."

"Mocoso dulce", repuso Levi. Le palmeó la barbilla, y caminó a la cocina. "Más temprano hice pot au feu ( _ **1**_ ), ya que es fácil para calentar."

"Pot au… ¿qué?"

Levi retiró el gigantesco bol de estofado de la heladera, y lo puso sobre la mesada. Se frotó el brazo, y tomó una larga cuchara.

"Un estofado de carne", dijo Levi. "Agarrá unos tazones."

Eren le observó revolver la sopa, y sacó dos tazones de la alacena. Cada vez que movía el brazo, Levi se encogía un poco. Eren fue a su lado y puso los tazones sobre la mesada.

"¿Qué le pasa a tu brazo?"

"Nada."

Levi sirvió el estofado en los bols, y los llevó al microondas.

"Es solamente un raspón."

Los ojos de Eren abrieron más. "¿Sólo un raspón?"

"Sí. No es nada."

"¡Levi!"

Eren lo agarró y Levi siseó. Apartó el brazo de la mano de Eren.

"Déjame ver. ¿Por favor? ¿Estás bien?"

"Carajo pendejo, sí, estoy bien" silbó Levi. "Te dije que es un maldito raspón."

Empujó a Eren a un lado, y tomó una hogaza de pan. Eren gimió, y le tomó de la mano. Con dedos temblorosos, tiró de la chaqueta de Levi.

"¿Por favor?"

Levi lo miró y bajó el cuchillo. Se quitó la chaqueta y se la entregó a Eren. El arma seguía en la parte trasera del jean, pero el plateado brillo había sido manchado de rojo. La blanca camisa de Levi estaba manchada de rojo oscuro, un poco parecía que había sido echado en la camisa, sin embargo, la sangre de su brazo era más espesa. Esa sangre había manado desde dentro.

Eren tembló, y tocó la primera mancha. No era sangre de Levi, sino de otra persona. Alguien a quien Levi le había disparado. Alzó la otra mano al brazo herido. Oyó que Levi siseaba a través de los dientes, y el joven apartó la mano. Tocó los botones de la camisa y comenzó a abrirlos.

"¿Sácatela? ¿Por favor…?"

Levi asintió, y dejó que Eren terminara de desabotonarlo. La sucia camisa cayó al piso. Eren dejó que sus ojos cayeran sobre la venda medicada en el brazo de Levi. La sangre había empezado a pasarse, pero, por lo demás, parecía limpia y atendida.

Apartó los ojos y miró el pecho de Levi. las manos se posaron sobre el estómago del mayor, y pudo sentir los firmes músculos bajo las yemas de los dedos.

"Te advertí de que no iba a sr fácil", le dijo Levi.

"Lo sé. Sé que lo hiciste. Pero, es la primera vez que… lo veo", susurró Eren. "No se supone que te lastimes. Nunca. Ni siquiera un poco". Pasó una mano por los cabellos de Levi. "¿Por qué alguien querría lastimarte…? ¿Quién podría desear lastimarte?"

Levi suspiró pesadamente, frotándose la nariz.

"No quiero que me hagas preguntas del trabajo, mocoso", le dijo.

"Ya-ya sé… perdona…"

"Narcos. Gente que hace trabajitos con los hoteles. Cosas así", se explicó Levi. "Me mandaron a investigar y ocuparme de quien se me cruzara. Es todo lo que te diré. Dejá de hablar del tema, mierda."

Eren resopló, y asintió con premura. Levi suspiró, envolviéndolo con los brazos, atrayéndolo.

"Comamos, pibe", le dijo. "Sé que te cagas de hambre."

Eren no le discutió. Calentaron la comida y la llevaron a la mesa. Corporal se les sumó, caminando entre las piernas de los dos y ronroneando con fuerza. Levi se levantó para darle más bocadillos y poder comer. Estuvieron callados por bastante rato. Eren mantuvo la mirada sobre el brazo de Levi, analizando como el músculo se contaría con dolor cada vez que se movía.

Incluso empapado de mugre y sudor, Eren lo encontraba bastante atractivo.

"Me voy a duchar", dijo Levi, limpiándose la boca con la servilleta. "Apesto y estoy mugriento como la mierda."

"Deberías quedarte así", dijo Eren, tomando e ultimo bocado de su plato.

"Zoretito perverso", se encogió Levi. sacudió las manos, como si ese movimiento le ayudara a estar limpio más rápido, y se alejó. Desapareció en el pasillo y Eren rio para sí.

Llevó su bol al fregadero, y luego volvió a su mochila. Sacó sus pijamas y se apresuró al baño de invitados. Se desnudó y saltó a la ducha. Se bañó, incluyendo el lavado los cabellos, antes de salir.

Se puso la ropa limpia, y recogió lo que había usado. Tras salir del baño, se detuvo en la lavadora y tiró lo que cargaba en el canasto. Regresó al living, el piso estaba helado y se abrazó a sí mismo. Levi estaba de regreso en la cocina, y le sorprendía a Eren que ya hubiera lavado los platos y alistado el postre.

"¿Qué es eso?", pregunto, inclinándose sobre la mesada.

Levi sonrió. "Andá a elegir una película. Es una sorpresa. Y te va a gustar."

Eren gruño y se apresuró al sofá. tomó una manta y se cubrió los hombros, mientras revisaba las películas. En realidad, no tenía ganas, prefería perder el tiempo abrazados y besarse por el resto de la noche.

Al final escogió una película de horror sobre un degollador, y la metió al DVD. Se volvió al sofá y vio a Levi que ya estaba sentado. Por una vez, Eren no lo miraba, sino al postre que traía en las manos. Eren fue a su lado y se acurrucó en el sofá, aun envuelto en la manta.

"Bueno, ¿qué es? ¡Dime!"

Levi alzó el tenedor. "Mille-feuille ( _ **2**_ ). Es algo así como un pastel."

Eren comió lo que estaba en el tenedor, y una sonrisa de placer se le dibujó en la cara.

"Ah, esta de verdad bueno", dijo, abriendo la boca de nuevo.

"Zoretito, ¿querés que te dé de comer?"

"Debiste haber traído otro tenedor, sabelotodo."

Levi entrecerró los ojos, pero no pudo borrar la sonrisa socarrona del rostro de Eren. Volvió a abrir la boca y Levi le dio el gusto, sirviéndole otra vez. Honestamente, a Eren ni le importaba cuan bobo o malcriado se sentía. Levi le daba el gusto y le encantaba.

Después del postre, volvieron la atención a la película por unos diez minutos. Pero, en alguna parte entre chicas desnudas y masacres, se olvidaron y cedieron a los besuqueos. Y, muy para el gusto de Eren. Instigó con besitos la nuca de Levi y, desde allí, el mayor llevó la delantera.

Eren dejó la mano descansar en el costado de Levi, donde la camisa se había subido, y descaradamente subía la mano por la espalda del mayor. Levi envolvió un brazo sobre los hombros de Eren y lo atrajo, para morderle los labios y era difícil para el otro responderle. Ere intentó contener los gemidos, y lo había conseguido, pero entonces Levi le tiró de los cabellos y lo obligó a desnudar el cuello.

"Mmmm…". Eren no pudo contener los ruidos mientras Levi le mordía el cuello, todo el cuerpo le temblaba por la emoción. La sensación era un lujurioso placer. Enredó una mano en los cabellos de Levi, apremiándolo. Obligándolo a por más. Levi captó el mensaje y las mordidas se hicieron más intensas, sus chupetones más largos.

Eren cerró los ojos, saboreando la sensación y los ruiditos que venían de la boca de Levi. una mano bajó del cabello de Levi y la otra ascendió por el cuerpo del mayor, a los anchos hombros. Lentamente empujó a Levi contra el sofá, con el cuello húmedo y seguramente moreteado.

El mayor le arqueó una ceja, sacándose la boca.

"¿Demasiado para vos, pendejo?"

Eren se puso rojo. No podía encontrar palabras para describirlo. En cambio, se acomodó sobre los hombros de Levi y le puso una pierna encima del pecho. Arrojando la manta, lo montó lentamente y se inclinó hacia delante, volviéndolo a besar.

Levi lo tomó de la cintura y lo atrajo más cerca todavía. Eren le dejó hacer, intentando dominar la boca de Levi con la lengua, y fallando miserablemente. Sus cuerpos estaban apretados unos contra el otro, pecho contra pecho, vientre con vientre, pubis con pubis.

Eren resopló y se apartó, alzando sus labios temblorosos. Pasó tan deprisa, la forma en que sus cuerpos se tocaron. Y, cuando lo hicieron, Eren sintió cuan duro estaba Levi.

"¿Estás bien?", preguntó Levi con suavidad, besándole la oreja. Eren tembló y asintió, relajándose un poco entre las manos del mayor.

Levi tiró de sus caderas y, esta vez, Eren se quedó, resoplando ante la sensación. Ya estaba erecto y, a través de los shorts, podía sentir cuan duro también estaba Levi. se atrevió a mirar abajo, entre ellos, para ver sus erecciones una contra la otra, con solo unas delgadas telas separándolas. Se mordió el labio, mientras Levi le hacía moverse, guiando sus caderas con las manos. Eren obedeció, frotando las caderas lentamente al comienzo, antes de encontrar su propio ritmo.

Se llevó una mano a la boca, para ahogar un gemido. Levi sonrió y llevó una mano de la cadera de Eren a la parte superior de su short. Metió un dedo entre el elástico y le dio un tironcito. El aire frio acarició el interior de la prenda, y era insoportable.

"Le- Levi… no… puedo…"

"En serio no estarás por venirte, ¿no?", respiró Levi, hundiendo los largos dedos en los shorts sus yemas juguetearon con la hinchada erección de Eren. El joven resopló nuevamente con la breve caricia, y su cabeza cayó contra el hombro de Levi.

"Carajo… no es justo. No puedes jugar…"

Levi rió y le lamió la oreja. Empujó la mano más dentro del short, cerrándola sobre la erección del joven. Le dio un tironcito juguetonamente.

Eren se retorció, intentando conseguir más fricción de la mano de Levi. clavó las uñas en los hombros del otro, y retorció los dedos de los pies con fuerza. Su necesidad era casi dolorosa.

"Todavía no", susurró Levi, todavía acariciándolo con la mano. Hizo una ligera línea sobre la mejilla de Eren y lo besó. "Parate."

Eren halló esa simple orden difícil. Gimió cuando Levi apartó la mano de su cuerpo necesitado. Pero logró apartarse de la cadera de Levi, llevándose la manta consigo para ocultar la erección. Levi apagó la televisión y le alargó la mano. Eren cerro los dedos sobre esta y dejó que el hombre le guiara por el pasillo y a la oscuridad del cuarto de invitados.

* * *

Nota: (risa de anime noventero con la mano) Ojojojojojojojojojo~ No, en serio, siento el cortar así el capítulo. Pero se estaba haciendo demasiado largo, y tenía que terminarlo en alguna parte. El próximo será 100% porno. Y luego un poco de verdadera trama, pero la cosa va a ser más que nada porno. Los amo, lectores

* * *

 **1** Una especie de estofado o puchero, típico de la cocina francesa.

 **2** Mil hojas


	15. Antes de que mueras

**DANGER LINE – LÍNEA DE PELIGRO**

 **AUTOR: LUNATRANCY  
TRADUCCION: Maru de Kusanagi**

 **RATING: M**

* * *

 **NdT: Este fic me está costando por el lado de que las oraciones originales son muy cortas, y tengo que convertir a veces hasta tres en una.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: Antes de que mueras**

Mientas era guiado por el ensombrecido pasillo, Eren sostuvo la mano de Levi. El corazón le corría locamente, y tenía la garganta seca por respirar tan agitado. No sabía qué esperar, cómo reaccionar, o lo que fuera. Levi le empujó al cuarto en penumbras, y encendió la lámpara sobre la mesita de noche. Se iluminó la habitación, permitiéndole a Eren ver a Levi, pero, aun así, quedaba suficiente penumbra como para no sentirse expuesto.

Levi apartó la manta y las sábanas, y Eren se encaramó sobre la cama. Pasó las manos por las sabanas oscuras, y volvió la mirada a Levi. El verde se mezcló con el gris, mientras el más joven alargaba la mano, enredando los dedos en la camiseta de Levi. Tiró a Levi sobre la cama, y sus labios se volvieron a unir en un beso asfixiante. Las manos recorrieron el pecho y lo brazos del mayor, mientras buscaba un lugar donde ubicarlas. Levi sólo le empujó sobre la cama, y se inclinó encima de él, volviendo a atrapar sus labios.

Se movieron en la cama, hasta que Eren halló las almohadas y se recostó contra ellas. Besos húmedos se intercambiaron, mientras sus manos iban de aquí para allá: las de Levi con un propósito mientras dibujaba círculos en las caderas de Eren, y las de Eren eran curiosas, mientras sujetaba a Levi de los lados, atrayéndolo más cerca.

Sintiendo el cuerpo ardiente y deseoso de contacto, Eren enredó las piernas en la cintura de Levi. El corazón le latía intensamente y la sangre le corría por el cuerpo, haciendo que los oídos le zumbaran. Pero lo deseaba, y sabía que debía obtenerlo, o su pecho simplemente explotaría. Y era consciente de que la única persona que podía darle lo que necesitaba era Levi.

Y mientras esa persona fuese Levi, no importaba que fuese de forma ruda y sangrienta, o lenta y suave.

"Yo… te necesito dentro", dijo Eren, tirando de la camiseta del mayor. Ya no tenía control alguno sobre sus palabras, estas salían de su boca antes de poder detenerlas.

Levi le dejó hacerse con la camiseta, y le quitó la que vestía. Se inclinó y mordió la oreja del menor, susurrando su respuesta. "Te lo voy a dar". Hizo una pausa para volver a morderlo, su aliento era cálido. "Je vais m'occuper de toi." [ **1** ]

Eren tembló y gimió cuando Levi se sentó. Le quitó los shorts de un tirón, sin rodeos o jugueteos.

"Tu as l'air délicieux. Je me délecterais de toi à cet instant."[ **2** ]

La voz de Eren se elevó desde su garganta. Intentó cerrar las temblorosas piernas, en un intento de conservar algo de modestia. Pero era muy difícil, con Levi obligándolo a separarlas. Eren se cubrió la cara con las manos, intentando evitar mirarlo: el oírlo, sentirlo y olerlo ya era demasiado, y sabía que no iba a durar si lo miraba.

Incluso pensar en los acerados ojos de Levi, observándolo, lo hacía temblar de placer.

Levi se inclinó y besó suavemente el marcado vientre de Eren. Deslizó sus manos por ese cuerpo, apartando las manos del muchacho de su rostro y las llevó a la cabecera de hierro. Guio los dedos de Eren a un eslabón entre las delgadas barras de hierro, con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

"No te sueltes."

Las palabras fueron un cálido suspiro en la oreja de Eren. Gimió con fuerza, dejando que su voz llenara sin pudor la fresca habitación. Su agarre en las barras se hizo más fuerte, y retorció los dedos de los pies mientras Levi volvía a recorrer su cuerpo. El mayor dejó un visible rastro de marcas rojas sobre su piel, gracias a chupetones y mordiditas

Levi se quedó un momento breve sobre las caderas de Eren. Acarició la suave y sensible piel con los labios, volviendo a apartar las piernas del joven. Ahora, solo las contenía con manos firmes, sin permitirle a Eren cerrarlas. Giró la cabeza y pasó la lengua sobre la olvidada erección del joven, quien soltó un gemido agudo y soltó la cama para aferrarse de los cabellos de Levi. El mayor apartó sus manos.

"Mantené las manos en la cama. No tenés que soltarte hasta que yo te diga", le ordenó. Incluso le cacheteó suavemente el pubis, para enfatizar su orden. Eren gimió ante el golpe y por cómo le ardió. No era de los que dejaran marcas, pero el repentino y ruidoso contacto fue excitante.

Lentamente, Eren obedeció, volviendo a agarrarse de la cama y hundiendo la cara en un brazo.

Levi lamió la punta del miembro del joven otra vez, tomándose su tiempo para extraer cada gemidito que Eren fuera capaz. Deslizó la totalidad del miembro en su boca, y también se tomó todo su santo tiempo para hacerlo.

Eren se retorció debajo, sintiendo la calidez de esa boca. Sintiendo la lengua moverse y juguetear. Levi mantuvo la mano firme sobre la pierna de Eren, manteniéndolas separadas, clavando sus uñas en la piel. Dolía, no mucho, pero lo suficiente como para mezclar el placer en una combinación nueva, que el más joven jamás había sentido. Movió las caderas contra el rostro de Levi, mordiéndose los labios y gimiendo. Ya estaba cerca, faltaban sólo unos minutos, pero ya se venía.

"¡Levi! ¡Le-Levi! ¡M… me… Levi, ah!"

Fue todo lo que Eren pudo musitar. Sus pensamientos eran como una nebulosa, la respiración agitada y todo se sentía tan bien-

Levi chupó y se apartó, con la boca humedecida. Eren suspiró y lo miró, con los ojos brillando de lágrimas. Los nudillos se le habían puesto blancos de tanto agarrar de la cabecera. Intentó preguntarle "¿Por qué?", pero sus temblorosos labios eran incapaces de formar las palabras. En cambio, ruidos molestos se hicieron oír, mientras observaba a Levi reptar desde la cama a la mesita de noche.

Admiró a Levi bajo la luz que provenía de la lámpara junto a la cama. Cuan anchos eran sus hombros, cuan definido estaba el vientre, y cuántas cicatrices tenía. El vendaje seguía en envolviéndole el brazo, y unas manchas de sangre fresca comenzaban a asomarse en su blancura.

Deseaba tocarlo.

Eren dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran de la cabecera y se enderezó. Se arrastró hasta Levi, para besarle el brazo y tocarle el pecho. Besó la herida del brazo con delicadeza, y Levi se volvió a verlo, sosteniendo un pote de lubricante entre los dedos. Se volvió a la cama, y Eren se encaramó en su regazo, temblando de la emoción.

Por la lujuria hacia el hombre que tenía delante, y del miedo de poder perderlo.

Besó el cuello de Levi y descendió a su clavícula. Pasó las manos por el bien definido pecho y el vientre, memorizando sus surcos, curvas y cicatrices. Bajó la cabeza y tomó un pezón entre los dientes, probando una mordida.

Levi pasó su mano por los cabellos de Eren, mientras una sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro. Le dio un tironcito de advertencia a los cabellos, antes de apartarse del todo. Un delgado hilo de saliva quedó colgando de los labios de Eren.

"C'est suffisant pour toi. Mets-toi sur le dos que je te donne une leçon."[ **3** ]

Eren no tenía la menor idea de lo que Levi decía, pero se permitió volver a ser recostado sobre la espalda, dejándose caer sobre las sábanas. Observó con ojos amplios como Levi abría el lubricante, cerrando los dedos sobre las sabanas y con el cuerpo ardiente. Tenía cierta idea de cómo se suponía que iba a funcionar todo esto, pero había muchas cosas de las que no tenía idea.

Levi deslizó las manos entre las piernas de Eren y el joven estuvo seguro de que aquello era el final. Tomó el brazo de Levi, temblando por completo, mientras el mayor hundía su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Su aliento era caliente, y los labios suaves, pero era cruel con los dientes. Levi le atacó la piel sin mácula, marcándole a su gusto.

Eren no pudo protestar. Movía las caderas en vaivén y gemía y se retorcía.

"Respire, gamin." [ **4** ]

El aviso no fue atendido hasta que Levi empezó a introducir un dedo dentro. Eren gritó otra vez, llevándose una mano a la boca para cubrirse con fuerza. Levi retorció y giró ese único dedo dentro de su cuerpo, para añadir otro con cuidado. Y, cuando llegó el tercero, Eren sintió que su cuerpo estaba a punto de romperse.

A través de las arremetidas, los dedos de Levi dieron contra algo dentro de su cuerpo que hizo a Eren gemir con fuerza. La vista se le nubló por un breve momento, y, cuando se calmó, ese punto volvió a ser tocado.

"¡CARAJO LEVI!"

Tomó a Levi del hombro y le clavó las uñas. Apartó la cara, temblando sin control. Levi le besó la mejilla, riendo – el hijo de puta se reía – y retiraba los dedos. Eren gimió al sentir el vacío, y sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Qué carajo…? ¿Por qué… por qué paras…? Carajo…"

Eren siguió murmurando cosas, mientras Levi se sentaba derecho. Tomó las fláccidas piernas de Eren, se apoyó una sobre un hombro y la otra la presionó contra la cama. Nuevamente, Eren se encontró totalmente expuesto y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, mientras palabras sinsentido salían de su boca. Sintió cómo Levi apoyaba su dura erección contra su entrada, y suspiró al sentir ese calor.

Las manos fueron apartadas otra vez de su rostro ruborizado. Los ojos de Levi le recorrieron el cuerpo, lo miraba con atención, pasando los labios por la temblorosa pierna, rozando el miembro sobre la lubricada entrada. Sin aviso, le mordió la pierna y metió el glande dentro del cuerpo de Eren.

El joven volvió a gritar, con los ojos fijos en su pierna. Vio la piel manchada de rojo bajo los labios de Levi, y sintió el tirante dolor entre sus piernas. Levi lo atrajo más cerca, entrando más profundo, mientras Eren giraba la cabeza y soltaba un largo gemido.

"Ah… mierda…". Se mordió el revés de la mano, intentando silenciarse. Y, de nuevo, Levi apartó su mano, inclinándose contra su oído.

"Ne te reticent pas, Eren. Je veux t'entendre crier."[ **5** ]

Todo lo que Eren oyó fue su nombre, y eso bastó para entender que se trataba de algún tipo de orden. Levi le mordió la oreja y movió las caderas con terrible lentitud. Eren rápidamente se aferró de sus hombros, empujando las caderas erráticamente contra Levi, sin ritmo o suavidad alguna. Sólo deseaba sentir más fricción, sentir más de Levi contra su piel. Dentro de él. Follándolo.

Y Levi no se contuvo.

Arremetió de nuevo, más fuerte, imponiendo un ritmo veloz. Sus respiraciones se convirtieron en resuellos, sus cuerpos pronto se cubrieron de sudor. El cabello a Levi se le pegó en la cara, y los ojos de Eren se dieron vuelta dentro de sus cuencas. Mantuvo los brazos sobre los hombros de Levi, aferrándose mientras la cama chocaba contra la pared.

"¡Levi Levi Levi carajo Levi carajo carajo!"

El mayor movió las caderas y comenzó a atacar la próstata del joven. La sensación hizo que Eren gritara y gimiera en respuesta. Clavó las uñas en la espalda del mayor, también en sus hombros y a lo largo de sus brazos. Levi gruñó al sentir ese dolor y la imagen de un Eren sin aliento, mientras se venía entre sus vientres.

Las lágrimas empañaron los ojos de Eren, mientras mantenía las manos en los enrojecidos brazos de Levi. El otro siguió moviéndose, dejando que Eren disfrutara su orgasmo. El joven soltó ligeros gemidos con cada arremetida, hasta que Levi se inclinó junto a su oreja. Con un largo y ronco suspiro, Levi eyaculó. Eren cerró los ojos, pasando sus temblorosas manos por el cabello de Levi y acomodándose sobre su regazo. Sintió la caliente semilla llenarlo y los movimientos del mayor desacelerar mientras convulsionaba.

Por un momento, ninguno de los dos se movió. No dijeron palabras. Sólo sus pesados resuellos llenaron el caliente y oloroso cuarto.

Eren miró el techo, acariciando los cabellos de Levi, con la otra mano aferrada a su espalda. Lentamente salió de la vorágine de su orgasmo, y comenzó a recuperarse. A pesar de las lágrimas de sus ojos, sonrió un poco. Acarició la oreja del mayor y le dio un besito en el sudado lóbulo. Tembló cuando Levi le besó la nuca, y le pasó una mano por los revueltos cabellos castaños. Y, sin embargo, Eren siguió sonriendo ante la caricia y cerró los ojos, demasiado cansado para moverse.

Sin embargo, Levi se despegó del pegajoso pecho de Eren, besándole la nariz y rodando a un lado. Salió de dentro de su cuerpo, y el joven tembló ante la sensación de vacío. Eren abrió los ojos y tanteó la cama, intentando dar con Levi para que regresara.

La cama de pronto se sintió más vacía.

Eren se sentó derecho y observó a Levi ponerse los pantalones y salir rápidamente de la habitación. El joven tragó con fuerza y volvió a sentirse vacío. No como cuando Levi salió de dentro de él, eso lo podía soportar. De pronto, se encontró solo y expuesto. Había sido vulnerable ante los ojos de Levi. Se había entregado a ese hombre. Había dejado que Levi le tocara y mirara, e hiciera lo que deseara.

Y, ahora, se había marchado. ¿Era, en verdad, todo sólo un juego…?

Eren se giró sobre un lado y se estiró hasta el borde de la cama. Tiró de la sábana sobre el colchón y se hizo un ovillo con ella; estaba adolorido, le dolían las piernas, en especial donde Levi le mordió. Bajó la mano para tocar la marca y los dedos tocaron el semen que le había ensuciado la pierna. Con presteza apartó la mano y la limpió contra la sabana.

Oyó pasos y miró en derredor, frotándose los ojos. Levi fue hasta la cama y llevó a Eren hasta el borde de la misma. Depositó un ligero beso sobre su cabeza.

"¿Podés caminar? ¿O tengo que cargarte?"

Eren masculló algo y se removió, apoyándose contra el hombro de Levi. El mayor apartó la sábana del cuerpo del más joven con facilidad, y lo levantó en brazos. Eren mantuvo las piernas cerradas firmemente, sintiendo como se pegaban una con la otra. Le sorprendía que Levi pudiera cargarlo, a pesar de ser tan bajito. Pero luego le tocó el pecho, y vio los músculos contrayéndose en los brazos que lo cargaban.

Levi le cargó por el pasillo hasta la habitación principal. Pero Eren sólo pudo apenas atisbarla, dado que Levi fue directo al baño.

Igual que el del cuarto de invitados, estaba inmaculado. Las baldosas eran blancas y las paredes azul oscuro. El botiquín y el baño, e incluso la tina, eran blancos: brillaban de blancura. Eren miró la tina, donde enormes burbujas se asomaban al borde.

"¿Me vas a bañar?", preguntó el más joven, adormilado. Se sostuvo la pierna, mientras el agua le mordía la herida.

"Te voy _a lavar_. Estás mugriento. Estás transpirado, cubierto de semen, mocos y eso da asco." Levi dejó que el agua corriera por los hombros de Eren y luego le frotó la nuca.

"No gracias a ti."

Levi rió, y lo frotó con más fuerza. Le lavó los cabellos, el pecho e incluso las piernas. Eren casi lo sintió tierno. Y, cuando terminó, Levi lo sacó de la tina y lo rodeó con una toalla. Volviendo a alzarlo en brazos, lo llevó hasta la cama.

Esa cama gloriosa.

Eren se sentó en el borde, mientras Levi apartaba la manta, revelando unas sábanas negras – o quizás azul marino; era difícil diferenciarlo por la oscuridad. Pero olían a limpio, y eran muy suaves al tacto. Eren pasó los dedos por encima de la tela y se hundió contra las almohadas, ocultando el rostro y estirando las piernas.

Alzó la mirada y pudo notar una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Levi. Este alargó la mano y pasó los dedos por los cabellos del joven, siguiendo por su nuca y luego su espalda, siguiendo el contorno de su trasero, e incluso las piernas. Eren tembló bajo sus caricias, y ocultó la cara en la almohada.

"Voy a limpiar el baño", le dijo Levi. "Vos dormí."

Eren lo tomó de la mano y sacudió la cabeza. "¿No… puede… esperar?"

"Va a ser más difícil limpiarlo si lo dejo."

"¿Por esta vez?", preguntó el joven, sentándose. "¿Por favor?"

Levi se acomodó en la cama, volviéndose así podía deslizarse bajo las sábanas. Eren sonrió, y rápidamente se hizo un ovillo a su lado; era incapaz de explicar el motivo de su deseo de estar juntos. El por qué deseaba sentirlo a su lado. Simplemente se sentía mejor. Cálido. Seguro. Deseaba confirmación. La precisaba.

Volvió el rostro en el hueco de la nuca de Levi, y sintió como la sábana era subida a sus hombros. Mantuvo los brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Levi, y pudo sentir su respiración.

"¿Ya estamos saliendo?", susurró. "¿Con exclusividad?"

Levi volvió la cabeza y apoyó los labios contra la oreja de Eren. "Creí que ya lo hacíamos."

El agarre de Eren se hizo más fuerte, y lo atrajo más cerca. Una tonta sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara, y de repente se sintió agradecido de la oscuridad de la habitación. Pero, incluso en la oscuridad, no podía ocultar la risita.

"Tu es mignon."[ **6** ]

Eren despertó con unos suaves besos sobre el rostro. En los ojos, la nariz, las mejillas, los labios. Podía sentir a Levi cubrirlo de besos, tomándose su tiempo hasta resultar molesto. Pero el joven sonrió y se estiró, canturreando por lo bajo. Se hizo un ovillo sobre un lado, tirando de la manta hasta que se tapó por completo. Sintió como la cama se movía, pero siguió con los ojos cerrados. En realidad, no dormía ni soñaba, sólo tenía la sensación de estar flotando sobre unas nubes frescas. Nada lo tiraba hacia abajo, o lo retenía. Estiró los dedos de los pies alargó la mano al lado de Levi, buscándolo. Su mano rozó contra un pelaje suave, y, por un momento, pensó que se trataba del cabello de Levi. Pero el cuerpo que se movía debajo suyo le hizo saber que se trataba de un gato, no de su amante.

Y, luego de un tiempo, bostezó con fuerza y se frotó los ojos, mirando en derredor. Seguía desnudo entre las sábanas, con las ropas desaparecidas. Se sentó derecho y se tiró la sabana sobre los brazos. La puerta corrediza de cristal estaba abierta, dejando que entrara la fresca brisa de la mañana. Le hizo erizar la piel desnuda, por lo que se arropó mejor con la sabana. A través de la cortina, pudo ver a Levi, sentado afuera, en la terraza.

Sonrió y en silencio salió de la cama, a la frescura de la mañana. Las rodillas y las piernas estaban débiles, y el culo le dolía, haciendo difícil caminar, pero, mientras nadie le viera, estaba bien. Abrió la puerta del closet, y rebuscó hasta encontrar los pijamas de Levi. Se puso unos shorts y una camiseta, una con mangas de verdad. Abrazándose a sí mismo, fue de puntillas (más bien, cojeó) al exterior.

"Buen día", rió Eren adormilado, frotándose el desordenado cabello.

Levi le miró con una ligera sonrisa. Estaba sentado, con el torso desnudo, sobre la silla larga, vistiendo solo los pantalones del pijama. Un cigarrillo nuevo colgaba de sus labios. Otro ya había sido consumido y aplastado en el cenicero que estaba sobre la mesita que tenía al lado. Sostenía su arma en la mano, limpiándola atentamente con un trapo.

El arma plateada hizo a Eren tener un escalofrió, pero eso no lo alejaría de Levi. Fue hasta él y se sentó en el extremo de la silla, junto a sus piernas. Levi sopló un poco de humo e hizo caer la ceniza, haciéndole una seña a Eren para que se acercara más. El joven obedeció, y Levi bajó el arma, envolviéndolo con un brazo.

"Buen día para vos también, mocoso", le dijo, pasando una mano por sus cabellos. "Me sorprende que podás caminar."

"Cállate."

"Tengo que esforzarme más para la próxima", rió Levi, soplando humo. "¿Dormiste bien?"

Eren asintió, y una sonrisita tonta se le dibujó en la cara. Miró el paisaje, para ocultar el repentino rubor de sus mejillas y la sonrisa.

"Por supuesto."

"Bien."

"¿Siempre limpias el arma al amanecer?"

Levi chasqueó la lengua, con fastidio. "No. Siempre lo hago después de trabajar. Pero anoche no lo hice, porque estabas vos."

Eren dijo "oh" y bajó los ojos. Pasó una mano por el pecho de Levi y las cicatrices que lo marcaban. Bajo la luz natural, las podía ver. Cada cicatriz era diferente, algunas parecían de bala, otras, de cuchilladas, y, algunas, parecían quemaduras. Y entonces, Eren alzó la mano a la herida del brazo. Rozó con los dedos las vendas, y sintió el musculo de Levi respingar.

"¿Sigue doliendo?"

"Como la mierda", suspiró Levi. Pasó perezosamente la mano otra vez por los cabellos del joven. "No me mirés así, pibe. Va a sanar. Voy a estar bien."

Eren se arrumacó contra su nuca. Siguió acariciándole el costado, sintiendo los contornos de sus costillas, los músculos y las cicatrices. Esto era él. Esto era Levi. Las heridas, las armas y los secretos. Todo en un mismo envoltorio.

"¿Has ido al mar?"

"Ésa sí es una pregunta rarísima. Sí, ¿por?", respondió Levi. Eren se encogió de hombros.

"Es sólo que… oí que es hermoso", dijo Eren, aun contra su nuca. "Y que todos deberían verlo antes de morir. Así que, pensé que-"

Levi se enderezó y apartó a Eren. El joven se aferró del borde de la silla, sorprendido por lo repentino.

"¿Estás jodiendo?", aulló Levi. "¿De verdad hablás en serio? ¿Te pensás que me voy a cagar muriendo?"

"¡No!", gritó Eren en respuesta. "¡Nada de eso!"

"Entonces, ilumíname, mocoso de mierda. ¿Por qué carajo saliste con eso? Lo hablamos anoche. ¿Por qué sale esta mierda otra vez? ¿Por qué tenés tanto miedo?", prosiguió Levi. Tomó a Eren del brazo, y lo sacudió con firmeza. Su agarre hizo que el joven se encogiera. "¿Te pensás que soy tan descuidado como para hacerme matar? ¿Lo pensás?"

"¡NO!" Eren se apartó, y se frotó donde Levi lo había agarrado. "¡Sé que no te van a matar! ¡Pero es normal que me preocupe como la mierda por ti!"

Levi giró los ojos, y se estiró hacia atrás. Se agarró el puente de la nariz.

"Debí haberlo sabido."

"¿Qué cosa?", silbó Eren. Ya sabía lo que Levi iba a decir. Y el dolor ya comenzaba a sentirse por las palabras no dichas.

"Sobre vos. Sabía que no ibas a poder lidiar con esto. Conmigo. Con lo que hago para vivir. Y estoy seguro de que, en el fondo, pensás que podés cambiarme. Pero, pibe, no podés. No soy un maldito proyecto de novio."

El estómago de Eren se retorció, y cerró los puños. Se volvió a ver a Levi y lo empujó de los hombros contra la silla, furioso.

"¡Hijo de puta! ¿No se te ocurrió que me preocupo por ti, porque me importa? ¡Es lo normal, conchudo!", dijo. Golpeó a Levi en el brazo, sin verdadera intención. Y Levi tampoco se lo esperó. "¡No importa si es en tu trabajo o si te cortaste con una puta hoja de papel! Me preocupo porque me importa, no porque no pueda lidiar con eso, o quiera cambiarte."

Mantuvo los ojos sobre los de Levi, y vio un atisbo de derrota en los ojos fríos grises. Levi se desplomó y se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios, soplando el humo hacia Eren. El joven se hizo viento, y se aguantó la tos ante el gesto malintencionado.

"Entonces, ¿qué onda con la pregunta?"

"Ya no importa", dijo Eren. Se dejó caer contra el pecho de Levi, juntando los pies. Levi le besó un lado de la cabeza a modo de disculpa. "Iba a compartir una tontería muy personal contigo, y lo arruinaste."

"Bueno. Tampoco me interesan tus idioteces."

Eren se cruzó de brazos y se acunó contra Levi. El otro le rodeó de modo protector con un brazo el vientre, manteniéndolo cerca. Y Eren se atrevió a entrelazar sus dedos. El gesto de cariño le calmó el pulso al joven y lo hizo relajarse.

Cabo danzó hacia afuera, y se echó en el piso, bajo el sol de primavera. Eren le sonrió al gato, y se relajó otro poco. Descansó la cabeza contra la barbilla de Levi, y suspiró.

"Mi mamá siempre decía que todos deberían ver el mar antes de morir", dijo, y Levi se puso tenso. Apagó el cigarrillo con la mano libre y luego la pasó por los cabellos del joven. "Así que, quería saber si lo habías visto."

"¿Y vos?"

Eren negó con la cabeza. "No. Íbamos a ir a la playa ese verano. Antes de que la mataran."

"¿Es por eso que te hiciste policía? ¿Para descubrir quien la mató?"

Las palabras eran muy bruscas. Y tan ciertas, que dolían. La voz de Eren se agudizó, y asintió.

"Ella recién comenzaba a trabajar para ese hotel nuevo, el Hotel Titán", dijo. "Habían pasado… a lo mejor, tres meses. Algo pasó allí. Vio algo que no debía. Recuerdo que estaba muy alterada por ello. Pero nunca me lo dijo, sólo que no lo entendería, pero carajo, ya tenía diez."

Hizo una pausa, y el agarre de Levi se hizo un poco más fuerte.

"Un día, su jefe vino a casa. Y ella me dijo que vaya a lo de Mikasa. Cuando volví…". Se ahogó con las palabras, y tuvo que parar. El dolor se le había acumulado en el pecho y parecía que le iba a explotar. Tanto dolor hizo que su visión se le nublara un momento. Cerró los ojos.

"Los médicos intentaron hacerlo pasar por suicidio. Pero mi madre no era así", dijo. "Sé que le dispararon. Y no sé el motivo. No sé qué tipo de asuntos hacen que deban protegerlos a costa de la vida de una madre soltera. Pero, en ese momento, supe que deseaba ver a ese hotel derrumbarse. Quería ver al Titán caer por lo que hizo."

Estiró la mano a la mesa y tomó el arma de Levi. Se apartó de los brazos del mayor, mirando el arma en sus manos. Era pesada, como la que acostumbraba usar, pero esta tenía un silenciador atornillado al cañón. Algo la hacía más bella que la suya, que era de color negro. Era elegante, en un sentido horrendo. Quizás, se debía a que sabía que le pertenecía a Levi. Y, si le pertenecía a Levi, no podía ser _fea_.

Sostuvo el arma con las manos temblorosas, y apuntó al Hotel Titán.

"Así que, ése es el motivo por el que entre en la D.I.S. Y el por qué no iré al mar hasta que obtenga respuestas. Ellos mataron a mi madre", dijo Eren. Miró con fiereza al nuevo hotel, desde la mirilla del arma. Seguía temblando, ahora a causa de la cólera, mientras sostenía el arma. El hotel se veía muy pequeño desde donde estaban. Si tan sólo pudiera acercarse. Si tan sólo pudiera poner sus manos sobre alguien que trabajara allí. Si tan sólo pudiera entrar…

Levi se apretó contra él, pasando las manos bajo los brazos de Eren. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, reacomodando el arma en sus manos.

"Sostenela así", susurró Levi contra su nuca. "Te va ayudar a apuntar mejor. Y eso reduce el retroceso cuando disparás."

Eren rio con amargura, mientras acomodaba las manos.

"No puedo creer que un delincuente me enseñe a disparar."

"Este mismo delincuente anoche también te clavó el culo contra la cama", dijo Levi, besándole la nuca. "¿Es tan difícil de creer?"

Eren se dio la vuelta, la boca abierta y lista para responder, pero Levi lo atrapó. Lo beso con fuerza y le quitó el arma de las manos, volviendo a colocarla en la mesa. Acomodó a Eren debajo suyo, y recibió un gemido de placer.

"Debemos entrar", suspiró Levi, besándole la nariz.

"¿Por?"

"No te puedo follar delante de Cabo."

Eren resopló, y estalló en risas. Se hizo a un lado para cubrirse la cara con las manos, y Levi se enderezó y lo hizo ponerse de pie, a pesar de las carcajadas. Eren le siguió de regreso al departamento, admirando el tatuaje de su espalda.

Un curioso par de alas, blancas y negras, se dibujaban en la espalda, sobre los torneados músculos. Era hermoso. Pero, por más emocionado que estuviera al fin por al fin verlo, estaba mucho más interesado en estar otra vez en la cama, debajo de Levi.

* * *

[1] Me voy a encargar de ti.

[2] Te ves delicioso. Te podría devorar ya mismo.

[3] Es suficiente para ti. Date la vuelta, asi te puedo enseñar.

[4] Respira, mocoso.

[5] No te contengas. Quiero oírte gritar.

[6] Eres muy lindo.


	16. Fin de semana, parte 2

**DANGER LINE – LÍNEA DE PELIGRO**

 **AUTOR: LUNATRANCY  
TRADUCCION: Maru de Kusanagi**

 **RATING: M**

* * *

 **Espacio publicitario: Si alguien juega/jugó FFXV, estoy traduciendo una serie también de ese juego. Fin del espacio publicitario.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: Fin de semana, parte 2**

Levi salió de la cafetería, bebiendo su latte. Era agradable ver a Eren tan temprano, en especial cuando sabía que su día iba a ser largo. Pero haber podido ver por un momento a al guapo muchacho le calmaba los nervios, y hacía su día un poco mejor. Sabía que lo vería más tarde, ya que lo había invitado a pasar a noche. Casi se sentía tonto el peguntarle a Eren si iba a querer pasar el fin de semana, invitándolo como si fuera un maldito alumno de primaria. Pero sintió que esa era la mejor manera de hacerlo.

Eren era joven, debía recordarlo. Y, al ser tan joven, Levi debía tener en cuenta que el muchacho no iba a quedarse porque tuviera ganas. Probablemente necesitaba que la gente se lo aclarara. O lo que carajos se haga cuando tienes veintiún años. Honestamente, Levi no se acordaba.

Subió a su auto, bebiendo un último sorbo antes de ponerlo en el apoya taza. Tenía un largo día por delante. _Ellos_ lo tenían.

Condujo el auto a las afueras de la ciudad, después de lidiar un rato con el tráfico y los turistas. Logró cruzar la ciudad hasta un barrio cerrado. Condujo hasta una linda casa, y estacionó al frente, y esperó con paciencia.

Estaba tentado – condenadamente tentado – en mandarle a Eren un mensaje. Algo breve. Simple. Un "te extraño, mocoso" habría bastado. O hacerle saber lo mucho que esperaba la noche. Pero eso habría destruido su atractivo personal. _Él_ sería el que buscaba a Eren. Y no podía dejar que eso pasara.

Era mayor, y poco interesante. ¿Y si Eren perdía el interés? ¿Cuánta atención podía demostrarle al muchacho, antes de que se volviera demasiada? ¿Antes de que Eren supiese que tenía a Levi comiendo de la mano? ¿O si se tornaba despótico? ¿Asfixiante?

Bebió otro trago del latte, y arrugó la nariz. ¿Desde cuándo un mocoso tenía semejante poder sobre él? ¿Sobre sus pensamientos? ¿Su corazón?

No, no. No su corazón. Todavía no habían llegado hasta ahí. Se puso a pensar. Pero, diablos, Eren era lindo. Y también su tonta risa. Y la forma en que se ruborizaba por cualquier cosa: muy lindo. Sus bromas y su sonrisa. Cuán encendido podía ser. La manera en que se mordía los labios al ponerse nervioso…

Volvió a beber con furia un sorbo, mientras la puerta de la casa se abría. Petra salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Llevando el bolso cerca, corrió al auto y abrió la puerta.

"Perdona que haya tardado tanto", se rió ella, deslizándose dentro. Cerró la puerta y se acomodó en el asiento.

"Era esperable", respondió Levi. "Te gusta tardarte."

"No lo hago a propósito", respondió ella. Tomo el latte y lo miró. Una sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara. "Él ahora trabaja en una cafetería, ¿verdad?"

"Eso no es tu maldito asunto", le cortó Levi. Arrancó el auto y lo guio por la calle.

"¿Cuándo nos lo vas a presentar? ¿Debidamente?"

"A vos no. Ni a Auruo. O a otro", silbó él. "No se va a relacionar con ninguno de ustedes, pedazos de mierda."

Ella bajó la taza y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Levi. Su rostro se iluminó con emoción.

"No puedo esperar", dijo ella. "Voy a preparar una gran cena, e incluso un postre. ¿Qué clase de postres le gustan?"

Levi la apartó y encendió la radio para acallar su parloteo. Ella siguió sonriendo, totalmente complacida con el ligero rubor que pintaba las mejillas de Levi.

El estacionamiento era un infierno, pero Levi encontró un sitio en el garaje de uno de los hoteles. Le dio el brazo a Petra, y ella envolvió el suyo en el de él. Manteniéndola cerca, Levi avanzó a las puertas giratorias del Hotel Titán.

Dentro, el hotel era agradable y tan bello como cualquier otro. Tenía un aire de elegante villa. Los techos eran altos, pintados de azul, para simular unas nubes. Las columnas ascendían en tonos castaños, con protuberancias y arabescos que recordaban árboles. Incluso en sus bases había musgo y césped de aspecto realista.

La mesa del conserje y los ascensores estaban a la izquierda. La gente hacía fila, esperando por sus habitaciones, con maletas llenas a sus pies. La gente tras el mostrador vestía bien, completamente de negro. Los ascensores llevaban a las habitaciones a las cuales los huéspedes llevaban sus maletas.

Sin embargo, Levi y Petra no se registraron para una habitación. Fueron al otro lado, directamente al área del casino.

Las luces y el tintineo de las tragamonedas llenaban el aire. Levi estuvo agradecido de que se permitiera fumar, por lo que sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió, mirando las máquinas y las mesas de póker. Las chicas recorrían las mesas, ofreciendo bebidas de sus bandejas, o recogían vasos vacíos.

Más allá del casino, pudieron ver, los carteles que indicaban un área de compras y restaurantes.

"Odio estos jodidos arboles gigantes ( _ **1**_ )", masculló Levi, clavando la mirada en una de las columnas – árbol. "Son un asco."

"Ah, calla", le retó Petra. "¿Dónde está el objetivo?"

Levi señaló entre las tragamonedas, mirándolas con simulado interés.

"No estoy seguro. Todo lo que sé es que trabaja acá", le respondió. "Es todo lo que me dijeron."

"¿Y tampoco te dijeron como se ve?"

"No. Nadie sabe."

"Eso no sirve", suspiró Petra. Llevó a Levi a un tragamonedas libre, y se sentó. "Dinero."

"No vas a gastarme la plata", espetó Levi. "Y tampoco deberíamos gastar. Tengo planes para más tarde."

"¿Ah?", ella se inclinó y revolvió su bolso. Levi apartó los ojos.

"Sí, es exactamente lo que pensás."

"Qué tierno."

"Como sea."

"Espero que me invites a la boda."

Giró los ojos y miró de rostro en rostro. Por algo. Alguien. ¿Quién sería? ¿Quién sería el sospechoso? Alguien joven. Debía serlo. Había visto una lista de rostros en ese escuadrón. Había sacado a Eren de la lista, ese chico habría escupido cualquier secreto que tuviese. Pero Levi sabía que debía ser alguien del grupo del joven…

"¿Bebida de cortesía?"

Levi se excusó, pero Petra se alegró al ver a la joven.

"¿Qué tienes?", le preguntó, apartándose de la máquina. La joven bajó la bandeja, para mostrar coloridos martinis y altos vasos de gaseosas. Petra se golpeteó los labios, y comenzó a preguntar sobre las bebidas.

Levi tendió la cabeza hacia atrás, soplando humo. Miró a la empleada y sintió el pecho tensarse un instante. Era rubia, de ojos azules, pero la nariz era algo inolvidable, sin dudas.

Era la chica de antes. La del trabajo de Eren. La chica que se había quedado. La que Eren _conocía_ de su trabajo. Pero que también trabajaba en un hotel. En ese hotel.

Levi exhaló humo y se volvió a mirar a la mesa de póker, mientras esa chica – cuya etiqueta decía llamarse Annie – arrugaba los ojos y le miraba.

"Voy a tomar este", dijo Petra al fin. Tomó una bebida color verde lima, y volvió a poner la tarjeta de crédito en la máquina.

Annie asintió, y se puso derecha. Se volvió a ver a Levi, y le extendió la bandeja.

"¿Y el caballero?"

"No bebo", respondió con fiereza. Su lengua captó la atención de Petra, y ella bajó el vaso, para revolver en su cartera. Sacó más dinero y lo puso en la máquina, tan normal como le era posible.

Annie giró la fuente para mostrar las gaseosas. "Tengo bebidas sin alcohol también, señor."

Levi soltó más humo. Alargó la mano y tomó una gaseosa de la fuente. "Gracias."

Annie asintió y retrocedió, caminando por entre las maquinas. Levi puso el cigarrillo en su gaseosa y se sentó.

"¿Es ella?"

"Debe ser", dijo Levi. "Y tampoco te tomes eso. Dudo mucho que un casino regale tragos."

Petra bajó la palanca de la maquina por última vez. Recogió el bolso y se lo colgó del hombro, poniéndose de pie. Estiró la mano.

"Entonces, ¿vamos?"

Levi le dio el brazo. "Eso creo."

La guio por entre las maquinas. Cruzaron pasillo tras pasillo, personas y personas. Desde donde caminaban, podían ver a Annie con claridad, podían ver sus movimientos sin problemas. La siguieron lentamente, mientras ella iba entre las mesas, cargando la fuente. Ignoraba a la gente que le preguntaba por los tragos.

Petra le pellizcó el brazo a Levi, y caminaron más rápido. Ella se acomodó los cabellos, mirando el casino rápidamente.

"¿Estamos a salvo?", preguntó él.

"Sí", repuso ella. "Nadie nos sigue, por lo que puedo ver."

Él se preguntó desde cuándo Annie le había visto. Desde cuándo lo identificó como miembro del Sindicato de las Alas. O desde cuándo le habían dicho su nombre. Desde cuándo ella lo había estado rastreando…

Le asintió a Petra. Observó a Annie desaparecer tras una puerta con el cartel de "Sólo Personal", y dejó de caminar.

"¿Esperamos?", preguntó Petra, apoyando las manos en una silla vacía, frente a un tragamonedas.

"Sí", respondió él, soltándola. "Espera diez minutos. Si no salgo para entonces, vení a buscarme."

Ella asintió, y se sentó. Levi se volvió y caminó decidido hacia esa puerta de solo empleados. No vaciló en abrirla, a pesar del aviso: empujó la puerta y la cerró detrás de el con rapidez. Se deslizó contra la pared y pronto se descubrió esquivando un puñetazo.

Recuperó el paso y giró, alzando las manos para cubrir el rostro, así como hizo Annie. Ella resollaba, ya fuera por enojo o nerviosismo.

 _Había estado esperando._

Levi bajó las manos, lo suficiente para verle la cara e intentar leer su expresión. Los ojos de Annie estaban entrecerrados, fijos en él. pero no se movió: esperaba su ataque. Él evaluó el nervioso lenguaje corporal de ella, la feroz mirada de sus ojos y el ligero temblor de sus manos.

Levi alzó una mano, manteniendo la otra en guardia.

"Te llamás Annie, ¿no?", dijo. "Sólo vine a hacerte unas preguntas. No vine a matarte, pero _no_ me voy a dejar de defender."

Ella no respondió; mantuvo las manos en alto, moviéndose en círculos. Él la siguió con precaución.

"Sos parte del Departamento de Investigaciones de Sina, ¿verdad? ¿Estás vendiendo información del departamento?"

Ella bajó las manos, sus ojos descendieron al piso. El pecho se alzó y bajó rápido. Levi siguió mirando sus movimientos con sus agudos ojos grises. Ella pisó el suelo de concretó y le saltó.

Estiró la pierna, lanzando una patada. Él la bloqueó con el brazo, con la pierna a la altura de la cabeza. Era un ataque impresionante, a pesar de que odiara admitirlo, pero debía hacerla perder el equilibrio. Pero, cuando la apartó, ella mantuvo el pie. Annie dio un salto atrás y buscó en su pollera, para sacar un cuchillo.

Ella lo giró entre los dedos, el filo del metal reflejó la luz.

Levi recuperó el aliento y miró su cara y el cuchillo, y de nuevo esos fríos ojos. Iba en serio. Y estaba entrenada.

Pero él también.

Ella volvió a atacar, blandiendo el cuchillo. Levi dio un paso atrás, esquivando sus ataques. Pero el filo le pasó cerca: podía oír el aire ser cortado por el cuchillo, mientras ella lo blandía. Sintió la pared contra la espalda y supo que debía actuar.

Levi la tomó de la muñeca cuando ella intentó otro ataque. Él le torció el brazo con fuerza, obligándola a darse la vuelta. Pero, al hacerlo, Annie se retorció. Logró cambiar el peso y subir a Levi por encima del hombro. Él calló sobre la espalda, soltándola. El aire se le fue y, por un segundo, quedó mareado y adolorido.

Y, en otro segundo, ella estaba agachándose para apuñalarlo. Levi rodó, y se puso de pie de un salto. Buscó en su abrigo y sacó el arma, apuntándola.

De repente, Annie dio un paso atrás. Seguía sosteniendo el cuchillo, lista para atacar. Levi se enderezó, con la mano firme a pesar de su corazón acelerado. Alzó el arma y se puso firme.

"¿A lo mejor, ahora me querés responder?", gruñó Levi, más como una sentencia que pregunta. Annie siguió callada, pero pudo ver la agitación en su rostro. Mezclada con desesperación.

La puerta se abrió y Petra apareció, mirando a Levi. Él jadeó. Los ojos se le abrieron como platos.

"Mierda…"

Annie la atrapó rápidamente, envolviéndola con un brazo y apoyando el cuchillo en su garganta. No la cortó, mirando a Levi.

Y Levi supo que esperaba ella de él.

Mantuvo el arma alzada en un lugar fijo. Vio el miedo en los ojos de Petra, pero la conocía bien. Ella solo precisaba unos segundos para controlar la sorpresa y el miedo.

"Annie, no vamos a lastimarte", dijo Levi con firmeza. Mantuvo los ojos en Petra, esperando a sus señales silenciosas. "¿Qué tipo de cosa hace este hotel? En verdad. ¿Y qué dijiste sobre el D.I.S.?"

Annie permaneció callada, pero él pudo notar su inquietud. Estaba preocupada, eso era seguro. Y temblaba. Su firme agarre en Petra parecía flaquear. Iba a quebrarse. Debía hacerlo pronto.

"No… no puedo decírselo", respondió. Pasó el cuchillo por el cuello de Petra.

Y entonces se hizo el rojo. Un rojo ardiente, bajando por la piel de Petra y en su vestido, hasta el piso. Petra entonces actuó, conteniendo un grito de dolor. Tomó el arma que tenía atada al muslo, oculta bajo la falda, y disparó a ciegas. La bala impactó en la pierna de Annie. Con un ligero empujón, Petra se liberó de su agarre, pero Annie fue veloz. Tomó la pequeña arma de Petra y la levantó.

Con mano temblorosa, apuntó mientras Levi sujetaba a Petra. Y, cerrando los ojos, Annie disparó. Levi se dio la vuelta sosteniendo a Petra, recibiendo la baja en el brazo. El dolor le atravesó los músculos, mientras Annie volvía a disparar.

La segunda bala erró, y Annie soltó el arma. Sosteniéndose la pierna, se alejó cojeando lo más rápido que podía.

Levi se encontró en un dilema por un breve momento. Podía perseguir a Annie, estaba herida, y no llegaría lejos. Podía conseguir la información que precisaba con facilidad. Ya fuera que hablara voluntariamente, o pegándole otro tiro.

Pero, luego, estaba Petra…

Ella estaba sufriendo. Y era evidente. Lloraba suavemente, sosteniéndose el pecho mientras sangraba. La sangre le cubría las manos, y le machí la camisa mientras se movía.

Él se quitó la chaqueta, encogiéndose de dolor, y la cubrió. Necesitaba encontrar una salida del hotel hacia el auto. Precisaba sacarla de allí.

Debía cancelar la misión.

Levi mantuvo el brazo con firmeza alrededor de Petra, mientras sacaba el teléfono.

"¿Hola?"

"Eh", dijo con firmeza. "Tenenos una habitación lista. Los dos estamos heridos. Vamos a necesitar unos malditos puntos. Estaremos en Rose en diez minutos."

* * *

 **1** Chiste que se pierde…. En la traducción al inglés, la frase es "Big ass trees" (malditos arboles gigantes), el tema es que "ass" es tanto burro/asno como trasero/culo, así que el chiste es de doble sentido.


	17. Estúpido post coito

**DANGER LINE – LÍNEA DE PELIGRO**

 **AUTOR: LUNATRANCY  
TRADUCCION: Maru de Kusanagi**

 **RATING: M**

 **Capítulo 17: Estúpido post coito**

Agosto.

"Eren, ¿estás saliendo con alguien?"

Eren se ahogó con la comida, y sus mejillas se encendieron vivamente. Tomó su taza de té y bebió, intentando hacer bajar la comida por el esófago. Miró a Mikasa, quien esperaba pacientemente una respuesta. La conmoción incluso atrajo la atención de Armin, quien también bajó el tenedor, manteniendo la mirada fija en Eren.

"¿Por – por qué pi – piensas eso?", repuso Eren. Mikasa giró los ojos.

"¿Es en serio? Todo el mes tuviste esa tonta sonrisa en la cara. Cada vez que tu teléfono emite algún aviso, lo revisas de inmediato. Nunca te vi hacer algo así. Y siempre te marchas durante los fines de semana, para quedar con ese tal compañero de trabajo."

"Es un poquito obvio", agregó Armin.

"N- no… no estoy… sólo somos amigos…"

"¿Amigos con derechos?", preguntó el rubio. La cara de Mikasa se arrugó, y la de Eren se puso más roja.

Eren había aprendido pronto que él mismo era la definición de cómo se veía una persona tras el coito. Y Levi había aprendido a no dejarlo salir del departamento hasta que se la hubiera pasado un poco. El joven comenzó a sonreír como un idiota durante días, tras haber pasado el fin de semana con Levi. Así que era natural que Mikasa y Armin se hayan dado cuenta.

Pero no estaba exactamente preparado para explicarles que estaba saliendo con alguien.

"¿Es ese tipo?", inquirió Mikasa, y Eren supo exactamente a quien se refería.

"¿Cu-cuál tipo?"

"El que te dejó las flores. ¿Levi?", respondió ella. Armin chasqueó los dedos.

"¡El del hospital! Llegó incluso antes que nosotros", agregó el rubio.

"No, ¡no! ¡N-no es así! Levi y yo no trabajamos juntos."

"¿Sigues hablando con él?", inquirió Mikasa.

Eren se encogió de hombros. "Bueno… no… en realidad… digo…"

"Porque, ni bien suena tu celu, puedo ver que en la pantalla dice "Levi", a menos que se trate de otra persona…"

"¡Mikasa! ¡No te metas en mis cosas!", espetó Eren.

"No deberías pedirle a otros atenderte el teléfono", respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros. Armin rió, y se inclinó sobre la mesa.

"Y, Eren, es Levi, ¿no? ¿Por qué no nos lo presentaste?"

"¿Te avergüenzas de nosotros?", preguntó Mikasa.

"¡No me avergüenzo, pero, si siguen actuando así, no se los presento! ¡No lo pueden bombardear con preguntas!"

Mikasa se acomodó en la silla, cruzándose de brazos con una expresión meditabunda. Armin seguía sonriendo, todavía sobre la mesa, mirándolo.

"Y, ¿desde hace cuánto salen?", le preguntó.

"Tienes la sonrisa más orgullosa que haya visto", respondió Eren, girando los ojos. "Sólo unos meses, supongo. No mucho."

"¿Y conseguiste que te lleve a su casa? Pareció un poco mayor. ¿Tiene una casa agradable? ¿Qué tipo de auto conduce? ¿Cuál es su profesión?"

Repentinamente, Mikasa golpeó con las manos la mesa, atrayendo la atención de los dos. Eren chilló, mientras ella lo tomaba del brazo.

"Eren, ¿es mayor? ¿Cuán mayor? ¿Le haces favores sexuales a cambio de regalos? Carajo Eren, te juro que si es tu apadrinador ( **1** )-"

"¡Eh, Mikasa! ¡Para!", gritó Eren. "¡Para, no! ¡No es así!"

"¿Estás teniendo cuidado, Eren? ¿Necesitas condones? ¿Sabes cuáles comprar? ¿Leíste las instrucciones de cómo se usan?"

Ella estaba histérica, y tenía la voz casi quebrada. Eren la tomó de la mano y le frotó los dedos, mientras recobraba el aliento.

"Mikasa, por favor, cálmate", dijo Armin.

"Mira, no te alteres, ¿bien?", agregó Eren. "Te voy a contar lo que quieras. Sólo no te desmayes."

Ella asintió lentamente. Se dejó caer en la silla, con las manos sobre la boca.

"Pero, respondiendo a tu pregunta, tenemos cuidado. Y él sabe cuáles comprar, tiene más experiencia."

Los ojos de Mikasa se abrieron de par en par, y Armin se ahogó con su bebida. Incluso Eren fue consciente de que pudo haberse expresado mejor.

"¿Tiene experiencia?", repitió Mikasa.

"¿Supongo? Bueno… es mayor… ¡pero no tanto!" respondió Eren. Carajo, ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuan mayor era Levi. "Y es respetuoso. Y nunca me obligó a nada. Yo soy el que siempre intenta-"

Armin tosió, mientras la cara de Mikasa volvía a ruborizarse.

"Cambiemos de tema", dijo Armin, y, por una vez, Eren captó el mensaje. "Como el de que nunca nos lo presentaste. Y por qué todavía no lo conocimos."

"Es complicado", suspiró el castaño. "Es un poco… introvertido, ¿supongo? Y no sé cómo van a reaccionar ustedes dos…"

"Bueno, si te preocupas por él y es bueno contigo, vamos a aceptarlo", dijo Armin. "Claro que vamos a hacerle pasar un mal rato, y le mostraremos tus fotos de bebé, pero es lo normal."

"¡No pueden hacer eso!"

"Ah, pero lo vamos a hacer", le picó Armin. "Deberías invitarlo. Podemos prepararle una cena."

"Debes hacerlo, Eren", dijo Mikasa. Asintió. "Es absolutamente necesario que le invites. Tenemos que conocerlo, y aprobarlo."

"No creo que importe si lo aprobamos, Mikasa.", repuso Armin. "Si le gusta a Eren, va a salir con él, sin importar lo que digamos."

"¡Eso no es verdad!", repuso Eren. "Si ustedes lo odian… yo… lo tomaré en cuenta. Pero es muy difícil odiarlo."

"Yo soy quien va a juzgar eso", el tono de Mikasa era firme, sin dejar dudas de su palabra. Armin volvió a reír.

"Estoy seguro de que es un buen tipo", dijo el rubio. "No puede ser tan malo, si Eren sale con él. Los opuestos se atraen, así que es posible que sea una persona educada y compuesta. Posiblemente inteligente y erudito."

"Tienes un argumento válido", aprobó ella.

"¡¿Qué demonios significa todo eso?!", gritó Eren. "¡Sé leer! ¡Sólo que no me gusta hacerlo siempre!"

Levi siempre estaba agradecido por el gimnasio en su edifico. Era conveniente, en especial por donde vivía. No tenía que ir a un gimnasio y preocuparse por donde no estacionar el auto. No tenía que preocuparse porque alguien peligroso le siguiera. Solo debía bajar unos pisos desde el suyo.

Y, para ser un gimnasio en una zona de departamentos, era grande. Era espacioso y tenía todo el equipo desplegado. La gente se ocupaba de sus propios asuntos, salvo el ocasional coqueteo. Pero era fácil evitarlo con unos auriculares.

Sin embargo, Levi estaba por primera vez en la encrucijada de no usar los auriculares y correr sin música. Tomó la mala decisión de darle acceso a Eren a su biblioteca de música, y el estúpido crío se tomó la libertad de agregarle música de mierda a la colección. Odiaba la música de Eren. Odiaba a Panic! At the Disco, y a My Chemical Romance. Pero las canciones de mierda le recordaban al mocoso estúpido, así que las puso en repetición.

Lograba hacer que la gente se mantuviera alejada. Nadie le hablaba. Habían captado el silencioso mensaje de que no estaba interesado en hablar mientras tuviera los auriculares puestos.

Así que a Levi se le hacía difícil comprender el que Auruo insistiera en sacarse selfies, sobre su propia cinta de correr.

"Pará con eso", el silbó Levi. "Y corré en sentido contrario. No quiero salir en la maldita foto."

"Sólo se las mando a Petra", respondió Auruo.

"Borrala y date la maldita vuelta", dijo Levi.

Auruo suspiró y gruñó, y, eventualmente, borró la foto. Se dio la vuelta para proseguir con su cesión fotogénica.

"Eso importa una mierda si no hacés el esfuerzo".

"¡Lo hago! Sólo le hago saber a ella que lo estoy haciendo."

Levi rió y sacudió la cabeza, con el sudor corriéndole por los hombros.

"No deberías hacérselo saber. Tenés que dejar que se maraville cuando te vea. Es lista, va a unir las cosas cuando te vea el cuerpo."

"¿Así haces con comosellame?"

Levi saltó a un lado de la cinta, parando su carrera abruptamente. Tomó aire y le clavó la mirada. El otro seguía sonriendo a su celular.

"¿Te lo cagó contando?"

"Puede que sí, y que no, me haya dicho que sales con alguien", dijo Auruo, apartando el cabello y mirando el reflejo en su teléfono. "¿Cuándo lo vamos a conocer?"

"Nunca. Y este es el motivo", espetó Levi, señalando en dirección a Auruo. Se secó la cara con la toalla y se la arrojó. El otro agitó los brazos e intentó cogerla, mientras Levi apagaba la máquina.

"Ah, vamos, ¡no es tan malo!", dijo Auruo, yendo tras él. Levi alzó un dedo en un silencioso "fuck you", inclinando la cabella por una botella de agua.

Sabía que sus amigos se preocupaban. Era lo normal. Pero, carajo, eran muy metiches.

Abrió su bolso y saco el celular, y, como si la cosa no pudiera ponerse más incomoda, vio el nombre de Eren brillando en la pantalla. Y sintió a Auruo a su lado, codeándolo.

"Te llama tu mujer. ¡Respóndele!"

Levi lo apartóm empujándole la cara y sostuvo el teléfono contra la oreja.

"¿Qué pasa, pibe?"

"Hum… ¿Levi?"

Levi sonrió al oír la voz de Eren, y como su nombre salía por la boca de su amante. Su estómago se puso duro y se sintió bobo por un momento. Él, un asesino a sueldo de un maldito sindicato, se desarmaba al oír el sonido de la voz de un mocoso. Uno muy lindo, con un par de ojos verdes fantásticos, y, sin embargo, no se sintió tan tonto.

Se sentó en una banca, y le dio la espalda a Auruo.

"Sí, ¿qué pasa?"

"Hum… bueno… ah… Medio que-"

"¡HOLA LEVI! ¡LEVI, LEVI!"

El sonido de las voces salió cual torrente del teléfono, ahogando la voz de Eren. Eran mayormente masculinas, pero también había una chica. Rápidamente recordó a los pendejos que habían visitado a Eren durante su internación. El chico rubio y la piba estoica, quien definitivamente era una asesina. Levi exhaló, y se inclinó contra la pared.

"Mierda, me quieren conocer, ¿no cierto?"

"¡Cállate Armin!", gritó Eren. "Ah, sí, se podría decir-"

"¡LEVI!", resonó la entusiasmada voz de ese chico. "Levi, Levi, ¡ven a cenar! Te vamos a preparar lo que quieeeeee-"

"¡Cierra el pico, Armin! ¡Quítate de encima!"

"¡PERO LEVI!"

"Eren", dijo Levi con tranquilidad, "tenemos que hablar de esto con seriedad. No creo que-"

"¡EREN!", gritó Auruo, inclinándose contra Levi. "¡EREN!"

"¿Quién me llama?", gritó Eren. "Levi, ¿es ese un amigo tuyo? ¿Ellos también lo saben?"

"Eren, tenés que-"

Levi apartó a Auruo y cortó la llamada. Se llevó los dedos a las sienes, suspirando pesadamente.

"Preciso un maldito trago."

Eren odiaba cerrar la cafetería. Pero disfrutaba la compañía extra. En esas noches, Levi siempre llegaría tarde, cuando no quedaba casi gente. Esperaría a que Eren limpiara y ordenara las cosas, tras pedirse una porción de torta o un café. Eren lo encontraba encantador; Levi, necesario. Según él, el chico podía ser atacado en cualquier momento mientras anduviera solo, así que era natural que se quedara a protegerlo.

Sin embargo, esa noche, Eren podía sentir una fea tensión, mientras la gente dejaba la tienda. Levi había estado callado, y solamente había pedido un scon. Se sentó en una esquina, leyendo un libro con los lentes puestos. Pero no miró a Eren en todo ese tiempo.

Una sensación ominosa comenzó a crecer en el estómago del joven. ¿A lo mejor estaba molesto? ¿Hizo algo malo? Estaba seguro de que no…

"¿Levi?", preguntó, yendo a su lado. Dobló el delantal y lo dejó colgar de su brazo. Levi alzó la mirada, acomodándose los lentes. Se miró el reloj.

"¿Ya es hora de partir?"

"Justo", dijo Eren. Se mordió el labio, observando a Levi sentarse derecho. "Hum… ¿estás molesto?"

Levi se detuvo. Miró a Eren y, tras los vidrios oscuros de sus gafas, sus ojos mostraron confusión. Y la cara de Eren se arrugó para replicarla.

"¿Hice algo mal? Pareces un poco… tenso…"

Levi se dejó caer contra el sofá. Se quitó los lentes y se frotó la nariz.

"No. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza."

"Ah…", murmuró el otro. Se sentó en la mesa, frente a Levi. Aferró el delantal con fuerza. "Y… hum… más temprano… la llamada."

"Eren, en serio no podés pensar que es buena idea", le dijo Levi.

"¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Al conocer a mi familia?"

Levi apartó el libro, y suspiró largamente. Asintió.

"Porque es demasiado peligroso", murmuró el joven. "Claro."

"Sabés que no tengo el privilegio de poder conocer gente nueva. Cruzarme gente y estar con ella. Lo que hacemos es un desafío, y me preocupo todo el tiempo de que terminés muerto por mi culpa. Si alguien que querés terminara muerto o herido por culpa mía, me va a complicar las cosas contigo."

Eren se apartó, mientras las palabras le caían encima. Era siempre lo mismo. Todo debía se secreto. Levi no podía conocer a su familia, porque era peligroso. No podían mostrarse afecto de manera pública, porque era peligroso. No debían tomarse unas tontas fotos, porque era peligroso.

El joven se sentía orgulloso y feliz de tener a Levi. Porque fuera suyo. Y deseaba poder gritárselo al mundo. Deseaba que la gente les viera juntos. Que vieran que tenía al hombre más perfecto y espectacular como su novio. ¿Qué había de malo en desear que la gente tuviera un poco de celos?

Pero no podían. Porque Levi era precavido y protector.

"No te pongás así", dijo Levi. Se inclinó hacia delante y llevó una mano a la mejilla de Eren. Le acarició el rostro con el pulgar, y Eren se dejó a la caricia. "Carajo, Eren, no me mirés así."

"¿Cómo?", espetó el joven con amargura. Mantuvo la cabeza apoyada en la mano de Levi.

"Como que te vas a largar a llorar", dijo el mayor. "Me rompe el corazón. ¿Por qué siquiera me quieren conocer?"

"Porque son unos pendejos metiches", suspiró Eren. "Y… bueno… yo accedí, porque creo que es importante."

Levi arqueó una ceja. "¿Cómo que es importante?"

Eren se sentó derecho, apartándose de la mano de Levi. casi pareció ofendido por la pregunta.

"Eres importante para mí. Y ellos, lo son mucho. Y sus opiniones me importan un montón, a pesar de que odie admitirlo. Así que lo que ellos piensen de ti importa, y que los tres se lleven, también. No quiero que seas un misterio para ellos. No estaba listo para que pasara tan pronto, pero sabía que algún día iba a querer que se conozcan". Dejó sus ojos caer. Hundió los dedos en el delantal, uno retorciendo el lazo.

Volvió a ver a Levi, y el otro alargó las manos. Eren con renuencia las sostuvo, porque sabía que, si se rehusaba, Levi lo iba a chantajear de algún modo para que cediera. El mayor cerró los dedos sobre las manos de Eren, y lo atrajo a su regazo.

El joven se hizo un ovillo por instinto, y Levi le pasó los dedos por la espalda. La gentil caricia le hizo temblar, y se recostó contra Levi.

"¿De verdad es tan importante para vos? ¿El que vaya a cenar con tu familia?"

Eren se encogió de hombros y palmeó la mano que se apoyaba protectoramente sobre su ingle. Levi dejó la mano deslizarse más abajo por la pierna, y el cariño de la acción hizo temblar al joven. Sabía que no había intensión de seducir, pero el más ligero toque de Levi era sensual.

"¿Lo es?"

"Un poco", dijo Eren. "Pero… entiendo el motivo. Sin embargo, no estoy contento por ello."

Levi apoyó la cabeza en el sofá y gruño, la voz ronca y exasperada. Le dio una palmadita al trasero del chico, y Eren se rió. Era una garganta de admirar. Eren no pudo evitar inclinarse hacia delante y depositar un beso gentil en la piel de Levi. el mayor tragó y le palmeó la cabeza.

"Voy a idear algo."

"¿Eh?"

"Voy a ir y cenar con vos y tu familia."

El corazón de Eren se aceleró. Sonrió ampliamente, los ojos verdes encendidos con emoción.

"Claro que, voy a tener ser cuidadoso. Vas a tener que venir a buscarme. O yo puedo alquilar otro coche. Ir como si nada a tu barrio podría ser un poco demasiado-"

Eren había dejado de escuchar cuando dijo "familia". Arrojó los brazos a los hombros de Levi, abrazándolo con fuerza. Le besó el rostro, dejando pequeños rastros de saliva desde los ojos a las mejillas, la boca y de nuevo los ojos.

"¡Gracias, gracias!"

"Agh, que asco", silbó Levi, sacándose la cara. "Y baboso. ¿Por qué sos así?"

"¡Mañana voy a ir a comprar todo para la cena! ¿Debería comprar un vino? Siempre te gusta tomar vino."

"Sos demasiado chico para eso, mocoso", le dijo Levi. Volvió a acariciar la espalda del joven, pero, por su excitación, Eren no se había percatado. Seguía abrazando a Levi al punto de casi sofocarlo.

"¡Tengo que decirles! Carajo, tengo que limpiar."

"También tenés que respirar", dijo Levi. Puso un dedo firme bajo la barbilla del chico, atrayendo su atención. La respiración de Eren se calmó, pero el corazón le seguía corriendo. Levi le besó y el joven tembló, cerrando los ojos.

"Lo puedo hacer."

"Bien. Ahora, volvé al laburo y terminá de cerrar, así podemos irnos. Estoy cansado, y quiero llevarte a mi cama en casa."

* * *

 _ **1**_ El término es _Sugar daddy_ , que es algo así como "viejo verde", el que paga por favores sexuales. El tema que es que esta frase no se aparece y se agregó al uso coloquial creo que hasta 2003, así que no hay un término concreto en castellano (salvo palgo, pero se refiere a los ricos gays que mantienen amantes varones o travestis). En argentina no sé si hay un término concreto para esa figura.


	18. Estúpidamente,locamente,irrmediablemente

**DANGER LINE – LÍNEA DE PELIGRO**

 **AUTOR: LUNATRANCY  
TRADUCCION: Maru de Kusanagi**

* * *

 **RATING: M**

 **Capítulo 18: Estúpidamente, locamente, irremediablemente  
** ** _Titulo alternativo: Carajo, Eren, ponte de pie, que no hay tiempo para esto_**

Eren se aseguró de que la casa estuviera totalmente inmaculada antes de que Levi llegara. Salió temprano del trabajo, y llegó a su casa lo más pronto que le fue posible. Frotó casa baldosa del piso y los pisos de madera. Pasó la aspiradora en todas las habitaciones y lavó las cortinas. Desempolvó los libros y la tele, y pasó un paño por las mesas dos veces. Incluso hizo su cama, cosa que nunca realizaba.

"Carajo, ¿limpié las mesas?", dijo en voz alta, mientras limpiaba el baño. Tuvo la tentación de parar e irse a limpiar (otra vez) las mesas, cuando oyó el timbre. El corazón prácticamente se le detuvo, y se le hizo un nudo en la panza.

Estaba echo un desastre. Literalmente. Había estado limpiando por lo que parecía días, y olía fuertemente a amoníaco y a limpiador de baño. Así como estaba salió del cuarto de baño y caminó a la puerta de entrada. Tomando aire, la abrió y una sonrisa le iluminó la cara.

Levi ser erguía delante de él, mostrándose absolutamente perfecto. ¿Cómo podría alguien reprobarlo? Vestía bien, pantalones negros con una camisa color bermellón. Llevaba la camisa fuera del pantalón con las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos, era un cambio a su acostumbrado saco y corbata, y a Eren le encantaba como le quedaba.

"Tenés una sonrisa pelotuda en la cara, mocoso", dijo Levi, arqueando una ceja. "¿Puedo entrar?"

Eren asintió, todavía con la misma expresión en el rostro. Levi entró, pasando los dedos bajo la barbilla del joven. Eren sintió sus rodillas aflojarse y eso le sirvió para despertarse de su ensoñación. Se descubrió en los hombros de Levi.

"Ho- hola, te ves bien…"

"Gracias", dijo Levi. cerró los ojos y Eren se inclinó para besarlo: fue algo ligero, un simple saludo, y Levi se apartó poco después. Sonrió. "¿Tenés un pañuelo en la cabeza?"

"Ah… oh. ¡Ah, sí!", respondió Eren, tocándose la bandana que se había atado en los cabellos. "Estaba ocupado limpiando."

"¿Limpiando?"

"Pues… claro. No quería que pensaras que la casa era un desastre o sucia. Así que limpié", rió Eren.

"Esa es una de las cosas más tiernas que alguien haya hecho", dijo Levi. tenía las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas. Levi de verdad estaba arrobado. Eren resopló, admirando la imagen. El otro le tendió una botella de vino, apartando la mirada. "Dejá de verte tan creído. Agarrá la puta botella, y dejame pasar."

Eren tomó el vino y dejó un besito rápido en la mejilla de Levi. tomó la mano del mayor y lo hizo entrar, cerrando la puerta.

Dejó la botella sobre la mesada de la cocina, y guio a Levi por la casa. Estaba más que orgulloso de su limpieza que de por la misma casa, señalando lo limpio que estaba todo. Pero, cada vez que se daba la vuelta para ver si Levi felicitaba su trabajo, lo encontraba mirando pensativamente a una foto.

La mayoría de las fotos era de Mikasa, Armin y él. Había algunas tomas de la gente de su anterior empleo en D.I.S. Y después algunas pinturas variadas. Pero, cuando Eren guio a Levi a su habitación, el de cabellos negros rápidamente notó la foto sobre la mesita de noche. Eren tragó con dificultad, mientras el mayor se sentaba sobre su cama, volviendo a mirar la foto. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Levi, mirando de a ratos la foto y a Eren.

El joven sabía exactamente lo que hacía.

"Es tu mamá, ¿verdad?"

Eren era consciente de que no pretendía lastimarle al preguntar eso. Fue suave, dicho con dulzura. La mirada en los ojos de Levi era cariñosa, pero triste. Pero la sensación en el pecho de Eren se hizo más fuerte. Veía la foto cada noche antes de acostarse, sin embargo, oírlo dolía.

No era muy mayor cuando eso pasó. Ella tampoco lo era. Había sido una mujer sana y joven. Ella debía haber seguido viva. Debió haber venido para cenar. Debió ser parte del circulo evaluativo de Mikasa y Armin. Ella debió conocer a Levi, y gritarle a Eren sobre tener precauciones y sexo seguro, y miran de arriba abajo a Levi por ser mayor. Solo para descubrir que era perfecto y que podía confiarle el cuidado de su estúpido hijo.

Su madre se suponía que debía estar con vida.

Eren agachó la cabeza y fue hacia la cama. Se sentó junto a Levi, y la cama crujió levemente. Levi no le miró, tomó l mano de Eren cuando este se quedó quieto.

"Te parecés a ella", dijo Levi. "Casi da miedo."

"Sí… bueno… supongo."

Levi dejó la foto sobre la mesita, en el mismo sitio donde había estado, y miró a Eren. Sin embargo, el joven no le miró: mantuvo los ojos en el piso, apretándole la mano.

"Oi, mocoso. Mírame." Dijo Levi, tocándole la barbilla. Con un pesado suspiro, el joven se volvió a mirarlo. Levi pasó los dedos por sus cabellos alborotados, apartando unos mechones de sus ojos. Dejó la mano posarse en la nuca, sin dejar de juguetear con los cabellos. "Ella estaría orgullosa de vos."

"Levi…"

"Lo digo en serio. Sos un buen pibe."

"No digas que soy un niño", repuso Eren. "A menos que te pueda decir "papi"."

"No me vas a decir papi. Y te puedo decir cómo se me dé la gana, mocoso."

Ere rió y se acercó más a Levi, haciendo que sus caderas se acercaran más. Levi les dio un tironcito a sus cabellos y Eren le hizo caso en silencio. Sus labios se encontraron dulcemente, pero se volvió un beso fogoso en segundos. Eren abrió la boca, dejando que Levi le metiera la lengua; el humeo musculo le hizo gemir, mientras se apretaba más contra Levi. enredo los dedos en el cuello de la camisa de Levi y le dio un suave tirón. El mayor rió, apartándose.

Eren se lamió los labios, sin aliento.

"No me vas a seducir", repuso Levi. "No cuando estamos por cenar. Con tu familia."

"Ni siquiera están", gimió Eren. "Tenemos tiempo. Un rapidito no nos va a matar. Ha pasado tiempo."

"Cinco días."

"¡Es bastante!", rió el joven. Volvió a tenderse hacia delante, esta vez pasando del rostro de Levi para chuparle el lóbulo de la oreja. Oyó a su amante soltar un gemido ahogado mientras él le chasqueaba la lengua junto al oído. "Aparte, siempre tuve la fantasía de follarte en mi cama."

Ronroneó a propósito las palabras en la oreja de Levi, mezclando lamidas y mordidas. El cuerpo del otro se puso rígido y Eren se sonrió para sí. Le mordió la oreja mientras le ponía una mano en la parte superior de la pierna.

"Y ver cómo te vienes. Gracias a mí", agregó, en el mismo tono de susurro. Comenzó a dibujar círculos en la pierna torneada de Levi; por primera vez tenía el control. Por primera vez hacia que Levi temblara y se retorciera.

Eren le acarició con el revés de la mano la erección entre las piernas. Levi profirió otro gemido ronco, sin ahogarlo esta vez. Levi tendió la cabeza hacia atrás y Eren acarició la piel expuesta con los labios.

"Eren… sos un pendejo…"

"Leeeeevi", dijo Eren, en su oreja. "Dame en la garganta. En mi cama. ¡Puede que nunca más podamos hacerlo!"

Sintió el cuerpo de Levi ponerse tenso ante su vulgaridad. Pasó la lengua otra vez por su oreja, e introdujo los dedos entre las piernas del mayor. Podía sentir cuan duro estaba el otro; jugueteó con el cierre de los pantalones y le chupó el cuello. Levi resopló y se tumbó contra las almohadas, poniéndose cómodo.

"Carajo, ¿Cómo le puedo decir que no puede probarme la pija a un zoretito como vos?"

"Entonces, ya cállate y disfrútalo", respondió Eren, empujando un poco a Levi.

Sonrió mientras bajaba por el cuerpo de Levi, dejando que sus manos sintieran los músculos bajo la camisa. Estaba desesperado por apartar aquella tela, solo para admirar aquel pecho. Como subía y bajaba bajo su cuerpo.

Desabotonó los pantalones de Levi y descendió, tomando el cierre con los dientes. Con un tironcito, miro a Levi con curiosidad. El rostro del mayor estaba arrobado de placer, con las manos posadas en los hombros de Eren.

Eren bajó los pantalones, junto a la ropa interior. Los bajó hasta las rodillas, y se apoyó en sus piernas. Admiró el miembro que se exponía ante sus ojos, su ligera curvatura, una vena gruesa que llegaba a un duro glande y el plateado brillo del piercing que perforaba la piel bajo la punta.

Aquello lo hizo ruborizarse. Era la primera vez que miraba el miembro de Levi. que lo miraba en serio.

Alargó la mano y posó los dedos sobre la erección, sintiéndola temblar bajo su caricia. Dejó que su mano bajara a su base, deslizando el pulgar por la vena. Oyó un largo suspiro escapársele a Levi, y siguió con sus suaves caricias. Se tendió hacia delante, apoyando los labios en la hinchada cabeza en un beso suspirado, que pronto se convirtió en una suave mordidita. Esta vez, Levi incluso alzo las caderas.

"Tentador de mierda", le gruñó.

Eren sonrió y paso la lengua por el glande, antes de mordisquear el piercing.

"No me había dado cuenta que tenías el paquete perforado", dijo el joven contra su miembro. Le dio una larga lamida, esta vez desde la base hasta el glande. Levi se descubrió entre una risa y un gemido.

"¿Cuán inconsciente podés – ah, mierda – ser…?"

"Nunca follamos con tanta luz", dijo eren entre besos calientes. Sacudió la lengua arriba y abajo del miembro de Levi mientras hablaba. "Y no tengo nada para comparar, así que no sé cómo se supone que siente por dentro…"

Su agarre se hizo más fuerte, y se puso a bombear a Levi, admirándolo. El mayor se aferró de la cama, con el ceño arrugado mientras Eren le tironeaba del miembro. Extasiado por la expresión de su rostro, Eren volvió a bajar la cabeza, esta vez para cerrar sus húmedos labios sobre el miembro caliente que tenía delante.

Le dio una larga chupada a modo de prueba, ahuecando las mejillas. Apartó la cabeza con un sonoro y húmedo ruido, y miró a Levi. el rostro del otro era una mezcla de placer por las atenciones de Eren y de dolor… ante la repentina carencia de aquella boca.

Eren se lamió los labios y volvió a deslizar el miembro de Levi en su boca. Esta vez no se apartó para mirarlo, mantuvo los ojos verdes abiertos de par en par, con lágrimas asomándose en ellos, mientras observaba al mayor. Chupó con más fuerza y deslizó el miembro más dentro de su garganta, hasta que le dolió. E incluso cuando lo hizo, no se detuvo hasta oír que Levi profiriera sonoros gemidos.

Solo cerró los ojos cuando la nariz dio con los vellos de la base. Bebió casa sonido que Levi emitió, y amó la repentina sensación de la mano de su amante tirándole de los cabellos.

"Carajo, Eren. A la mierda voz y tu – ay mierda – mierda… carajo mierda…"

Las profanidades salían de la boca de Levi y una sonrisa creció en la de Eren. Lentamente se apartó, con un desastre de saliva corriéndole por la barbilla y la mano. Mordió el piercing, lo hizo girar con la lengua, y Levi emitió un gemido de absoluto placer, que hizo al joven preguntarse si no le estaba dando un paro cardiaco.

Eren empujó a Levi dentro de su boca, una y otra vez, recibiendo la misma cantidad de cumplidos vulgares. Recibiendo largos suspiros y gemidos guturales.

Sin mucho aviso más que sonoras maldiciones, Levi se vino con un último gemido. Eren recogió la mayor parte de su semilla con la lengua, el resto en su mejilla y labios. Lamió y tragó e intentó recoger más, pero terminó ahogándose, y sus ojos se inundaron de más lágrimas.

Tras recuperar la compostura, Eren limpió el semen del miembro de Levi, con un ritmo lento, tranquilo. Sin embargo, Levi apoyó la cabeza contra la cabecera de la cama, sus ojos nublados fijos en el techo. Acarició los cabellos de Eren con una mano debilitada, y el chico sonrió. Se sentó derecho, limpiándose la barbilla con un dedo, que se llevó a los labios.

"¿Lo hacés en serio?", resopló Levi. "¿Te tragás mi leche así nada más? Carajo…"

Las mejillas se Eren se pusieron rosadas, mordiéndose el labio y encogiéndose de hombros con un poco de timidez.

"Sos virgen en el tema de chupar vergas, así que no deberías verte tan lindo. Ándate a mierda. Maldita sea." Dejó que su cabeza volviera a caer hacia atrás, y suspiró. "Nada mal."

"¿En serio?", preguntó Eren. "¿Estuvo bien?"

"De puta madre."

La cara de Eren fue de rosado a rojo. Levi se sentó lentamente, y le tomó de la barbilla con un dedo. El joven sabía que un beso era demasiado pronto. Cerró los ojos, y, sin lugar a dudas, un suave beso se posó en sus labios.

"Voy a limpiarme", dijo Levi, limpiando la comisura de los labios de Eren con el dedo. "Vos también deberías. Estás hecho un desastre. Pendejo sucio."

"Te gusto sucio."

Levi sonrió, malicioso, y le besó en la nariz.

"Callate, zoretito", le dijo, pero, a pesar de su tono duro, Eren pudo notar una sonrisa en sus labios. Levi se paró, incómodamente sosteniéndose los pantalones, para salir del cuarto. "¿Cuál es tu toalla? Me voy a limpiar tus babas."

"¡La azul!", dijo Eren. Se levantó también, y se puso a limpiarse la cara con la camiseta. El negro no era lo mejor cuando las manchas eran color blanco. Suspiró, y se limpió la mejilla, pero el repentino ruido de un clic le hizo ponerse tenso.

Se quitó la camiseta cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió. No estaba bien. Le quedaban al menos otros quince minutos antes de que Armin o Mikasa volvieran. Le quedaba tiempo para limpiar y hacerse ver menos depravado. Tenía tiempo para ir a la cocina, arreglarse y ser productivo.

Pero no. Ah, no. No lo hizo.

Eren se puso la primera camiseta que encontró, y corrió a la entrada. Saludó, resollando, a Mikasa y a Armin. los dos le miraron de arriba abajo: Mikasa estaba como piedra, mientras que Armin le sonreía cálidamente.

"Y, ¿a dónde está?", preguntó el rubio. "Hay un auto en la entrada, así que no puedes esconderlo."

"En el baño", dijo Eren, asintiendo. "Mhm. Ahí. En el baño."

Mikasa se encaminó para comprobarlo. Eren exhaló, y Armin se le acercó, con las cejas arqueadas.

"Puede que quieras lavarle el costado de la cara", le susurró, señalándole el borde de los cabellos. "Antes de que Mikasa se dé cuenta."

"¡Ya lo iba a hacer!", silbó Eren. "Pero ustedes llegaron temprano."

"Hay un tiempo y momento para cada cosa, Eren", le dijo Armin, llevándolo al fregadero. "Al menos, la camiseta está limpia."

Eren se inclinó sobre el fregadero y abrió la llave de agua. Se humedeció las manos y se las pasó por la cara y los cabellos. Lo hizo varias veces, antes de volverse a mirar a Armin, para que evaluara sus progresos.

"Eren, ¿Qué haces?", preguntó Mikasa, regresando a la habitación. Se había quitado el uniforme, quedando solo con la musculosa y un jean. Más que nada para dejar sus brazos al desnudo, ante los cuales cualquier persona común gritaría "hermana peligrosa".

"¿Qué haces tú?", repuso Eren, mirándola. "Mikasa, no puedes amenazarlo."

"Mírame."

Fue entonces que Levi entró. Se había arreglado, el rubor se había ido de sus mejillas y su expresión estaba bajo control. Eren no se sorprendería de que el otro incluso se hubiera lavado los dientes.

Armin avanzó primero, ganándole de mano a Mikasa, que estaba más cerca.

"Así que, ¿eres Levi?", repuso el rubio, alargando la mano. "¡Soy Armin! ¡Qué bueno conocerte al fin!"

Levi le estrechó la mano. Eren se acercó, apoyándose en el mostrador con una sonrisita en la cara. Tenía el corazón acelerado. La mente le daba vueltas. Todo iba bien. Hasta ahora. Estaba pasando en verdad. De verdad se estaban conociendo. Interactuando. En el mismo cuarto. Y nadie había muerto.

"Tú debes ser Mikasa."

Y fue entonces que la tensión se hizo más fuerte. Levi se volvió a ver a Mikasa, y le tendió la mano. Ella entrecerró los ojos y descruzó los brazos. Le tomó la mano, y Eren vio sus bíceps endurecerse. Tomó aire y lo contuvo. Sabía que ella iba a intentar romperle la mano a Levi. Era lo que siempre hacia a cualquiera que sintiera que intentara dominarla.

Sin embargo, la cara de Levi se puso tan de piedra como la de ella. Una vena se marcó en la mano de él, mientras sostenía la de Mikasa. Armin miró a Eren, y le dio un empujoncito. El otro se encogió de hombros. No estaba seguro de qué hacer.

"Y… ummmm… ¿trajiste el vino, Levi?", preguntó Armin con timidez. "¿Es… bueno?"

Las miradas asesinas se detuvieron. Levi y Mikasa se soltaron y se volvieron a mirar el mostrador. Los dos sacudieron sus manos, ocultando las expresiones de dolor de sus rostros. Pero estaban casi llorosos.

"Sí, me di cuenta que debía contribuir con algo dado que venía a cenar", dijo Levi.

"Así que, ¿bebe?", preguntó Mikasa.

"Sí, lo hago."

"¿Se emborracha? ¿Eren se ha emborrachado con usted? ¿Le ha dejado beber?"

Eren apartó la mirada. "Me voy a preparar la cena. Ustedes pueden pelearse aquí. Manténganse fuera de la cocina."

"No te quemes, Eren."

"No te lastimés haciendo de ama de casa, pibe."

Mikasa y Levi hablaron a la vez: palabras de ella llenas de preocupación, mientras que las de él cortaban con sarcasmo. Y, casi a la vez, se volvieron a enfrentarse con la mirada.

Eren y Armin les ignoraron, hablando tranquilamente entre ellos. Cocinaron los dos, Eren atendiendo la olla mientras que Armin cortaba los vegetales. Armin incluso tomó el vino, lo abrió y sirvió copas para todos. Le dio una a Eren y le pasó las otras dos a Mikasa y a Levi.

"Eren, ¿podés tomar y cocinar?", inquirió Levi, tomando un sorbo de su vino. Mikasa siseó.

"¿Precisas ayuda, Eren? No quemes nada, ¿quieres?"

"Ustedes dos", espetó Eren, volviéndose y señalándolos con la cuchara. "¡Dejen de cuidarme! Estoy a la mitad de la comida y-"

"¡Eren!", gritó Armin, apartándolo y quitándole la cuchara. "¡Estas quemando todo! ¡Presta atención!"

"Carajo…", gimió Eren. Armin le hizo salir de la cocina, para quedarse entre Levi y Mikasa. Eren bebió un sorbo de vino y se apoyó en el mostrador. Mikasa y Levi miraron tanto al joven como a su bebida. "Soy un adulto. Tengo permitido tomar vino. No es ilegal."

"Sí, pero no eres responsable.", dijo Mikasa.

"Y sos un mocoso", agrego Levi, tomándose su propio vino. "Y estoy seguro de que borracho sos peor."

Eren repitió lo que le dijeron y posó su vaso en el mostrador. Se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un puchero, y corrió para sentarse en la mesa. Sabía que Levi estaba sonriéndose, y que Mikasa, seguramente, también. No era justo. ¿Cómo podían odiarse e intentar cuidarlo a la vez?

Eren fue puesto a cargo de poner la mesa, dado que lo habían echado de la cocina. no era de su agrado, pero Armin estaba ocupado en no quemar los espaguetis. Y Mikasa seguía ocupada en mirar de reojo a Levi, interrogándolo. Era claro que era una policía, pero ya cruzaba lo ridículo.

Armin les sirvió la comida y todos se sentaron a la mesa. Eren se sentó felizmente junto a Levi, muy para el evidente disgusto de Mikasa. Ella, en cambio, se sentó frente al mayor, con los ojos fijos en el rostro del otro.

"¡Mikasa!", espetó Armin. "¡Deja ya de mirarle! ¡Es e invitado!"

"¡No me importa quién es!", respondió ella.

"Carajo con ustedes, ¿no pueden dejarlo para otro momento?" exclamó Eren. Golpeó la mesa con el puño. "¡Tenemos un invitado!"

"¡El tuyo!", dijo Armin. "¡También quiero conocerle sin sentir que está a punto de morir!"

"¡Así debería sentirse! ¡Está saliendo con Eren!"

"Dejá de tratar de protegerme, Mikasa, me puedo cuidar solo."

Levi alzó su copa y bebió un sorbo de vino. Sonrió, pensativo, atrayendo la atención de los otros. Eren, Mikasa y Armin le miraron, expectantes. Levi bajó la copa con cuidado.

"Definitivamente puedo ver de dónde saca Eren la pendejez."

"¡No soy un pendejo!"

"¡Eren no es un pendejo!"

"Puede que Eren lo sea…"

"El rubio", dijo Levi, señalando a Armin, "es mi preferido hasta ahora. Es el menos pendejo."

Armin junto las manos, orgulloso, ignorando el hecho de que también le decían "pendejo". La cara de Mikasa se arrugó malignamente, y Eren resopló. Levi le dio un empujón con el codo.

"¿Lo ves, Mikasa?", sonrió Armin. "Vale la pena no desafiarse con la mirada a muerte. Y, ¿a qué te dedicas, Levi? ¿O Mikasa ya lo averiguó?"

"Ella solo preguntó sobre mi historial sexual y psiquiátrico", dijo Levi. eren rio dentro de su copa, y miro a Mikasa, que estaba boquiabierta. Levi se tocó la barbilla, todavía hablando con tranquilidad. "Ella solo se aseguraba de que estuviera limpio y que no haya estado en el psiquiátrico en los últimos diez años. Pasé su evaluación, supongo. Pero, en cuanto a mi oficio, soy un hombro de negocios. Trabajo con existencias."

Eren trago con fuerza, cerrando la boca. La respuesta de Levi era perfecta y cerraba. Debió haberla ensayado. Seguro muchas veces. ¿Cuántas veces debió haberlo repetido? ¿Cuánta gente debió preguntárselo? ¿A cuanta gente tuvo que engañar?

"¿Un hombre de negocios? Entonces, ¿Cómo conoció a Eren?", rió Armin. "La última vez que me fijé, Eren se llevaba terrible con las matemáticas."

"No tanto, Armin, ¿okey?", comentó Eren. "La mayor parte es estúpida. ¿A quién carajo le importa a qué hora vas a llegar al centro comercial, si vas a ochenta millas por hora? La policía te va a parar y meter en la cárcel."

"Eren y yo nos conocimos en una cafetería", dijo Levi. "Estuvimos haciendo fila buen rato. Él me chocó y me volcó el café encima, y así comenzamos a hablarnos."

Eren ya tenía una queja lista con respecto a su "torpeza", pero la historia le dio curiosidad. Se quedó en silencio, y escuchó sobre su encuentro de mentira.

"¿Y así quedó encandilado por él?", repuso Mikasa. "¿Por este "pendejo", según usted? ¿Y es un hombre de negocios?"

"Los opuestos se atraen", respondió Levi. "Sin embargo, tenemos suficientes cosas en común para poder seguir con la conversación. Estoy acostumbrado a lidiar con hijos de puta con la cabeza metida en el culo. Eren era… nada que ver. Con los pies en la tierra. Lo suficientemente infantil como para verse tierno, pero lo suficientemente maduro para notar que podía lidiar con una relación adulta. Soy un poco mayor, así que conocer alguien tan fresco y lleno de vida hizo de la mía un poco menos aburrida. Me gusta."

Eren tuvo que apartar la mirada. Tenía las mejillas encendidas de rojo, que le llegaba a la punta de las orejas. Nunca oyó a Levi hablar de esa manera. El otro siempre era sarcástico y demandante. Pero allí estaba, contando una historia falsa a Armin y a Mikasa, pero que sonaba tan verídica. Al menos la última parte. Claro que el encuentro era mentira, contarle a su familia que lo había conocido en un callejón no era la impresión que deseaba que Levi dejara.

Pero, el resto…

Sus últimas charlas. Como Levi le veía. Como hacía de la vida de Levi menos aburrida.

"Eso es muy tierno", suspiró Armin. sonrió con alegría. "Eren, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste sobre él antes?"

Mikasa giró los ojos.

"Eso es culpa mía", respondió Levi antes de Eren. "Nuestra relación no es común. Hay una diferencia de edades. Es complicado. Y no quiero que Eren tenga que lidiar con la posibilidad de ser juzgado por salir con un viejo. Así que le dije que no le cuente a nadie. Y, entonces, me dijo que deseaba que los conociera a ustedes dos. Así que lo hice."

"¿Así como así?", inquirió Mikasa, "¿Usted solamente… cedió?"

"Vi lo mucho que importaba para él", respondió Levi. "Y, cuando hay tristeza en su rostro, no puedo negarme. Es un mimado, y es mi culpa."

"Qué curioso", consiguió decir Eren, con la cara todavía roja. Levi estiró la mano y le pellizcó la mejilla. "¡Para! ¡No soy un mimado!"

"No me gustaría de otra forma."

El tono de Levi cambio un momento, y sus ojos se suavizaron. Mikasa se quedó rígida y Eren vio su expresión cambiar a una de sorpresa. Levi sonrió. Genuinamente, suave y cariñoso. Afectuoso. Casi de adoración. Y fue entonces que ella exhaló y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla, con los hombros bajando de su posición defensiva.

Las duras preguntas de Mikasa terminaron después de aquello, dándole a Armin la oportunidad de hablar con Levi. Su conversación fue ligera, nada intenso o demasiado personal. Nada que fuera amenazante.

Eren les dejó hablar. Estaba agradecido de que Levi se llevara con ellos. Optó por limpiar los platos, llevándolos a la cocina para lavarlos. Poco después, Mikasa entró a la cocina, llevando las copas vacías. Eren le sonrió y los labios de ella se alzaron levemente.

"Es agradable", dijo ella con suavidad. Las mejillas de Eren ardieron.

"Lo es. Gracias..."

"Supongo que está bien", agregó ella. "Para ti."

La sonrisa de Eren se hizo más amplia. Comenzó a reírse mientras ella iba hasta él. "¿Conque sí?"

"Lo suficiente", suspiró Mikasa. "No esta… aprobado del todo, pero podrías haberlo hecho peor."

"Podría ser Jean."

"Sí, podría serlo. Y, mientras uses protección-"

"¡Ya basta de tus charlas sobre sexo!", espetó Eren, intentando no reír. "¡No me hace falta! Ya sé bastante sobre sexo para saber qué hacer."

Mikasa hizo una mueca, sacudiendo las manos, como si el gesto borrara sus palabras.

"¿Al menos usan condones? ¿Sabes cuales deben comprar? Escuché que deben usar lubricante, hace todo menos doloroso. También vas a tener que hacerte la prueba. Levi dijo que está sano, pero nunca sabes."

"¡Mikasa!"

"Tragarlo también puede ser malo. Y si te entra en el ojo-"

"¡MIKASA!"

Levi y Armin entraron a la cocina, a mitad de una conversación. Se detuvieron ante el grito de Eren, arqueando las cejas.

"¿Todo bien?", preguntó Armin con suavidad.

"Levi, ¿Qué tipo de condones usan?", inquirió Mikasa. "Sólo quiero saber que sean de calidad."

La cara de Eren era rojo cereza. Golpeó con las palmas la mesada, lavando los utensilios.

"No le respondas, Levi. Está siendo ridícula", escupió Eren. Sin embargo, Levi buscó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Sacó un pequeño envoltorio violeta que hizo a Armin ruborizarse.

"Esta es mi marca preferida", dijo, alargándole el preservativo a Mikasa. "No siempre los usamos, pero, de hacerlo, estos son los que yo elijo. Siempre prefiero los preservativos, porque así es más fácil limpiarse."

Eren miró a un lado y estaba listo para hundir la cabeza en el fregadero. La cara de Armin era del mismo color que la camisa de Levi, con una expresión que le hacía ver como si estuviera a punto de caerse muerto. Sin embargo, Mikasa mantenía la calma. Tenía un tic en la comisura de los labios, pero terminó asintiendo.

"Gra- gracias por su honestidad…"

"De nada", dijo Levi, guardando el condón. Llevó su plato a la mesada, dejando a Mikasa parada en la mitad de la cocina. Tenía un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

"En otro tema totalmente distinto, Eren", tosió Armin con nerviosismo, "Marco fue dado de alta del hospital. Y vamos a ir a tomar algo para celebrar a María. Tú… eh… estás invitado. Todos los de D.I.S. vamos a ir."

Levi miró a Armin, arqueando una ceja.

"Es donde trabajamos", explicó Mikasa. "Donde trabajaba Eren."

"No hablemos de eso", suspiró Eren, poniendo los platos a secar. Estaba seguro de que Levi sabía muy bien el motivo por el cual trabajó allí. "Preferentemente. Pero sí, iré. Suena divertido."

Sonrió, volviéndose a atender los trastos. Marco había sido dado de alta. La cena iba bien. Y Eren estaba casi seguro de que Levi había pasado la prueba.

Eren acompaño a Levi a su auto una vez que todo estuvo limpio. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas con él, solo para atar cabos. Para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien con él. pero cuando estuvo cerca, Levi lo tomó del brazo y le empujó contra el vehículo. Quedó de puntillas de pie y se apoyó contra Eren, atrapando sus labios con los suyos.

El beso duró un momento. Pero hubo calor y pasión tras él, dejó los labios de Eren hinchados cuando Levi se apartó para mirarlo. El corazón de Eren corría.

"Gracias", suspiró Levi, "gracias por hacerme hacer esto. Necesitaba sentirme otra vez normal."

La voz de Eren se quedó atorada en su garganta. Por un momento, perdió la habilidad de hablar. Alzó la mano a la de Levi, apretándola a modo de consuelo.

"Lo necesitaba. Que me recordaran que…", Levi hizo una pausa, la voz bajando de tono, "… que no soy un monstruo sin corazón."

"Levi...", susurró Eren. Tomó el rostro de Levi entre sus manos, que le temblaban. Estaba acostumbrado a ser el mocoso llorón. El que se deshacía en emociones. No Levi. Levi era demasiado estoico para eso. Demasiado maduro y perfecto para estar molesto.

El de cabellos negros le miró, con cansados ojos grises. De repente, Eren se dio cuenta del motivo por el cual Levi no podía negarse cuando estaba alterado. Porque verlo alterado te rompía el corazón. Porque se preocupaba muchísimo.

La respuesta golpeo duro a Eren. El pecho se le apretó y el corazón se sintió pesado. Se inclinó para dejar un beso en los labios de Levi, porque esa era la única manera de lidiar con esa sensación. Con ese sentimiento.

"Levi, eres perfecto", dijo Eren. "Y una persona maravillosa. Así que no estés triste. Me entristece que estés triste, así que para."

Levi rió con amargura. "Pendejo."

Compartieron otros besos, sosteniéndose las manos. Eventualmente, Levi partió (y Eren notó que no era su auto normal, había alquilado algo menos llamativo que su acostumbrado Lamborghini), y Eren se quedó en la acera. Observó a Levi conducir calle abajo, antes de volverse para entrar.

Parada en la ventana estaban Mikasa y Armin. sonreían, incluso Mikasa sonreía, a pesar de su seriedad. Eren les giró los ojos, con las mejillas enrojeciéndosele al ir hasta la puerta.

Y, al hacerlo, debía preguntarse… ¿así era como se sentía estar estúpidamente, locamente e irremediablemente enamorado?


	19. Derrota

**DANGER LINE – LÍNEA DE PELIGRO**

 **AUTOR: LUNATRANCY  
TRADUCCION: Maru de Kusanagi**

 **RATING: M**

* * *

 **Nota: ¡Hola de nuevo! Rendí bien el final, así que acá vamos otra vez.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19: Derrota  
** _ **Nota: Alguien lo llamó "un puñetazo al fan"**_

La primera cosa que hizo Eren al llegar al bar María, fue correr hacia Marco, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, casi ahogando a su amigo pecoso. Todos se rieron, menos Jean, quien estaba presto para darle un puñetazo en la cara a Eren. Pero el joven castaño ignoró la hosca mirada del caracaballo, sin dejar de abrazar a Marco con fuerza.

Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, las lágrimas que tanto luchó por detener comenzaron a manar otra vez. Hundió la cara en la nuca de Marco, y oyó una suave risa.

"Eren, eh", dijo Marco, "está bien. No estoy enojado contigo, ¿estamos?"

Eren le respondió, pero su voz fue una mezcla de sollozos ahogados. Marco le acarició los cabellos, acunándolo un poco.

"Ya es suficiente, cara de verga", escupió Jean. "Ya le pusiste las putas manos encima por bastante tiempo. Quítate."

Eren le alzó el dedo mayor y le ladró un audible "Que te jodan" entre sus lágrimas.

Todos lo oyeron y comenzaron a reír. Marco abrazó a Eren con más fuerza, si eso era posible, y lo hizo dar la vuelta. Estaba bien. Todo en verdad estaba bien. El nudo que Eren tenía en la panza se desató lentamente. Se deshizo del todo.

Ya no temía que Marco muriera. Ya no estaba preocupado por la ominosa culpa. Ya no temía que Mikasa y Armin odiaran a Levi. Por una vez, todo parecía en su lugar. Por un rato.

En el bar era como en los viejos tiempos. Eren bailó (horriblemente) con Christa, y los dos rieron mientras chocaban uno con el otro. Reiner se entremetió para pedir un baile, antes de que Ymir terminara llevándosela. Connie y Sasha pidieron una bandeja de nachos para compartir con los demás, pero ese pedido no llegó lejos. Todos pusieron dinero para pedir más.

Tímidamente, Bertholdt pidió unos tragos para todos. Cargó la bandeja entera él solo, atrayendo la atención de los demás. Reiner le silbó y Bertholdt rió con nerviosismo.

"Sentí que era lo que correspondía", dijo el alto, bajando la bandeja.

"Eren…", murmuró Armin, mirándolo al castaño con ojos aún más brillantes.

"¡Voy a estar bien!", exclamó Eren, alzando su vaso. "Ah, pero Mikasa todavía no llegó…"

"Cierto, ¿dónde está?", repuso Jean, codeando a Armin.

"Tenía trabajo extra", explicó el rubio, y también tomó su vaso. "Smith necesitaba que se quedara hasta tarde. Pero me dijo que salía en una hora."

"Vas a tener que tomar por ella", insistió Reiner, "Carajo, a lo mejor debería hacerlo yo. Tenía que quedarme hasta tarde, pero conseguí zafar."

"No creo que se supusiera que salieras Reiner", observó Armin. Reiner se encogió de hombros y comenzó a llevarse el vaso a los labios.

"¡Momento, espera!", exclamó Marco, dándole un vaso a Annie. Ella lo tomó en silencio, apenas mirándolo. "Todos deben tener el suyo. Vamos a hacer otra ronda cuando llegue Mikasa. Pero, por ahora – Armin, ¿un brindis?"

"Sí, Armin", dijo Eren, sonriéndole con malicia. "Hazlo."

Armin se ruborizó cuando sus amigos comenzaron a insistirle. Cedió y alzó la mano, aclarándose la garganta.

"Bueno, bueno. Es en honor a… los nuevos comienzos, y porque todos tengan buena salud y, como siempre, sigan vivos. Y, para arreglar cualquier amistad rota-", hizo una pausa, mirando tanto a Eren como a Jean, "y porque Marco está con nosotros, sano y fuerte."

"¡Y porque aguanta a Jean!", exclamó Eren. Todos rieron, mientras que Jean le gruñía por encima del borde del vaso.

"En honor a todos nosotros, los que los aguantan", dijo Armin. Alzó su vaso. "Salud."

Todos alzaron las cabezas y bebieron. A Eren le ardió la garganta. Se limpió la boca con la manga, y depositó el vaso sobre la barra con fuerza. Reiner le palmeó la espalda.

"¿Bajó bien, Jaeger?", rió el rubio. Eren asintió.

"¡Sí, carajo! ¿Dónde está el siguiente?"

"Eren, no", dijo Armin. "Por lo menos, tenemos que esperar a Mikasa. Y no puedes emborracharte antes de que ella llegue."

Eren giró los ojos. Podía esperarla, pero aun así se pidió una cerveza. La sostuvo entre las manos, mirando a Jean. El caracaba – hombre observaba a Marco. Sólo eso. Tenía una sonrisa en los labios, una que Eren no había visto en meses. No precisaba verlo todos los días como para saber que aquella sonrisa había estado desaparecida. Era casi extraño verlo tan feliz.

Esa pequeña sonrisa. La mirada de absoluta adoración en los ojos. La manera en que su mano rozaba la de Marco en ocasiones, atrayendo su atención antes de volver a apartarse.

Eren reconocía ese destello de añoranza.

"Eh, Jean", dijo Eren, yendo hasta él, mientras los demás se dirigían a la sala de estar. Jean se volvió a verlo, casi partiéndose el cuello por la confusión.

"¿Qué?"

"Yo… estoy feliz por ustedes", le dijo. Carraspeó. "Mierda, eso sonó raro. Quiero decir… que me alegra que todo esté bien. Para ustedes. Que él esté bien, y que tú… estés bien."

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Jean. Una que Eren nunca le vio antes.

"Gracias."

Era la imagen de alguien enamorado. Esa era la expresión que Jean mostraba, y Eren reconoció ese brillo, porque él también lo tenía.

Jean le alargó la mano. Sonriendo, Eren la estrechó, con amabilidad.

"¿Amigos?"

"Tanto como podemos serlo", suspiró Jean.

Los dos fueron al círculo de sofás y sillas, y Eren se sentó en el apoya brazos de un sofá, junto a Armin. Inclinó la cabeza, bebiendo su cerveza mientras los demás charlaban. Junto a Armin estaba Connie, quien contaba un chiste, y Sasha. Contra la pared estaban Annie (quien se veía terrible), Bertholdt, e Ymir, con Christa sentada en su regazo. Y, en el último sofá, se sentaba Reiner, junto a Marco y a Jean. En el medio había una mesa, donde los tragos y comida estaban desparramados.

Eren se sentó derecho, bebiendo mientras Connie hablaba una vez que terminó su botella miró en derredor, chequeando cuantos clientes mantenían al barista Mike, ocupado. Su corazón dio un salto cuando reconoció la nuca de Levi.

El otro estaba sentado en el bar, con los codos apoyados en la barra y las manos cruzadas en la nuca. Estaba agachado, con una copa de vino a su lado. Parecía que no lo había tocado, debía haberlo pedido recientemente, pensó Eren. Mike se paraba delante, mientras le hablaba.

Eren apartó la mirada, consciente de la regla de Levi. No se suponía que lo reconociera en público. Y era consciente de que era muy mala idea hacerlo delante de un equipo de policías. Pero había un latido en su pecho, que le retumbaba en los oídos. Deseaba hablarle. Abrazarlo. Besar su rostro. Porque bastó con ver a un Jean idiotizado para darse cuenta – en verdad darse cuenta – de cuánto significaba Levi para él. Cuánto lo amaba en verdad.

Se mordió el labio, ansioso. Se puso de pie.

"Ya vuelvo", anunció, mostrando su botella vacía. Su mensaje fue ignorado, mientras se incorporaba. Después aguantaría los gritos de Levi. Deseaba abrazarlo, besarlo y decirle que-

Algo le golpeó con fuerza el hombro, tumbándolo al suelo. Cayó, soltando su botella vacía. Todo pasó con demasiada prisa. Para cuando se dio cuenta, los disparos ya habían detonado. Había gritos, gente corriendo. Y la conocida voz gélida, que gritaba.

"Considéralo un maldito aviso."

Eren alzo la mirada, para ver a Levi apartarse, con la pistola en la mano. Humeaba. ¿Por qué humeaba? ¿Por qué disparaba a modo de aviso?

Luchó para ponerse en pie, y miró a sus amigos. Estaban confusos. Jean había cubierto a Marco; en el piso, Ymir cubría a Christa. Armin se veía tan horrorizado como Annie. Bertholdt se sostenía el brazo, cubierto de sangre.

Sangre. SANGRE.

Le tomó a Eren diez segundos darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Se volvió y salió corriendo del lugar, apartando a la gente que se horrorizaba. Miró en derredor, intentando encontrar el auto negro de Levi, pero no estaba a la vista.

"Mierda", masculló. Supo que Levi debió haber alquilado otro coche. Un maldito y desconocido auto alquilado. Marcó el número de Levi, regresando a la carrera al bar.

Caos. Todo era un caos. Varias personas llamaban a las emergencias. Mike intentaba ayudar a Bertholdt. La mano de Eren tembló, mientras sostenía el teléfono contra la oreja. Sólo marcaba y marcaba, hasta que se cortaba. Así que Eren volvía a llamar a Levi, una y otra, y otra vez.

Armin fue a su lado, intentando conseguir respuestas, preguntándole si vio al culpable, pero Eren no tenía respuestas que darle. Así que volvió a llamar a Levi. La ambulancia llegó, y todos salieron. Y Eren volvió a llamarlo.

La noche había sido arruinada. Y todo lo que Eren deseaba saber era el porqué.

Bertholdt fue llevado al Hospital Rose. Eren se quedó lo suficiente como para asegurarse de que fue ingresado. Lentamente, la gente comenzó a abandonar el lugar, luego de saber que todo iba a estar bien. Annie estaba al borde del llanto, y fue la primera vez que Eren la vio demostrar emoción alguna. Reiner y Armin se quedaron con ella, ambos diciéndole que todo estaría bien.

Eren le dejó el auto a Armin. sabía a donde debía ir. Y no precisaba el auto para llegar.

Tomó un bus hasta la conocida torre. Entró directamente al lobby y subió al ascensor que conocía. Hasta el conocido piso. Cerró los puños y golpeó la puerta de Levi.

"¡LEVI!", gritó, furibundo. Estaba ardiendo. Temblaba. Apenas podía armar las palabras. "¡LEVI, ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA EN ESTE INSTANTE!"

Golpeó las manos contra la puerta, con toda su fuerza. El vecino del otro lado del pasillo incluso abrió su puerta para ver cuál era el motivo de tanta conmoción.

"¡PUTA MADRE!", gritó, dando giros. Con dedos temblorosos, sacó su teléfono. Volvió a llamar a Levi, sosteniendo el aparato contra la oreja, mientras caminaba. Eventualmente se sentó en el suelo, con la cabeza en la mano y el celular que llamaba y llamaba.

Al fin, la puerta se abrió. Eren alzó la mirada, con los ojos tan rojos como sus orejas.

Levi se erguía en el umbral, con el rostro húmedo. Se había bañado, dada la evidente toalla que colgaba de su cuello y el cabello que todavía goteaba.

"Entrá."

Eren no discutió. Entró corriendo, empujando a Levi. el otro cerró la puerta suavemente, y Eren se dio la vuelta. Empujó a Levi contra la misma, y lo encerró.

"¿Qué carajo pasó?"; ladró. "¿Me cagaste empujando para pegarle un tiro a mi amigo?"

Levi dio un largo y pesado suspiro. Llevó una mano al pecho de Eren, apartándolo. Eren sacudió a cabeza, y se apoyó más fuerte contra los hombros de Levi.

"¡N-no!", gritó el joven. "¡No, primero vas a responderme, y yo te dejaré en paz! ¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉ lo hiciste?"

"Es complicado."

Como siempre. Era complicado. El joven había oído eso muchísimas veces. Una y otra vez. Pero, esta vez, de verdad le dolieron. Esta vez, esas palabras calaron hondo. La respiración de Eren se agitó y clavó los dedos en los anchos hombros de Levi, bajando la cabeza. Le costaba mantenerse de pie. Usaba al otro como pilar, a pesar de que deseaba golpearlo.

"N-no… no te atrevas ahora a decirme eso…", dijo, apretando los dientes. "Por favor, Levi. Por favor… sólo… dímelo…"

Sintió las manos de Levi sobre sus brazos. Esta vez, el mayor no se contuvo. Se quitó a Eren de encima, y lo obligó a sostenerse por sí mismo. Levi se apartó, yendo hacia la cocina. apoyó las manos en la mesada, con la cabeza gacha.

Eren podía ver la derrota en su postura. En los hombros caídos, en cómo se aferraba de la mesada. Los músculos de Levi estaban rígidos y expuestos. Eren deseó ir a abrazarlo. Deseó envolverlo con los brazos, besarle la nuca y acariciarle los cabellos.

Pero también deseaba golpearlo. Gritarle. Darle un puñetazo. Llorar a sus pies.

"Eren…" dijo Levi con suavidad. "No te puedo decir porqué lo hice."

"¡¿POR QUÉ?!", gritó el joven, con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas. Ya no estaba seguro de si eran de cólera o de desilusión. "¿POR QUÉ MIERDA NO PUEDES SER HONESTO CONMIGO?"

"¡ESTOY siendo honesto con vos!", gritó Levi, volviéndose rápidamente a verlo. "No te lo puedo decir, Eren. No se me permite."

"¡Levi!", gritó Eren. "Levi, ¿por qué le disparaste a uno de mis amigos? ¿En público? ¿Por qué mierda fue un aviso? ¡¿Qué carajo significa?!"

Nuevamente, Levi sacudió la cabeza. Se dio la vuelta, dando vueltas con las manos en la nuca. Eren pudo ver el desgarro en su rostro. Alargó la mano y lo tomó del brazo cuando estuvo cerca.

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, mientras lo miraba.

"Puedes decírmelo", le imploró Eren. "Puedes decirme todo. Lo que sea. Debo saberlo. Sólo… quiero ayudar. Quiero saberlo. ¿Por qué, Levi, por qué?"

"No podés", respondió Levi. "No entendés una mierda, Eren. No te puedo decir. Mis acciones… estoy bajo órdenes de alguien. Y no puedo-"

"Fue un tiro de advertencia", dijo Eren, "podrías haberlo matado. Sé que podrías haberlo hecho. ¿Qué te hizo Bert? ¿Por qué mierda le disparaste?"

Levi apartó el brazo y se volvió a darle la espalda. Esta vez, no lo miró. Se llevó la cara a las manos, con los ojos fijos en el piso.

La ira que ardía dentro del estómago de Eren estalló. Mas lagrimas le corrieron por las mejillas, a pesar de que eran de furia.

"No puedo creerlo. No puedo creerlo, mierda."

"¿Qué mierda querés que haga, Eren?", ladró Levi, volviéndose. "¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que soy un maldito criminal? ¿Qué soy un maldito profesional? ¿Tanto te cuesta entender que estoy en un maldito sindicato del crimen? ¿Qué soy un asesino? ¿Por qué mierda no entendés que eso no va a cambiar?"

El pecho de Eren se constriñó. Sintió el corazón detenerse – no, romperse. Cada parte de su cuerpo dolía.

Y Levi lo vio. Fue hasta Eren, extendiendo las manos. Tomó el rostro de Eren, sosteniéndole las mejillas con fuerza. Atrajo el rostro de Eren al suyo, apoyando sus frentes. Acarició sus mejillas húmedas con los pulgares, mientras Eren sacudía la cabeza.

"No… no, no… ¿por qué…?" murmuró el joven, mientras más lagrimas caían por su rostro. "¿Por qué… Levi…?"

Dolor. Dolor y más dolor. Eren lo tomó del brazo y posó la mano en su palma. Intentó besar la piel, y no pudo hacerlo. Se apartó de Levi, con los ojos rojos, y vio que los del mayor estaban igual. Vidriosos, húmedos y llenos de dolor.

"Yo… no voy a hacerlo", susurró Eren. Se apartó del todo, liberándose de Levi. notó el brillo de terror en los ojos de mayor.

"N-no". Era la primera vez que oía desesperación en la voz de Levi. Y se le quedaría grabado en la memoria por siempre. "Eren…"

"¡NO!", gritó Eren. Se cubrió la boca con las manos. Tomó aire. "Levi… no puedo. No puedo… terminamos."

Más lagrimas corrieron por su rostro. Se volvió a la puerta, y tomó el picaporte. Se detuvo, expectante. Deseando. Rogando en su mente que esas palabras llegaran. Algo.

"Eren…"

Se mordió el labio. No podía mirar a Levi, pero esperó a oír sus palabras. El corazón le corría. Tenía la mente embotada. No estaba seguro de qué deseaba escuchar.

"Eren, yo te a-", la voz de Levi se alteró y Eren supo que el otro lloraba.

"¿Tú qué?", susurró el joven. "¿Qué?"

"Sabía que no ibas a poder con esto. Es mejor así."

Derrota absoluta. Brutal. Eren se llevó una mano al pecho, como si el corazón hubiera sido arrancado y partido en dos. Giró el picaporte con una mano temblorosa. No podía invocar fuerza para nada más.

Abrió y cerró la puerta, dejando a Levi en el medio del departamento. Dejándolo para siempre.

Eren cayó contra la puerta, casi incapaz de respirar. Lloró. Hasta que le dolió. Hasta que se cansó y hartó.

Y, a pesar de que le dolía y estaba harto e incluso con el corazón hecho trizas, era incapaz de odiar a Levi. nunca podría odiarlo. Eren podía dejar de agradarle o estar molesto con él, pero nunca sería capaz de odiarlo.

Porque sabía que, por siempre y para siempre, lo amaría.


	20. Amándote ayer

**DANGER LINE – LÍNEA DE PELIGRO**

 **AUTOR: LUNATRANCY  
TRADUCCION: Maru de Kusanagi**

 **RATING: M**

 **Capítulo 20: Amándote ayer**

Eren sintió que había dormido durante días. No salió de la cama. Se _rehusó_ a salir de la cama. Se _rehusó_ a comer. Se _rehusó_ a bañarse. Sólo dejó la cama para ir al baño. Y, cuando lo hacía, le dolía. Todo dolía demasiado, así que evitaba hacer cualquier cosa que fuera innecesaria.

Se rehusó. Simplemente se rehusaba.

Armin y Mikasa se turnaron para llamar a su nuevo jefe, explicándole los motivos porqué su barista se _rehusaba_ a presentarse en su puesto de trabajo, o atender su teléfono. Eren se había ausentado tres días sin demostrar remordimiento, aunque ya llevaba cuatro en cama. Y, en el espacio de esos cuatro días, había comido dos galletitas y bebido un poco de agua, todo gracias a Armin.

Ninguno consiguió sacarle respuestas. No tenían idea de qué pasaba. Pero podían adivinar, gracias a la falta de llamados telefónicos y amplias sonrisas y aura brillante, que Levi tenía algo que ver.

"Eren", susurró Mikasa, entrando en la habitación. Él, de todos modos, no le respondió. Se quedó mirando a la pared, sin parpadear, sin moverse. Ella fue de puntillas de pie a su lado, y se sentó sobre la cama. Se tendió contra su espalda y le pasó una mano por los cabellos sucios y revueltos. "Te traje un poco de sopa. Te lo dejaré en una taza con sorbete."

Era un gesto cariñoso. La mamá de Eren solía hacer eso cuando estaba enfermo. Ella le traería una sopa de verduras en un tazón, y le daría un tonto sorbete para que la bebiera, para evitar el uso de la cuchara. Pero, incluso con esa sensación de nostalgia, Eren no se movió.

Mikasa suspiró y puso la sopa sobre la mesita de noche. Arqueó las cejas ante la imagen del olvidado celular. Mordiéndose el labio, lo tomó y desbloqueó, revisando si había algún mensaje o llamada perdida. Había mensajes del trabajo, algunos de Armin, de Jean y de ella misma, pero eso era todo.

Se volvió a morder el labio y buscó los mensajes de Levi. sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero debía fijarse. En pos de alguna pista.

Los mensajes de Levi eran breves. Y eran bastante viejos. Siendo honesta, no podía comprender el motivo por el cual Eren estaba tan interesado en un sujeto tan irritante. Leyó todos sus mensajes llenos de sarcasmo, mientras que los de Eren estaban llenos de adoración. Amorosa y devota adoración, que hacía que el estómago de Mikasa se hiciera un nudo por el asco, ya que Levi no era reciproco en el volumen de amor.

Estaba tentada a borrarlos. Deseaba que Eren le olvidara, que siguiera su vida. Se preguntó si la falta de mensajes le serviría en ello, o si solo le produciría más daño. Con un pesado y cansado suspiro, bajó el teléfono.

"Por favor, no…"

Ella suspiró y miró a Eren, quien seguía mirando a la pared, fijamente, pero sus ojos nuevamente estaban húmedos. Ella dejó el celular y le conectó el cargador.

"No puedo… no puedo olvidarlo."

"Eren…"

"No tengo fotos suyas. Eso es todo lo que me queda, Mikasa, por favor…"

Ella asintió lentamente. Se volvió y se acomodó sobre la cama, a su lado. Rodeó amablemente el cuerpo de Eren con un brazo, llorando contra su hombro. Llorando por él, dado que ella sabía que las lágrimas de Eren se habían secado y sabía que necesitaba seguir llorando.

"No quiero olvidarlo."

"Eren, ¿por qué… por qué ustedes dos-?"

"Porque…" murmuró él. Se atragantó con las palabras un momento, antes de susurrar, "porque es complicado."

Esas malditas palabras le lastimaban tanto como a ella, debido a que era todo lo que Eren podía decir. Y él se dio cuenta de lo mucho que debió dolerle a Levi decirlas una y otra vez. En especial cuando sabía cuánto lastimaban a la persona que las oía.

Una lagrima descendió por la mejilla de Eren, mientras cerrado los ojos con fuerza.

"Bert está mejor", dijo Armin. "Ayer fue al trabajo. Quería contártelo, pero ya te habías dormido para cuando llegué a casa."

Eren se encogió de hombros y jugueteó con el cereal. Era la primera comida de verdad que tenía en días. Al fin halló la fuerza para dejar su habitación, pero no la suficiente como para salir de la casa. Temía cruzarse con Levi en algún lado, y terminar llorando otra vez.

"Eso es bueno", dijo Eren. "Hum… ¿atraparon a quien lo hizo?"

Era una pregunta difícil de hacer, pero debía saberlo. Debía saber si Levi había sido atrapado. Ciertamente…

"No", respondió con tristeza Armin. "Nadie vio el rostro del pistolero. Salió de la nada. Y ya sabes cuan oscuro es el bar…"

Eren tragó con fuerza. "Ah… pero… ¿y los otros testigos? ¿La gente de allí? ¿La grabación? Seguro que debe haber una grabación de seguridad."

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

"Eso es una buena idea en verdad", repuso Armin. "Podríamos exigir ver la grabación. Pero ese mesero no ha cooperado para nada. Cuando le hicimos preguntas, básicamente nos dijo que no había pasado nada."

"¿Ah? ¿Qué quieres decir'"

"Sólo dijo que fue una pelea de bar", agregó Mikasa suavemente. Eren podía oír el odio en su tono de voz. "Que es una mentira. Sólo está ocultando la identidad del sujeto. Debe agradecer que yo no haya estado allí. Lo hubiera atrapado en el momento mismo."

"De-debemos verlo. Al mesero. Precisamos la grabación", dijo Eren con desesperación.

Era claro que no quería que Levi fuera a la cárcel. Eso le haría sentirse culpable. Pero el otro había cometido un crimen. Otro crimen que no sería castigado. Debía ser llevado ante la justicia.

Pero el que hablaba era su amargado corazón roto.

¿Y si alguien más se hacía con la grabación? ¿Y si bastaba para incriminar a Levi? ¿Y si era arrestado, acusado y encerrado para siempre?

Debía proteger la ley.

Debía proteger a su ex.

El corazón le latía locamente para ese punto. Y Armin era consciente de la terrible agitación por su rostro.

"Eren… ¿estás bien?", le preguntó. "Te ves… alterado."

"¡Yo… estoy muy alterado!" gritó el castaño. "¡Yo… él… no! ¡No es justo! ¡Esto no puede seguir pasando!"

"¿Qué es lo que sigue pasando?", preguntó Mikasa. Eren exclamó y negó con la cabeza. Se hundió en la silla, con los puños temblando.

"Nada. Solamente que… la gente se sale con las suyas…"

Ella se inclinó a verlo, y le tomó la mano con firmeza. Él la miró, con los ojos enrojecidos.

"Respira, Eren", dijo Mikasa.

"Y no hagas estupideces", agregó Armin.

Sus consejos cayeron en oídos sordos, pero Eren igualmente asintió. Se mantuvo calmo hasta supo que no serían capaces de detenerlo. Cuando se fueron a trabajar, corrió a la ducha.

Si iba a andar entre la gente, debía estar mediadamente decente. Y bañarse (normalmente) le aclaraba la cabeza. Dejó el agua correr por su cuerpo, sin preocuparse mucho por enjabonarse o frotarse. Solo se paró bajo el agua, pensando y pensando. Intentando formular un plan a seguir. Lo que en realidad quería hacer. Lograr.

Sacudió sus cabellos húmedos y se vistió tras haberse secado. Todavía se sentía débil por la falta de alimentos y poco ejercicio. Se hizo un sándwich y se sentó en el sofá, ya que, como se dio cuenta cuando el verdadero apetito llegó, el cereal no fue suficiente. Consiguió tragarse el sándwich, con los ojos yendo y viniendo del reloj a su celular.

Cuando ya fue demasiado para sus nervios, fue a la puerta.

Fue hasta la parada del bus tras cerrar la casa. Se subió a uno para hacer el conocido recorrido al bar María. Se bajó y corrió al edificio, para tirar de la puerta.

Cerradas.

Miró la hora de apertura. No iba a ser hasta las cuatro, tenía bastante tiempo que matar hasta ese momento. Suspiró, y se tendió contra la pared, observando los gigantescos hoteles. Tenía que pasar el tiempo, no había razón para regresar a la casa y ponerse otra vez a lloriquear. Ya había salido.

Gruñendo, Eren fue hasta el hotel más cercano para comprar alguna cosa. Pero pronto descubrió que esas elegantes tiendas no recibían a personas de su edad. Miradas de asco le recibían a donde fuera. Pero bueno, en realidad no se había bañado, apenas enjuagado, y solo vestía un buzo y unos jeans gastados. El pelo estaba bastante más revuelto que de costumbre.

A lo mejor se parecía un poco a un vagabundo.

Volvió a mirar su reloj, una y otra vez. Cuando las cuatro se acercaban, Eren fue al lobby del Bellagio, recibiendo miradas raras de los elegantes anfitriones. Corrió calle abajo y otros caminos hasta que llegó donde el bar. Tiró de la puerta y todavía seguía cerrada.

Volvió a mirar su reloj, era las cuatro y diez, y sin señales de –

"¡Eh!"

Se volvió a ver a Mike, quien lo miraba desde arriba. El otro hizo una mueca, tapándose la nariz.

"Apestas."

"¿Cómo es que puede olerme desde allí?", resopló Eren. "¿Sabe? No importa. Es el dueño, ¿verdad?"

Mike asintió, y fue hasta Eren, quitando el cerrojo a la puerta. "Lo soy. Esto… ¿no es un poco temprano para que estés bebiendo, chico?"

"No vine a tomar, vine a hacer preguntas", espetó Eren. Mike se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta, sosteniéndola para darle paso a Eren. Suspirando, el joven le siguió dentro, mirando en derredor.

María se veía distinto durante el día. No era animado o triste. Casi parecía una cafetería corriente.

Mike fue tras la barra, encendiendo las luces.

"Así que usted… ¿siempre viene cuando quiere?", preguntó Eren.

"Nadie viene a las cuatro en punto", dijo Mike, poniéndose el delantal. "También, el transito es bastante tranquilo a esta hora. Es raro que venga alguien, así que me da tiempo para llegar, acomodarme y alistar todo. Es alrededor de las siete que la gente viene. Pero me gusta abrir a esta hora, aunque sea lento."

"Ah… ¿Por qué?"

"Porque me da la gana", respondió Mike, encogiéndose de hombros.

Fue entonces que Eren recordó lo que Irvin le dijo sobre Mike. Sobre que muchos criminales eran usuales al bar. El joven fue hasta la barra, y Mike le sirvió un vaso de leche.

"Tómalo", dijo Mike.

"No tengo sed…", suspiró Eren. Tomó el vaso y lo miró, recordando que Levi le servía leche. Jamás le dejaba tocar alcohol, siempre era leche.

Eren lo olisqueó.

"¿Estás bien, chico?"

"Sí. Escuche, la otra noche a mi amigo le dispararon en este lugar", dijo, "quiero la grabación de seguridad como prueba."

Mike dejó de limpiar la barra y le miró, con las cejas arqueadas. Entornó los ojos, y Eren pronto se dio cuenta que no iba a ser tan fácil.

"No te puedo dar esa información, chico."

"Pero no lo entiende", bufó Eren. "La necesito. Como prueba. El sujeto que le disparó a mi amigo está allí afuera, y si… sólo preciso ese video, Mike."

¿Y si lo atrapaban? Eso era lo que Eren iba a decir. Todavía estaba inseguro de si debía entregar a Levi. O si debía protegerlo. Pero ese video le iba a ayudar a decidirse. Podía usarlo como prueba para incriminar a Levi. O podía destruirlo junto a cualquier rastro, y mantener el nombre de Levi a salvo.

Nuevamente, Mike negó con la cabeza. "Sé que probablemente es importarte que te hagas con el video, pero hasta que D.I.S. venga y me lo pida en persona, no te lo entregaré."

"¡Yo soy un miembro de D.I.S.!", exclamó Eren. "Creo…"

"Lo eras."

"Sí…"

"Pero ya no más. Y no te puedo entregar esa información."

"Entonces, ¡testifique!", gritó Eren. "¡Usted vio lo que pasó!"

Mike suspiró, sacudiendo otra vez la cabeza. "No vi nada. No puedo confirmarlo."

Un escalofrió le recorrió los hombros a Eren. "¿Qu – qué…? ¿Quiere decir?"

"No puedo confirmar que vi a alguien disparar. Sí, escuché un disparo, y vi la conmoción. Pero nunca vi a nadie alzar un arma."

"Entonces, ¡traiga el maldito video!", bramó Eren. "¡Es claro que lo tiene!"

"Sí", dijo Mike con firmeza. "Pero, hasta que un oficial no venga a pedírmelo, no lo voy a entregar. Es así de simple."

"¡Debe estar de broma!", se rabió Eren, dando furiosas vueltas por el bar. "¡Vamos! ¡Hay un delincuente suelto!"

"Eren, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

El joven respiraba pesadamente. Se lamio los labios, y asintió con lentitud. "¿Qué…?"

"¿Por qué te importa tanto? En serio, piénsalo. ¿De verdad te molesta que le hayan disparado a tu amigo? ¿O es otra cosa?"

Él lo sabía. Mierda, Mike lo sabía. Eren se mordió el labio, intentando mantener la calma. Intentando esquivar el bulto. Pero Mike sabía lo que pasaba. Los dedos del joven se paralizaron, e intentó encogerse de hombros.

"Me… importa… porque… mi amigo… fue atacado…"

Las palabras salieron en temerosos y tensos suspiros. Mike observo todos sus movimientos, como sus ojos verdes se volvían a llenar de lágrimas, como cerraba y estiraba los dedos. Incluso como se mordía nerviosamente el labio.

Porque lo sabía. Mierda, Mike conocía a Levi. Y Levi se lo había dicho. Eren no estaba seguro de que le haya contado, pero Levi había anoticiado a Mike de algo.

"Me… iré", masculló Eren, yendo hacia la puerta.

Debía irse. Precisaba respirar. Tenía que ir a algún lado y aclararse la cabeza. Mike no hizo nada por detenerlo.

Eren caminó y caminó por el paseo, intentando comprender lo que había sucedido. Intentando comprender lo que estaba pasando. Lo que debía hacer. Y, más lo pensaba, más confundido se sentía, y menos sabía dónde estaba parado. Otra vez iba a terminar perdido si no tenía cuidado.

Se acomodó las ropas y camino de regreso al paseo cuando el sol comenzó a caer. Las luces de los hoteles estaban brillando bellamente, y destellaban constantemente. Los artistas callejeros salieron, para hacer sus números. La gente le ofrecía tarjetas para club de strippers, que dejó caer al piso, junto a otras tarjetas.

Y, mientras el sol desaparecía y la noche se elevaba, Eren se descubrió de nuevo en el Bellagio. Se apoyó en la veranda, escuchando la música que salía de los parlantes. Las fuentes de agua animaban el hotel, haciendo figuras en el aire. Pudo sentir el fresco rocío en a cara. El agua que caía temblaba al golpear la superficie, la música olvidada en esos breves momentos de agua chochando con agua.

La gente sacaba fotos. Los niños exclamaban de admiración. Las parejas se besaban. Eren comió un hot dog.

Tras el show, se deshizo de su basura y comenzó a caminar por la acera, las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Una patrulla de repente pasó corriendo y el la observó pasar, escuchando sus sirenas y admirando sus luces. Se preguntó, brevemente, a quien perseguirían.

Y fue entonces se dio cuenta.

Eren comenzó a correr, en dirección al edificio de D.I.S. Conocía el camino y estaba seguro de que a esa hora estaría medio vacío. No podía dejar que Armin o Mikasa le vieran. Debía hablar con el comisionado Smith en persona, debía confrontarlo sobre todo esto, sobre Mike.

Sobre Levi…

Caminó a la puerta de entrada del Departamento de Investigaciones de Sina. Tecleó el número de acceso (por suerte, aun lo recordaba), e ingresó en el edificio. Un par de personas seguían trabajando, pero en su mayoría estaba vacío.

Fue de puntillas al ascensor, ignorando al empleado de limpieza que le observaba, confuso. Eren subió al piso cuatro, donde se encontraba la oficina de Irvin. Salió del habitáculo y miró en derredor de la oficina. Nada había cambiado, su escritorio seguía en el mismo lugar: estaba vacío, para su alegría, no le habían reemplazado.

"Bien", murmuró. "sigue siendo mi escritorio."

Miro en derredor, y vio que una luz seguía encendida en lo de Irvin. Suspiró aliviado, y avanzó en su dirección. Sin siquiera llamar, Eren empujó la puerta.

"Irvin, señor, tengo que-"

Ojos color gris se encontraron con unos verdes, y una marea de emociones atravesó a Eren. Ira, histeria, y tristeza, junto con deseo y confusión, todo hecho una bola.

"Levi…", suspiró Eren, mirando al hombre que se sentaba tras el escritorio de Irvin.

Levi arqueó las cejas, y dio un cuidadoso paso hacia atrás, con los dedos recorriendo la superficie del escritorio.

"¿Q-qué haces aquí? Tú… tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí", dijo Eren. Observó la mano de Levi apoyarse en la cadera.

Eren tragó saliva, consciente de lo que hacía. Antes de que Levi pudiera alcanzar su arma, Eren sacó la suya de la campera. Los dos las levantaron, apuntándolas al otro. Para la sorpresa de Eren, vio que las manos de Levi temblaban, pudo ver lo vacilante que estaba.

"Eren, por favor, andate", le dijo con suavidad. "No te quiero disparar."

"No lo hagas", espetó Eren. "Solo entrégate."

"No seas ridículo", le silbó Levi. "Sabés que no lo puedo hacer."

"No, sé que no _vas_ a hacerlo."

Levi se encogió de hombros, con una bella sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

"Tenés razón. No lo voy a hacer."

"Antes de rendirte… me dispararías, ¿verdad?" preguntó Eren. Acomodó el agarre en su arma, temeroso de la respuesta. Pero Levi permaneció firme.

"Eren…"

"Levi, ni te atrevas a decir que es complicado, mierda", bramó Eren, rabioso. Su voz tembló y quebró, pero el agarre en su arma se hizo más firme. Se quedó parado en su sitio, los ojos fijos en Levi. Y, a través de las lágrimas y sus largas pestañas, todavía podía verlo, parado con el arma apuntándole a modo de defensa.

Y, carajo, eso era cruel. Tan cruel. Pero seguía siendo tan bello.

"Bajá el arma, Eren", le dijo Levi, con la voz todavía suave, todavía calma. "Dale mocoso, hacelo. Por favor, dejala sobre la mesa. No quiero pelear con-"

"¡NO!", exclamó el más joven. "No voy… no puedo… Levi…"

La puerta de la oficina se volvió a abrir. Eren se dio la vuelta, con el arma lista. Incluso Levi se volvió a apuntar al intruso. Pero ese intruso era menos un extraño, y más bien el dueño del lugar.

Irvin Smith se paraba en el umbral de su propia oficina, mirando a Eren, y luego a Levi, con las cejas arqueadas.

"¿Eren?", preguntó.

"¡Señor!", replicó Eren, señalando con el arma a Levi. "Señor, es él. El que… que…"

Irvin miró a Levi, quien seguía con el arma alzada. Suspiró, alzando las manos.

"Los dos, por favor, bajen las armas."

"Señor, no, ¡no lo entiende!", continuó Eren, mirando a Levi, "Es miembro de-"

Lentamente, Levi bajó su arma, con aire desdeñoso en la cara. Soltó un gruñido de fastidio y arrojó el arma sobre el escritorio que tenía delante. La cara de Eren perdió todo su color. Su mano temblaba, no por la enajenación, sino que de miedo.

"¿Levi?", preguntó.

"Eren, por favor, baja el arma", le dijo Irvin con calma. Eren se volvió a ver a su jefe.

"Pe-pero, Irvin… n-no, no puedo… él… no lo entiendo…"

"Hacelo, Eren", le dijo Levi. "Sólo escuchá. Por una vez."

Eren abrió la boca para discutir, pero el sonido de un arma desbloquearse le hizo callar. Miró a Irvin, y a la brillante arma negra que tenía en la mano. Y el cañón que le apuntaba.

Irvin le estaba apuntando a él.

"Baja el arma, Eren", dijo Irvin, señalando con el cañón al escritorio.

La respiración de Eren se hizo resuellos. Asintió y alzó las manos, depositando el arma sobre el escritorio. Mantuvo las manos alzadas, observando a Irvin. tenía el pecho tenso, así que hizo lo que sabía que podía hacer, la cosa que siempre le reconfortaba.

Se volvió a mirar a Levi, y vio la conocida calidez en esos ojos grises. Incluso cuando siempre fueron parecieron tan ríos, eran cálidos para Eren. Siempre fueron la única cosa que sabía que eran sinceras, porque, incluso cuando Levi le guardaba secretos, y cuando le decía que "era complicado" e incluso cuando lo lastimó, el joven sabía que seguía siendo Levi. Siendo honesto con respecto a guardar secretos. Honesto cuando decía que las cosas eran complicadas. Era honesto cuando sus palabras lastimaban.

"Eren…", dijo Levi, suspirando.

Pero Eren no deseaba oír el resto de lo que decía. Algo le golpeó duro en la cabeza, y cayó inconsciente, con la obscuridad envolviéndole nuevamente.


	21. En la vinoteca

**DANGER LINE – LÍNEA DE PELIGRO**

 **AUTOR: LUNATRANCY  
TRADUCCION: Maru de Kusanagi**

 **RATING: M**

* * *

 **NdT: ¡Hola a todos! Gracias por seguir leyendo. Ya no falta mucho para llegar al final. No esperaba tardar hasta ahora, pero la vida, ya saben… Después de esto se viene A FORGED WEDDING**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21: En la vinoteca**

Con un largo y pesado suspiro, Eren despertó. Sacudió la cabeza, y sintió un terrible dolor atravesarle el cuerpo. Comenzaba en la nuca, donde parecía que la piel había sido rebanada, y terminaba en sus pantorrillas. Intentó levantar una mano para frotarse el cuello, pero se descubrió amarrado. Tenía las manos atadas a los apoya brazos de la silla en la cual estaba.

Una luz colgaba sobre su cabeza, y, delante de él, había una mesa. El lugar estaba en penumbras, pero podía oler ligeramente olor a vino. A través de la obscuridad, pudo ver que en las paredes había botellas apiladas. Vio los contornos de una puerta, y una delgada línea de luz asomándose por debajo.

Eren se sacudió, intentando liberarse. Fue tan silencioso como pudo, para no atraer la atención. Pero la silla chirriaba. Tenía la respiración pesada. Debía salir. Debía escapar.

"Oi, Eren."

La voz ronca le hizo temblar. Se detuvo, y alzó la mirada. Dada la penumbra y su terror, ni siquiera había notado la presencia de Levi junto a la puerta.

Levi se despegó de la pared. y fue hacia la mesa. Sacó una silla y se sentó frente a Eren, cruzando las manos sobre la superficie. La respiración de Eren se calmó; le arrugó la mirada a Levi, sintiendo un terrible disgusto hacia el otro. Odio no, nunca sería odio. Pero, mierda, sí que estaba enojado con su ex.

"Sabés demasiado."

"¿Ahora vas a matarme?", le ladró Eren. "Sé que es tu especialidad."

Eso le afectó Levi. La comisura de su labio tuvo un rictus, y Eren sintió un remordimiento automático creciéndole en la panza. No quiso decir eso. No quiso lastimar a Levi. sin embargo, su frustración y confusión lo superaban, y necesitaba respuestas. Y pronto. Por eso mantuvo la expresión firme, a pesar de sentirse mal por insultar a Levi, y no dejó que la ira de sus ojos mermara. Tenía que mantener las apariencias; debía asegurarse de que Levi supiera que iba en serio.

"Andate a la mierda, Eren. No te voy a matar. No seas un zorete."

"Entonces, ¿qué, Levi?"

La puerta se abrió. Eren alzó los ojos para ver a Irvin, que ingresaba al cuarto, cerrándola detrás. Una sonrisa amable se le dibujó en el rostro, mientras se acercaba a la mesa. Levi le miró.

"¿Estoy en tu silla, Irvin?", le preguntó, poniéndose de pie.

"Para nada, Levi. Puedes sentarte."

Levi le hizo un gesto y rodeó la mesa, antes de que Irvin pudiera protestar. Sacó otra silla y se sentó junto a Eren, quien le gruñó por estar tan cerca.

"Callate Eren."

"No dije nada", le silbó el joven. "Irvin, señor, ¿qué pasa? ¿Puede… explicarlo?"

Irvin sonrió al sentarse. "Puedes preguntar lo que quieras, Eren. Y, Levi, tienes permitido responderle con sinceridad ahora."

El corazón del joven se aceleró. No estaba seguro de donde comenzar.

"Así que, ¿es usted", resopló Eren al fin, "la persona que le ha estado dando órdenes a Levi?"

"Sí", dijo Levi con suavidad, atrayendo la atención del joven. "Es quien me da las ordenes. Así que, si querés putearme por hacerme guardar secretos, basta. Es culpa suya."

"Me haces ver como el malo, Levi", dijo Irvin. El otro se encogió de hombros, apartando la mirada.

"Entonces… Irvin… usted… usted es parte de… del Sindicato de las Alas, ¿verdad?"

"Es el maldito jefe", dijo Levi, antes de que Irvin respondiera.

Los ojos de Eren se abrieron como platos. La boca se le quedó abierta, intentando recuperar la voz.

"Permite que te lo explique, Eren", dijo Irvin. "El Sindicato de las Alas es una organización que se ocupa de aquellos trabajos que la policía no logra controlar. Es un poco…"

"Hacemos el trabajo sucio para conseguir lo que precisamos", intervino Levi. sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió. "Y hacemos que las cosas se logren en tiempo y forma."

"Cada miembro del Sindicato trae consigo una habilidad específica a la organización. Cada persona relacionada es completamente vital para hacer que el sindicato funcione. Pero hemos jurado mantener el secreto. Nuestras acciones solo son conocidas por aquellos del grupo."

"Así que es eso… por eso nunca me dijiste nada, nunca" murmuró Eren. Levi se encogió de hombros. Eren le miró, y vio la tristeza en su rostro. Se volvió a Irvin. "Y el por qué nunca arrestó a Levi. Porque le dijo qué hacía. En cada momento. No, le dijo qué hacer."

"Estás bastante en lo cierto", dijo Irvin, asintiendo levemente. Eren se lamió los labios resecos. Volvió a mirar a Levi, quien seguía en silencio y evitando sus ojos. Eren volvió a tirar de sus muñecas.

"Entonces, ¿qué es lo que está pasando?", preguntó. "¿Por qué le disparó Levi a Bert? ¿Por qué le ordenó que lo hiciera?"

La pregunta salió con más dolor del que pretendió Eren. Se la dirigió a Irvin, sí, pero sólo porque Levi no le miraba. Pero deseaba que fuera Levi quien le respondiera. Que le hablara. Le mirara.

Lo que fuera.

"Irvin quería que asustara a Annie", masculló Levi.

"¿Eh…? Pero, ¿por qué a ella?", susurró Eren. Su ex se encogió de hombros, y el joven repuso un gruñido de fastidio.

"Por ahora, el sindicato se ha fijado en el Hotel Titán. Sospechamos que, bajo el hotel, hay un negocio de tráfico de drogas. Levi tiene la impresión de que incluso hay trata de personas, cosa que no me sorprendería."

"¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Annie?", repuso Eren.

"Es una espía", respondió Levi con brusquedad. Irvin suspiró.

"Se sospecha que es una espía. Comencé a sospechar que uno de mis más recientes reclutas trabajaba para el hotel, en busca de informarse sobre la fuerza. Así que mandé a Levi a investigar, y alega que vio a Annie trabajando allí."

"También me cagó disparando", silbó Levi, bajando su puño. "Y a Petra. También me persiguió un par de veces, incluso Eren estuvo presente durante una."

Las palabras de Levi le calaron dentro. Eren le miró, esta vez sin esperar una respuesta. Tampoco por frustración, o enojo. Sino por preocupación, y temor. Esa noche – ese fin de semana inolvidable – Levi había estado herido. Le habían disparado. Cuando le dijo que fue en su trabajo, estaba investigando. Y había sido herido.

"¿Por qué no la arrestó? ¿O la despidió?" preguntó Eren lentamente. Seguía preocupado sobre Levi. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Ya no estaban juntos, no tenía por qué preocuparse.

Pero lo hacía. Seguía preocupándose.

"No puedo arrestarla sin pruebas firmes", dijo Irvin, y Levi resopló. "Y, si la despido, allí se acabaría la única pista que tengo. Preciso mantenerla cerca, y simular que no tengo idea de lo que hace. Sin embargo, eso hace que siga siendo difícil sacarle información. En especial cuando es tan reservada."

"Eso no explica el motivo de dispararle a Bert", repuso Eren. Levi hizo girar su silla, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa.

"Le cagué disparando para darle una advertencia a Annie, esperando de que tuviera la sensatez de entregarse. Quise hacerle saber que no tenía dramas en matar a alguien que ella conozca. No le apuntaba a él en particular; era quien estaba más cerca de ella, descontándote a vos, a Mikasa y a Armin. Y le disparé de modo que no muriera. Apenas si fue un maldito raspón."

Eren se apartó de Levi tanto como pudo. Seguía amarrado, y le era difícil moverse.

"¡Carajo! ¿Ya podrían soltarme? ¡No voy a ir a ninguna parte! Me duele la cabeza, y estoy seguro de que Levi me dispararía de siquiera intentarlo", ladró el joven.

"Como si lo pudiera a hacer, y lo sabés, carajo."

"Levi, suéltalo", dijo Irvin, señalando las muñecas de Eren con la cabeza. Levi no ocultó la girada de ojos que hizo al pararse. Empujó a Eren contra el respaldo de la silla y le movió para comenzar a soltarlo.

Eren odió estar tan cerca del otro, y contra su voluntad. Levi usaba su colonia habitual, y el aroma era embriagador. Las manos de su ex le rozaron la piel, y la sensación era delirante, a pesar de su enojo. Y, cuando Levi le miró, soltando las cuerdas lentamente, sintió que iba a derretirse al devolverle la mirada.

Apartó los ojos, frotándose las muñecas, mientras Levi se sentaba en el suelo. El corazón de Eren palpitaba con fuerza.

"Irvin… usted sabe que Levi y yo salí-"

La puerta del cuarto se abrió, interrumpiendo la frase de Eren, y distrayendo a Irvin. Pero Levi no se distrajo, mantuvo los ojos en Eren, a pesar de que el joven había dejado de hablar para prestar atención a la entrada.

La doctora Zoe sostenía el picaporte, con un aura furibunda en su rostro usualmente jovial. Encendió otra luz, prácticamente encegueciendo a todos, y dando pisotones contra el suelo. Le dio una palmada a la nuca de Irvin, y luego comenzó a dirigirse hacia Levi. El otro se apartó a su silla antes de que ella lo alcanzara.

"¡No puedo creer lo que hicieron!", espetó ella. "¿Le dieron un culatazo con la pistola? ¿Saben cuántas veces este pobre chico ha estado en mi guardia por heridas en la cabeza?"

"Me disculpo, Hanji", dijo Irvin, frotándose la cabeza. "También contigo, Eren, por haberte golpeado. Pero no quise-"

"¡No importa!", dijo Hanji, alzando las manos "El daño ya se hizo. Eren posiblemente ya tenga medio cerebro muerto."

"No creo que sea culpa nuestra", masculló Levi, "ya estaba bastante mal cuando lo conocí…"

Eren le entornó los ojos a Levi, y notó la ligera sonrisa que portaba. Hanji dio la vuelta hasta llegar donde el joven, sacando una pequeña linterna. Lo tomó de la barbilla y le hizo alzar la cabeza, iluminándole los ojos.

"Pobrecito", suspiró ella. "No los puedo dejar solos. La gente termina lastimada, muerta, o peor."

"Así que, ¿usted está con ellos también?", preguntó Eren, achinando los ojos mientras Hanji se los revisaba. Ella le hizo abrirlos más, le revisó la nuca y le sobó las sienes.

"Es nuestra doctora residente", repuso Irvin.

"¡¿Desde hace cuánto?!", gritó Eren. Ella le palmeó la cabeza y se sentó sobre la mesa.

"Ah, desde el principio, supongo" rió Hanji. Se encogió de hombros, guardando la linterna.

"Es muy útil tener un médico que pueda atender las heridas sin que haga muchas preguntas", explicó Irvin.

"Así que… Hanji es la doctora", suspiró Eren. "Y Mike simplemente se ocupa de juntar información en el bar."

"También tenemos un vendedor de autos", agregó Irvin, "un tatuador, y dos abogados. Es muy útil."

"Útil, sí", resopló Eren, mirando la mesa.

 _Útil, y yo terminé con el asesino._

"No deberías esforzarte", señaló Hanji, palmeándolo en el hombro. "También puedo hacerte un certificado, si lo precisas."

Eren hizo una mueca. "Agh… posiblemente ya me echaron. Ya no importa."

"Eh, Irvin", dijo Levi, atrayendo su atención. El otro arqueó las cejas. "¿Y si volvés a contratar a Eren? Déjalo trabajar en tu oficina. Te puede servir para hacer que Annie hable."

El corazón de Eren volvió a palpitar. Dio un salto y aplastó las manos sobre la mesa, junto a Hanji. Ella chilló ante su repentino estallido, e Irvin se sentó, rígido. Eren resollaba.

"Po-por favor, señor", exhaló. "Por favor, yo puedo hacerlo. Esta vez puedo obedecer, en especial cuando ya que sé qué está pasando. Por favor, Irvin, ¿por favor?"

Eren odiaba portarse como un cachorrito, pero ésta era su oportunidad. Podía recuperar su empleo, ser otra vez miembro de la fuerza. Podía tener otra oportunidad para luchar.

"Creo que será beneficioso", agregó Levi. "Y el pibe tiene muchas ganas, eso es evidente."

"Mhm…" Irvin se llevó la mano a la barbilla, demostrando que evaluaba la situación, y en el rostro de Eren se mostró la esperanza. "Déjenme pensarlo."

La esperanza de Eren se disminuyó, pero siguió viva. Seguía emocionado y esperanzado, y-

"Sólo déjalo entrar otra vez, Irvin", dijo Hanji. "Pero deja que Levi le entrene otro poco. Fue idea suya."

"Cuatro ojos de mierda", silbó Levi. Ella le sonrió con malicia y picardía, saltando de la mesa. Se apartó de Levi tanto como pudo, en especial cuando notó que este buscaba su arma.

Irvin rió. "Levi, cálmate. Pero me agrada su idea. Creo que funcionaría muy bien."

El estómago de Eren dio un vuelco. Estaba seguro de que acaba de recuperar su empleo, pero, ¿con Levi como su supervisor? Así no se suponía que iban a ser las cosas. Se suponía que iba a volver a su trabajo, y nunca volvería a verlo. Nunca volvería a hablarlo o comunicarse, o nada.

"Yo… no necesito alguien que vele por mí", dijo el joven.

"Esto no es D.I.S., Eren", dijo Irvin con firmeza. "Estudiaste y entrenaste para entrar allí. El sindicato funciona distinto. Tendrás que aprender un par de reglas, si vas a ayudarnos."

"¿Y si no quiero? ¿Y si sólo quiero mi trabajo de regreso?", preguntó por curiosidad. Nuevamente, Irvin rió, y Levi giró los ojos.

"Comprendo si no te interesa. Pero entonces no habría motivos para recontratarte", respondió, con voz meliflua. "Y, considerando que respondimos tus preguntas, es lo justo."

"Qué mierda."

"Y vas a aceptar la ayuda de Levi", añadió. "Y él te monitoreará sin que hagas preguntas. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?"

Eren le observó bajo la luz. El otro sonreía, pero era firme. Y esa sonrisa podría haber sido dulce y encantadora, pero, por debajo, era consciente de que ocultaba una amenaza despiadada. Y todo lo que pudo hacer fue asentir a sus palabras. Sin embargo, cuando se volvió a ver a Levi, el de cabellos cuervos tenía el rostro arrugado en una sonrisa.

Eso hizo que Eren se preguntara como era que Irvin le daba órdenes. Y como Levi las llevaba a cabo. Ese hombre era terriblemente obstinado.

"Voy a hacer más té", dijo Levi, levantándose de la silla. "¿Quieren algo, perdedores?"

"Café", dijo Irvin, "si no es mucha molestia."

"Lo es. ¿Eren?"

El joven lo consideró y alzó la mirada, abriendo la boca para hablar. Pero Levi ya se había dado vuelta, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

"Vacilaste y te dormiste", dijo, saliendo por la puerta, dando un portazo. Eren suspiró, un poco herido.

"No deberías dejar que te afecte tanto", rió Hanji. "Pero, bueno, conoces a Levi lo suficiente como para saber que se le pasará."

"Eso… creo…", dijo Eren, encogiéndose de hombros. Jugueteó con sus manos sudorosas. "No somos… nada… ya… así que... no sé cómo se sentirá…"

"Créeme, estará bien", dijo Hanji. Hizo una seña a Irvin, con una sonrisa en el rostro. "Si pudo arreglarse con Irvin y ser amigos de nuevo, tengo toda la confianza en que-"

"Hanji, no creo que a Eren le interese esa historia", repuso el otro, con un suspiro pesado de fastidio. Se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz y Eren sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse.

"Sí lo estoy", dijo, antes de siquiera pensarlo.

"Tengo muchas historias truculentas", dijo ella. "Levi estaba en la secundaria-"

"Hanji…"

"E Irvin era un estudiante en la universidad-"

"Hanji, ¿tienes que empezar con eso-?"

"Eran totalmente opuestos-"

La puerta se abrió. Levi se paraba con cargando tres tazas, mirando – no, juzgando – a Hanji. Tenía los ojos peligrosamente entornados, y, si las miradas mataran, ella ya estaría muerta.

"- y hubo mucho sexo sobre los escritorios", exhaló Hanji. Era como si hubiera aguantado ese comentario durante años, para al fin tener la oportunidad de decirlo.

Levi soltó un gruñido muy sonoro e inhumano, interrumpiendo su palabrería. Ni intentó calmarse antes de acercarse a la mesa, dejando las tazas golpear la superficie. Con manos temblorosas, le tendió una taza a Irvin y otra a Eren.

Eren ni se percató. Las palabras de Hanji seguían resonándole en los oídos. Debió haber prestado atención cuando Irvin le dijo que no le iba a interesar. ¿Por qué siquiera le importaba lo que hizo Levi en su pasado? Era el pasado. Y hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Así que, ¿por qué tenía un nudo en el estómago? ¿Por qué estaba molesto? ¿Por qué le importaba que Irvin haya tocado a Levi? ¿Qué haya puesto las manos sobre su cuerpo?

Sobre _su_ Levi.

Sacudió la cabeza, y tomó la taza, para beber en silencio el té. Miró la mesa, oyéndoles discutir.

"Ni tenés derecho a hablar, cuatro ojos", dijo Levi.

"Ay, ¡dale Levi! Es en el buen sentido. Y Eren tenía curiosidad sobre lo que pasó."

El té de Levi era perfecto. Siempre lo era. Levi siempre sabía cómo le gustaba a Eren.

"¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con mi garches del pasado!"

Con un cubo de hielo, para que no quemara. Levi sabía que Eren tenía la tendencia a quemarse la lengua cuando tomaba té. Jugueteó con el cubito que se derretía, pero no pudo sonreír por el gesto.

"Estás siendo demasiado exquisito. Tus historias de la secundaria son geniales."

Era dulce, sí. El té estaba dulce. A Eren le gustaba que fuera muy dulce, y Levi siempre le retaba por ponerle demasiado azúcar. Eren comenzó a acostumbrarse al otro modo en que Levi lo preparaba: con un poco de azúcar y unas cucharadas de miel.

"Mierda, es algo privado."

Eren volvió a tomar otro sorbo, y pudo saborear la miel. Levi siempre recordaba como le gustaba el té.

"Eres demasiado quisquilloso."

Adelante y atrás, adelante y atrás. Eren oyó a Irvin reír en cierto momento. No debía reírse, él había tocado a Levi. No tenía derecho a reírse. Y Eren tampoco tenía derecho a sentirse celoso.

Claro que no era que estuviera celoso, no. Era comprensible. Levi tuvo parejas antes que él, era mayor. Por lo menos le llevaba diez años. Eren no se esperaba que Levi fuera un treintañero virgen.

Pero tampoco se esperó que el ex de Levi fuera su jefe.

Y Levi también era el ex de Eren. Así que, no había razón en ponerse celoso o posesivo. Era estúpido. y, sin embargo, dolía, y el pecho de Eren seguía sentido. Porque, a pesar de que era el que rompió con Levi, a pesar de que seguía molesto y a pesar de que sabía que estar cerca de él era un terrible idea-

Todavía lo amaba. Eren seguía enamorado. Seguía enamorado de Levi, y eso no iba a cambiar.

"No creo que me guste tener sexo en un escritorio", murmuró, atrayendo la atención de los demás. "Porque… bueno…"

Un pesado silencio se hizo. Eren bebió otro sorbo de té, antes de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Y era demasiado tarde: todos lo habían oído, y le miraban como si acabara de darle una patada a un cachorro.

Levi se aclaró la garganta, encendiendo otro cigarrillo. "Te voy a sacar a practicar tiro este fin de semana, Eren. Si nos vas a ayudar, vas a precisar saber cómo cuidarte mejor. Porque, por lo que vi y para ser honesto, sos una mierda cuidando de vos mismo."

Ese sarcasmo hizo que un temblor recorriera a Eren. Hizo que su taza golpeara la mesa, para que le rebotara entre las piernas. Tanto Irvin como Hanji dieron un salto ante su repentina reacción.

"¡¿Qué viste?!"

"Casi te cagaste encima cuando te enfrentaron", respondió Levi, arrojando un poco de ceniza de su cigarrillo. "Así que te voy a enseñar cómo funciona tu arma en verdad."

Eren le miró con frialdad.

"Ah, esto va ir de perlas", suspiró Hanji. Eren no estaba seguro de si fue sarcasmo, o de si honestamente le parecía una buena idea.

Sin embargo, para Eren, era la peor idea que había oído. Mayormente porque solo pensar en estar cerca de Levi hacia que su corazón palpitara.


	22. Sólo un mensaje

**DANGER LINE – LÍNEA DE PELIGRO**

 **AUTOR: LUNATRANCY  
TRADUCCION: Maru de Kusanagi**

 **RATING: M**

* * *

 **NdT: Lamento la tardanza, pero, aunque estuve de vacaciones, tuve que asistir a mi madre que fue operada (ya está bien). También quiero que sepan los lectores de México y Caribe que los he tenido muy presentes con respeto a los huracanes y los terremotos, ¡fuerza!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 22: Sólo un mensaje**

No había una manera fácil para que Eren le explicara a Mikasa y a Armin que había logrado recuperar su empleo. Lo meditó durante todo el viaje de regreso. Irvin se ofreció a llevarlo, a modo de disculpa por haberlo dejado inconsciente, y para atar cualquier cabo suelto. Eren no tuvo las fuerzas ni las ganas de rechazar la oferta. No confiaba lo suficiente en Hanji para que le llevara, ni tenía el menor deseo estar cerca de ella mientras condujera un auto. No conocía bien a Petra, o a su raro prometido (quien permanentemente se mordía la lengua) para mantener una charla, así que tampoco quiso importunarlos; ya había sido llevado a la casa de la pareja para ser interrogado.

Y ni de broma iba a volverse con Levi. Una parte en verdad deseaba darle un puñetazo por solamente existir. Y por ser, generalmente, un conchudo sarcástico. Pero estaba esa otra parte que de verdad quería besarlo, abrazarlo y hacer las paces. Porque, para Eren, seguía siendo su conchudo sarcástico.

Así que no quedaba más que Irvin.

Después de haberse acomodado en el coche, y mientras Irvin conducía por la avenida, Eren se percató de que Levi alguna vez fue el conchudo sarcástico de otro. De quien conducía, para ser exactos. Irvin Smith. Fue quien salió primero con Levi. Quien tuvo sexo primero con Levi. ¿Habrá sido la primera vez de Levi? ¿Su primer novio, el primer amor? ¿Habrán estado enamorados entonces? ¿O habrá sido cosa de una sola noche, por borrachera? Hanji dijo algo sobre que Irvin estaba en la universidad, y Levi en la secundaria…

Irvin rió, y Eren parpadeó.

"¿Hm?"

"Me has estado mirando feo desde que salimos", rió el mayor. "¿Hay algo que desees preguntarme?"

Eren se lo pensó. Miró adelante, y negó con la cabeza. Cruzó las manos sobre su regazo.

"No, señor…"

Había preguntas que deseaba gritarle. Quería saber sobre el pasado que tenía con Levi. Quería saber cómo había sido Levi de más joven: no era justo que Irvin lo haya visto de esa edad. Como un joven estúpido, fervoroso e inmaduro. Eren quería eso, por más molesto que estuviera con Levi: eso deseaba saber. Y deseaba oírlo de la boca de Levi.

Porque Levi era…

No era suyo. Ya no salían. Posiblemente no volverían a hacerlo, ¿cómo podía siquiera salir con alguien que había herido a sus amigos? ¿A pesar que fue por una buena razón…? ¿La era? ¿Estaba exagerando? ¿Por qué amaba a un hombre que, posiblemente, no le correspondía?

"Bueno, sabes que puedes preguntar. La curiosidad es normal."

"¿Él le amó?"

Irvin arqueó una ceja, mirándolo. Sin embargo, Eren mantuvo los ojos al frente, y, a pesar de la oscuridad, Irvin pudo notar que no se atrevía a verlo.

"No", respondió al fin. "Nunca nos amamos. Me quiso, como un amigo, pero eso fue todo. Y ya está todo bien."

"Pero… los dos salieron… ¿verdad?"

Irvin se acomodó en el asiento. "Bueno, sí. Estuvimos juntos por un año, más o menos. Pero algunas personas se llevan mejor como amigos que como pareja. Y así fue como quedamos."

"¿Por qué le hizo que se pusiera a matar gente? ¿Por el sindicato?"

Fue entonces que Eren lo miró. Y vio los labios de Irvin firmemente apretados antes hablar.

"Yo no lo hice", respondió, casi apologético. "Una vez nos encontramos en aprietos. Y terminamos en un feo tiroteo. Cuando nuestros perseguidores vacilaron, Levi no lo hizo. Y cuando yo lo hice, Levi no cejó. Cuando era cosa de vida o muerte, no se arriesgó. Y, para él, es preferible primero disparar a matar, que esperar a terminar herido. Es un misterio para mí cómo puede lidiar con ello."

Eren permaneció callado, oyendo sus palabras, dejando que se asentaran. Recordó cuando vio a Levi por primera vez, en aquel callejón. Cómo sostenía el arma con firmeza, como nunca vaciló en dispararle a ese hombre. Pero luego pensó en cuando Levi se le acercó, cómo le amenazó con el arma contra la sien.

Levi le podría haber disparado. Podría haberle advertido sobre ir a buscarle el rastro. Advertido sobre haberse defendido con el arma.

Pero no lo hizo. No le disparó. Claro que no vaciló. Tampoco lo hizo Eren, lo cual, pensándolo bien, fue algo estúpido.

De nuevo el joven miró a Irvin, mientras giraba el volante al doblar en la esquina. Con cada luz de la calle, el tatuaje del brazo de Irvin se iluminaba. Eren reconoció las alas cruzadas de inmediato.

"Usted y Levi tienen el mismo tatuaje…"

Irvin estacionó el vehículo frente a la casa de Eren. Rió.

"¿Levi te dejó ver el suyo?"

"De casualidad. Digamos", masculló Eren como respuesta, bajando los ojos. No podía admitirle a su jefe que lo vio porque habían tenido relaciones. Numerosas veces. Así que era evidente que viera a Levi descamisado.

"Es el emblema de nuestro sindicato. Todos lo tienen."

"Je, ¿eso quiere decir que también me haré uno?", rió el joven.

"No puedo impedírtelo."

"Era una broma, señor…", le respondió, tirando del picaporte. Hizo una pausa. "¿Por qué me aceptó de regreso con tanta facilidad? ¿Para este… tema del sindicato? ¿Cómo sabe que no le delataré?"

Irvin bajó las manos del volante, y se volvió a verlo.

"Fuiste parte de la misma clase de egresados con Annie. La conoces, hasta cierto punto. Conoces la gente con la que anda. Ella no se esperaría nada de ti si te el acercas como un amigo. Si yo lo intentara, la haría ponerse en guardia, ¿no te parece?"

Eren lo meditó un momento, y luego asintió suavemente. "Tiene razón, señor… Pero yo podría-"

"No nos vas a delatar", dijo con firmeza Irvin. "Y sí, estoy seguro de ello. No eres tan tonto, y sabes de qué somos capaces."

Eren tembló y apartó la mirada, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Sabía que por "somos" Irvin se refería a Levi. Levi era el sicario, el que se "ocuparía" de Eren si se iba de lengua. Y era algo injusto. ¿Cómo podía Irvin ser tan cruel al amenazarlo con usar a Levi? De entre toda la gente…

"Bien", murmuró Eren. Desabrochó su cinturón y bajó. No quería seguir hablando. No quería más respuestas. Sólo quería entrar y hablar con Armin y Mikasa. Mientras cerraba la puerta, Irvin bajó la ventanilla, llamándolo.

"¿Cuándo te parece mejor para volver a trabajar?"

Los latidos de Eren se aceleraron. "Lo más pronto posible."

Irvin asintió, sonriendo. "Bien. Entonces, te veré en la mañana. Y, si puedes, mantén tu misión en secreto. Menos gente sepa, mejor."

Le costó bastante explicarles a Armin y a Mikasa el motivo por el cual le permitían reincorporarse en la fuerza. Armin le tomó la palabra, claro que le hizo preguntas y notó vacíos en su historia. Eren estaba seguro de que su explicación de que "me cruce con Irvin, hablamos y le pareció que estaba listo para volver a trabajar" era la peor historia que Armin había oído jamás.

Sin embargo, el rubio asintió y le creyó, felicitándolo con una palmada en el hombro. Por otro lado, Mikasa le asaltó con preguntas. Le preguntó y volvió a preguntar lo mismo. Y cuando Eren creyó que ella ya no sabía que preguntar, volvería a reformular las preguntas y hacérselas otra vez.

El interrogatorio duró una hora, por lo menos. Pero, cuando ella terminó, se fue a la cama sin más preguntas. Gracias a dios. Le dio a Eren tiempo para bañarse, meterse a la cama y dejar que las emociones le embargaran.

Al fin iba a volver a trabajar. En verdad iba a trabajar. Hacer lo que debía hacer. Lo que deseaba hacer. Sonrió en la oscuridad, con las manos tras la cabeza. Mirando el techo oscuro, con la luz que proyectaba las sombras de las cortinas sobre las paredes. Sabía que no se iba a dormir, y que por la mañana debería ir a por el café.

Y a la vez…

Estaría haciendo aquello a lo que se oponía. Cooperaría con una obscura organización que lidiaba con el bajo mundo. Vigilantes que creían que estaban fuera del alcance de la ley, a pesar de que pocos hacían algo legal. Eran el tipo de gente que había crecido odiando, y ahora estaba obligado a trabajar con ellos.

La ansiedad, mezclada con el entusiasmo, le complicaban más conciliar el sueño.

Oyó su celular hacer un sonido y supo que era un mensaje de texto. Alargo la mano a la mesita y lo tomó. Sintió una parálisis cuando un nombre se asomó en la pantalla.

Levi.

Rápidamente desbloqueó el aparato y leyó el mensaje. No estaba seguro de que se esperaba. Sabía que tampoco debía emocionarse, pero Levi le había mandado un mensaje.

 _Mañana no la cagués. Acordate que tenemos que conseguir evidencia de que Annie es una espía. Mantené la calma. No intentés hacerlo todo de una. Sé paciente. Lo vas a hacer bien._

Una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro. No pudo evitarlo, a pesar de que le dolía. Levi le había mandado un mensaje. Y le daba ánimos. Y era algo encantador. Era un pequeño y estúpido gesto, y le dolía. Le calaba hondo, porque Levi se tomó su tiempo para mandarle el mensaje. A pesar de que ya no estaban juntos y a pesar de que eren le había gritado y le había tratado mal, Levi le había escrito.

Lagrimas le llenaron los ojos, y apretó el celular contra el pecho. El frio plástico era nada, absolutamente nada, comprado con la calidez del cuerpo de Levi, y la suavidad de sus labios. Y eso debía reemplazarlo con su teléfono. Todo porque había un mensaje de texto en la pantalla de Levi.

No. Porque no poda aceptar lo que hacía Levi. se había retractado de su propia promesa, de que, lo que fuera que hiciera Levi, podía soportarlo. Era su propia culpa de que ahora abrazara el celular y no a Levi. si tan solo lo hubiera dejado explicarse, y si tan solo hubiera confiado en él.

Su vida se llenaba de "tan solos", y se estaba volviendo agotador.

Alzó el celular, miró las palabras, inseguro de qué responder. Si siquiera debía hacerlo.

"Contéstale."

La respiración de Eren se agitó y miró al otro lado de la habitación. Había estado seguro de que Armin dormía.

"¿Te-te parece…?"

"Pues claro", le respondió, adormilado. "Sino, vas a estar molesto contigo mismo por no hacerlo. Él dio el primer paso, ten un poco de valor y respóndele."

"Carajo", suspiró Eren. Odiaba el razonamiento de Armin.

Con dedos temblorosos, escribió una breve respuesta.

 _Gracias, me sirve de mucho_

Deslizó el celular bajo la almohada, para poder acallar el timbre en el caso de que Levi respondiera. Pero era Levi. Escribía a medias. Y sus mensajes siempre tenían minutos de diferencia. Para cuando le respondiera, si lo hacía, Eren tenía la seguridad de que-

El pitido sonó y Eren rebuscó su teléfono. Oyó a Armin reír contra su almohada.

 _*significa mucho. Armin tenía razón. Sos un ignorante, mocoso._

Eren se mordió el labio, escribiendo e ignorando el insulto.

 _Como sea papi_

Ni se molestó por acostarse. Esperó, retorciendo los dedos de los pies y los pulgares. Y, en cuestión de segundos, tuvo su respuesta.

 _Te dije que no me digas así. Ya ándate a dormir. Vas a estar recontra cansado mañana._

Se sintió feliz.

 _Te dije que cada vez que me llames mocoso, te voy a decir papi. Si quieres que me duerma deja de escribirme_

Apretó enviar y suspiró. ¿Y si Levi dejaba de mensajearlo? No quería dormirse. Y no quería que Levi tampoco parara de escribirle. Podía seguir así toda la noche, mandando tontos mensajecitos al otro. Era infantil, cosa de adolescentes, pero se sentía _bien_. Levi se sentía _bien_. Y Eren no quería que parara.

El celular pitó y su corazón dio un salto.

 _Ya no más mensajes. Ándate a dormir._

Eren suspiró, hundiendo la cara en la almohada. Armin se calló, de seguro dormía. Volvió a mirar su celular, y este se iluminó. De nuevo. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

 _Buenas noches, Eren._

El corazón se le derritió. Sonrió ampliamente. Hundió la cara en la almohada, mientras un pequeño chillido se le escapaba de los labios. Levi le había llamado por su nombre – nada de mocoso, ni pendejo. Su verdadero nombre. Y le dio las buenas noches. Y, carajo, se sentía _bien_.

Sintió que era el chico nuevo en la escuela, cuando entraba en D.I.S. con Armin y Mikasa. Pero no era el nuevo. Era más parecido al chico que habían suspendido o expulsado. Regresaba al ambiente que conocía, a la gente que sabía lo que había pasado con exactitud.

La primera persona que lo vio fue Reiner. Los ojos del otro se iluminaron, y prácticamente tiró los papeles que le entregaba a Sasha al piso.

"¡Miren quien volvió!" gritó, alzando a Eren y abrazándolo con fuerza. Eren tosió mientras se quedaba sin aire.

"Hey Reiner", suspiró con sus pulmones constreñidos. Sasha le saludó mientras le cargaban, de regreso a su sitio. Reiner pateó la puerta de la oficina, y Eren se golpeó la cabeza con el marco.

Reiner murmuró "perdón", y su excitación atrajo la atención de los demás. Todos corrieron hasta ellos, incluso Jean, justo detrás de Marco. Las preguntas vinieron de todos lados.

"¿Ya vuelves al trabajo?"

"¿Viniste para poner una queja?"

"¿Pasó algo? ¿Precisas que se investigue algo?"

"Hiii, hiii, hijo de puta."

Bueno, eso fue algo que Eren se imaginó, no que de verdad oyó. Pero incluso Jean le daba la bienvenida, en cierto modo. Todos se la daban.

Con la excepción de su objetivo, que se mantenía en silencio detrás de todos. Annie tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho con una expresión de aburrimiento en la cara. Eren podía darse cuenta de que estaba molesta por lo de Bertholdt. Y que intentaba mezclarse con los demás manteniéndose detrás.

Y estaba funcionando. De alguna manera. Sin embargo, Eren sabía que debía buscar, que ella era su blanco. Y era cosa suya evitar ser notado por ella.

La puerta de Irvin se abrió y salió a la oficina, notando la conmoción. Incluso entonces, Reiner seguía cargando a Eren sobre sus hombros.

"Eren, tengo ciertos documentos que debes completar", le dijo Irvin, indicándole que se acercara.

"Oh, ¡sí señor!", repuso el joven, asintiendo. Logró escurrirse del agarre de Reiner (con la ayuda de Bertholdt) y cruzó a los demás en dirección de la oficina de Irvin.

El comisionado cerró la puerta tras ellos, acallando los ruidos de la oficina. Eren se sentó y se cruzó las manos en el regazo.

"¿Qué debo completar, señor?", preguntó. Irvin se sentó, juntando unos papales.

"En realidad, debes volver a llenar tu información personal", le dijo. "Si hay algo que haya cambiado desde que entraste."

"Ah, bueno, todo es lo mismo más o menos", le dijo Eren, revisando los papeles.

"Eso supuse", respondió Irvin. "Pero, en realidad, quería hablarte en privado. Solo para asegurarme de que estés bien informado sobre lo que se supone que debes hacer."

"Tengo que conseguir pruebas de que Annie es una espía del Hotel Titán", dijo el joven, "porque el hotel está envuelto en tráfico de drogas."

"Estas al día con la información."

"Esto… eh… tuve mucho tiempo para revisar la información anoche. En mi cabeza."

Y, con eso, recordó lo que le dijo Levi.

Irvin asintió ante la rara explicación, y bebió su café. "Muy bien. Tengo confianza en que lo harás bien. Por cierto, puedes volver a tu anterior escritorio."

"Gracias, señor. ¿Algo más?"

Irvin negó con la cabeza, y le indicó la puerta. Eren colocó los papeles en la esquina de su escritorio, para que no le molestara su lectura. Mientras se paraba, Irvin se acomodó en la silla, mirándolo.

"Este fin de semana, ¿estás libre?"

"Puedo estarlo."

"Bien. Le pedí a Levi que te lleve a practicar a un polígono. Es un excelente tirador, y puedes aprender mucho de él."

Eren solo oyó la mitad de lo que Irvin dijo. Todo se hizo un ruido blanco cuando mencionó a Levi.

"¿Qué, disculpe señor, ¿qué?"

"Vas a ir con Levi a un polígono de tiro este fin de semana", repitió Irvin, con voz firme y ligeramente interesado. "¿Es un problema?"

"¡No! ¡Jamás! ¡Para nada, puedo ir!", exclamó Eren. "So-sólo no lo oí la primera vez y… no tengo problemas con eso. Con Levi. Puedo hacerlo."

Irvin golpeteó con los dedos el escritorio, oyendo a Eren parlotear. Pero, a fin de cuentas, sonrió.

"Excelente. Me aseguraré de informárselo."

Genial. Era el primer día de Eren, y ya sabía que no sería capaz de enfocarse en nada. Tenía la mente ya enajenada con lo que debía usar para ir al polígono.

.

.

.

.


	23. Práctica de tiro

**DANGER LINE – LÍNEA DE PELIGRO**

 **AUTOR: LUNATRANCY  
TRADUCCION: Maru de Kusanagi**

 **RATING: M**

 **NdA: Este capítulo es bastante random. Pero en el próximo van a pasar algunas cosas. Especiales. Ciertas cosas que todos se han estado preguntando…**

* * *

 **Capítulo 23: Práctica de tiro**

Eren era puro nervios.

Cuando estaba entrenando, fue una única vez a un polígono de tiro. Y los maestros, que se suponía que debían enseñarle, habían pasado de él. Eran viejos, con barrigas cerveceras, pelados y gruñones. Eran intimidantes, porque eran ruidosos, y eso fue todo. Eren pudo soportarlo, porque tenía la necesidad de aprender cómo disparar bien y aprobar sus exámenes. Y con eso estaba bien.

Y, luego, estaba Levi.

El maldito Levi. Seco y distante. Crítico y analista. No tenía arrugas, barriga o calvicie. Era el de costumbre. Bien vestido con una camisa abotonada al cuello, que le abrazaba el musculoso cuerpo, y unos jeans oscuros, ligeramente gastados. Con las mangas arremangadas, dejaba a la vista un reloj plateado en su muñeca. Su cabello seguía igualmente despeinado, y su aroma era maravilloso.

Eren deseaba lamer cada centímetro del cuerpo de su ex, mamarlo, que le diera nalgadas, y luego follar en el suelo y quedar hecho una ruina emocional. Delante de Petra.

Sí, Petra estaba presente.

Se paraba cerca, dándole a Eren consejos cuando Levi se mostraba frustrado. Era dulce. En verdad dulce, tal como el joven la recordaba de su breve encuentro aquel día. Por más que ansiara la mala boca de Levi, la agradable actitud de Petra era algo refrescante.

"Así que, ¿conoces al gruñón desde hace mucho?", dijo Eren. Levi se había marchado para tomarse un descanso y fumar, así que se había quedado a solas con Petra. Los dos se habían sentado contra la pared, conversando banalidades.

"Ah, sí", rió ella. "Fuimos juntos a la misma secundaria. Es un poco mayor, pero igual nos reuníamos. Estábamos juntos en el coro."

"¿Levi era miembro de un coro?"

Ella asintió. "¿Nunca te dijo? Creo que siempre se avergonzó de ello. Tiene una muy bella voz, pero siempre se rehúsa a cantar. Es medio pendejo para eso, supongo."

Oír que alguien llamara a Levi de ese modo le hizo reír.

"¿Qué más? ¿Cómo era?", preguntó Eren.

"Igual. Salvo por que causaba problemas a la vista, en lugar de ocultarlos", prosiguió ella. "Era el chico que mandaban todos los días con el director. Si es que iba a la escuela."

"Así que, ¿era un delincuente juvenil?"

"Era un delincuente juvenil pulquérrimo. Que era naturalmente bueno en cualquier materia. Nunca hacía sus deberes, pero siempre pasaba los exámenes."

"¿Cómo siquiera comenzaron a hablarse?", preguntó el joven. "Eres, básicamente, la persona más dulce que he conocido. Y él, un conchudo. ¿Cómo es eso posible?"

Petra comenzó a reír ante su pregunta. Sin embargo, rápidamente se compuso, y tomó aire para calmarse. Le palmeó el hombro.

"Bueno, te dije que estábamos en el coro. Acostumbraba llevar mi tarea de matemáticas a las practicas, y me eran difíciles. Un día, él simplemente decidió a ponerse a ayudarme", respondió, ahogando la risa. "Era agradable. Yo estaba aterrada, pensé que me iba a dar una paliza, pero nunca lo hizo. Así que, a pesar de que era todo un delincuente, tenía un lado sensible."

Eren se tragó una sonrisa, pero eventualmente la enseñó. Levi había sido amable, a su modo, cuando fue jovencito. Era algo mucho más consolador que pensar que era un adolescente cruel y rudo, que buscaba roña a las novatas. Y era mucho más agradable que pensar que perseguía a chicos universitarios.

"Eren… si está bien, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta personal?"

Él la miró, arqueando las cejas. Petra le sonrió suavemente, pero se desvaneció del todo.

"¿Por qué rompiste con él?"

La respiración de Eren se agitó; se miró las manos, mordiéndose el labio. Casi sentía vergüenza.

"Bueno… él… no, yo-"

La puerta del área de tiro se abrió, y Levi apareció. Se veía bastante molesto. Alzó la mano y chasqueó los dedos.

"Oi, ¿qué mierda hacen? ¿Por qué no mejorás?"

"Perdón", dijo Eren a Petra, poniéndose de pie.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, y el joven la ayudó a levantarse.

"No te preocupes. Sólo tenía curiosidad, no es algo importante. Sé que tuviste motivos válidos", dijo ella, sonriendo suavemente.

"Me gustaría creer eso, pero fui un estúpido-"

"¿Qué mierda te dije, pendejo? Ponete a practicar."

Eren giró los ojos y recogió su arma. Cruzó miradas con Levi, y una sonrisa lobuna se le dibujó en el rostro.

"Lo que digas", susurró, "papi."

"Dejá de llamarme así, carajo."

"Lo voy a hacer si dejas de tratarme de pendejo". Eren alzó el arma mientras que Levi iba hasta a su lado. Golpeó con la mano sobre el mostrador que tenía delante el joven. Con ese movimiento, Eren pudo oler el fuerte aroma de Levi, colonia de almizcle mezclada ligeramente con olor a cigarrillos y las mentas que consumía para taparlo.

Era la combinación perfecta.

"Te voy a decir cómo se me dé el culo", suspiró Levi. Eren pudo saborearlo en su lengua, estaba tan cerca. Sus rodillas quisieron ceder, así que se aferró al mostrador, a modo de soporte.

Antes de que Eren pudiera pensar la respuesta, oyeron una risita. Petra se cubría la boca, intentando ocultar su risa. Levi le frunció el ceño y se apartó de Eren.

"¿Qué?"

"Nada."

"¡Decime!", silbó Levi. Petra rió por lo bajo, y señaló con la mano a Eren.

"No importa", insistió ella. "Sigue discutiendo con Eren. Yo me quedo aquí."

Como si deseara seguir discutiendo con ese viejo gruñón. Eren se apartó, colocándose los protectores de ojos. Se tragó otra sonrisa, sosteniendo el arma contra el pecho. Todavía podía saborear los cigarrillos y las mentas en la lengua.

…

Levi se paró contra la pared, con los ojos fijos en Eren mientras le joven alzaba el arma para disparar. Petra se le acercó, cruzándose de manos sobre la falda. Seguía sonriendo, con la mirada sobre Levi.

Él masculló.

"¿Qué?"

"Ah, nada."

"Tch. Conozco esa mirada. Tenés una sonrisa sobradora en la cara. ¿Qué estás pensando? Decime."

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Estas en negación."

"¿Sobre…?"

Eren se quedó sin balas. Le oyeron suspirar y mirar el objetivo.

"Hacelo de nuevo", espetó Levi. El joven se volvió para mirarlo con hosquedad, sacando el cartucho para recargarlo. Levi se volvió a mirar a Petra. "¿Y?"

Ella le sonrió y se inclinó hacia él. "No puedes dejar de mirarlo."

El pecho de Levi se hinchó ante su comentario. Mantuvo la compostura, girando los ojos. Quizás estaba en lo correcto, pero ni en pedo le iba a dar la satisfacción de ello.

"Un carajo. Me aseguro de que haga bien esta mierda", respondió Levi tan firme como pudo. "Precisa de supervisión."

"¿Por qué simplemente no se lo dices?", suspiró ella. "Ve a recuperar a tu mocosito."

Levi se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz. "No es mi mocosito. Ya no más."

"Ay, Levi…"

Su tono piadoso le tocó una fibra sensible. Alzó la mirada otra vez, pero no para verla. Sus ojos se posaron sobre Eren, que estaba al otro lado. Era injusto cuán perfecto era ese chico. Levi se llevó una mano a la boca ocultando su sonrisa ansiosa de los vivaces ojos de Petra.

Ella le empujó el hombro.

"Conozco esa mirada."

"No."

"¿Se lo has dicho?"

"¿Qué cosa?", espetó Levi, obligándose a apartar la mirada.

"¿Qué lo amas?"

De repente, respirar se convirtió en un desafío. Levi inhaló tanto como podía, pero seguía sintiendo los pulmones rígidos.

"No…"

"¿Qué esperas?"

Levi se encogió de hombros. "No estoy seguro. Supongo que… espero el momento correcto, o alguna mierda romántica de esas."

"¿Para qué esperar?", repuso ella. "Sólo crea el momento, y díselo. No seas cobarde. Díselo antes de que alguien se adelante."

Levi arrugó la nariz. El pensar que alguien – quien fuera – le dijera a Eren eso lo enfermaba. De celos. ¿Cómo siquiera podía sentir eso por alguien con quien ni siquiera salía? Era algo egoísta y lo sabía, lo sabía muy bien.

"¡Carajo!", exclamó Eren, aplastando el arma contra el mostrador. Se volvió y gruñó, revolviéndose los cabellos.

"¿Está todo bien?", le llamó Petra.

Levi se apartó de la pared y caminó hacia él. "¿Por qué mierda gritás?"

"¿Por qué diablos erro?", replicó Eren, señalando el blanco inmaculado.

"Porque disparás para el culo", repuso Levi, recogiendo el arma. "Recargá y yo te vigilo desde acá. ¿Es mejor?"

"Sólo… ¡haz tu trabajo!", gritó Eren, recuperando el arma y la recargó. Levi sonrió malicioso cuando Eren se dio la vuelta, contento por el rubor que tenía el chico en las mejillas.

Era la verdadera perfección.

Eren quería buscarse un nuevo sitio para el café. Tuvo que explicarle a su ex jefe el motivo por el cual se ausentó tanto, y sin aviso. La ligera depresión de haber cortado con su novio no era la mejor excusa. Pero era lo bastante para que Eren y su jefe quedaran en buenos términos. Sin embargo, al salir del conocido café se sintió un poco raro.

Logró comprarse un café y dos muffins para Mikasa y Armin. Había sido un día largo, y estaba agotado. Quería volver a casa, pero la tentación de un café fue demasiado grande. Y se lo merecía, por haberse aguantado los constantes gritos de Levi.

La práctica de tiro se hizo una tarea de dos veces a la semana. Sin importar que tocara en su día franco, Levi y Eren se encontrarían. El joven sólo podía asumir que Levi tenía una copia de su itinerario, posiblemente lo conversaba cada semana con Irvin.

Maldijo al pensar eso.

No era que Levi conversando con Irvin le molestara. Para nada. Eran personas, y debían comunicarse. Había motivos por el cual hablaran. Motivos válidos. Quizás, en una cafetería. Quizás, en la casa de Irvin. O su oficina. Ahí había un escritorio, y Eren estaba seguro de que podían usarlo.

Se quemó los labios con el café y dio un respingo.

¿Cómo siquiera podía pensar en algo así? Él ya sabía que no estaban juntos. Pero eso no evitaba que follaran de vez en cuando.

Le molestaba. Y estaba celoso. Suspiró, y mascullo un audible "al carajo" a sus pensamientos.

La puerta del café se abrió, y Eren alzó la mirada de donde se sentaba. El corazón le dio un vuelco al ver a Annie ir al mostrador. Se la veía cansada y un poco desaliñada. Se enderezó, bebiendo el café, y la observó desde su sitio. Ella nunca miró en su dirección.

Debía decirle algo. Lo que fuera. Intentar conocerla, o algo.

Suspiró y tendió la cabeza hacia atrás, tragando el café. Seguía intentando planear algo, que lograra-

"Hey."

Casi saltó en su sitio. Se recuperó y miró a Annie, parada junto a su mesa. Eren tragó el resto de su café con dificultad y logró saludarla.

"Hola…"

"Me estabas mirando."

A lo mejor, era más evidente de lo que pensaba.

"¡Oh, no! Sólo te vi, y quería saludarte, pero no sabía… ¿cómo?"

Se encogió, preguntándose si había escogido bien sus palabras. Ella se cruzó de brazos y se encogió ligeramente.

"Está bien."

"Ah, ¿quieres sentarte?", dijo él, apartando una silla con el pie. Ella permaneció anodina.

"No. Me voy a casa."

"¡Deja que te acompañe!"

"No."

Eren igual se puso de pie, ignorando sus palabras. Ella retrocedió, aferrando su café con fuerza. Él le sonrió.

"Tú guías."

"No hace falta. Me voy sola."

"Va a ser rápido, dale", insistió Eren, yendo a la puerta. Podía oír a Annie suspirar disconforme detrás, mientras él le sostenía la puerta. Ella salió, con los ojos fijos en el suelo. "¿Dónde están Bert y Reiner? Siempre andas con ellos."

"Trabajando."

"Ah… ¿ya saliste?"

"Sí."

Hacerla hablar iba a ser complicado, se percató.

"¿Vives lejos de aquí?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza, sorbiendo su café. Seguía con los ojos bajos, mirando el piso que tenía delante mientras caminaba. Para Eren era una sorpresa que pudiera evitar chocar con la gente o derramara su bebida. Él, con la cabeza erguida, seguida chocando con la gente.

"¿Vives sola?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza y luego lo miró, solo para volver a apartarse con velocidad.

"Tengo un gato", dijo. "Y tanto Bert como Reiner viven conmigo."

"¿Contigo? No lo sabía", dijo él.

"Mn."

"¿Hace cuánto los conoces? A Reiner y a Bert."

Annie alzó la mirada. Tenía un auténtico brillo pensativo en sus ojos, evidentemente meditando la pregunta. Eren arqueó las cejas, expectante. Había esperado que le respondiera apocadamente.

"Conozco a Bert desde hace tiempo. Estábamos en la secundaria cuando conocimos a Reiner."

"Es bastante tiempo."

Le sonrió, pero ella ya volvió a mirar al frente, cerrándose. Fin de la charla. Revolvió su mente para buscar otro tema de conversación con ella. Precisaba tenerla de su lado, estar en su friendzone. Si eso existía para ella. ¿Cómo lograron Bert y Reiner hacerla hablarles?

Su celular zumbó en el bolsillo. Eren dio un respingo, sorprendido, provocando que Annie volcara su bebida. había estado tan concentrado en la conversación, que se había olvidado de "la normalidad" que lo rodeaba.

"Lo siento, lo siento", exclamó Eren, yendo tras su vaso. Por suerte, estaba vacío. Se volvió a verla y le sonrió, pero Annie solo giró los ojos y siguió andando.

Eren hundió los hombros y sacó su celular. Lo desbloqueó y vio que había recibido un SMS de Levi. sonrió, yendo tras Annie mientras lo leía.

 _Levantá la cabeza. Te van a atacar, no lo mates. Seguí el juego._

Dejó de caminar y alzó la mirada. Annie estaba justo delante de él, con las manos tranquilamente en los bolsillos gracias a la ausencia del vaso. Eren miró en derredor, intentando descifrar el sentido del mensaje. Volvió a camina, con el corazón palpitando. La cabeza le giraba. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Por qué le iban a atacar?

Todo tuvo sentido cuando un hombre salió detrás de un edificio. Salió disparado hacia delante, tomando la cartera de Annie en un intento de robo.

El primer pensamiento de Eren fue el ataque, ¿cuál, sino? Un pendejo le estaba robando a Annie la cartera. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que ese pendejo tropezaba y se mordía la lengua, y le reconoció como el amigo de Levi, Auruo (a pesar de la máscara que llevaba puesta, el mensaje y la mordida lo hizo obvio). En medio segundo, se enfocó en el problema que tenía delante y se dispuso a hacerle un tacle.

Pero, cuando sus dedos tomaron la campera del sujeto, Annie tiró de Auruo. Fue obligado a dar un giro, y el pobre tipo recibió una dura patada en el estómago y se dobló hacia delante.

Eren sintió culpa hacia la patética figura desde la acera. Tomo la nota mental de disculparse después y le saltó encima, siguiendo a Annie. (Luego se enteraría, de parte de Levi, que el ataque de Auruo era un intento de ayudarlo en su misión de hacerse más cercano a Annie, debía protegerla y recuperar la cartera, no que Auruo terminase en una las camas del hospital de Hanji).

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí."

"Tú… de verdad sabes pelear…", dijo Eren. Annie dejó de caminar y se dio la vuelta, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa.

"En serio, Eren, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué intentas hablarme? ¿Es por lo que le pasó a Bert? No quiero tu lástima."

"¡No!", exclamó él, liberándose. Ella se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo de arriba abajo mientras se recomponía. "Sólo… sí, es feo lo que le pasó. Pero solo pensé que intentaría hablarte, dado que nunca lo haces. Y estamos en la misma promoción desde hace mucho. Te veías solitaria en la cafetería."

Los ojos azules miraron el cielo y se volvieron al rostro de Eren varias veces. Podía decir que ella luchaba con las palabras. Pero, eventualmente, se encogió de hombros y volvió a andar, ahora a un paso más lento, ya que estaba más tranquila.

"Gracias…"

"De nada", le sonrió él. "¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear? Fue algo impresionante."

Auruo podría haber terminado herido, pero Eren no pudo evitar admirar su estilo de pelea.

"Crecí recibiendo lecciones."

Annie sonrió a medias.

"Aquí me paro", dijo ella, señalando detrás a un edificio de apartamentos. "Gracias por… acompañarme hasta aquí."

"Cuando quieras", respondió Eren. "Nos vemos en el trabajo."

Ella le saludó y se dio la vuelta, deteniéndose cuando revolvía su cartera.

"Oye... si llegas a tener algo de tiempo, podríamos ir al gimnasio. Sé que eres malísimo peleando; podría enseñarte un par de cosas."

Eso era. Era perfecto. Su oportunidad.

"Creo que podría aprender algo…"

Él se encargaría de demostrar su culpabilidad.

.

.

.

.


	24. Admirando las estrellas y unas esposas

**DANGER LINE – LÍNEA DE PELIGRO**

 **AUTOR: LUNATRANCY  
TRADUCCION: Maru de Kusanagi**

 **RATING: M**

* * *

 **NdT: Pido disculpas por este hiatus, pero mi salud y el tiempo no han estado de mi lado. Tampoco el que me haya obsesionado con el FFXV  
NdT 2: 5000 palabras, _la reputa madre!_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 24: Admirando las estrellas y unas esposas**

Eren admiró la tierra que rodeaba el coche a medida que se detenían. Esperó a que el polvo se asentara un poco antes de abrir la portezuela, evitando arruinar el vehículo de Levi.

Ese día eran solamente ellos dos, y Levi había insistido hacer la práctica al aire libre, en lugar de ir al polígono. Eren no vio motivos para rehusarse, asumiendo que Petra nuevamente les acompañaría, dado que siempre lo hacía. Sin embargo, Levi fue a buscarlo (se encontraron el pequeño café, aquel en que comieron juntos cuando al fin se presentaron), y, cuando ella no apareció, Eren tuvo sus dudas.

Iba a pasar su práctica con Levi, y sólo con él.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que hicieron alguna cosa juntos. Ellos dos únicamente. Tampoco intercambiaron palabras inútiles. Un saludo, una pregunta sobre a donde irían, y nada más.

Así que, cuando el coche dejó de moverse, y Levi sacó las llaves del encendido, Eren agradeció estar libre de los confines del pequeño habitáculo. Empujó la puerta y dio un paso afuera, observando los alrededores. Se apoyó contra el auto, pero aún estaba caliente por el sol a pesar del fresco del otoño.

Oyó a Levi abrir y cerrar su coche, y luego las pisadas en la grava. El joven se volvió para verlo ir hasta una roca y acomodar unas latas en su superficie abombada.

Y Dios, ese andar.

No, andar era demasiado prosaico para Levi. Se deslizaba, danzaba, giraba, y se paseaba al moverse.

"Oi", le llamó Levi, "sacá las armas del baúl."

Eren se sacudió de su mirada. Apuró el paso, abrió la cajuela y luego corrió de regreso. Retiró un maletín del baúl y se lo acercó a Levi, para abrirlo a sus pis. Eren alzó la mirada cuando Levi se agachó delante de él, y luego sacó las armas.

"Hacé la prueba", le dijo Levi dándole una, "Pero párate allá."

"Está lejos", repuso el joven al ver donde indicaba.

El mayor arqueó una ceja y Eren se irguió con un quejido, dando pisotones hacia donde le habían ordenado. Esperó a que Levi se moviera antes de apuntar. Alzó el arma, listo para disparar, pero no lo hizo ya que Levi se le acercó.

"¿Qué?", le preguntó.

"Calmate un poquito", le dijo el mayor, colocándose detrás. Posó sus manos sobre los hombros de Eren, dándole un apretoncito. "Respirá y calmate."

Eso era fácil de decir para él. Eren tomó aire, cerrando los ojos. Podía sentir a Levi detrás suyo, su aliento contra su nuca, las manos que le recorrían la espalda y se posaban sobre su cintura. Se mordió el labio, aguantándose un suspiro.

Volvió a alzar el arma, con las manos firmes. Exhaló y disparó, el sonido les rodeó. La primera lata cayó con facilidad. Dio un giro en el aire y cayó al piso.

Suspiró, y miró a Levi.

"¿Bien?"

"Muy bien", le dijo el mayor. "Ahora, dispará dos veces."

"¿Cómo?"

"Cuando vuele, volvé a tirar", le dijo.

Eren giró los ojos, preguntándose cómo iba a hacerlo. Con las manos todavía sobre su cintura, Levi se inclinó a su oído. "Sé que podés hacerlo. Solo calmate y fíjate", le susurró.

Fijarse. Como si pudiera. Eren disparó una vez, dio en el blanco. Y volvió a hacerlo, acertando y partiendo la lata en dos. Dio un salto, chocando con Levi.

"Lo hice…"

"Sabía que podías", rió el mayor, palmeándole la espalda. "Dejá de tirarte abajo."

"Eso… eso creo… Hey, eso tampoco fue justo."

"¿Qué carajo no lo fue?"

"Tú…", comenzó a decir y luego se calló. Levi se paró delante de él, cruzado de brazos. "Me distraías… con… no, ¡sabes bien lo que hacías!"

Levi rió, sin moverse de delante de Eren.

"Cuando peleás, tu sangre corre. Te puede confundir la mente, el cómo pensás. Acabo de recrearte esa sensación, hice que te aceleraras con tenerme cerca, obligándote a tener la mente nublada. Puede que no te hayas movido, pero tu mente no estaba clara. Y así disparaste sin dramas."

Eren abrió la boca para responderle, pero, ¿cómo? Había acertado los blancos, a pesar de estar alterado y la sangre zumbándole en los oídos. Levi le sonrió, aparentemente complacido de su certeza, y, posiblemente, mucho más por el hecho de que le había ganado la discusión de antemano.

Se balanceó en su sitio mientras se relajan, instintivamente apoyándose de los hombros de Levi. Sus rodillas se sentían flojas y tenía la cabeza ligera. Apretó el arma mientras Levi apretaba los brazos alrededor de su cintura, sosteniéndolo de pie.

El corazón comenzó a correrle. Eren se dio cuenta de cuan cerca estaban y que debía alejarse. Debía darse la vuelta y seguir con su práctica, pero, en lugar de eso, se inclinó un poco más. Miró los fríos ojos grises del mayor y se sintió totalmente a gusto al perderse dentro de esos pozos.

"Seguí practicando", suspiró Levi. le dio una palmada traviesa al trasero de eren y le dejó ir. El más joven soltó un gruñido, suspirando de deseo y, renuentemente, volvió a apuntar a las latas.

Perdieron la noción del tiempo, disparando y conversando de verdad. Nada en particular, nada de importancia. Solo una charla sinsentido, mientras que Eren recargaba un arma o dejaba que sus muñecas descansaran. Preguntó sobre Auruo, y Levi le dijo que estaba perfectamente, solo un poco apaleado. Hablaron sobre Cabo y Hanji, y Levi preguntó por Mikasa y Armin.

Cuando el sol comenzó a bajar, Levi guardó las armas mientras que Eren recogía las balas y casquillos. Puso todo en una bolsita de plástico, arrojándola dentro del baúl, junto con el resto de las cosas. El aire se había puesto más fresco a medida que el sol descendía, pero, más oscuro se puso, más brillaban las estrellas. Estaban cerca de la ciudad, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para apreciarlas sin que las luces se interpusieran.

Los ojos de Eren se iluminaron al ver las estrellas.

"Wow…" suspiró. "Desde hace años que no veía así las estrellas."

"Eh, Eren, entrá ya al coche", le dijo Levi. eren se volvió. Levi había subido el techo y estaba al volante. Sonriendo, Eren se sentó a su lado y miró hacia arriba.

La calefacción estaba encendida y las ventanillas subidas, manteniendo la temperatura. El asiento también estaba climatizado y relajaba los agotados músculos del joven. Levi apagó las luces del tablero y dejó las luces bajas.

"Recuerdo haber mirado las estrellas con mi mamá. Cuando era un niño", dijo en voz baja. "Son bellísimas."

"Impresionante…"

Eren bajó la mirada del cielo aterciopelado y miró a Levi. La atención del mayor no estaba en el cielo, ya que cuando le miró sus ojos se encontraron. El rostro del joven se puso rojo y se apartó.

"Tú… ni estabas mirando…"

"Las estrellas siempre van a estar", repuso Levi. Eren sintió una mano bajo la barbilla, gentilmente obligándolo a volver a mirarlo. Tragó saliva mientras Levi lo atraía más cerca. "Aprendí a que no siempre vas a estar ahí."

Eso fue todo lo que hizo falta. Todo lo que Eren precisaba. No esperó por más frases románticas. No quería que le sedujeran. No lo precisaba. Saltó hacia delante, tomando a Levi del cuello de la camisa y le apoyó los labios tan fuertemente como pudo.

Sabía que era malo besando, pero no le importaba. Devoró los labios de Levi, tirando de ellos con los dientes. Metió la lengua dentro de la otra boca, reconociendo la calidez de la húmeda caverna que tanto extrañó. Guio sus manos a los cabellos de Levi, regodeándose en la sensación del cabello rapado en la nuca.

Temía detenerse porque eso implicaba enfrentar a Levi. no deseaba abrir los ojos y enfrentar la mirada del mayor en la penumbra del coche. Levi le preguntaría el porqué, y Eren sabía que debería explicarse. No le importaba que Levi le odiara. No le importaba si esto arruinaba lo que quedara de su relación. Tampoco si ponía las cosas más incomodas.

Levi fue el primero en apartarse, inhalando con fuerza mientras sus ojos se abrían. Eren se le quedó mirando, mientras los suyos estaban hinchados y húmedos. Se lamió los labios, aun saboreando a Levi en la lengua, y se encogió apologético.

"¿Di-disculpa…?" murmuró. "Me disculpo por muchas cosas, Levi. Siento haberte dejado, y siento haber sido un pendejo y no haberte escuchado-"

"Eren."

El joven suspiró. Se quedó sin palabras y pensamientos. Todo se deshizo al oír esa voz severa. Prácticamente resollaba, preocupado por lo que Levi dijera. Intentó disculpase…

Levi alzó las manos y tomó a Eren de los cabellos y de la nuca. Atrajo a Eren cerca y le besó con mayor intensidad. La boca del joven se abrió mientras Levi introducía su lengua, dominando el beso. Eren masculló, intentando acercarse mientras se trepaba a la consola central. Tomó los brazos de Levi y sintió los músculos endurecerse con cada beso y chupón.

Nuevamente el mayor fue el primero en apartarse, sus labios unidos por un hilo de saliva. Sus alientos se mezclaron en el espacio que compartían. El más joven se lamió los labios, cortando el hilo. Con premura lamió la barbilla de Levi, recogiendo el resto de la saliva plateada con la lengua.

Levi hizo una mueca. "Que asqueroso de mierda."

"Cierra el maldito pico y vayamos a casa" le gimió Eren, tomándolo nuevamente para volver a besarlo.

Conducir hasta la casa resultó ser algo difícil para Levi. Eren hizo evidente que era lo que deseaba mientras avanzaban. El joven le atacó el cuello con los dientes, intentando dejarle las marcas más evidentes posibles. Las manos de Eren deambularon - debajo de la camisa de Levi, para juguetear con los pezones o por encima de su entrepierna para tentar su miembro. Eren gimió y susurró, mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja.

Fue todo un desafío mantener la atención en el camino, pero la atención era necesaria. Y Eren era feliz de dársela.

Pero lo que Levi de verdad disfrutaba – más que el contacto físico – eran los sucios susurros de Eren contra su oído. Eran bajos e implorantes, solo palabras dirigidas él.

"Te deseo."

"Te necesito."

"Tómame."

"Por favor."

"Tengo que sentirte."

"Te necesito _dentro_ de mí."

Levi gimió mientras Eren le chupaba la oreja con más fuerza. Apretó el volante con mayor fuerza, asegurándose que mantenía el control del vehículo mientras estacionaba en el garaje. Detuvo el coche y sacó las llaves de la ignición, Eren en cambio salió disparo del auto y corrió al elevador. Resoplando, Levi le persiguió.

Eren presionó el botón para cerrar las puertas y Levi lo tomó de la muñeca. Dulcemente empujó a Eren contra la pared, apretándose contra su cuerpo y sosteniéndolo con un beso firme. Eren le envolvió con los brazos, volviendo a morderle los labios.

Gimieron con fuerza, frotándose uno con el otro. Levi mantuvo la rodilla entre las piernas de Eren, y el chico sacudió las caderas. Eventualmente se atrevió a envolver una pierna en su cintura, y Levi llevo una mano al muslo de Eren, cogiendo la pierna y levantándolo. Con un agudo suspiro, Levi le tocó la otra pierna, indicándole que hiciera lo mismo.

Dejaron de besarse lo suficiente como para ubicarse, las piernas de Eren rodearon la cintura de Levi, mientras el mayor le sostenía contra la pared. Levi mordió su cuello, y Eren tendió la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Estaban tan envueltos uno con el otro que no notaron el timbre del ascensor y la puerta abrirse en su piso. Se detuvieron recién después de que un anciano caballero entró y tosió educadamente, mirándolo con ojos nublados.

Levi masculló una disculpa, arrastrando a un ruborizado Eren al pasillo y lejos del hombre horrorizado. Se detuvo en su puerta, luchando con las llaves, Eren ocupado en recorrerle el cuerpo con las manos.

La puerta crujió al abrirse y Eren corrió dentro. Levi le dejó hacer, cerrando la puerta detrás. Se quitó los zapatos y se detuvo junto al plato de comida de Cabo, rápidamente rellenándolo y poniéndole agua. Se quitó la chaqueta mientras corría por el pasillo, esperando por Eren en su cuarto.

Se detuvo ante la puerta de su oficina y arqueó una ceja.

Eren estaba tumbado en el escritorio, apoyado sobre los codos y dejando que sus pies dieran contra los lados. Había arrojado los zapatos al suelo y se había quitado todo lo que estaba encima del escritorio, dejándolo todo cuidadosamente en el piso, en una pequeña pila.

Levi rió mientras entraba. "¿Es en serio?"

Eren asintió. Había encendido una lámpara de una esquina, dando un poco de luz al lugar sin que fuera demasiado. Y bajo esa romántica iluminación, Levi fue capaz de ver el rubor de las mejillas de Eren. Caminó al borde del escritorio y Eren se sentó erguido, apoyando las manos en los hombros del mayor y rodeándole la cintura con las piernas.

"Podemos usar la cama", le susurró Levi contra el cuello. Pero Eren sacudió la cabeza, y Levi le sintió temblar bajo las manos. "No tenés que demostrar nada."

"Lo sé", susurró Eren. "Pero siempre usamos la cama. Seamos osados."

Levi no pudo oponerse. Metió las manos debajo de la camiseta de Eren, jugueteando con suavidad con sus pezones. Los pellizcó y tironeó, escuchando los dulces gemidos que Eren intentaba ahogar. Le besó el cuello, dejando un rastro hasta su pecho. Tirando para quitarle la camiseta, y la dejó caer al piso, le recorrió el cuerpo con los labios.

Los besos se convirtieron en chupetones. Y los chupetones en mordiditas. Eren dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, y Levi dejó un rastro de marcas rojas en su pecho. Se retorció, moviendo las caderas mientras Levi comenzaba a tocarlo por encima de los pantalones. Eren clavó los dedos en la camisa de Levi, apartándosela del pecho y comenzando a desabrochar los botones.

"Levi…" suspiró Eren.

Y Levi supo por ese suspiro que era hora de sacarse la ropa.

Empujó a Eren contra el escritorio y recorrió con las manos el torneado vientre del joven. Desabrochó los jeans de Eren y se los bajó, junto con los calzoncillos y los arrojó a un lado. Admiró el cuerpo del muchacho mientras se desvestía. Hermosa y bronceada piel, un cuerpo esbelto y magnificas piernas que se sacudían con ansiedad ante cada caricia.

Levi dejó caer su camisa al suelo, con las manos recorriendo el miembro de Eren. El joven intentó cerrar sus piernas, pero Levi le dio una palmada gentil en la pierna cada vez que lo intentaba. Pequeños gemidos escapaban con cada toque, y Levi sonreiría ante sus sonidos.

"Olvidé que te gustaba un poco de rudeza", dijo Levi, besándole el muslo. Le dio una palmada y Eren gimió de nuevo, ahora más fuerte y sin intención de ocultarlo.

"Carajo Levi", gimió el chico, "pasa de largo los preparativos. Quiero que me folles de una vez."

Levi se mordió el labio para evitar que sonreír ampliamente. Dio un rodeo al escritorio, se sentó en la silla y abrió un cajón, eren se volvió, curioso, con el pecho agitado. Levi revolvió, sabiendo exactamente lo que buscaba.

"Cerrá los ojos", le ordenó, "y poné las manos sobre la cabeza."

Vio la renuencia en la mirada de Eren, no de miedo, pero sí de curiosa excitación. Levi le dio otra palmada en la pierna con la mano abierta, remarcando sus palabras. Eren se tendió hacia atrás, con una sonrisa, y dejó sus brazos descansar sobre el escritorio, encima de su cabeza. Cerró los ojos, sus oscuras cejas se posaron contra piel sonrosada.

Rápidamente, Levi tomó un par de esposas, colocando una en una de las muñecas y envolviéndola contra la curva manija del escritorio. Luego, trabó el cajón, evitando así que se abra dejó caer la llave en otro cajón.

Los ojos de Eren se abrieron repentinamente y dio un tirón de prueba a sus muñecas, ni el cajón o estas cedieron. Levi se tendió hacia abajo y depositó un beso sobre sus labios entreabiertos.

"Así, ¿está bien?", le preguntó con suavidad. Eren asintió, y se lamió los labios.

"¿Son las esposas que me robaste?"

"A lo mejor, pendejo de mierda."

Levi se irguió y salió presuroso del cuarto, sin ocuparse en decirle a Eren a donde iba. Estaba seguro de que el joven tenía cierta idea de ello. Regresó a la habitación, cargando un condón en la mano. Eren ocultó el rostro contra el brazo, todo su cuerpo se tensó ante esa imagen. Los dedos de los pies se retorcieron y las piernas se separaron.

"Hay alguien impaciente", dijo Levi, abriendo el lubricante y untándose una buena cantidad en los dedos.

"Te dije que no quiero previas."

"Y no las vas a tener", repuso Levi, haciendo movimientos circulares en la entrada de Eren.

El chico se retorció, moviendo sus caderas en pos de los dedos de Levi, intentando que entraran más dentro. Levi le dejó hacer, observándolo morderse los labios con desesperación. Le observó tirar de las esposas mientras se retorcía sobre el escritorio.

"Levi, por favor."

"Por favor, ¿qué?", ronroneó Levi, lentamente empujando su lubricado dedo dentro del ajustado orificio de Eren. Lo hizo despacio, picando a Eren y haciéndolo gritar. Pero era más que eso. Estaba re acostumbrándose al cuerpo de Eren, rápidamente recordando lo que le gustaba. Lo que le hacía dar muecas de placer. Los movimientos que le dejaban resollando sin aliento y débil.

Introdujo un segundo dedo, moviéndolos dentro y afuera. Mantuvo un ritmo dolorosamente veloz. Adoraba la fricción. Adoraba la manera en que el orificio de eren se tragaba sus dedos con cada movimiento. Adoraba las lágrimas de placer y dolor en los ojos siempre verdes de Eren gracias a sus dedos.

Bajando la mano libre, Levi desabrochó su pantalón y les dejó caer a la altura de sus rodillas. Sacó su ansioso miembro, y lo rodeó con la mano para frotárselo.

"N-no, Levi, no lo hagas", resopló Eren. "Ya, fóllame. Ponlo dentro de mí, dame tu verga. Deja de hacer - ¡AH! ¡Puta madre, deja de hacerme esperar!"

Las lágrimas se derramaron y corrieron por las mejillas de Eren. Su frustración era demasiado adorable. Y, por más que Levi deseara seguir picándolo, su propio miembro necesitaba algo más que la mano.

Sacó los dedos de dentro del joven y buscó el condón que había dejado sobre el escritorio. Eren guiñó el ojo, pateando lejos el condón y el lubricante. Levi arqueó una ceja y tomó a Eren de las caderas, acomodándolo de manera que su redondo trasero fuera del escritorio. Se puso una pierna encima del hombro, dejando la otra abajo, manteniendo su cuerpo expuesto y a la vista.

"¿Sin preservativo?"

"Nada", dijo Eren, cerrando los ojos. "Quiero… quiero sentirte totalmente esta noche…"

Tomando su miembro con la mano, Levi se alineó con la entrada del chico y lenta y cuidadosamente introdujo su glande con piercing.

Eren suspiró aliviado mientras Levi le acariciaba los muslos en movimientos circulares. El mayor estaba atravesado por la manera en que su miembro desaparecía dentro del dulce cuerpo de su amante. Comenzó a girar las caderas, todavía despacio, con los ojos fijos en la escena debajo suyo. Pero, más rápido se movía, menos atención prestaba.

Los grises ojos de Levi se posaron en Eren mientras chocaba con él. El paisaje era casi vulgar, maravillosamente vulgar. Eren luchaba con las esposas, tiraba de ellas hasta dejar marcas rojas en sus mulecas. Levi mantuvo las piernas del joven separadas, con su cuerpo expuesto. Una ligera capa de sudor brilló sobre su torneado vientre. El sonido de la piel contra la piel llenaba el cuarto con cada fuerte estocada. Levi sabia, por la conocida expresión de placer del húmedo rostro de Eren y por los adorables gemidos que escapaban de su boca, que estaba dando con ese dulce lugar una y otra vez.

Eren se mordió los labios y su rostro se contorsionó. Levi le besó la pierna, observando sus dedos comenzar a retorcerse.

"Levi… ah… Levi…"

"¿Vas a venirte para mí?", preguntó el mayor, dando un fuerte cachetazo al culo de Eren. Envolvió el miembro del chico con su mano, dándole unos tirones. "¿Vas a hacer un desastre, mocoso?"

"¡AH! ¡Voy a hacer tremendo desastre para ti pap- CARAJO LEVI!"

Eren se apretó alrededor del miembro de Levi y sus piernas intentaron cerrarse, pero el mayor las mantuvo separadas para poder mirar. Su cuerpo convulsionó mientras el blanco semen se desparramaba por su vientre, lentamente cayendo por los lados y al escritorio. Eren dejó la cabeza caer a un lado, los ojos cerrados con fuerza y el ceño fruncido, con los cabellos pegado sobre la frente por el sudor.

Levi se tendió hacia delante, ignorando el desastre de semen pegándosele. Gentilmente enderezó el rostro de Eren y le besó los labios temblorosos.

"¿Dónde querés la leche de papi?"

Los ojos de Eren se abrieron de golpe. Resopló mientras Levi le hablaba contra los labios, y otra vez Levi movió las caderas.

"¡L-Levi!"

"¿Y?", rió Levi, besándole el cuello.

"E-este pendejo la quiere en el culo", tembló Eren, "como un b-buen niño."

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en la boca de Levi, y puso una mano bajo la cabeza de Eren. Le besó nuevamente, lentamente girando las caderas y haciendo que el joven se retorciera y gimiera contra él. Se apartó y quitó de encima del escritorio, tomando las caderas de Eren y lo volvió sobre el estómago. Esperó a que Eren e acomodara las esposas, atento al chasquido metálico contra la mesa. Levi pasó las manos sobre el redondo trasero, dándole una vez una nalgada para ver cómo se movía.

Eren retorció la espalda y Levi lo tomó como una silenciosa señal de que podía seguir. Apretó el miembro otra vez dentro de Eren, deslizándolo al lugar con un satisfecho gemido gutural. Tomó la cintura de Eren y empujó dentro, haciendo trastabillar la mesa con cada impacto. Eren tendió la cabeza hacia atrás, manteniendo la espalda arqueada cuanto podía.

Con una última y larga estocada, Levi se vino con un profundo temblor. Su agarre en la cintura de Eren se apretó lo suficiente como para dejarle un moretón visible sobre la lisa piel, e incluso le hizo gritar de dolor. Se inclinó sobre la espalda del joven, el caliente semen derramándose dentro de su cuerpo. Tembló mientras reposaba sobre Eren, dejando besos en la húmeda piel.

Lentamente, Levi salió y oyó los gemidos que hizo Eren soltó una vez que se sintió vaciado. Levi se puso de rodillas, sosteniendo el sonrojado culo de Eren con sus manos. Observó el semen comenzar a gotear por las piernas del joven, atento a los resoplidos que emitía.

Se fijó en el paisaje, admirando cuan adolorido se veía Eren. Se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los labios al orificio, saboreando su propio semen con la lengua. Bajó más, siguiendo con la lengua las piernas, recogiendo más semen.

"¡Levi-!", exclamó Eren, arqueando otra vez la espalda. Su voz se rompió con la caricia e intentó ocultar el rostro entre sus manos atadas.

Levi se incorporó una vez que hubo limpiado al chico lo suficiente, y dio la vuelta al escritorio. Hizo a Eren darse la vuelta y le abrió la boca con el pulgar. Eren cerró los ojos y esperó como un niño bueno y obediente a que Levi agachara la cabeza y dejara que el perlado liquido cayera en su boca. Eren recogió cada gota que cayó en sus labios, tosiendo mientras intentaba tragarlo con premura.

Levi le besó en los labios y sonrió, admirando la dulce expresión que tenía en el rostro y el arrobamiento en sus ojos. Un ligero rubor se le había posado en las mejillas a Eren, no de vergüenza, sino por su propio brillo. Oscuras pestañas se movieron, ocultando los vidriosos ojos verdes.

Y fue entonces que Levi se percató cuanto había extrañado ese bello brillo al que se había acostumbrado.

Se pasó los siguientes minutos destrabando las esposas (cosa sencilla con un clip). Retiró a Eren de la mesa, recibiendo suaves caricias mientras caminaba. Llevó a Eren a su – más bien, el de ellos dos – dormitorio y se sentó en la mesa. Eren rápidamente tiró de las sabanas y los arropó mientras Levi se quitaba los pantalones y el calzoncillo. Les dejó en el sueño, sin importarle el desorden por una vez, y se acomodó en la cama.

Eren instantáneamente lo rodeó con los brazos. Se hizo un ovillo contra Levi, y el mayor le rodeó los hombros. El cuarto estaba lleno de sus aliviados resoplidos y felices suspiros, y ocasionalmente Eren profería ahogadas risitas. Tras unos minutos, se callaron en favor del sueño que les dominaba.

"¿Hemos vuelto?", susurró Eren con un cansado suspiro.

"Sí. Porque eso fue de reconciliación", bostezó Levi, levantándole una muñeca a los labios. Besó las marcas rojas, dejadas por las esposas. "Eren…"

"¿Mhn?", Eren le devolvió un adormilado beso en el cuello.

Levi se volvió, encontrando el oído de Eren y, en un tono apenas más que un suspiro, que solo su amante podría oír:

"Te amo, Eren."

Pero el ligero ronquido fue lo que le indicó que Eren ya dormía.

El joven despertó temprano, con la mente nublada. Se estiró, con el cuerpo adolorido y entumecido, y rápidamente recordó el motivo.

Levi seguía abrazándolo, los anchos brazos aun le rodeaban. Levi le había sostenido toda la noche y no se había movido mucho. Eren se relajó, con la cabeza sobre el hombro del mayor y besuqueando su cuello. Mantuvo los ojos abiertos, incapaz de volver a dormirse. Así que escuchó el rítmico respirar de Levi, sintiendo el palpitar de su corazón contra la mejilla. Levi olía ligeramente a humo, sudor, colonia y eso era un perfume que Eren no se había percatado que había extrañado muchísimo.

Pasó los dedos por el pecho de Levi y abdominales, los músculos suaves al contacto. Posó la mano en su vientre, sintiéndolo respirar. Sonrió y le observó respirar mientras recordaba más cosas.

Las rojas marcas en su piel, producidas por las esposas. El dolor que tenía en las piernas y baja espalda, de haber sido sacudido contra la mesa. Se preguntó si Levi tendría algún dolor.

Cabo repentinamente saltó sobre la cama, justo junto a la cabeza de Levi. olisqueó alrededor y Eren rió quietamente. El gato caminó por encima de la cabeza de su dueño, hacia la otra almohada donde se hizo un ovillo.

"Mm… Eren…"

Eren arqueó las cejas y besó la barbilla de Levi. Los labios del mayor se curvaron ligeramente, haciendo que el chico se derritiera.

"¿Hm?"

"Estás acá."

Levi le abrazó con fuerza, olisqueándole el cabello. Eren asintió contra su nariz.

"Estoy aquí", susurró, y Levi le acarició los cabellos. "Sigo aquí."

"No volvás a irte, ¿oíste? No te vayas."

Besó a Eren en la cabeza, con un gesto de dulce cariño. Pero lo repitió, una y otra vez, hasta que cubrió el rostro de Eren con besitos. Sobre los ojos y nariz, mejillas y labios, y otra vez sobre los ojos. Levi dejó a Eren sin aliento, con las mejillas rojas.

"¿Estas bien, Levi?"

Levi asintió, y le hizo levantar la cabeza, apoyando un dedo en su barbilla. Eren cerró los ojos, esperando el beso cuando sonó el teléfono. Sintió a Levi ponerse rígido y gruñir. El chico rió, deslizándose a la almohada junto a Levi. Cabo estaba echo un ovillo allí, ronroneando tan fuerte que Eren lo sintió dentro de su cabeza. Levi tomó su teléfono, todavía disgustado por la repentina interrupción.

El nombre de Irvin se mostró en la pantalla.

Por mucho que lo odiara, Eren sabía que Irvin no iba a irse. Levi tenia algún tipo de relación con él, sin importar las cosas. Pero esa relación no era algo romántico, de eso Eren estaba seguro.

Porque él era quien ahora ocupaba la cama de Levi. Él era quien compartía su mañana. Él era quien lo rodeaba con los brazos.

"Respóndele", dijo Eren, tocándole el brazo a Levi. cabo incluso había levantado la cabeza ante el ruido, caminándole sobre la cara Eren para llegar al otro extremo de la cama. "Seguro es importante."

Levi vaciló. Su ceño estaba fruncido mientras observaba el celular. Eren arqueó la ceja, inclinando la cabeza con curiosidad.

"¿Levi?"

De repente, Levi tiró el teléfono más allá e la cama, haciéndolo que diera contra el piso e incluso rebotar. Eren soltó un grito ahogado, mientras era tumbado de espaldas, Levi encaramándosele encima. Eren admiró la determinación en los ojos de Levi.

"¿Estas bien?", suspiró, temblando bajo las manos de Levi. "¿Qué haces?"

"Creo un momento."

El teléfono dejó de sonar mientras Levi lo besaba con suavidad. Mientras se separaban, Eren pudo ver cuán rosadas estaban sus mejillas.

"Te amo, Eren."

Eren no supo de donde provinieron o que fue lo que hizo esas palabras salir de la boca de Levi. Pero todas las emociones que tenía dentro repentinamente despertaron y salieron a la superficie.

Lagrimas manaron por sus mejillas, porque repentinamente estaba aterrado por la confesión que tanto había anhelado. La furia se posó en su estómago, porque llevó tanto tiempo oírla. El corazón palpitó en su pecho nerviosamente, incapaz de hablar. Y la risa salió de su boca, porque esas eran las únicas palabras que alguna vez quiso oír de Levi.

Eren le rodeó con los brazos el cuello, atrayéndolo cerca para besarlo, asintiendo vivamente.

"Yo también te amo, Levi", murmuró entre lágrimas. "Te amo tanto, y no quiero volver a dejarte. Y siento mucho haber sido un maldito y hacerte berrinche, pero mierda, Levi, te amo."

Levi le besó el rostro en medio de sus disculpas. Eren dejó las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas y Levi las limpió con sus besos, sosteniéndole la cara entre las manos y acariciándole los cabellos. Levi le consoló y mimó, tomando sus labios con un beso apasionado. Fue un beso largo y lento, Levi se tomó su tiempo, alejando a Eren de sus miedos y más dentro del beso, hasta que los sorbidos se convirtieron en gemidos.

"Te amo, Levi", suspiró Eren al fin, una vez que se había calmado lo suficiente.

"También te amo, Eren."

El teléfono volvió a sonar, pero su sonido se perdió contra los de la cama chocando la pared y los dulces gemidos de los "te amo".


	25. Todavía amigos

**DANGER LINE – LÍNEA DE PELIGRO**

 **AUTOR: LUNATRANCY  
TRADUCCION: Maru de Kusanagi**

 **RATING: M**

 **Capítulo 25: Todavía amigos**

* * *

Cuando Eren al fin miró a su teléfono, notó que había más mensajes y llamadas perdidas de Mikasa que nunca. Se rindió tras leer el quinceavo, y arrojó el celular al sofá. Levi se rió, mientras revolvía dentro del refrigerador.

El más joven le observó por encima de la mesada, apreciando su espalda. Frescas marcas rojas le cubrían los hombros, producidas por la actividad matutina. Y Eren estaba muy orgulloso de sus marcas. Claro que las suyas no tenían comparación con las mordidas y chupones que tenía en su propio cuello, cosas que sabía que iba a tener que explicar a Mikasa una vez que regresara a casa.

"¿Terminaste de mirar, mocoso?", repuso Levi, sosteniendo el cartón de huevos y un pimiento. No precisaba ver al chico para saber que le miraba.

"No", bromeó Eren. "Deberías cocinar desnudo."

Levi le miró por encima del hombro, mientras encendía la cocina. "Eso es una mierda peligrosa. Y acabamos de hacerlo, ¿no te cansás de verme en bolas?"

"Tenemos que compensar por muchas cosas", gimió Eren. "Y siempre deberías ir desnudo."

"Dale un descanso de una hora a mi pija", repuso Levi. "Y te voy a coger antes de llevarte a casa. ¿Cómo está Mikasa?"

El joven se encogió al oír el nombre de ella, mientras iba a apoyarse junto a la cocina.

"No quiero hablar de ella. Va a estar enojada."

"Llamala y por lo menos decile que estás vivo. O a Armin. Al menos decíselo a Armin, él no se va a enojar con vos."

"Leeeeeeviiii."

"Dale", le dijo el mayor, palmeándole el trasero. "Hacelo."

El palmeado le dolió más de lo esperado a Eren. Estaba seguro de que tenía uno o dos moretones en las caderas por lo anterior. Suspiro y volvió al sofá, en busca de su teléfono. Lo recogió y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, no porque Mikasa o Armin le hayan escrito.

Sino que era un texto de Annie.

 _Hey, ¿quieres ir a tomar algo más tarde?_

Eren tragó saliva. "Levi."

"¿Ahora qué, pibe?"

El chico se volvió, con las manos temblorosas. Levi se volvió a verlo, listo para retarlo, pero su sarcasmo se disipó rápidamente.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Annie quiere ir a tomar algo más tarde."

Levi apartó la sartén de la hornalla, para evitar que los huevos se quemaran. Se inclinó hacia un lado.

"Y, ¿supongo que le dijiste que sí?"

"Bueno… no todavía… Levi, si salgo con ella… ¿podrías…?"

"¿Qué cosa?", replicó Levi. Eren corrió a la cocina, apretando el celular contra el pecho.

"¿Podrías venir? Pero no acompañándome. Sólo… ¿estarías cerca? ¿En caso de que te necesite?"

Levi estiró la mano, para cerrar sus dedos sobre la cintura de Eren y atrayéndolo. El joven posó sus brazos en los hombros de Levi, acurrucándose más cerca.

"Por supuesto, mocoso", respondió, acariciándole en círculos el costado. "¿Por qué de repente me necesitas cerca? Te has arreglado con ella bastante bien."

"Sí, pero si voy a tomar, tal vez necesite ayuda", suspiró Eren. "¿Y si termino borracho?"

"No te va a pasar. Tal vez seas un tarado, pero tenés tus momentos de lucidez."

Eren giró los ojos y se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando la barbilla sobre el hombro de Levi. Alzó el celular, respondiendo con presteza a Annie.

 _¡Claro, suena bien!_

Y lo envió.

Levi estuvo encantado de llevarlo a casa. Y Eren estuvo todo sonrosado y pegajoso durante el viaje. Se sentía un poco más tranquilo por estar junto a Levi otra vez. Sentir la calidez del otro e inhalar su perfume. Oírle susurrar y maldecirles a los otros conductores.

Sonrió pensativo, dejando una ligera caricia sobre la mano de Levi con sus dedos. Su propio corazón palpitó con alegría. No le preocupaba que Mikasa le gritara o que Armin lo retara, tampoco encontrarse con Annie. Ahora, todo era Levi.

Su amante. Su pareja. Su novio.

Llegaron a un semáforo en una encrucijada. Levi aprovechó la pausa para besarlo en la cabeza, apretándole la mano. Eren sonrió y se inclinó hacia la caricia, disfrutando del cariño.

Sin embargo, se quedó paralizado cuando sus ojos se posaron en la blanca capilla al otro lado de la calle. Tragó con fuerza, apretando más fuerte la mano de Levi, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Era una idea tonta. Pasajera. Era tonto siquiera pensar en algo como eso. Para empezar, acababan de volver. Y habían cortado por culpa de Eren. Y ahora, de pronto, la idea de casarse le embargaba, como si una barrera se hubiera roto en algún sitio.

"¿Estás bien?", preguntó Levi. "Te pusiste tenso."

Eren asintió, cerrando los ojos e intentando librarse de esa idea.

"E… estoy bien", respondió. "Sólo… pensaba…"

La luz se puso verde y Levi arrancó, volviendo a besarlo en la cabeza.

"Sonás serio como la mierda. Eren. ¿Estás bien?"

El joven se encogió de hombros. "¿Tú… alguna vez… dejarás de estar… ya sabes… soltero?"

Levi arqueó una ceja. "¿Qué pregunta es esa?"

Eren se apartó, sentándose derecho. "Casémonos."

Un lúgubre silencio se hizo, y Eren se dio cuenta de que la había cagado. Los labios de Levi se hicieron una línea, mirando al frente, conduciendo al primer estacionamiento que encontró. Eren se dejó caer en el asiento, listo para salir del auto cuando Levi estacionara.

"Lo siento…"

"Eren", comenzó Levi con firmeza, las manos todavía sobre el volante, "no sabés lo que decís. La gente no… se casa así nomás."

"Dije que lo sentía."

"Es algo calculado. Bien pensado. A menos que estés totalmente en pedo."

"Levi…"

El corazón de eren se hundió. Ya lo sabía. Sabía que era estúpido para traer a colación. Así que, ¿por qué siquiera lo intentaba?

"¿Y desde cuando hice sin pensarlo bien?", repuso Levi. Eren se encogió de hombros, yendo contra la puerta para alejarse lo más que pudiera de Levi. "Exacto. Así que, cuando te pida que te casés conmigo, no lo voy a hacer así nomás."

"Dije que- ¿qué…?"

Los ojos de Eren ya se llenaban de lágrimas. Estaba listo para largarse a llorar, pero las palabras de Levi resonaron en su cabeza, y estaba inseguro de si debía hacerlo.

"¿Qué? ¡Levi!"

"¿Mn?"

"Me… confundes…"

El chico suspiró, limpiándose la nariz con la manga. Levi rió, inclinándose a buscar en la guantera delante de Eren. Sacó un paquete de pañuelos de papel y sacó uno. Cubrió la nariz del joven con este.

"Qué carajo pibe, no te limpiés con la manga", le retó. "Qué asco."

"Pero acabas de decir… dijiste…"

"Ya sé lo que dije", espetó Levi. "Y, antes de que te cagués encima, no te estoy haciendo la propuesta. Y no la vas a tener por un tiempo. No hasta que hayamos terminado esta cagada del hotel. Sonate la nariz, Eren."

Eren cerró los ojos y se limpió la nariz con el pañuelo que Levi sostenía con la mano. El mayor volvió a hacer una mueca, limpiándolo.

"¿Lo dices en serio?", logró decir el chico al fin. Una sonrisita se perfiló en los labios de Levi. Depositó un beso casto y ligero en los labios del joven, y se volvió al volante.

"Un día", dijo. "Pero esperá un año, o dos. Es demasiado pronto para esa mierda. Pero quiero que sepás… que es algo que también estuve pensando."

Las emociones de Eren colapsaron. Tenía la cabeza dando vueltas. La nariz le goteaba. Estaba emocionado, pero sus lágrimas seguían cayendo y no había manera de pararlas tampoco.

"Limpiate. Lo último que necesito es que dejarte lloriqueando tras haber desaparecido toda una noche. Mikasa me va a cagar matando", dijo Levi, volviendo a tomarlo de la mano.

Eren asintió, limpiándose los ojos y otra vez la nariz, los suspiros todavía sin control. Al fin tenía una respuesta honesta. Una verdadera. Y de verdad estaba feliz por ello.

Mikasa estaba en un nuevo nivel de infelicidad. Levi sabía que se le venía encima, en especial luego de que Eren jamás le escribiera. Así que, tras un par de besos rápidos en el auto, dejó al chico para que la enfrentara solo. Suspirando, el joven caminó a la casa y abrió la puerta.

De inmediato fue recibido por un alboroto.

"¡EREN!"

"¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche?"

"¡Pensé que te habías muerto!"

"¿Tu teléfono se quedó sin batería? ¿Lo tienes contigo?"

"¿Te raptaron?"

"¿Te metiste en una pelea?"

"¿Estás bien?"

"¿Por qué no me llamaste?"

"¿Por qué no escribiste?"

"¿Por qué-?"

Mikasa fue interrumpida por Armin, quien entró poco después.

"¿Por qué tienes chupones en el cuello?", le preguntó con tranquilidad.

El rostro de Eren se iluminó. Quiso acallar la pregunta de su amigo, pero era tarde. Mikasa lo había oído y tenía los ojos fijos en su cuello.

"Eren. ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?", gruñó ella, tomándolo de los brazos. "Eren, ¿dónde estuviste? ¿Sabes cuán preocupada estaba?"

"Mikasa, lo sé, y lo siento", consiguió decir Eren cuando ella hizo una pausa. "De verdad. Pero… me distraje anoche, y las cosas pasaron con tanta prisa…"

"Eren, ¿tuviste cuidado? ¿Estabas ebrio? ¿Con quién fue?"

"¡Levi!", exclamó Armin.

"¡No!"

"Bueno… puede o no haber sido él", dijo Eren, rascándose la nuca. "Y puede o no que hayamos vuelto…"

"¿Por eso no respondías?", escupió Mikasa. "Porque estabas ocupado arreglándote – ah…"

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante los chupones que tenía en el cuello. Se había respondido sola.

"Exactamente por eso no respondí", repuso, mordiéndose el labio. Armin se estrechó de manos.

"Bien. Estoy muy contento de que estén juntos nuevamente", dijo, palmeando a una muy alterada Mikasa en la espalda. "Y le perdonaste… ¿lo que fuera?"

Eren asintió. "Sí. Más bien me perdonó él. Pero vamos a tratar y hacer que las cosas funcionen."

"Me alegro", dijo Armin con una sonrisa. "Y estoy seguro que ella estará contenta. Una vez que se le pase el shock."

Le shock jamás se le pasó. Ni un poquito. Mikasa le interrogó una, y otra vez, durante todo el día. Así que decirle que otra vez salían era casi imposible. Sin embargo, lo logró, y ella tuvo que aceptarlo, tras amenazarle con que tenga el teléfono siempre encendido y con el volumen más alto en las notificaciones.

Eren decidió que lo mejor para vestir esa tarde era una sudadera y un pañuelo. Ya era bastante con tener que explicarle a Mikasa el motivo de las marcas en su cuello; explicárselo a Annie iba a ser peor, estaba seguro.

Se habían decidido que verse en el María no era posible. Demasiadas cosas parecían pasar en ese conocido bar, así que optaron por otro lugar. Se sentaron en un patio exterior, así podía observar a la gente y admirar las luces del hotel durante el paseo.

Era un paisaje nuevo, y los ojos de Eren se iluminaron con sus alrededores. Tomó nota mental de traer a Levi a ese sitio una vez que la cosas se calmaran.

Pidieron alitas picantes y patatas llenas de queso para compartir, acompañadas de unas cervezas. Y, para sorpresa de Eren, oyó a Annie reír - de verdad - e incluso sonreír. Estaba tranquila, eso era evidente. Tenía la guardia baja.

Y él se preguntó si intentar demostrar su culpabilidad acabaría con su amistad. Había comenzado a acercársele, para conocerla y demostrar que espiaba dentro de D.I.S. Pero ella aun así tenía sentimientos, y su risa despreocupada lo demostraba.

Eran amigos. Verdaderos amigos. Y él no deseaba arruinarlo. Pero, también tenía un trabajo que hacer.

"¿Reiner y Bert no quisieron venir?", la picó, bebiendo un sorbo de su cerveza. Dejó manchas de salsa búfala sobre la botella. Annie negó con la cabeza.

"Lo miso que Mikasa y Armin", dijo ella. "Pero bueno, cada vez que tienen el departamento para ellos, se quedan."

"¿En serio?", preguntó Eren. Rió. "Reiner es tan sociable, que casi no suena a él. Pero bueno, Bert es muy tranquilo…"

"Quedarse en casa y mirar películas estúpidas es, básicamente, el hobbie favorito de Bert", repuso Annie, "No me interesa."

"Así es Armin", replicó Eren. "Pero con los libros. No importa lo que pase, mientras pueda quedarse para releer Harry Potter ( **1** )."

"Soy culpable en eso."

Eren rió en su bebida. "¿En serio? ¿Cómo es que no son amigos?"

Ella se encogió un poco de hombros, acomodándose un mechón tras la oreja. "La próxima invítale, ¿eh?"

"Definitivamente", respondió Eren. "Pero no pueden tener las narices metidas dentro de libros todo el tiempo."

"No prometo nada", dijo ella. "Lo voy a intentar."

Luego de terminar la comida y recibir la cuenta, Eren corrió al baño para lavarse la salsa que no había logrado limpiar con la servilleta. Una vez que tuvo los dedos limpios, revisó su teléfono. No había mensajes o llamadas de Levi (o Mikasa), así que supuso que debía estar haciendo las cosas bien.

Suspirando, volvió al bar. Se acercó a Annie, mientras ella terminaba de pagar, con el ticket en la mano. Mientras se movía, ella chocó su bolso haciéndolo caer del mostrador, volcando la mitad de sus contenidos en el piso.

"Mierda", masculló, agachándose a recoger las cosas.

Eren se había agachado para ayudarla, tomando cualquier cosa sin prestarle atención. Labiales, recibos, identificaciones, llaves, un pendrive, más recibos y, mierda, incluso tampones (era un chico grande, podía tocar un tampón, eran innumerables las noches que salió para comprárselos a Mikasa).

"Gracias", suspiró Annie, intentando meter todo en la cartera. La mujer del mostrador le alargó el recibo y Annie se levantó para firmar y recuperar su tarjeta.

En ese breve tiempo, Eren miró su identificación. No era de D.I.S., sino que del Hotel Titán. Suspirando pesadamente, la guardó en la mano, junto con el pendrive. Metió el resto en la cartera y se la pasó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Ten", le dijo. "Acabo de meter todo dentro. Perdona si esta desordenado."

"Es una cartera", dijo ella, tomándola y colocándola a un lado para que él pudiera pagar lo suyo. "Aunque la ordene, va a volver a hacerse un lio."

Eren rió, sacando la billetera del bolsillo trasero. Con cuidado metió el pendrive, esperando que ella no se percatara. Cuando la miró, ella seguía ocupada en acomodar su cartera. Aliviado, pagó y guardó la billetera.

Salieron, satisfechos y bastante complacidos. Como de costumbre, Eren insistió en acompañarla a casa. Mantuvo los ojos atentos, preguntándose si Levi estaría siguiéndoles todavía.

"Gracias de nuevo, Eren", dijo Annie mientras caminaban por la vereda. "No eres tan desagradable."

"Lo mismo digo."

Ella aferró su cartera con más fuerza, sus dedos acariciaron los lazos.

"Eren."

"¿Hm?"

"¿Por qué me robaste el pendrive? ¿Y la identificación del hotel?"

Eren se detuvo. Jugueteó con el pañuelo que tenía al cuello, tragando con dificultad.

"Eh… ¿qué?"

"Eren", suspiró ella, volviéndose a verlo. "No soy tonta. Y no eres tan sutil como piensas."

Él dio un paso atrás, mientras ella metía la mano en el abrigo, sacando una brillante pistola. La alzó y apuntó a él con mano firme.

"Debiste irte cuando te dije…"

"Annie…", murmuró él, "tú… no lo harías…"

"No quiero", dijo ella, "Así que, Eren... por favor… ¿sólo devuélvemelo? ¿Por favor? No quiero lastimarte a ti, o a nadie. Nunca quise que alguien saliera lastimado."

Su voz crujía con cada palabra, y, por un segundo, su mano tembló. Lágrimas brillaron con las luces de la calle en sus ojos, y Eren supo que ella era sincera. Se mordió el labio, mirando a sus pies y aferrando su pañuelo con más ganas.

"Annie… también tengo un trabajo…", le confesó, "Y lamento… haberte mentido para poder conocerte. Pero en serio eres bastante genial…"

Estaba entrando en pánico. No podía dejar que ella lo notara, así que intentó ocultar su rostro. Había dejado el arma en lo de Levi. Y era consciente que no podía derrotarla en una pelea.

"También creo que eres decente, Eren", dijo ella con una sonrisa triste, su mano aun temblaba, pero la mantenía en alto. "Y… me alegra haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerte…"

Eren oyó que retrocedía el gatillo, y se encogió.

"Bert fue herido por mi culpa. Y, ahora… no quiero herirte. Así que, Eren, no seas cabezota y dame mis cosas."

"Annie, no puedo. Y sé que… me apuntas con un arma, pero no puedo. ¡No me puedo dar por vencido!"

Ella jadeó, mientras una sonrisita se le dibujaba en el rostro.

"Tu entereza es admirable", susurró, aferrando el arma con más fuerza. "Quisiera que… siguiéramos siendo amigos-"

 _Bang._

El disparo resonó en la calle desierta. Eren se encogió, mirando más allá y apretando los dientes. Oyó la ligera exclamación de sorpresa y del metal rebotando en el concreto. Fue cuestión de segundos darse cuenta que no le habían dado. Estaba bien, sin heridas. Pero Annie….

Ella se sostenía la mano. No sangraba, pero estaba en verdad sorprendida y resollaba. Miraba al otro lado de la calle, y Eren se volvió rápido para ver a donde.

Irvin prácticamente cruzaba la calle corriendo, con el arma y las esposas tintineando en su cadera. Ella alzó las manos, derrotada, pero tenía una expresión de alivio en el rostro. Eren se llevó una mano al pecho, resoplando por el susto.

"Annie", dijo Irvin con firmeza, acercándose.

Ella no respondió. Simplemente esperó ser esposada.

"Me impresionas, Eren" dijo Annie, con voz tranquila.

"Gracias", replicó él, sacándole las cosas de su bolsillo. Irvin la esposó y Eren le entregó la identificación y el pendrive.

"Buen trabajo", le felicitó, "Y Annie…"

"Lo sé", murmuró ella. "Lo siento."

"Arreglaremos las cosas", dijo Irvin.

"Señor, por favor no la encierre en la cárcel", dijo Eren. "Sólo… obtenga la información, o lo que sea. Déjela ir."

Irvin arqueó las cejas ante su pedido.

"Carajo, ella no mató a nadie", prosiguió Eren. "A diferencia de algunos. Así que creo que merece una segunda oportunidad."

"Eren…", susurró Annie, "no sabes…"

"Lo sé", dijo él. "Pero sigues siendo mi amiga. Y me sigues importando. A pesar de que me hayas apuntado con el arma. Puedo perdonarte.

Diablos, Levi le había apuntado dos veces (una vez en la cabeza), y Eren había logrado perdonarle. Así que esto era una nadería.}

Ella le sonrió ampliamente y suspiró un poco, asintiendo. "Gracias, Eren."

Ir a trabajar al día siguiente mantuvo a Eren con los nervios de punta. No le había dicho a Mikasa o a Armin sobre lo que pasó la noche anterior. Solo que había salido a comer y la había acompañado a su casa. Intentar explicar lo sucedido le ere imposible, prefería mantener la boca cerrada mientras pudiera.

Fue directo a su escritorio, saludando como de costumbre a todos. Se hundió en la silla, haciendo la cantidad de papelerío usual. Usó la lapicera de costumbre. Mantuvo la cabeza baja, trabajando duro. Como siempre.

Hasta que se dio cuenta de que Jean le estaba observando.

"¿Qué?"

"Estás actuando raro", le dijo.

"Vete al cuerno."

"¿Qué hiciste?"

"Nada, así que cállate y déjame en paz, Seabiscuit."

"¿Por fin estallaste y mataste a alguien?2

"Jean. Caballo de mierda. Cierra el puto pico. Nadie se murió", le gritó Eren, remarcando cada palabra.

Todos se volvieron a verlo, con las cejas alzadas mientras veían morir la paz del desayuno. Eren se hundió en la silla.

"Mierda…"

"Eren, tranquilízate", le dijo Mikasa con reprobación. "Y deja de hacer escándalo."

"No es a propósito", repuso él, "¡La secretaria me pone de mal humor!"

"Jean", dijo Marco, dándose vuelta sobre su silla para acariciar los cabellos de su novio, "Dejá de hacer enojar a la gente."

"¡No lo hago!", replicó Jean, inclinándose a la caricia. "Maldita sea, es injusto, Marco. No me puedes acariciar en público."

Marco no se detuvo hasta que tuvo la atención completa de Jean, lejos de Eren. Riendo, el otro miró a Mikasa, quien todavía tenía una mueca reprobatoria en el rostro. Girando los ojos, Eren apartó la mirada. Reiner y Bertholdt estaban sentados silenciosos en sus escritorios, con expresiones preocupadas y desdeñosas en los rostros. Eren tragó con fuerza, preguntándose si sabrían solo lo sucedido.

Seguro que no… ¿?

Eren se volvió a ver a Armin, para ver cómo estaba. Parecía bien, pero seguía siendo Armin. Era perceptivo, y podía mantener la expresión compuesta cuando se trataba del trabajo. Estaba seguro de que el rubio sabía que algo pasaba.

"Eren. Te necesito en mi oficina."

El castaño alzó la mirada hacia la voz, y vio a Irvin parado en la entrada de su oficina. Rápidamente buscó la documentación que se suponía debía copiar y enviar por fax hacia una hora y luego se puso de pie. Salió disparado entre los escritorios, sosteniendo la documentación con fuerza mientras Irvin cerraba la puerta tras ellos.

"Lo siento, señor, iba a enviar esto, pero me distra-"

"Eren, creo que estas en peligro", le dijo Irvin. "Y no solo por tu relación con Levi."

"¿Q-qué?"

Irvin se frotó la nariz, aparentemente preocupado. En verdad preocupado. Eren se sentó en una silla vacía, depositando los papeles en su regazo. El corazón comenzó a palpitarle con fuerza mientras esperaba que su jefe se explicara.

"Revisé el pendrive de Annie. Y, como lo esperaba, había información robada", dijo Irvin. "Pero, de todos los archivos – de toda la gente que trabaja aquí – se guardaron los tuyos. Toda tu información. Eren, desde la academia a lo más reciente."

Eren se puso tenso, con la garganta secándosele y las manos cerrándose sobre la documentación.

"¿Mis… archivos?"

Irvin asintió.

"No sé qué habrás hecho, pero debes ser precavido. Más de lo acostumbrado."

"Carajo…"

"Es una manera de decirlo suavemente. Ahora tengo a Annie bajo custodia. Voy a interrogarla al respecto."

"¿Está ella bien?"

"Sí", respondió Irvin. "No te preocupes por ella. Precisas cuidar de ti mismo. No quiero que pases demasiado tiempo a solas: debes estar con Mikasa, Armin o Levi. Con gente que confíes. De verdad. Al menos, hasta que este problema sea descifrado. ¿Entendido?"

Eren asintió. "S-sí, señor…"

"Bien. Ahora, de vuelta al trabajo", ordenó Irvin, despidiéndolo. "Y envía esos papeles."

"¡Sí, señor!"

Eren tuvo que explicarle todo a Levi. Lo hizo durante la cena, esperando guiar la conversación sobre él siendo un posible objetivo. Lo más pronto lo dijera, mejor, así podría disfrutar su tiempo con Levi sin preocupaciones.

Sin embargo, eso solo puso a Levi de mal humor. Terminó hablando por teléfono por horas con Irvin, gritándole y yendo hecho una furia a su oficina. Eren le dejó hacer mientras se ocupaba de la cocina, limpiando todo y guardando la comida. Debía asegurarse de que los utensilios quedaran inmaculados, había aprendido pronto que Levi los revisaba luego de que se secaran.

Y, dado que Levi seguía discutiendo al teléfono, Eren aprovechó para darse un baño de burbujas. Fue al cuarto de baño de Levi y llenó la tina, e incluso usó el jabón del otro (aunque había comenzado a traer su propio jabón y ropas nuevamente), en lugar del suyo.

Se hundió en el agua una vez que la tina estuvo llena. Se pasó las manos por los cabellos, apartándose unos mechones del rostro. No le interesaba lavarse el cabello, no lo tenía tan sucio, según él. Sin embargo, se frotó todo el resto, disfrutando de la espuma. Pero lo que más le gustaba era que olía como Levi.

Cabo saltó al borde de la bañera, para jugar con las burbujas. Eren rió, soplando la espuma para hacerla volar. Los ojos del gato se abrieron de par en par y les lanzó zarpazos, antes de saltar al piso y alejarse al trote.

Eren entonces decidió salir, para evitar que la piel se le arrugara. Se vistió y se escurrió dentro de la oficina de Levi. El otro tenía la cabeza en la mano, observando la computadora. Sostenía el teléfono contra la oreja, y Eren pudo oír el ligero susurro de la voz de Irvin al otro lado. Suspirando, el joven entró y fue hasta al escritorio. Le acarició la espalda a Levi, para atraer su atención, y se inclinó para besarle la nuca, donde terminaba el rapado.

Levi tembló y se tendió hacia atrás, atrayendo a Eren a su regazo con gentileza. Cariñosamente rodeó la cintura del joven con el brazo, y le sostuvo contra el pecho. Eren sonrió, oyendo la ahogada voz de Irvin.

Miró la pantalla. Era un galimatías, aparentemente sobre D.I.S.

"¿Es la información que Annie robaba?", susurró. Levi asintió en silencio, mientras Irvin seguía hablando.

El joven apoyó las manos en el escritorio, leyendo la pantalla. La mayor parte parecía información sobre seguridad. Arrugó la nariz, y se liberó de Levi con un bostezo. Le besó la mejilla y se alejó, al dormitorio.

Poco después, mientras se metía en la cama, oyó un largo suspiro y movimientos. Levi entró a la habitación, con aspecto miserable. Se dejó caer sobre el borde de la cama, frotándose la nuca.

"¿Cansado?"

"Sí…"

"¿Qué dijo?", preguntó, y agregó con premura, "En pocas palabras, claro está."

"Los dos llegamos a la conclusión de que estás en posible peligro. Y de que Annie no estaba trabajando sola. Irvin va a interrogarla mañana, y no puedo ir. Sólo Petra, dado que es mejor con la gente."

Eren asintió. "Oh… genial…"

Levi gruñó, poniéndose de pie. "Voy a darme una ducha. Vos dormí un poco."

Retiró, cerrando la puerta del baño tras él. eren se hizo un ovillo, apoyando la cabeza en la almohada de su novio. Oyó la ducha, intentando mantenerse despierto. Pero el sonido monótono del agua cayendo lentamente le arrulló en sueño ligero. No oyó el agua cerrarse o a Levi salir.

"Oi, ándate a tu lado de la cama", murmuró el mayor, apartando las sabanas.

El joven arrugó el rostro y se dio vuelta, lo bastante como para que Levi entrara en la cama, para luego volver a hundirse en la almohada del otro. Le envolvió la cintura con los brazos, hundiendo la cara en su cuello. Levi le besó la cabeza, revolviéndole los cabellos. Cabo se despertó con el movimiento, alzando la cabeza para mirar en derredor. Bostezando y estirándose un poco, el gato volvió a acostarse en la almohada.

"Perdoná que haya estallado antes."

Eren bosteó, encogiéndose de hombros. "Está bien. Estabas frustrado."

"Con él. Con vos no. No debí descargarme con vos", dijo Levi, hundiendo la cara en sus cabellos.

"Sólo descargas sexuales" repuso Eren, y Levi rió, atrayéndolo más cerca.

"Sólo las sexuales", repitió. "Te amo."

Las palabras eran espectaculares para el joven. El corazón de Eren se aceleró y palpitó cuando Levi las dijo. Y, esa vez, las dijo primero. Sonrió ampliamente, hundiéndose adormilado en el cuello de Levi.

"Mmmm… también te amo. Duérmete."

* * *

 **1** _Este fic ha provocado que descargue todos los libros de HP. Dicho sea de paso, jamás vi alguna de las películas de corrido…_


	26. Azul y plata

**DANGER LINE – LÍNEA DE PELIGRO**

 **AUTOR: LUNATRANCY  
TRADUCCION: Maru de Kusanagi**

 **RATING: M**

 **Capítulo 26: Azul y plata**

Diciembre

"Levi", susurró Eren, su pecho contra el de Levi. Con suavidad, le sacudió de los hombros, intentando despertarlo lo más tranquilo posible. "Leviiiiiiiii."

"Mn… ¿Qué?", gruñó el mayor, frunciendo el ceño. Se dio vuelta torpemente, buscando su celular de la mesita.

"¡Levi!", exclamó Eren, alzando la voz. "Levántate. Es navidad."

Levi se frotó la cara, alzando su celular. Giró los ojos.

"Pedazo de mierda, ¡es el primero de diciembre!"

"¡Es prácticamente navidad, Levi!", chilló Eren, sacudiéndolo con más fuerza. "¡Debemos conseguir un árbol!"

"Son las jodidas cinco de la mañana. Nada abrió todavía. Andá a dormir."

"Pero Leviiiiii-"

Era demasiado tarde. Levi ya se había acomodado y le había dado la espalda. Pero había tomado la emocionada del chico, envolviéndose con su brazo. Eren se acomodó detrás suyo, apoyando la cabeza contra su pareja y hundiendo el rostro en el cabello de Levi. Resopló.

"Tenemos que conseguir un árbol. Y luces. Y un montón de decorativos. Y medias, necesitamos las medias."

"¿Vos vas a usar esas medias?"

"No, tonto", rió Eren. "Las que cuelgas sobre la chimenea y-"

"No las precisamos. Dormí."

Eren refunfuñó y frotó la nariz en la rapada de Levi. Intentaba volver a dormirse, pero el corazón le palpitaba con ansiedad. Diciembre significaba cosas buenas, y buenos sentimientos. Y él iba a incluir a Levi en ello. Eso hacía todo más espectacular y emocionante. Ya estaba intentando pensar en lo que podía conseguirle como regalo de navidad.

Casi un mes y medio había pasado desde la captura de Annie. Irvin todavía mantenía a Eren en alerta, con el deber de mantener la mirada atenta a cualquier actividad sospechosa en la oficina. Y seguía siendo monitoreado de cerca por Levi y Hanji, ahora. Sin importar el momento y donde, en público, seguía teniendo la orden de estar acompañado de Mikasa o de Armin.

Annie tenía un nuevo empleo, como mesera en lo de Mike. Había sido idea de Eren: no quería que ella quedara desempleada, y sabía que Irvin no la iba a dejar sin vigilancia. Trabajar con Mike era ponerla bajo la mirada del alguien del Sindicato de Alas, sin que ella tuviera acceso a la información directamente.

Y, por lo que Eren había oído, la paga tampoco era mala.

Algunas noches, Levi incluso le acompañaba a María para verla. Claro que ella aún estaba trabajando, pero le aliviaba hablarle, saber que estaba bien.

Y, en cuanto a la información…

Las únicas órdenes que tenía ella de sus superiores del hotel, eran conseguir información sobre sus compañeros. Y comentó que, una vez que pronunció el nombre de Eren, el dueño quiso sus expedientes. Era todo lo que sabía en verdad. A pesar de que Irvin mantenía el escepticismo, e incluso la había interrogado en persona, eso fue todo lo que le sacaron. Para Irvin no era suficiente.

Pero, para Eren, era suficiente.

No cuestionaba las órdenes de Irvin en cuanto a mantener la atención respecto a otros posibles espías en la oficina. Al menos, no en su cara. Levi escuchó sus quejas, pero siempre se ponía del lado de Irvin, muy para el disgusto del joven. Quizás no se percataba de algo. Quizás, simplemente, ellos eran mayores y más sabios, o lo que fuera.

El poco apoyo de Levi le enervaba, más que nada porque su apoyo estaba enfocado en Irvin. Sin embargo, Eren podía lidiar con eso sabiendo que Levi era suyo. Y solo suyo.

"Oi, Eren, pareces que tenés un estreñimiento de puta madre."

El chico parpadeó, alzando la mirada del control remoto que sostenía. Había dejado de cambiar de canales cuando llegó a los dibujos animados, pero seguía apuntando mientras su mente divagaba. Levi se paró junto al sofá, con dos tazas humeantes en las manos. Eren alzó la cabeza.

"No estoy constipado", masculló, mientras Levi se sentaba. "Qué asco."

"Es verdad", se encogió de hombros el mayor, alargándole una de las tazas. "Te hice chocolate. Con-"

"¡Le pusiste menta!", exclamó Eren antes de que Levi pudiera decirlo. El joven le quitó la taza y bebió un sorbo, cuidando no derramarlo. El chocolate caliente era delicioso, cubierto de crema batida y trozos de bastones de caramelo. Incluso la taza tenía el dibujo de un árbol navideño. Eren se acurrucó junto a Levi cuando este se sentó, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

Levi le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, bebiendo de su taza de café. Cabo se estiró detrás de ellos en el respaldo del sofá. Sus orejas se alzaron cuando Levi rodeó a Eren con el brazo, y apoyó la húmeda nariz en el brazo de su amo, olisqueándole con curiosidad.

"¿Pusiste menta en el tuyo?", preguntó Eren.

"No. Odio la maldita menta."

"Entonces, ¿por qué compraste los bastones de caramelo?"

Levi le dio un coscorrón. "¿Por qué crees? Me di cuenta de que eras uno de esos molestos fanáticos de la navidad, así que traje un montón de caramelos."

Eren sonrió, hundiendo el rostro en la taza mientras se ruborizaba.

"Así que, ¿estabas de compras, y pensaste en mí?", ronroneó.

"Sos un zoretito a veces", le dijo Levi, sorbiendo su café. "Con esa sonrisita de mierda, ya sabes la respuesta a la pregunta."

Eren le dejó un beso húmedo en la mejilla. "Gracias."

Levi le devolvió el beso con otro en la cabeza. El chico sonrió, nuevamente sorbiendo el chocolate.

"Claro que pensé en vos."

Eren se acurrucó más contra Levi mientras bebía, reconociendo la amabilidad de sus palabras. Se estaba volviendo adicto a oír las dulces naderías de Levi y sus cálidos abrazos, casi tanto como tener sexo con él. Pero no era el salvaje sentimiento lo que Eren buscaba, sino que era la intimidad lo que tanto disfrutaba.

Pasaron toda la mañana yaciendo en el sofá. Era el franco de Eren, así que hacia lo que le daba en gana. Y Levi le daba el gusto. Compartían besitos y ocasionales mordisquillos de labios. Eren se adormilaría por unos minutos, sólo para despertar por un beso suave, o que Levi le metiera una fría mano por debajo de la camiseta.

Un mensaje en el teléfono de Levi interrumpió su sesión de arrumacos. Gruñó al recogerlo para leer el mensaje. Eren se volvió para también ver lo que decía.

"¿Din don?", preguntó adormilado. "¿Es de Hanji…?"

Un llamado en la puerta fue lo que siguió. Levi se puso de pie, con los ojos como platos. Saltó del sofá, y se agachó junto al apoya brazos. Buscando debajo, sacó un arma y la alzó.

Eren se irguió, sorprendido por los repentinos movimientos de Levi. El corazón le comenzó a palpitar, y cada latido le llenaba de preocupación. Su arma estaba en la habitación. No llevaba nada consigo, nada para protegerse. Algo había ocurrido. Algo estaba mal.

La puerta del departamento crujió a abrirse, y Cabo cruzó volando la habitación, saliendo al pasillo.

"¡Leeeeeeviiiii!", dijo la encantada voz de Hanji, "¿Adivina quién essssss?"

"¡AH!", exclamó Eren, "¡Es el primer día de Navidad!"

"¡Bingo!", exclamó Hanji, entrando a las corridas. Cargaba dos paquetes en los brazos, mal embalados en papel navideño. Vestía un horrendo sweater temático que tintineaba con cada movimiento.

Los ojos del chico se iluminaron.

"No, Hanji", dijo Levi, con el arma todavía en alto. "Tu espíritu navideño no es bienvenido aquí."

"¡Ah, Eren!", chilló Hanji con entusiasmo, pavoneándose sobre él. Dejó caer uno de los paquetes en su regazo. "Me alegra que estés aquí. Puedes ayudarme a decorar este lúgubre lugar."

"Ah, ¡sí carajo!", accedió Eren.

Ella se volvió hacia Levi, con el rostro firme pero la sonrisa maniática.

"Levi, ¡abre esto!", le dijo. "Y póntelo. Vamos a ir a comprar un árbol."

"Si te me acercás con eso, te pego un tiro."

"Sólo tendría coserlo", repuso ella, haciendo un gesto. "Eren, alza los brazos. También debes vestirte."

"¿E-en serio?"

"¡Sí!"

Emocionado, deshizo el papel. Sacó el sweater de los restos, admirándolo.

Era tan feo como el de Hanji. Este era negro, con un horrendo árbol en el frente que tenía decorativos colgando. En la espalda tenía el rostro de Santa, y unas bayas decoraban el espacio libre. Mas decorativos colgaban de los brazos, que tintineaban al chocarse.

"¡Oh, Hanji, es perfecto!", replicó Eren, abrazándolo con una enorme sonrisa. "¡Me encanta, gracias!"

"Mierda, pendejo, estás siendo sincero", masculló Levi. "No la animes así."

Pero era demasiado tarde. Eren ya se había quitado la camisa vestía el horroroso y enorme sweater. Incluso descubrió el botón que hacía que el árbol se encendiera, sin ayuda de Hanji.

No hubo manera de sacar a Levi del departamento. Era mortalmente serio en quedarse exactamente donde estaba, y se rehusó en ir a comprar el árbol. Así que dejó a Eren y a Hanji el trabajo.

No estaba seguro de que esperar, pero la enorme camioneta le combinaba. No estaba desilusionado. Era un desastre dentro: tazas de café y basura en los lados de las puertas. Los asientos de atrás estaban cubiertos de papeles y documentos, unos zapatos (ninguno con su par) y revistas.

"¿Pasaste la noche con Levi?", preguntó ella mientras conducía.

"Ah, sí señora."

Ella soltó una risotada. "¡No me digas señora! Sólo Hanji, es mejor. Espero que sea bueno."

"Siempre lo es."

"¿Y tu hermana? ¿Y Armin?"

"Ellos están bien también. Me quedo en casa durante la semana, pero los fines de semana son con Levi."

"Que lindos", rió ella.

Ere se ruborizó, cruzando las manos sobre el regazo. Notó un anillo en la mano de Hanji.

"¿Eres casada?"

"¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí!", exclamó, alzando la mano. "Normalmente no lo uso al trabajar. Pero hoy sólo estoy de apoyo, así que estoy un poco más libre. Llevo nueve años de casada."

"Es en verdad increíble. Felicitaciones."

"Eh, gracias."

"¿Él sabe… sobre…?"

"¿El sindicato? Claro. No es miembro, pero trabajamos en el hospital Rose juntos. Así que, si preciso algo, él está ahí. Es cirujano de cardiología."

"Oh". Eren estaba impresionado y su shock fue evidente en cuando habló. "Está llena de sorpresas."

"Me gusta que la gente sigua suponiendo eso", le guiñó el ojo.

"Es buena en eso."

Rieron juntos mientras ella estacionaba en un Home Depot. La zona de jardinería estaba llena de árboles. Salieron de la camioneta y fueron al invernadero, directo hacia los árboles y comenzaron a analizarlos.

"Oye, Hanji", preguntó el, mirando un árbol. Ella sostenía uno, pero lo dejó en su sitio.

"¿Sí?"

"Hum… ¿ha estado Levi casado? ¿O comprometido?"

"Puft. Diablos, no", respondió ella. "Incluso hablarle de matrimonio le molesta. Es un tema y no es gracioso molesto con eso. Se ofende."

"Ah… así que…"

"Nunca ha estado casado o algo por el estilo", le explicó ella. "Nunca habló del tema. Ni lo hace. Si planeas preguntarle, no lo hagas, Eren. Se va a poner más quisquilloso que de costumbre."

Eren asintió, tomando otro árbol. Lo alzó para oculta su rostro colorado. Gimoteó, por el frio, pero igual sonrió. Sentía una calidez dentro y su estómago era un lio de emociones. Levi no hablaba con la gente sobre casamiento. Nunca había estado en una relación en la que hubiera querido casarse.

Se sintió muy emocionado de saber que Levi había mostrado cierto interés en el futuro posible.

"¿Por qué, sin embargo, odia la navidad?", le preguntó. "Me gusta este árbol."

Ella dejó caer su árbol y fue a su lado, examinando el árbol de Eren.

"Se ve bien. ¡Creo que es el indicado! Ah, pero Levi y la navidad…"

"Si, ¿no se supone que a todos debería gustarles?"

"Creo que en su caso es una combinación de cosas. El estrés de las fiestas, tener padres divorciados durante los exámenes le sumó más estrés… y su cumpleaños, que sólo añade más-"

"¿Su cumpleaños? ¡¿Nació en navidad?!"

"Sí. Ah, ¿no lo sabías?"

"¡No!", replicó él. "Ah, mierda, con solo despertar comencé a hablar sobre la navidad…"

"No te preocupes", dijo ella, guiñando el ojo. "Va a estar bien", le palmeó el hombro. "Si necesitas ayuda para reserva un lugar elegante, solo dímelo. Muchos lugares se llenan rápido estos días."

"¡Voy a investigar! ¡Voy a encontrar un sitio pronto, sé que puedo!", gimió Eren. Comenzaba a entrar en pánico, no podía pasar por arriba el cumpleaños de su novio. Debía asegurarse de que fuera perfecto, de que llevara a Levi a un buen lugar.

"Eren."

Resoplaba con dificultad, la mente agitada. Miró a Hanji, y ella le frotaba el hombro con firmeza. Le sonrió con dulzura, a pesar de presión que aplicaba en su hombro.

"Tienes mucho tiempo para pensarlo", dijo Hanji. "Y, lo que sea que decidas, será perfecto. Así que no te compliques. Levi amara lo que hagas. Sin embargo, un paso a la vez. Compremos este árbol y unos globos para ponerle. Levi siempre los tira, así que no me queda otra que comprar nuevos."

Los dos arrastraron el árbol al departamento de Levi (Eren descubrió que ella poseía una llave extra, no solo de la casa de Levi, sino que también de Irvin, Mike y Petra también). Levi estaba ocupado haciéndose el almuerzo. Eren dejó las bolsas de decorativos junto a la puerta y el árbol en manos de Hanji, mientras corría junto a su novio. Le besó la mejilla y Levi lo empujo con la cabeza.

"Bienvenido, mocoso."

"Hola Levi, ¡ven a ayudar con el árbol!", llamó Hanji.

"Hola a vos también, cuatro ojos", le respondió sin moverse. Eren le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, apoyando la barbilla sobre el hombro de Levi. "Anda a sentarte. Te voy a servir un plato. Hanji, ¿también vas a querer comer?"

"Un poco, por favor. ¡Eeeeereeeeen, el árbol!"

"¡Ah!". Eren dejó a Levi para ir a ayudar a Hanji alistar el árbol. Para cuando estaba en su base, Levi ya había servido los platos e incluso puesto la mesa. Camarones grillados sobre pasta con salsa blanca, acompañado de vino (leche para Eren, como de costumbre).

Hanji chilló de emoción mientras comía. "Levi, tengo mucha envidia de tu comida. deberías enseñarme. O a Moblit."

"Preferiblemente a Moblit", dijo Levi, sorbiendo su vino. "Creo que es una maravilla en la peligrosa cocina."

"¿Es tu esposo?", inquirió Eren. Ella asintió con alegría.

"¡Sí! Y ninguno de los dos sabe cocinar. Él hace algo, pero nada de lo que hace Levi. siempre salimos comer, así que tener comida casera es algo lindo. Tienes mucha suerte, Eren."

Eren se ruborizó, y se metió más pasta en la boca.

Después de comer, Hanji decidió irse, dejándole el trabajo de decorar el árbol a Eren. Levi reposó en el sofá, mientras el chico sacaba una y otra caja de las bolsas.

"Hanji nunca hace que poden los árboles", comentó Levi.

Eren tocó la pelusa blanca que colgaba de las verdes ramas. Sonrió. "Yo lo sugerí. Pensé que se vería bien aquí. Y también con los decorativos". Eren alzó una de las cajas, con globos azules y blancos, pintados de brillantina plateada. "Sé que rojo y verde son lo tradicional, pero… el azul te sienta mejor. También conseguimos luces blancas y azules."

Una pequeña sonrisa se esbozó en los labios de Levi. una más grande estaba en los de Eren, mientras se volvió para abrir las cajas. Colocó algunas azules en el árbol y se arrodilló para buscar más.

"¿Qué carajo, Eren?", gruño Levi, saliendo en el sofá. "¿Dijiste luces? Ponelas primero."

Levi revolvió las bolsas, hasta encontrar la caja con las luces. Eren quitó los pocos globos que había puesto en el árbol y le hizo lugar a Levi para que colocara las luces. Puso más blanco que azul, y cuidadosamente acomodó las luces azules sobre las ramas. Tomó una caja de decorativos una vez que las luces estuvieron encendidas y se puso a colgar los globos. Eren le siguió, añadiendo globos plateados con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

"No hace falta que ayudes. Sé que decorar el árbol no es algo que de verdad te guste hacer..."

"Ayudás. No es tan malo."

Eren juguetonamente lo empujó con la cadera antes de separarse para decorar el otro lado del árbol.

Una semana después, Eren arrastró a Mikasa y a Armin a comprar un árbol para su casa. Fue el mismo proceso de elegir y descartar hasta dar con el que les gustara. Solo que, esa vez, llovía. Así que los arboles estaban empapados, y al final de la salida tenían los dedos helados y entumecidos por el frio.

Metieron el árbol a la casa y en su base. Pero, antes de sacar los decorativos del ático, Armin les sirvió chocolate caliente. Los tres se acomodaron sobre el sofá, eren entre los dos, con la manta cubriendo los hombros.

"¿Por qué fuimos con tanto frio?", tembló el castaño.

"Porque no nos ibas a dejar en paz hasta que tuviéramos un árbol", respondió Mikasa. Ella se acomodó tras su bufanda y bebió un sorbo de su chocolate.

"Ah, claro… ¡no pensé que iba a llovernos encima!"

"Está bien", lo pico Armin. "Este año te toca ir por las cosas en el ático."

Eren hizo una mueca mientras su cabeza caía contra el sofá. "Ah… mierda…"

"Ah, y otra cosa, ¡la fiesta por Navidad del trabajo!", agregó el rubio. Mikasa arqueo las cejas, pero no se descubrió de la bufanda.

"¿Qué pasa con eso?", replicó Eren.

"Primero, que es el veintitrés, así ya sabes Eren, porque estoy seguro de que planeas algo con Levi. Segundo, el amigo invisible. Jean me puso a cargo", explicó Armin. "Decidimos incluir a Annie, a pesar de que ya no trabaje con nosotros. La seguimos viendo, y es parte de nuestra familia policiaca."

"Creo que es algo tierno" dijo Mikasa con voz apagada por la manta y la bufanda. "¿Cuándo será el intercambio de nombres?"

"Sera el lunes, en el trabajo. Voy a pasar por el bar mañana, para que Annie escoja un nombre y no se termine escogiéndose a sí misma."

"Eres muy tierno, Armin" dijo Eren. El rubio le golpeó las costillas con suficiente fuerza como para hacerlo chillar.

"Tampoco puedes decir quien le tocó a quien. Es secreto", agregó su amigo. "Y un límite de veinte dólares. Ah, Marco piensa que también hay que conseguirle algo al comisionado. Así que cualquier idea es útil."

"Deberíamos conseguirle una corbata de bolos" señaló Mikasa.

"Mikasa, ¿Qué demonios?", replico Eren. Ella se encogió de hombros.

"Armin pidió sugerencias. Yo contribuí."


	27. Planes a futuro

**DANGER LINE – LÍNEA DE PELIGRO**

 **AUTOR: LUNATRANCY  
TRADUCCION: Maru de Kusanagi**

 **RATING: M**

 **Capítulo 27: Planes a futuro**

* * *

 _NdT: Lamento la demora, pero he tenido unas semanas movidas…._

* * *

Como un presente a todos los empleados (y por sobrevivir hasta la Navidad), Irvin ofreció alquilar un pequeño salón para la fiesta. Tenía decoraciones colgantes de copos de nieve y grandes bolas. Una mesa había sido alistada y todos compraron algo de comer, menos Christa y Marco, quienes estaban encargados de los postres, y Annie, quien había sido designada como "la que trae las bebidas espirituosas" (por parte de Reiner).

Eren, Mikasa, y Armin acomodaron la comida en la mesa (Armin había sido el que se ocupó de la preparación y etiquetado como "De Eren" o "De Mikasa"), y fue la tarea de Mikasa envolver correctamente los regalos que le habían ordenado envolver a Eren.

En cuanto a los regalos…

Armin escribió el nombre de Reiner, y le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad el no pedirle consejo a Bertholdt. Para Eren y Mikasa fue más bien estresante el "mantener el secreto"; para el rubio fue pavoroso hasta que se decidió a entrar en una tienda deportiva.

Mikasa escribió el nombre de Marco, y simplemente compró un delantal con el dibujo de un cup cake. Estaba totalmente segura de su elección, ignorando las risotadas de Eren cuando intentaba decirle que lo intercambiaran.

El castaño consiguió escribir el nombre de Annie y estuvo muy ansioso hasta que al fin se decidió a salir de compras. Quería encontrar algo significativo para ella, pero al final solo le compró una camiseta para el trabajo. Que para él era un regalo perfecto, hasta que vio Armin había comprado la mismísima camiseta para Reiner, pero de color rosa.

Una vez que dejó su regalo, Eren fue hasta la mesa de comida, intentando conseguir ponche de huevo. Mikasa estuvo al instante detrás suyo, vigilante. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que Reiner se les acercara, ya con las bebidas en las manos.

"Al fin llego", rió, palmeando a Eren en el hombro y dándole un vaso.

"Oh, gracias", sonrió el castaño, bebiendo largos sorbos de su ponche. Mikasa gruñó, yendo a su lado.

"Eren…"

"Mikasa, ¡ya lo sé!" le gritó, "¡No tienes que cuidarme! No me emborracharé."

"¡Dices eso siempre!", replicó ella, "¿Y qué pasa?"

"Me pongo… ¿un poco mareado?", repuso él, bebiendo otro sorbo.

"Sólo un poquito", agregó Reiner.

"No es tan malo", prosiguió Eren. "En serio. Y Armin nunca bebe, así que puede manejar por lo cual no veo que haya problema alguno", terminó de decir con otro sorbo. Mikasa giró los ojos y le tiró de la oreja.

Eren casi tiró el vaso, y Reiner casi se larga a reír cuando Bertholdt llegó para también tirarle de la oreja. El rubio también casi tiró su vaso. Bert negó con la cabeza y tomó el vaso de Reiner antes de que se derramara; sin embargo, Eren fue demasiado veloz para Mikasa: atrajo el vaso y cruzó disparado el salón antes que ella pudiera quitárselo.

Fue de persona en persona, saludando rápidamente hasta que vio a Annie. Le tocó el hombro con el vaso y ella dejó de prepararse un trago para volverse a verlo. Le sonrió ampliamente.

"Un gusto ver que apareciste", dijo ella, dándole un medio abrazo, "¿Y ya estás tomando?"

"Gracias a Reiner", repuso Eren, sonriendo. Ella sacudió la cabeza, riendo suavemente- "¡Ah! También esta Armin, claro, ustedes-"

"De hecho, él ya pasó un par de veces por el bar", comentó Annie. "Nunca tomó algo más que una soda, pero pasa seguido…"

Eren arqueó las cejas, notando el ligero rubor de sus mejillas. Le sonrió.

"Está por la mesa de la comida", le contó. "Sigue quejándose de cuan hambriento estaba mientras venia para acá."

Ella no se marchó enseguida. Se quedó junto a Eren, y le siguió conversando un rato antes de irse en busca del rubio. Mikasa le sirvió un plato de comida a Eren, como siempre, y se aseguró de que comiera antes de que bebiera otra cosa.

Saltándose el postre, el castaño fue directo a beberse un vodka con malvavisco junto con Jean. Los dos terminaron colgados uno del otro, cantando villancicos tan fuertes como podían. Les dejaron en una esquina, con la esperanza de que no rompieran nada demasiado caro (habían logrado enredarse con unas serpentinas), e intentaron acallar sus tontas risitas, riendo a los gruñidos que hacía el otro.

Los regalos fueron apartados a una esquina, así nadie tenía que encargarse de mover a los dos idiotas de su sitio. Todos hicieron un circulo, pasándose los regalos del amigo invisible. Le costó unos minutos a Jean recordar que su regalo era para Eren. Y más tardó Eren en quitar el envoltorio de papel, porque estaba ocupado en mantenerse en pie.

Como broma, Jean le había comprado una fusta de plumas. Se hizo el silencio en el círculo, pero entonces Eren rió, sacudiendo la fusta en la cara de Jean y luego en la de Mikasa (que estaba sentada a su lado). No captó los chistes verdes o porqué todos parecían paralizados por el regalo, pero su risa hizo que el incómodo silencio se disipara.

Eren le iba a encontrar uso a la fusta de plumas una vez que estuviese sobrio.

Pero, hasta entonces, iba a disfrutar la fiesta. Y sí, Marco adoró el delantal rosa.

Eren despertó la mañana siguiente sintiéndose ligeramente con resaca. Se cuestionó la fusta de plumas, sus zapatos desaparecidos y porqué estaba en el sofá en lugar de la cama. Se sostuvo la palpitante cabeza y buscó su celular, era su rutina diaria mandarle un mensaje a Levi ni bien se despertaba, así que era evidente que lo precisara.

Gruñendo, se rindió por el momento y se tumbó en el sofá. Golpeó la mesita, haciendo que todo temblara y lentamente se puso de pie. Arrastró los pies hasta la cocina, y tocó la cafetera con torpes manos adormecidas. Unos minutos después, Armin entró, mostrándose fresco y despierto.

"Buen día", le canturreó.

Eren masculló algo incoherente, y se sirvió café.

"Mhm. Jean y tú se emborracharon, bailaron encima de la mesa, escondieron el regalo de Irvin – que era una linda corbata de bolo – y entonces Mikasa tuvo sacarte a la rastra, porque caíste planchado."

"Mmmm…", lo que Eren quiso en verdad murmurar fue "que mierda", pero todavía no podía controlar la lengua.

"Dejé tu teléfono en mudo, así podías dormir tranquilo, ya que supuse que Levi te llamaría", agregó Armin. Eren se despertó un poco más. "Está en la reposera. ¿No lo viste?"

"No, no todavía", respondió, bebiendo más café. "No recuerdo mucho de la noche."

"No te preocupes", repuso el rubio, palmeándolo el hombro. "Evitamos que te desnudes mucho."

"¿Mucho?"

"Y creo que tal vez le enviaste algunas fotos a Levi", prosiguió Armin. "Corriste al baño y, cuando fui a verte, te estabas tomando fotos y eran-"

"Armin, por favor, basta", le rogó Eren, "Yo mismo me fijaré. Sólo… no quiero saber más."

Sacudió sus manos para callar a Armin, y caminó de regreso a la sala. Fue hasta la reposera y miró antes de meter las manos en el lado de los almohadones. Cerró los dedos sobre su celular y lo saco, luego desbloqueó la pantalla y vio que tenía varios mensajes.

Pronto supo que, aparentemente, le había mandado a Levi un mensaje, pero también a Hanji, a petra y a Irvin. por suerte era una foto borrosa de su mano, con el mensaje de "T kro muhx". Se encogió ante el horrible mensaje y se puso a leer los que le habían respondido.

Cada uno era de Hanji o de Petra, y solo eran para picar a Levi. Eren se dio una cachetada y le mando a Levi varios diciendo "perdón", e hizo lo mismo con Hanji, Petra e incluso Irvin. Dejó el teléfono a un lado, en la reposera, y fue a prepararse algo de comer.

Por el feriado, el castaño había decidido pasar la víspera de la noche de Navidad en lo de Levi. Por él, no era una navidad cualqueira, era también el cumpleaños de su novio, así que se imaginó que despertar entre sus brazos la mañana siguiente era una idea magnifica. Pasaría el día con Levi, lo mimaría y le haría el almuerzo, y, por la tarde, irían a casa para pasar el resto de la navidad con Armin y Mikasa.

Esa era su agenda inicial.

"En realidad estás empacando", dijo Mikasa, entrando en su habitación. "Y no dos minutos antes de salir."

Eren sonrió, metiendo un par de medias en el bolso antes de que Mikasa las viera. Eran unas especiales compradas para "una ocasión especial", y no quería que su hermana le hiciera preguntas al respecto.

"Quiero asegurarme de tener todo", le dijo, "es todo."

Ella fue hacia él y se le sentó delante, con un esbozo de sonrisa. "Será raro despertar este año, y que no estés aquí en la mañana de navidad."

"Sí… lo sé… Perdona, Mikasa-"

"No te disculpes", rió ella, palmeándole la pierna. "Me alegro por ti. Y creo que es muy tierno de tu parte ir con él, y que hagas tiempo para nosotros. Vas bien."

"Gracias…"

"Te divertirás. Sólo-"

"Tendremos cuidado", repuso Eren, girando los ojos. "Lo prometo. Usamos condones y, cuando no, nosotros-"

"Iba a decir que no te embriagues demasiado."

La cara de Eren se puso de rojo brillante. Tomó la primera prenda que pudo alcanzar, y se la llevó a la cara para taparse. Pero, luego de ver la cara horrorizada de Mikasa, supo que algo pasaba. Apartó la prenda de encaje rojo de su rostro – era lo que había tomado para cubrirse – y se le encogió el estómago, la vergüenza cubriéndole las mejillas.

"No es lo que parece."

"No preguntaré, y de verdad tampoco quiero saber."


	28. Tinto, blanco y más rojo

**DANGER LINE – LÍNEA DE PELIGRO**

 **AUTOR: LUNATRANCY  
TRADUCCION: Maru de Kusanagi**

* * *

 **NOTA: Este capitulo lleva una semana publicado en AO3, pero FF no andaba bien por ello recién lo subo por aca**

* * *

 **RATING: M**

 **Capítulo 28: Tinto, blanco y más rojo**

Levi entró al departamento, agotado por haber estado todo el día fuera. Había estado ocupado haciendo pedidos para Irvin y sus usuales vigilancias sentado en el auto, y estaba listo para salir a estirar las piernas. Deseaba pasar la velada con una copa de vino en una mano y la otra alrededor de Eren, mientras se apapachaban.

Miró en derredor del departamento, y, a su pesar, suspiró.

Era un desastre. Un feo y brillante papel de envolver navideño y tazones estaban tirados en el piso. Por todos lados. Al menos, no estaba _sucio_. Sólo revuelto.

Eren no estaba en ninguna parte, pero Levi sabía que el chico estaba allí, seguramente tomándose una siesta en la alcoba. Era la primera víspera de Navidad en bastante tiempo en la cual no estaría solo. Por supuesto que tenía a Cabo, pero en verdad le gustaba la idea de compartir la fiesta con alguien, así como su cumpleaños. Habían estado Hanji e Irvin, sí, pero despertarse abrazando a quien amaba le hacía feliz.

Cabo estaba recostado sobre un papel tisú tirado en el piso, aparentemente cansado por haber jugado demasiado (había huecos en el papel y Levi estaba seguro que era culpa del gato). Había un tazón de chile sobre la mesada – algo que había preparado Eren – y, para la sorpresa del mayor, olía muy bien. Levi notó una caja también. Miró a los lados y se le acercó, para tirar de la tapa.

"¿Leeeeviiii?"

Levi se detuvo y se dio la vuelta: Eren no estaba a la vista, pero sabía que, por lo menos, se había despertado. Debería esperar para husmear el contenido de la caja (pero, por su aroma, supo que se trataba de un pastel), y se sirvió una copa de vino antes de regresar a la habitación.

Se quitó la chaqueta, dejándola caer en una silla, y recorrió el pasillo hasta la alcoba. Estaba listo para retar a Eren por haber dejado su departamento tan desordenado, pero, una vez que entró, su necesidad de castigarlo desapareció.

A Eren lo encontró, por cierto, y estaba despatarrado sobre la cama, con las piernas colgando del borde y la espalda hacia Levi. No vestía sudadera ni jeans, tal como acostumbraba. Estaba de temática navideña, y, a pesar de lo muerto que estaba el espíritu festivo de Levi, no tenía queja alguna sobre cómo estaba vistiendo su novio. Aunque casi volcó su copa.

Eren vestía un horrendo y chillón sweater navideño, color rojo con una horripilante nevada en los hombros. Las mangas estaban estiradas tapándole los dedos, y jugueteaba un tonto juego del móvil. Sobre el desordenado cabello tenía un estúpido gorro de santa y, al darse la vuelta, sonreía burlonamente mientras un bastón de caramelo le colgaba de los labios.

Pero…

Los ojos de Levi descendieron a las piernas del más joven. No había pantalones, sólo unas medias altas, de rayas rojas y blancas que recordaban un maldito bastón de caramelo. Estaba usando unos pantis blancos que apenas le tapaban el redondo trasero, con un muérdago verde brillante estampado en la sedosa tela. Unas ligas rojas se asomaban de debajo de los pantis, manteniendo derechas las medias.

"Oh", suspiró Levi al verlo. Fue la única palabra que pudo pronunciar. Bebió un largo sorbo de vino y tragó, dejando que el líquido le quemase y no le importó.

Eren se dio la vuelta perezosamente de lado mientras se sacaba el caramelo de los labios. Dejó el juego sobre la mesita, todavía sonriendo.

"Feliz víspera de navidad", ronroneó.

Eso hizo cosas al cuerpo de Levi que no intentó ocultar.

"Eren, mierda, ¿por qué? No es que me queje, pero… carajo, ¿por qué?"

Eren se sentó derecho y le tendió los brazos. Levi se acercó, dejando la copa en la mesita y se deslizo a su lado. Rodeó con los brazos la cintura de Eren y hundió su rostro en la nuca, dejando suaves besos sobre la bronceada piel.

"Odias la navidad", rió el chico, "así que… quería mostrarte porqué tener espíritu navideño es maravilloso."

"Bueno, esta es condenada razón" dijo Levi, intentando levantarle el sweater.

Eren gimió y se apartó. Levi se detuvo, arqueando una ceja inquisitivamente. El más joven le tomó de las manos y lo atrajo a la cama, y Levi levantó una de las manos para dejarle una mano sobre la palma.

"¡Paciencia!"

"Es la víspera de navidad. Y casi mi cumpleaños. No necesito tenerla", repuso Levi, atrayéndolo cerca. Le besó la nuca y se movió para mordisquearle la oreja. "Pero me gustaría admirarte antes de seguir, ¿por favor?"

Eren no se esperaba un pedido tan enternecedor. Se encogió de hombros, casi tímido, y asintió, tropezando con los pies. Levi se acomodó sobre la cama, mirando de arriba a Eren. Suspiró un silencioso "wow", alargándose para tirar de los bordes del sweater. Los ojos bajaron a las piernas, largas, torneadas y sorprendentes. Simplemente maravillosas.

Enganchó un dedo en la traba de la liga y tiró, dejando que volviera a golpea contra la piel del chico. El sonido hizo que la entrepierna de Levi se agitara.

"¿Date la vuelta para mí?" Otra vez, Eren asintió y obedeció, volviéndose así su espalda estaba frente a Levi.

Mordiéndose el labio, Levi apoyó las manos sobre la cintura del chico, levantando el sweater para ver mejor el trasero que estaba cubierto de los pantis blancos. Rio al ver el muérdago estampado, pero, mientras sus ojos descendían, su risa se convirtió en un ligero gemido de placer. Metió los dedos por los huecos de las piernas, sintiendo la suavidad de la piel de Eren.

Sintió al joven temblar y sonrió, inclinándose para darle un chupetón en la piel. Una marca ligeramente roja quedó donde el trasero de Eren se encontraba con su maravilloso muslo.

"¿Levi…?"

"¿Hm?", murmuró, volviendo a Eren. Intentó colocarlo sobre su regazo, per su pareja negó con la cabeza juguetonamente.

"Debes relajarte y disfrutarlo", dijo Eren, llevando una mano por los cabellos de Levi. Dejo que su mano descendiera a su nuca, luego al pecho de Levi. El mayor se dejó hacer, dejándolo desabrocharle la camisa y apartarla de sus hombros. Tiró de la musculosa de Levi, dejándola caer al piso. El aire fresco hizo que su piel se erizara, los dedos de Eren le produjeron escalofríos. "Deja que esta noche me ocupe de ti."

Eran palabras con las cuales Levi no pida discutir.

Eren se arrodilló para poder besarle el pecho. Una boca cálida cubrió un pezón e hizo que la cabeza del mayor ladear a un lado. Le quitó el estúpido gorro de santa, así podía sujetarle los cabellos. Las manos de Eren fueron a su pantalón, desabrochándolo y haciendo bajar el cierre. Manos vagabundas alcanzaron su calzoncillo, tomando su miembro y juguetearon con él. Levi ahogo un gemido, y eren le miró con sus enormes ojos verdes.

"¿Se siente bien?"

"Claro que si, zoretito", suspiró el mayor.

Eren le observó mientras descendía la cabeza. Su respiración era caliente contra el miembro de Levi, haciéndole retorcerse contra los labios entreabiertos. El mayor se mordió los labios con ansia, aquella primera sensación de los labios de su amante sobre él, tragándole, sintiendo la lengua, los dientes y la calidez.

Eren apartó la mano de Levi de sus cabellos con delicadeza, y le guio al borde de la cama. Gentilmente tomó la otra mano, repitiendo la misma acción. Puso sus manos en las caderas de Levi.

"¿No puedo tocar?", preguntó, intentando evitar que la voz le fallara.

Levi cerró los ojos mientras Eren depositaba un beso sobre su glande, ligeramente. Se aferró al borde de la cama con más fuerza, la cabeza yendo hacia atrás. Era solo un beso, pero eran Eren y sus labios.

Dejó escapar un gemido cuando la cálida boca le rodeó. Fue lento y juguetón al comienzo, y le dio suaves chupadas y mordidas. La lengua se movió alrededor del piercing, jugando con el metal. Cada vez que Levi intentaba mover las caderas en busca de entrar más en esa boca, el joven le sostenía las caderas con fuerza.

Era raro – muy raro – cuando Eren tomaba el control de esa manera. Pero Levi admiró el sensual cuidado del chico, porque siempre era algo calculado cuando lo hacía.

Ere se apartó con los labios brillando y un hilo de saliva todavía conectado al glande de Levi. el mayor alargo las manos para limpiarle los labios, pero Eren lamió la saliva, haciendo un lio de babas. Tenía la expresión de alguien inocente, y se veía muy joven y tentador.

Tuvo que recordarse de que Eren era mayor de edad.

"Recuéstate", dijo el joven, palmeando la cama con mano firme.

Con un pesado suspiro, Levi se acostó en la cama y se dejó caer contra las almohadas. Eren se arrastró a continuación, sentándose a su lado. Metió las manos bajo el sweater y bajó los pantis blancos, desabrochando los ganchos así pudo quitárselos. Había algo increíblemente erótico en verlos descender por las piernas de Eren, mientras todavía tenía las medias puestas.

Levi sabía que Eren debía estar erecto bajo ese horrible abrigo. Le palmeo el brazo mientras los pantis caían de la cama. Eren le miró.

"¡Paciencia!"

"¿Vuelvo a trabar los ganchos?", preguntó suavemente, tirándole del brazo. "Es mi cumpleaños."

Eren rio y volvió a ponerse las ligas antes de volver a atender a Levi. Le tiró de los calzoncillos, haciéndolos volar al otro lado de la habitación sin mirar donde caían. Rápidamente montó sobe su cintura y la sensación de piel contra piel hizo a Levi gemir con fuerza, mientras apoyaba las manos en las piernas de Eren. Intentó atraerlo cerca, pero el chico alzó las caderas, apretando las manos a los lados de la cabeza de Levi.

"Sos un maldito fastidio", le dijo, atrapando los labios de Eren cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca.

Sus lenguas se encontraron y Eren en verdad luchó para dominar el beso. Levi jugó con su lengua antes de ceder, curioso por la necesidad del otro de dominar.

Eren mantuvo el beso breve y Levi tiró del sweater.

"Sé que te estas poniendo al frente, pero te voy a sacar este maldito sweater.", dijo. Eren rio, dejando que sus brazos se deslizaran del sweater. Levi lo arrojó lejos de su alcance, su atención rápidamente volviendo a Eren cuando este se sentó sobre su cintura, la piel contra la piel.

Admiró su cuerpo de arriba a abajo, a ese magnífico joven que le montaba. Su torneado vientre y los pezones erectos, su dolorosa erección sin ser tocada, el ligero rubor de las mejillas y orejas, las medias de rayas rojas y blancas que cubrían las largas piernas: Eren era tal objeto de admiración de aquella manera. Porque era solo algo que Levi era capaz de ver, y devoró cada momento, como de costumbre hacía.

"Sé que es tu cumpleaños, y que has cumplido otro año, pero, por favor, que no te dé un infarto", dijo Eren, sonriendo mientras se agachaba para volver a besar los pezones de Levi.

"Ah, cállate", rio Levi, ahogando un gemido.

Eren chupó y ronroneó, ocupándose en ligeras mordidas y tirones. Levi enredó los dedos en los cabellos del joven, y esta vez no fue apartado. Eren siguió con mayor intensidad, chupando los pezones hasta que estuvieron demasiado sensibles como para proseguir.

Levi ahora resollaba. Era quien era atormentado y quien era deseaba la atención. La poderosa mirada de los ojos de Eren le hizo sonreír, pero, carajo, lo necesitaba.

"Una cosa más", susurró el joven, inclinándose y alargando la mano a la mesita. Sacó la botella de lubricante, un preservativo y un moño decorado con tiras rojas y verdes. "Pon las manos."

"¿En serio?", rió Levi, mirándolo mientras se acomodaba en la cama. Eren asintió y Levi obedeció, alargando las manos. Las juntó, asumiendo que lo que Eren intentaría era seria atarlo.

Pero no se esperó que el mocoso fuera un maldito boy scout. Eren ató el moño con firmeza, dejando un lindo nudo bajo las muñecas de Levi. Dio un tirón y luego arqueó una ceja.

"Nada mal", dijo. "Estoy de verdad impresionado."

"Shhh", espetó Eren, empujando las manos de Levi sobre su cabeza.

Se quitó de su cintura, yendo otra vez a chuparle el miembro y recorrerlo con las manos. Lo hizo lo suficiente como para hacerlo ponerse otra vez erecto antes de abrir el condón con los dientes. Rápidamente se lo puso y se sentó derecho, abriendo la botella de lubricante para dejarlo caer lentamente sobre el rígido miembro en su mano.

Levi se chupó los dedos todo el tiempo, humedeciéndoles. Mientras Eren trabaja, llevó uno de sus dedos a ese firme hoyo, entrando con lentitud. El ángulo era difícil e incómodo, en especial con las manos atadas, pero Levi logró aflojarlo cuanto pudo. Eren arqueó la espalda, intentando contener sus ligeros gemidos mientras embardunaba el lubricante sobre el miembro, con mano temblorosa.

"Te deseo, mierda", suspiró Levi. "Ya. Montame."

Terminó su reclamo ansioso con un ligero cachetazo al trasero de Eren. El joven gimió y asintió, alzando una pierna para rodear la cintura de Levi y ubicándose encima del palpitante miembro que tenía debajo. Mantuvo la espalda hacia Levi y este quedó enamorado de la imagen que eran esas nalgas recibiéndolo, centímetro a centímetro con lentitud.

"Levi, ay, carajo", dijo Eren, con la voz temblorosa. Hundió las uñas en la pierna de Levi y este rápidamente sintió un dolor filoso. Acaricio en círculos el firme trasero de Eren, obligándolo a un ritmo más lento.

El cuerpo de Eren se cerró sobre el miembro de Levi una vez que estuvo totalmente dentro. Sus hombros se sacudieron y su aliento era pesado. Levi admiró la imagen del joven sentado sobre él, el pene dentro de su parte baja, el lubricante brillando en el trasero de Eren y un poco sobre su vientre.

Una vez que Eren estuvo ubicado, rodó sus caderas haciendo que Levi gimiese ante la exquisitez de la sensación. Eren pronto logro un agradable y veloz ritmo, balanceándose de arriba abajo sobre ese miembro. Los gemiditos y resoplidos que escapaban de su boca excitaron a Levi mucho más. No podía ver el rostro de su amado, así que sólo le quedaban los suaves ruidos que emitía.

Imagino el ligero rubor en aquellas mejillas, y las lágrimas que se formarían en esos ojos verdes. Hinchados labios que eran mordidos para contener los dulces sonidos y, mierda, aquel momento justo antes de que Eren se perdiera….

"Date vuelta", dijo Levi, sin aliento, palmeándole el trasero para hacer que le prestara atención. "Tengo que verte."

"Ah… já…", gimió Eren, la voz agotada, necesitada y seca. Se apartó del pene de Levi y este gimió sin descaro. El culo de Eren goteaba y estaba rojo, y Levi deseaba volver a devorarlo.

El joven volvió a ubicarse sobre el duro pene, apoyándose contra el pecho de su amante. Comenzó a mover las caderas, recuperando su ritmo. Lo tomó del pecho, gimiendo. Ahí estaba ese rubro, que Levi había esperado, y las lagrimillas que se juntaban en sus ojos.

Levi cerró los dedos sobre el abandonado pene de Eren, y le dio un tironcito. Eren volvió a gemir, tomándose de las manos atadas del mayor.

"N-no…" gimió, "te… tengo que… atender…"

"Shhh", repuso Levi, aun acariciándolo. "Lo hacés. Pero quiero ver cómo te venís por mí."

"¡AH CARAJO!", grito Eren, en parte por los susurros de Levi, y en parte por sus caricias. Asintió y siguió moviéndose de arriba abajo sobre el pene de Levi.

Levi le observó morderse las manos y cómo fruncía el ceño. Los vaivenes de Eren se volvieron más erráticos y sin sentido, repentinamente perdiendo todo ritmo. Las uñas se hundieron en el pecho de Levi, dejando ligeros arañazos rojos. Sus piernas se sacudieron y gotas de sudor cayeron de sus cabellos.

"Muy bien, Eren", le ronroneó roncamente Levi, estirando los labios para juntarse con los de Eren. "Seguí así. Te ves tremendo así."

"¡Levi, ay, mierda! ¡Carajo, mierda!"

"¿Te vas a venir para mí? Sé buenito y venite para mí."

"¡Levi, mierda, Levi, Levi!", gritó el joven su nombre, una y otra vez, mientras se corría. El blanco se derramo sobre las manos de Levi y su vientre, dejando pequeños puntos calientes sobre la piel. Eren cayó hacia delante, hundiendo la cara entre los brazos de Levi y su sensible miembro entre aquellas manos. "Carajo… Levi…"

Eren siguió moviéndose, su trasero apretado mientras Levi bombeaba lo último de su semen. El intenso temblor de Eren y sus gemidos bastaron para hacer para que Levi se corriera. Tendió la cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando mientras acababa, dando unas lentas y largas estocadas en el cuerpo de Eren.

Los dos se recuperaron a la vez, con los corazones palpitantes y los cuerpos temblorosos. Todo era una nube sudorosa y agitada para Levi. envolvió las manos en los hombros de Eren, tanto como pudo, manteniéndolo cerca. Besó la cabeza de Eren y este chilló, acurrucándose cerca.

Levi pudo sentir el adormilamiento del castaño acercarse. Lo sacudió para mantenerlo despierto.

"Oi, Eren", le dijo con suavidad, "desátame así te puedo abrazar en serio."

Eren gruñó y se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos. Tiró del moño y este se soltó, entonces Levi se frotó las muñecas y le besó la mejilla.

"Voy a limpiarme", susurró Levi. "¿Querés algo para tomar mientras?"

"Agua, ¿por favor?"

Levi se deslizó de la cama y envolvió las sabanas en los hombros del más joven. Se apresuró al baño, deshaciéndose del condón e higienizándose. Se lavó la cara y cepilló los dientes, y luego fue a la cocina. Sirvió un vaso de agua para Eren y regresó a la alcoba, para sentarse en el borde de la cama y acariciar los cabellos de Eren. Eren despertó, frotándose la cara con una sonrisita en los labios. Levi le tendió el agua y recogió las sabanas mientras bebía. Con manos gentiles, le desabrochó la liga de la cintura, así como de las medias. Eren le dejó hacer, solo moviéndose cuando Levi se la quitó.

Levi le besó la pierna y cayó contra la cama. Eren hizo el vaso a un lado y se acurrucó entre sus brazos. El mayor atrajo la manta a ellos y volvió a acariciarle los cabellos.

"Eso fue increíble", dijo Levi, besándole la nariz.

"Me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado, cumpleañero", le pico Eren. Pero la broma de su voz desapareció para permitir un bostezo. "Y, por mañana, los regalos."

"Seguís siendo un mocoso", rió Levi, volviendo a besarlo. "Te amo."

"También te amo, mocoso mayor."

Eren despertó temprano, moviéndose y estirándose entre los brazos de Levi. Era todavía oscuro afuera, y, por una vez, no tuvo deseos de ir corriendo hacia el arbolito a las cinco AM. Bostezó y se acurrucó contra Levi, saboreando su perfume. Olía a limpio y perfecto, aun sin haberse duchado. Besó la garganta de Levi y oyó un ligero y adormilado gemido por parte del pelinegro.

Eren resopló.

"No… shh… vuelve a dormirte, lo siento", susurró, acariciándole los cabellos. Pero Levi hizo una mueca, abriendo un ojo. "No, ¡no!"

"¿Por qué estas despierto?", repuso Levi, abrazándolo más fuerte. "Es temprano, mierda."

"Es tu cumpleaños" suspiró Eren, "Y Navidad."

"Qué bueno que te dieras cuenta, Capitán Obvio."

Eren le pellizcó un lado, y el mayor dio un respingo.

"Pendejo. Mierda, creo quiero fumar un pucho."

"Entonces, hazlo, no te detendré."

Levi gruñó, aparentemente acomplejado entre fumar y quedarse en la cálida cama. Eventualmente salió de la cama, tomando sus cigarrillos y encendedor, y se puso un par de pantalones de pijama. Fue hacia las puertas de cristal las abrió, encendiéndose un cigarrillo. Se detuvo en la puerta, temblando un poco y dejando caer cenizas afuera en la terraza.

Eren tembló con el aire frio. "¿Por qué no fumas aquí? Esta caliente."

"Porque no quiero oler el humo sobre mis cosas", le respondió, tomando una larga calada. "Así que intento mantener el humo fuera."

"Qué ridículo", rio Eren, saliendo de la cama. Se puso unos shorts y una camiseta, para luego ir junto a Levi, temblando con cada paso. Levi enroscó una perezosa mano alrededor de su cintura cuando estuvo cerca.

"Metete a la cama."

Eren sacudió la cabeza, besándole la mejilla. "¿Puedo tener uno?"

"¿Un pucho? ¿Posta? Soy una terrible influencia."

"Como sea", dijo Eren, tomando el cigarrillo que sostenía Levi entre sus dedos. Se lo llevó a los labios e inhaló, solo para toser cuando el humo le pinchó los pulmones. Corrió a la cama y tomó el vaso de agua, para limpiarse el gusto. Levi rió, recogiendo el cigarrillo del piso y yendo junto a la cama, para palmearle la espalda.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Lo siento", Eren hizo una mueca. Se tumbó en la cama y se acurrucó bajo la manta. Levi le envolvió con los brazos, manteniéndolo cerca y besándole los ahora húmedos labios.

"Nada de puchos para vos", le dijo. "Deberías seguir con la leche."

Eren giró los ojos. "¡No me trates como bebé!"

"¿Por qué no?", le respondió con firmeza. "Sos joven y tierno. Tengo todo el tiempo para tratarte como bebé y mimarte. Y eso me hace feliz, porque sé que te gusta."

Eren resopló.

"A lo mejor, solo un poco", susurró Eren, volviéndolo a besar.

Rieron y compartieron ligeros besos hasta que Levi se puso tenso. Metió las manos bajo la almohada, apartando la cabeza de Levi. A pesar de eso, sonrió, dándole un último beso.

"Eren, confías en mí, ¿no?"

"¿Ah? Claro", rió el joven. "¿Por qué no lo haría?"

"Nada en particular", le besó la cabeza, lenta y amorosamente, y se apartó. "Te amo muchísimo, Eren."

Mientras hablaba, todo pareció saltar y colapsar a la vez.

Levi se sentó derecho mientras sacaba un arma de entre la cabecera y el colchón. Le arrojó una almohada al rostro a Eren, tapándole los ojos. La puerta de cristal se abrió y una figura vestida de negro saltó dentro del cuarto, alzando un arma entre las manos.

Con solo un disparo el atacante cayó, con una bala entre los ojos. Eren apartó la almohada de su rostro, a tiempo para ver al primer atacante caer, deslizándose contra la pared. Sus ojos verdes se llenaron de horror ante la escena.

Y no se detuvo.

La puerta de la alcoba se abrió de golpe y otras dos figuras de negro entraron, también armadas. Pero, tal como antes, Levi fue más veloz. Disparó dos veces, apuntando a matar. Los dos atacantes cayeron al suelo en un charco de sangre y sesos.

Levi saltó de la cama, con el arma en alto y lista. El corazón de Eren palpitaba. Intentaba darle sentido a lo que había sucedido, a lo que sucedería. Era una enfermiza bruma roja.

Tenía que componerse. Otros tres disparos se oyeron, seguidos por el sonido de cuerpos cayendo. Hubo un aterrador ruido de pasos y deslices en el piso, y Cabo prácticamente salió volando al cuarto, ocultándose bajo la cama.

Eren no vio al tipo detrás de él.

Una mano dura y firme lo tomó de los cabellos, sacándolo de la cama. Eren gimió, pateando mientras ero arrojado al suelo.

Un cuerno que iba a morir.

Se puso de pie, alzando las manos. Rápidamente pateó al sujeto, desarmándolo. Pero era consciente de que no debía quedarse a admirar el paisaje: lanzó un puñetazo, dando de lleno contra la cara tapada del desconocido. Sin embargo, no bastó: el sujeto contraatacó, tan fuerte como él, y Eren se resbaló con la sabana que había caído al suelo.

Ese simple desliz le hizo perder el pie y entonces notó un destello plateado. Se recuperó con velocidad, esquivando el cuchillo del atacante. Sujetó el brazo del otro, intentando tumbarlo, pero el desconocido era demasiado veloz.

Rodeó a Eren, sujetándolo del cuello. Eren mantuvo el cuchillo lejos, pero al hacerlo dejó que el hombre le asfixiase hasta la inconciencia. No estaba bien, precisaba-

 _Bang._

Con un disparo, el desconocido cayó al piso, y la sangre salpicó a Eren. Levi corrió al cuarto, resollando con el arma en la mano y humeando.

Eren se sintió desfallecer. Cayó contra la cama, con los brazos temblorosos. Se llevó uno a la cara, intentando comprender lo sucedido. Se tocó el cuello, donde todavía podía sentir el firme agarre del tipo, haciéndole difícil respirar. En verdad acababan de atacarlo. De casi matarlo. Casi le habían disparado, apuñalado y estrangulado. Levi encendió la luz, mirando en derredor.

La sangre estaba por todos lados. Rojo, tanto rojo, y las tripas despatarradas.

El estómago comenzó a dolerle a Eren y se inclinó hacia delante, sosteniéndose. Se sentía mal y con nauseas. Levi fue a su lado, apartando el arma, para poder tomar a Eren entre los brazos. El más joven se aferró a él con dedos débiles – a Levi, lo único que tenía sentido en ese momento – mientras su mente intentaba procesar todo.

Levi lo llevó al baño. Al limpio y brillante baño, donde no había nada de rojo. dejó a Eren en la tina, pasándose las manos por los cabellos.

"Escuchame", dijo Levi, sin temblor alguno en la voz. "Voy a ponerme a limpiar ese desastre, ¿oíste? Y luego voy a llamarlo a Irvin, y decirle lo que pasó. Quiero que te quedés acá, donde está limpio y es seguro, ¿bien? No quiero que lo veas. Esto… perdona, Eren. Lo siento muchísimo."

Las palabras no tenían sentido para Eren, pero se descubrió asintiendo. Levi sonrió, besándolo en la cabeza y luego se volvió al armario. Sacó un balde y lo llenó de agua, tomó otro con los limpiadores y quitamanchas, esponjas e incluso guantes.

Era como si esto fuera algo normal. Tenía todo lo necesario para limpiar una maldita carnicería en su propia casa.

Sin decir palabra, Levi salió, cerrando la puerta detrás.

Eren se miró en el espejo. Su cuerpo estaba pálido y ahora se percataba de que lloraba. Estaba aterrado. Verdaderamente asustado por lo sucedido. Casi había muerto. Unas personas le habían atacado. Habían atacado a Levi e intentado matarlo. A su Levi. Levi podría haber muerto. _Su Levi. Su Levi._

No era algo que debía pasar en la normalidad. Esto no era normal. Era una absoluta locura. Mientras que otras parejas casi se mataban en accidentes de tráfico o por resbalarse en el hielo, Eren se dio cuenta de que casi murió acribillado a manos de los asesinos que iban tras de Levi.

 _No. Era. Normal._

Pero, para él…

Dio un largo suspiro y se puso de pie. Todavía se sentía débil, pero lo superaría. Debía encontrar la fuerza para enfrentar lo sucedido. Fue a la puerta y la abrió lentamente. Levi estaba en el suelo de la habitación, limpiando la sangre junto con restos de cráneos y sesos. Hizo una pausa, alzando los ojos a Eren.

"¿Qué haces?", le preguntó. "Te dije que quedes ahí. No quiero que veas esto."

"Levi", dijo eren con suavidad, ingresando. Se agachó, evitando mancharse de sangre la ropa. "Levi… estoy destinado a verlo alguna vez. No puedes… ocultármelo siempre…"

Levi dejó de limpiar, con el ceño arrugado bajo el cabello sudoroso.

"Eren… esta no es… una vida de la cual deberías ser parte…"

"Pero lo es", prosiguió Eren. "Es tu vida. Y yo soy parte de ella. Así que, a pesar de que esto está muy jodido, ahora es parte de mi vida. Es nuestra vida, y me doy cuenta de ello. Cuando dije que podía manejarlo, esto también es parte del acuerdo. No puedes cubrirme de esto, ya que estoy también en el medio. Así que… dame una puta esponja y enséñame como limpiar la sangre, ya que hay un montón y, si lo hacemos juntos, lo limpiaremos más rápido."

Levi se le quedó mirando, casi incrédulo. Pero Eren no iba a retroceder. Le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa – una débil y triste sonrisa – y recogió una esponja. Cabo salió de debajo de la cama, para olisquear el balde y al cadáver en el piso.

"Siempre estás lleno de sorpresas", suspiró Levi, con un rubor en las mejillas.

"Cuando dije que te amaba… lo decía en serio", repuso Eren. "Aun cuando soy un policía de cuarta y si esto está un poco jodido, de verdad lo digo en serio."

"Y yo también te amo, Eren. Sábelo siempre."


	29. Navidad

**DANGER LINE – LÍNEA DE PELIGRO**

 **AUTOR: LUNATRANCY  
TRADUCCION: Maru de Kusanagi  
Disclaimer (que me olvidé poner antes): No soy dueña de los personajes y/o historia. Esto es un fanfic hecho por fans para finas sin fines de lucro**

 **RATING: M**

* * *

 **Capítulo 29: Navidad**

A Eren no se le permitió tocar os cuerpos. Solamente se le indicó como limpiar la sangre, cómo desprender el líquido pegajoso de los pisos de madera, de modo que no quedara resto alguno. Levi fue quien se ocupó de los cuerpos, colocando toallas bajo lo que quedaba de sus cabezas, de modo que la sangre fuera absorbida y no siguiera derramándose por el piso.

Eren siguió las ordenes de Levi con atención: limpió los pisos del cuarto y del living, con cuidado de no dejar que la sangre manchara la alfombra. Incluso cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, no dejó de trabajar. Se le había ordenado que, bajo ninguna circunstancia debía atender la puerta y mantenerse en silencio.

El llamado se calló, y el teléfono de Levi pronto comenzó a sonar. Eren le observó dejar de atender un cuerpo, tomar el teléfono y luego ir a la puerta. Eren se sentó, mientras oía la voz de Irvin y la puerta cerrarse.

"¿Qué es lo que pasó en verdad -? Ah."

La pregunta de Irvin fue respondida mientras ingresaba al living. Eren le saludó con la mano mientras su jefe dejaba su pesado abrigo en los brazos de Levi. Levi fue a guardarlo e Irvin fue donde estaba Eren, para examinar los cuerpos.

Eren arrugó la nariz. No le gustaba la manera casual en que Irvin le había tirado el abrigo a Levi, como si fuera un perchero. No le gustaba como Irvin asumía que Levi se ocuparía del abrigo. Era un gesto nimio y sin importancia, y Eren sabía que no debía pensar demasiado al respecto.

En especial en un momento como aquel.

"Así que, te emboscaron", dijo Irvin, revolviendo los bolsillos de uno de los cadáveres. Levi se acercó y golpeó la mesa de café.

"Sí", repuso. "Y aquí está todo lo que llevaban encima."

Irvin miró hacia la mesa. Se sentó en un sofá y se puso a revolver entre las cosas, dando vuelta tarjetas entre los dedos. Eren se inclinó sobre el balde, observándolos.

"¿Qué sucederá ahora?", preguntó. "¿Dónde irán los cuerpos? ¿Van a conseguir una sierra y acido?"

"Eren, ¿qué mierda?", silbó Levi. "¿Tenés idea de lo insalubre que es eso? Y el olor a mierda."

"Ah…"

"Se los llevaremos a Hanji", le informó Irvin. "Desde entonces serán su responsabilidad. Levi, ¿tienes algo de café preparado?"

Levi suspiró. "¿Así es como pedís el café ahora?"

"Si no es mucha molestia."

Levi golpeteó con los dedos él apoya brazos del sofá antes de obligarse a ponerse de pie. Un pequeño acceso de ira embargó a Eren: ¿Irvin ahora pedía café? Eso le molestaba mucho más.

"Eren", dijo Levi con suavidad, "¿querés algo de tomar mientras estoy en eso? Te puedo hacer un chocolate. Después de todo, es navidad."

"Ah, sí…" masculló el joven. "No, gracias, Levi..."

"Sí es Navidad", añadió Irvin. "Hanji y yo tenemos que llevarte a tomar unos tragos más tarde, Levi."

"A lo mejor mañana", respondió Levi. "Mira esa pila de mierda, Irvin. Fíjate que podés encontrar." Eren siguió limpiando hasta que se sintió satisfecho. Tomó el balde y cosas de limpieza al baño de la sala y las dejó junto a la ducha, para después ocuparse de ellas. No había llegado hasta ese punto en sus clases sobre limpieza, y no quería enojar a Levi guardado las cosas de manera incorrecta. Volvió al living y vio a Levi nuevamente sentado en el sofá, con una taza de café en la mano. Pero Irvin estaba sentado a su lado, bebiendo lentamente el suyo, mientras revisaban los contenidos de los bolsillos de los atacantes.

Sobre la mesa, junto a las tarjetas y las armas, había un pote de azúcar y una cuchara usada. Pero, junto a ella, había una tercera taza, llena de crema batida y trozos de caramelo ( _ **1**_ ).

Eren tragó saliva mientras Levi levantaba la mirada. Dio un golpecito en el sofá, a su lado.

"Vení y Sentate, Eren", le dijo. "Te hice chocolate porque sé que lo vas a querer al final."

Eren no pudo evitar sonreír. Rodeó la mesa y se sentó junto a Levi, tomando su taza. Levi dejó caer una mano en su espalda, depositándola allí. Era un gesto gentil y suave. No era algo evidente. O que se destacara. Solo estaba ahí. Una caricia agradable que rápidamente le calmaba los nervios.

No habían parado desde el tiroteo. Era una cosa tras la otra, y todo ahora se desaceleraba y esa ligera caricia hacía que el malestar de Eren se disipara.

Contuvo una sonrisa llevándose la taza a los labios y sorbiendo un poco del chocolate caliente. Escuchó a los dos conversar, les observó mirar las identificaciones sanguinolentas y leyó los nombres de los asesinos. Cada uno, por lo que se veía, trabajaba en el hotel Titán. Cada uno portaba un arma, así como un juego de navajas. Cada uno preparado para matar.

"Pero, me pregunto, ¿a quién intentaban matar?", dijo Levi. "Y, quizás…"

"¿Qué?", repuso Irvin.

"Todos estaban armados", dijo Levi, "y el que atacó a Eren pudo haberlo matado, ¿no, Eren?"

Levi e Irvin le miraban. Eren asintió.

"Supongo… igual, sí que lo intentó."

"Después de que te sacó de la cama", dijo Levi, "fue tal vez un intento de secuestro."

Los ojos de Eren mostraron una ligera sorpresa. "P-pero, el cuchillo-"

"Se puede apuñalar a alguien sin matarlo. Podría haber estado tratando de herirte lo suficiente para que no des pelea", explicó Levi. "Lo mismo con ahogarte. No te hubiera matado, pero sí desmayado."

"Es ridículo", replicó Eren. "¿Para qué me querrían a mí?"

"También me lo pregunto", añadió Irvin. "Creo que eras el objetivo, Levi. Eres la amenaza. Y, ¿qué mejor manera de sacarte del medio que secuestrando a tu pareja?"

Levi se encogió ante el comentario. Sus dedos se cerraron en la espalda de Eren, como si esa idea le diera asco. Eren se acercó, chocando sus cabezas con una sonrisa cariñosa.

"Podría ser cualquier cosa", dijo Eren suavemente, a pesar de que estaba aterrorizado.

"No deberías intentar suavizar esto, Eren", ácidamente dijo Irvin, bebiendo de su café. "Tenemos que encontrarles un sentido a estos ataques. A pesar de que no sea lo que queramos oír, debe ser veraz. Sí, es feo pensar que eres un posible blanco para llegar a Levi, pero también podría ser la verdadera razón por la cual casi te secuestran. Eres una distracción y un punto débil para Levi. Y ellos lo saben."

Eren tragó, aferrando su taza con mayor fuerza. Levi le tomó las manos temblorosas, acariciándosela con el pulgar.

"Eren no es una distracción", silbó Levi. "Y no es justo que le tires ese paquete. Es capaz de cuidarse."

"Lo soy", asintió Eren, tomándole la mano. Se volvió, así podía enfrentar a Irvin. "Puedo cuidar de mí mismo. Sé cómo luchar y puedo disparar un arma si es necesario. No preciso que me protejan o velen por mí. Levi no precisar estar encima mío todo el tiempo. Nadie tiene que velar por mí. Puede que sea un novato para estos… tiroteos y gente que me quiera matar, pero aprendo rápido."

Cada palabra fue remarcada. Cada palabra también fue dicha con un poco de mucha fuerza. Pero Eren estaba furioso. No quería que Levi recibiera el golpe. Podía protegerse con facilidad. Y en verdad no quería que Irvin le viera como una distracción o un princeso en peligro. No era ni una ni otra cosa.

"Eren, calmate", suspiró Levi, palmeándole una rodilla. Eren resopló y se sentó contra el sofá, acurrucándose detrás de Levi. "Y, Irvin, sé que es pronto, pero dejá de agitarte. Llamá a Hanji y decile sobre este quilombo. Y después a Auruo. Quiero que este acá con su camión para que le lleve los cuerpos lo más pronto posible. No quiero que estas porquerías se pudran en el piso de mi sala."

Irvin buscó en su bolsillo trasero y sacó el celular. Levi se paró e hizo a Eren ponerse de pie.

"¿A dónde vas?", preguntó el rubio.

"A conversar un poco con Eren", respondió, llevándose al joven a la cocina. "Llamá ya, carajo."

Eren estaba un poco atónito por la fea tensión que había entre los dos. Miró a Irvin mientras Levi le empujaba con suavidad contra la mesada de la cocina. Se frotó las sienes, y tiró de los bordes de su camisa.

"Todo va a estar bien", repuso Eren.

"Ya sé, ya sé. Eren, no quiero que te enojes, pero me parece que deberías irte a casa."

"¿Qué? ¿Después de todo lo que dijiste?"

"Oime", dijo el mayor con firmeza, alzando las manos. "Nuestra mañana de navidad se arruinó. Estoy seguro de que tenías algo planeado para hoy, pero se cagó. Tengo que atender esto. Quiero que vayas a tu casa, sin que te preocupes de esto, y pasés la Navidad con tu familia. Nos juntamos de vuelta a la noche y vamos a comer a algún lado. Podes dejar tus cosas acá, no importa, vas a volver a pasar la noche. Sólo… ándate a casa y dejanos limpiar esta mierda."

Eren resopló, cruzándose de brazos. Giró los ojos mientras Levi le frotaba cariñosos círculos en los costados. La caricia era relajante, pero seguía molesto.

"¿Al menos puedo esperar hasta que llegue Auruo?", suspiró. "No quiero… no-"

"No querés que me quede con Irvin. Solo."

Eren tembló, mordiéndose el labio. Apartó la mirada, casi avergonzado por sus tontos celos. Se encogió de hombros y Levi lo atrajo, revolviéndole los cabellos.

"No tenés nada de qué preocuparte. Pero, si te hace sentir más tranquilo, podes quedarte."

"Gracias…"

Levi sonrió, y le palmeó la cadera con cariño. Eren lo tomó como la silenciosa orden de "ponete algo de ropa" y se apresuró a la habitación para cambiarse. Hizo una mueca al cuerpo que seguía en el suelo y volvió a abrir la puerta.

"¿Leviiii?"

"Vas a tener que saltarlo por encima, Eren. ¡No lo voy a correr!"

Levi decidió llevarlo a casa a modo de disculpas. Irvin se quedó en la casa para recibir a Auruo cuando llegase a limpiar. Eren sabía que Levi confiaba en dejarlos solos, ya que tenía sentido: era medio colegas. Todavía deseaba quedarse hasta que arribara Auruo, pero se conformó con que Levi le llevara a su casa en el coche.

"¿Estás bien?", preguntó Levi, encendiendo el coche. Eren asintió, mientras se acomodaba el cinturón.

"Estoy bien."

"Bueno. Tomá", Levi dejó caer dos cajas sobre el regazo del joven, que habían estado bajo del árbol. "Quiero que los abras ahora."

"¿En el auto?"

"Sí. Quiero asegurarme que te gusten. Quiero que lo uses esta noche."

Eren sonrió, y se dispuso a abrir el papel y la cinta. Rió. "Así que, ¿debo usar esto después?"

"Sí", dijo Levi, "ya que nuestros planes cambiaron, y te sacare esta noche. Sé que le saca un poco de gracia a la sorpresa, pero… como sea, sólo abrí el maldito coso ya."

Eren sonrió mientras sacaba una corbata de seda azul de la primera caja. Le dio el pale y la caja a Levi, pasando la corbata entre los dedos. Tenía un bonito brillo cuando la luz daba sobre el diseño azul y verde. La hizo a un lado para tomar la caja más grande, su sonrisa desapareció y una mirada perpleja la remplazo.

"¿Es raro que también te haya comprado una corbata?", preguntó, quitando el envoltorio.

"No deberías gastar plata en mi", repuso Levi, con una sonrisita. "Pero es tierno de tu parte."

"Es difícil comprarte algo, ¿sabías? Tuve que preguntarle a Armin para - ¡¿me compraste un traje?!", exclamó, sacando el saco de la caja. Entonces tomó el chaleco y los pantalones y se los llevó al pecho, sin cuidar de que los arrugaba. "¡Levi, sé que estas cosas son caras!"

"Es mi plata", replicó el otro con un encogimiento de hombros. Llevó una mano a la cabeza de Eren, revolviéndole los cabellos "Y la puedo gastar como se me dé la gana. Y quise hacerlo en vos."

"Vas a convertirme en un mocoso malcriado."

"Bien", le respondió Levi con una sonrisa, atrayéndolo para un beso ligero.

Explicar el motivo de regresar a casa antes fue solo difícil para que Mikasa lo entendiera. Eren simplemente dijo que "A Levi lo llamaron a trabajar" (que no era del todo mentira), excusa que consideró comprensible. Armin no lo cuestionó, no vio fallas y no intento buscarla.

Sin embargo, Mikasa quería saber el verdadero motivo.

"¿Quién trabaja en navidad?"

"¿Cómo es que de golpe se tuvo que volver si ya había regresado del trabajo?"

"De nuevo, ¿a qué se dedica?"

"¿Por qué llevas puesto un portaligas, Eren?" ("Mikasa, eso es privado, pero creo que puedes adivinarlo…")

"¿Levi volvió a cortar contigo?" ("Hum… creo que fue Eren el que rompió con él", susurró Armin, pero cayó sobre oídos sordos).

"Mikasa, no es malo", dijo Eren. "Después me va a llevar a comer para compensarme."

"Eso es muy agradable de su parte", dijo Armin con alegría. "¿A dónde te lleva?"

"Un sitio por el… Bellagio, me parece", respondió el castaño. "Así podemos también ver el show acuático."

Armin suspiro, feliz, con ojos iluminados de ensoñación. "Es como un cuento de hadas, Eren. Es tan perfecto."

"Estoy seguro de que algo mala pasara", dijo Eren. "Siempre pasa algo. Pero logramos arreglarlo."

"Seguro terminas derramándote algo encima" dijo Mikasa. "O él. Seguro que él."

"Carajo, es cierto…"

Eren se vistió el traje e incluso se aseguró de que su cabello estuviera bien peinado. Lustro sus zapatos y Mikasa le planchó la camisa, incluso le ayudó con la corbata. Eren era un manojo de nervios y sonrisas camino al hotel.

Se inclinó contra el borde de la acera para observar las fuentes del Bellagio. Sintió la niebla fresca en la cara mientras el show de aguas terminaba. Miró su reloj, que decía las ocho y media, así que supuso que Levi estaría estacionando.

"¿Eren?"

No era la voz de Levi, pero sí le era conocida. Se volvió a ver a Reiner acercándose, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"¿Qué haces afuera tan tarde? ¿Y en Navidad?", bromeó el rubio, empujándole el hombro. Eren de devolvió el empujón y el grandote apenas se movió.

"Encontrándome con mi novio sexy", respondió con una sonrisa astuta. "¿Y tú? ¿No deberías estar en casa, junto a Annie y Bert?"

Reiner levantó una bolsa con comida. "Era mi turno de ir de compras. Estaba de camino a la parada de bus cuando te vi, y no podía dejar de saludarte."

"¿No te meterás en problemas por llegar tarde con la comida?", preguntó el joven, mirando su reloj ante la idea de "llegar tarde". Reiner rió y se encogió de hombros.

"Unos minutos no matan. ¿Todo bien?", respondió el rubio, indicando con la cabeza su reloj. "Tu cita no te está dejando plantado, ¿no?"

"¡No!", chilló Eren. "Va a venir. Seguro está estacionando. Siempre deja el auto en algún lado."

"Es uno de esos, ¿ah?", dijo Reiner. "Más vale que aparezca. Si no, le pateo el culo."

La imagen de verdad hizo pensar a Eren. Levi era pequeño y entrenado para la lucha, pero Reiner era un monumento.

"Me gusta su culo como está", replicó, sacando la lengua. "Así que evita patearlo duro."

Los dos rieron y Eren sacó el celular. Ninguna llamada perdida o mensaje. Se sentía inquieto. No debería, era navidad. Era el cumpleaños de Levi.

Una mano firme en el hombro le hizo mirar arriba.

"Oye, ¿seguro que está todo bien?", volvió a preguntar Reiner. "Estás pálido."

"N-no, estoy bien" dijo con premura. Apartó a Reiner. "Sólo que nunca llega tarde. Es raro."

"¿Y si le llamas?"

Eren asintió y abrió el teléfono. Se dispuso a buscar en sus contactos el nombre de Levi. de repente aparecieron unas luces. Rojas y azules y el terrible y desgarrador aullido de las sirenas. Eren se detuvo, apretando el teléfono, y observó la ambulancia pasar por la calle.

Tragó saliva y miró a Reiner, con ojos empañados.

"No", dijo el rubio, "Eren, no, no pienses eso."

Patrullas siguieron, volando por la calle. Eren guardó el teléfono. No tenía palabras. El estómago se le caía y tenía que saber. Algo no estaba bien, y rezaba e imploraba a toda divinidad que estuviera equivocado.

Corrió calle abajo, sin mirar si los semáforos estaban verdes. Los autos se detuvieron, lanzándole bocinazos mientras pisaba la calle, Reiner iba cerca detrás. Descubrió las luces destellando y una muchedumbre. La policía estaba colocando la cinta amarilla, apartando a la gente del medio. Eren se abrió camino a través de los curiosos.

"¡Oye, chico, atrás!", exclamó un oficial, tomando a Eren del brazo.

"¡Soy de D.I.S.!", gritó Eren, retrocediendo. "¡Déjeme!"

Reiner sujeto al agente, quitándolo de Eren. El momento que estuvo libre, Eren corrió hacia los médicos. Había sangre derramada sobre el cemento. Muchísima sangre. El hombre sobre la camilla estaba inconsciente, ensangrentado y pálido, los labios – esos labios perfectos – se ponían azules.

Y Eren gritó como si él fuera quien se desangraba.

"Señor, por favor, retroceda-"

"Lo conozco, no, por favor, Dios, por favor, ¡déjeme verlo!", gritó el joven, con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro mientras lo alcanzaba. "¡Dios, maldita sea, déjenme verlo, es mi maldito novio!"

El pánico le embargó, mientras su estómago se retorcía y apretaba. Se aferró débilmente al médico, intentando apartarlo, porque estaba perdiendo toda la sensibilidad del cuerpo. Gritó y grito, llamando a Levi y empujándose hacia la ambulancia.

Miró el rostro comatoso de Levi mientras más lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Era una pesadilla, y solo podía desear despertarse de ella tan pronto como fuese posible.

* * *

 **NdT: YA LO SÉ.**

* * *

 **1** Solo de leer esto me empalagué


	30. Promesas de amor

**DANGER LINE – LÍNEA DE PELIGRO**

 **AUTOR: _LUNATRANCY_  
 _TRADUCCION:_ Maru de Kusanagi**

* * *

 **Disclaimer (que me olvidé poner antes): No soy dueña de los personajes y/o historia. Esto es un fanfic hecho por fans para fans sin fines de lucro  
NdT: _Get ready porque la dulzura se acabó…. Si me siguen en twitter (a marukusanagi) sabrán que intentaré terminar pronto lo que falta._**

 **RATING: M**

* * *

 **Capítulo 30: Promesas de amor**

Mikasa y Armin encontraron a Eren echo un ovillo en el piso del hospital, gritando y llorando. Se tiraba del cabello, tenía la cara roja y húmeda. Los hombros temblaban mucho y, por más que las enfermeras intentaban hacerlo sentar en una silla o tranquilizarlo, nada funcionaba. Se apartaría y las empujaría, volviendo a hacerse un ovillo.

Estaba deshecho.

"¡Eren!", exclamó Mikasa, cayendo de rodillas y envolviéndole los hombros con sus brazos. Lo sostuvo fuerte contra su pecho, pasándole una mano por los cabellos mientras sus propios se llenaban de lágrimas. Lo sostuvo tan fuerte, que él no pudo apartarla, si lo intentaba. Ella odiaba – absolutamente detestaba – verlo tan alterado.

Armin corrió y se arrodilló a su lado, abrazándolo del otro lado. Los dos intentaban no llorar. Lo intentaban tan desesperadamente, intentaban ser fuertes pero las lágrimas comenzaban a ser imposibles de contener.

Fue Reiner quien llamó a Mikasa, ni bien Eren se coló en la ambulancia junto con Levi. La contactó y le contó lo que sabía sobre la situación. De que la persona con la que Eren se iba a encontrar había sido baleada, persona que Eren declaró que era su novio. Y, quien fuera, había puesto a Eren llorar de forma histérica.

Mikasa y Armin salieron de la casa y fueron al hospital Roso ni bien pudieron.

"Eren, lo siento mucho", dijo Armin, una y otra vez. "Lo siento mucho, lo siento muchísimo."

"Va a estar todo bien", agregó Mikasa. "Él estará bien. Vas a estar bien. Debes estarlo."

Sus palabras eran tranquilizadoras, pero simplemente pasaron a través de Eren. Las oía, pero no escuchaba. No podía, sólo era capaz de llorar.

Los tres se quedaron allí por casi una hora.

"Eren", llamó la voz cansada de Hanji.

Instantáneamente, Eren alzó la mirada. Se oyó a si mismo gritar roncamente y llorar, pero la miró, agitado. Ella fue a su lado y le alargó una mano.

"¿Puedes venir?"

Mikasa fue renuente en dejarlo ir. Los abrazó con más fuerza, pero Armin le llamó la atención. Le asintió y la apartó mientras Eren tomaba la mano de Hanji. Fue puesto de pie, y la doctora le sostuvo cuando tropezó.

"Voy a conversar con él", les informo, tirando de Eren.

Él la siguió, con cada centímetro del cuerpo adolorido.

"Ha sido estabilizado", dijo Hanji mientras caminaban. "Ahora está en la UCI. No ha despertado todavía, pero… respira."

El rostro de Eren se arrugó mientras más lagrimas se avecinaban. Silenciosamente se puso a llorar.

"Le balearon", dijo ella. "Dos veces. Y perdió una maldita cantidad de sangre, Eren, él-", la vos de Hanji se agudizó. Ella era el médico. Esta era Hanji. Era pura sonrisas y buenas noticias, y alegría. Pero su voz se había quebrado en diagnóstico. Hanji apartó la mirada, cubriéndose la boca un momento, mientras recuperaba la calma.

Se detuvo frente a una puerta y la abrió.

La habitación estaba fría. Gélida, y totalmente muerta. Levi estaba en la cama, con sábanas blancas envolviéndolo. Estaba conectado a una horrible máquina que pitaba, que parecía que hacía eco a cada segundo. Había cables y vías y luces y toda esa mierda. Todo era una mierda, y todo estaba conectado a Levi, porque lo habían cagado baleando.

Eren gimió y se consiguió la fuerza para correr junto a Levi. Cayó de rodillas junto al lecho, tomando con delicadeza la mano de su amado. Estaba frio, y nunca debería estarlo.

"Levi…"

"Te dejaré a solas con él", dijo Hanji. "Tómate todo el tiempo que precises. Y, si alguien te dice que debes irte, lo mandas a la mierda, ya que tienes mi permiso."

Eren se inclinó contra la gélida mano de Levi, y Hanji se retiró. Lloró suavemente, dejando que sus cálidas lagrimas cayeran sobre la piel fría.

"Levi… Levi… debes ponerte bien", susurró el joven. "Debes hacerlo. Porque no puedes dejarme, yo te necesito aquí. Hanji e Irvin te necesitan, así como Cabo y yo te necesitamos, Levi, te necesito. Tienes que… tienes que ponerte bien."

Gimoteó, el monótono pitido seguía resonando en el cuarto, rebotando en las blancas paredes.

"Y, cuando estés bien, tendremos nuestra cita. Y entonces… podremos comer tu pastel. Y debes estar bien, ya que me quiero mudar contigo, Levi, y, en unos años nos podemos casar, como dijiste. Quizás no aquí, pero en california o donde sea que podamos, porque, Levi, quiero vivir mi vida a tu lado."

"Y, después de unos años, podemos tener nuestra propia familia. Tal vez, si lo deseas", Eren tosió, recuperando el aliento. "Podemos adoptar un bebé, porque… siempre quise ser papá, y sé que tú serás uno maravilloso. Si es niña, quiero llamarla Carla, si te parece bien, pero, si quieres un niño, podemos tener uno. O, si nunca quieres tener hijos, no tenemos que adoptar. No me molestaré por ello, Levi, mientras esté a tu lado.

"Quiero llegar a viejo a tu lado. Bien viejo. Y quiero que estemos juntos cuando lo seamos. Quiero que nos retiremos a la vez, y vivir el resto de nuestras vidas juntos. Pero largas vidas, así que no te puedes morir aquí, Levi. Tienes que vivir. Vas a estar bien, así podemos envejecer juntos y celebrar el Año Nuevo juntos, e ir a nuestra cita, ¿de acuerdo? También tenemos que ir a la playa, porque nunca fui y quiero ir contigo. Quiero ver el mundo a tu lado, Levi.

"Levi… quiero que vivas. Por favor, Levi, por favor. Tienes que despertarte…"

 _Levi._

Eren despertó cuando Hanji le sacudió el hombro. Seguía aferrando la mano de Levi, con la cabeza sobre la cama. Le dolían las rodillas por haber estado apoyado en ellas, y un agudo dolor le aguijoneó la espalda por la mala postura. Las maquinas seguían pitando igual de fastidiosas, por lo que supo era una buena señal.

Levi seguía vivo.

"¿Qué…?"

"Eren, deberías irte a casa", susurró ella. "Tanto Armin como Mikasa están-"

"No, Hanji, no puedo… no puedo dejarlo. ¿Qué pasaría si despierta y me necesita?"

"Shhh… Eren, si despierta, te llamo. Pero las horas de visita pasaron hace rato. Vas a enfermarte si no te cuidas. Ve a casa, descansa un poco y regresa mañana."

"Tengo que quedarme, Hanji", murmuró Eren, cerrando los ojos. "Tengo que velar por él, y protegerlo. ¿Qué pasaría si alguien intenta herirlo otra vez? Debo protegerlo."

Comenzó a mascullar palabras ininteligibles, repitiéndoselas mientras volvía a dormirse. Eren se despertó de golpe, aferrando el borde de la cama mientras Hanji le frotaba la espalda con una mano por una vez muy gentil. Se inclinó hacia ella, la caricia de su mano era agradable, e intentó permanecer despierto.

"Tengo que…"

"Vamos Eren", dijo Hanji, intentando ponerlo de pie. "Te esperan Armin y Mikasa."

Eren gritó, sin que salieran palabras de su voz ronca. Se apartó de las manos de Hanji y se aferró a Levi, temblando por completo.

"¡No, Hanji, no! ¡Diles que se vayan! ¡No me importa! ¡Vas a tener que llamar a la seguridad, porque no lo puedo abandonar! Es la segunda vez que intentan matarlo. Y si… está inconsciente, no puede defenderse si le vuelven a atacar."

Una expresión de desgarrada confusión cubrió el rostro de Hanji. Miró nerviosamente en derredor, se rascó la revuelta coleta, y gran parte de su cabello se había soltado y caía sobre su espalda. Se mordió el labio.

"No deberías estar aquí", le dijo, "así que no salgas de la habitación. Si precisas el baño, deberías ir ahora, antes de que me vaya. Te voy a traer una manta."

Eren se puso tenso por un momento ante la idea de abandonar a Levi. Pero acabó asintiendo. Con piernas temblorosas, se puso de pie. Mantuvo los ojos en Levi, observando el suave ascenso y descenso de su pecho, oyendo como el monito cardiaco pitaba.

Apartó los ojos y corrió a la puerta, con Hanji detrás de él. Cerró a puerta, e inhaló profundamente. La habitación se había puesto pesada y cargada, el aire demasiado denso para siquiera pensar. El pasillo, por lo menos, se sentía fresco. Había más espacio y menos ruido.

"¿Eren…?"

El joven alzó los ojos para ver a Mikasa y a Armin parados cerca, ambos con expresiones preocupadas. Mikasa fue a su lado y le rodeó los hombros con los brazos, acariciándolo con manos gentiles.

"Ay, Eren…"

"V-ve a casa", susurró Eren con suavidad. "Me tengo que quedar. Tengo que hacerlo."

"Eren, el estará bien", dijo ella. "Él vivirá-"

"No puedo", suspiró Eren. "Es demasiado estúpido y complicado. Mikasa, no puedo dejarlo aquí."

Ella suspiró con pesar, dejando que sus brazos cayeran. Estaba a punto de llorar, pero no dejó que sus lágrimas cayeran. En cambio, sonrió tan cálidamente como pudo y se quitó la bufanda del cuello. Se la echo sobre los hombros, y la aseguró en el cuello.

"Si vas a quedarte en este frio lugar, al menos úsala para mantenerte caliente. Vendremos a buscarte en la mañana."

Eren se durmió, echo un ovillo en una silla en la esquina de la habitación. El frio se había instalado y tembló, haciendo lo mejor por mantenerse cubierto bajo la pequeña manta que Hanji le había dado. No evitaba el frio, pero era algo de lo que al menos podía aferrarse.

Cuando sus ojos al fin se abrieron, Eren bostezó. Se sentía exhausto, dándose cuenta de que apenas había dormido. Tenía los ojos hinchados, pero a través de los parpados podía ver la oscura figura sentada en la cama de Levi.

La presencia de Irvin le aterró en un principio. El otro vestía un abrigo y pantalones negros, haciéndole ver como una parca. Estaba en silencio, apenas moviéndose. Pero sostenía la mano fláccida mano de Levi en la suya, pasando el pulgar sobre la piel lisa.

El gesto era afectuoso. Amoroso. Y la mirada de Irvin era inequívoca.

Eren apartó la mirada, recuperando el aliento y volviendo a cerrar los ojos. Bostezó con fuerza, ruidoso, y estiró las piernas. Irvin se sentó derecho y rápidamente retiró la mano, mirando al adormilado Eren por sobre el hombro.

"Estás despierto", dijo Irvin. Eren asintió, manteniendo la manta alrededor del cuello.

"Sí… y aquí está usted…"

"Espero no haberte molestado."

"¡No, para nada señor!", dijo Eren. Asintió. "¿Cómo está el?"

"Hm. Sigue inconsciente", suspiró Irvin. Ocultó la cabeza entre las manos. "No lo comprendo. ¿Cómo pudo él… cómo pudo haber sido herido? Es el mejor de todos. Así que no comprendo cómo fue herido."

El tono de voz de Irvin era genuino- estaba confundido y casi apologético, por la manera en que se expresaba. Eren se sentó rígido, oyéndolo.

"Así que, ¿por qué, Levi… por qué, estás aquí, ahora…?"

"Ojalá lo supiera. Ojalá hubiera podido ayudarlo y haber estado allí antes", dijo Eren. "Lo siento muchísimo…"

Irvin rio, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No seas ridículo. No hay nada que pudieras haber hecho. Ni podrías haber sabido que esto iba a pasar, así que no te culpes. Es inútil."

Eren intentó no llorar. Suspiró y parpadeó para secar las lágrimas calientes que se le juntaban en los ojos. Se puso de pie y fue hacia la cama, sentándose al otro lado de Levi. el otro no se había movido durante su descanso. Los ojos permanecían cerrados con firmeza y el ceño se había relajado, sin hacer la característica arruga. Los labios habían perdido ese atroz tono azul y habían recuperado ligeramente la tonalidad. Seguía pálido, y el color de las mejillas se había perdido.

Eren apartó unos cabellos de su rostro y se inclinó hacia abajo, besándole la frente.

"Despierta por favor", susurró.

"Estoy seguro de que le encantará que seas la primera cosa que vea al despertarse", dijo Irvin. Se obligó a sonreír, en un intento de ser esperanzador. "Eres sobre lo único que habla. Siento celos."

"¿Qué?", exclamó Eren. Miró a Irvin, cuyos ojos azules seguían en el rostro de Levi. "¿Yo?"

"Tienes el amor de Levi. Todos estos años conservé la esperanza, de que algún día tendría otra oportunidad", dijo Irvin, "pero, cuando me contó que temía estar enamorado, me di cuenta de que lo había perdido."

"Había pensado… que nunca se habían amado", dijo Eren.

"Diría eso, pero fue en realidad no correspondido", respondió Irvin. "Él fue quien nunca se enamoró."

Irvin sonrió amargamente, llevándose la mano de Levi a los labios, con un tono de derrota en la voz. Besó la palma de Levi, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo los dedos contra su rostro. Eren sostuvo la otra mano de Levi con fuerza, casi sintiendo pena por el otro. Pero, a la vez, en verdad comprendía que Levi era suyo. Irvin era el que interrogaba y por el que se había preocupado, y allí estaba, admitiendo que Levi no era suyo para reclamarlo.

"Te ama de corazón", suspiró Irvin, dejando la mano de Levi a un lado. Se paró, acomodándose el abrigo. "No puedo obligarte a presentarte en el trabajo. Y, si lo hiciera, dudo que hicieras algo de trabajo. Los voy a marcar como días de vacaciones. Sólo recuerda cuidar de ti, Eren."

En sólo dos días, el hospital se convirtió la nueva casa de Eren. Hanji hizo que mudaran a Levi a otro cuarto, con más espacio. Las maquinas siguieron conectadas, pitando y monitoreando cada respiración que exhalaba. Eren se quedó con Levi en el cuarto tanto que podía. Y, cuando fue a casa, o a la de Levi para darle de comer a Cabo, se aseguraba que alguien se quedara con el paciente. Normalmente, eran Petra o Auruo.

Cada día, Eren se sentaba y le leía a Levi, sacando libros de la su oficina. Y cuando Eren no leer más, se sentaba y hablaba. Solo quería que Levi supiera que había alguien allí para él.

Había ocasiones en que Levi haría unos ligeros ruidos, respondiendo a la voz de Eren. Y en algunas ocasiones, Levi despertaría, sonriendo y observando a Eren con ojos débiles y cansados. Eren le sostendría la mano durante esos breves momentos y lo observaría, sonriéndole y diciéndole una y otra vez cuanto lo amaba.

Pero la mayor parte de tiempo Levi dormía, incapaz de moverse.

Eren casi olvidaría comer o beber algo. Olvidaría usar el baño y a veces solo recordaba que tenía que ir cuando le dolía el vientre. Sin embargo, la única cosa que nunca olvida era el arma, que ahora mantenía a su lado.

Estaba listo, siempre, para dispararle a cualquier intruso que viniese por la puerta o la ventana.

.

Enero de 2013

Casi habían pasado seis días. Seis días, y Levi seguía en el hospital. Todavía en el límite entre la consciencia e inconsciencia. Y Eren seguía yendo a verlo. Le había dado de comer a Cabo y tomando un libro nuevo para leer ese día. Estaba listo para regresar al hospital, habiendo pasado la noche anterior en su propia cama y atenderse.

Comió verdadera comida y un baño, pero su mente nunca abandonaba la pequeña habitación del hospital.

Eren tomó el ascensor hacia la habitación de Levi, tarareando todo el camino. Levi podría estar convaleciente, pero Eren seguía disfrutando verlo, en especial dado que Levi despertaba más seguido. Nunca dijo una palabra, pero sus suaves sonrisas y débiles caricias eran suficientes para el joven.

Caminó con premura fuera del ascensor y por el pasillo, listo para comenzar su día.

Pero se detuvo cuando vio a Hanji fuera de la habitación de Levi. El corazón se le subió a la garganta, y de golpe sintió la boca muy seca. Apretó la mochila hasta que los dedos comenzaron a arderle. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par, y las piernas dejaron de funcionarle mientras la parálisis comenzaba a lentamente dominarle el cuerpo.

Hanji le miró y el rostro lo tenía rojo y húmedo, los ojos hinchados. Eren sacudió la cabeza, intentando desesperadamente dar un paso atrás, pero no pudo hacer que sus piernas reaccionaran. Eran gelatina bajo su peso, y era incapaz de correr.

"Eren…", la voz de Hanji sonaba tensa y ronca. Se limpió el rostro con las manos, secándose las lágrimas en las mejillas. "Eren, él-"

Eren dejó caer la mochila y cayó de rodillas, tapándose los oídos. No lo iba a aceptar no podía. No era verdad. Era horrible y terrible broma. Era una broma enfermiza que el sindicato le jugaba.

Entonces, ¿Por qué lloraba Hanji? ¿Por qué lo hacía de verdad? Ella había caído al suelo, sentada contra la pared con el rostro en las rodillas.

"Hanji, dime que el sindicato está detrás de esto. Dime… dime que hay un plan detrás de esto, y que es mentira", rogó Eren. "¡Dime que Irvin lo planeó! Levi no puede estar muer-"

Eren se ahogó con la palabra. No podía decirla, porque, si lo hacía, estaría aceptando la verdad.

"¡HANJI!"

"¡ESTÁ MUERTO, EREN!"

"¡NO, CÁLLATE! ¡NO ME MIENTAS, HANJI, MIERDA!"

Los dos se gritaron al otro en el pasillo del hospital. Pero sus gritos pronto se volvieron llantos. La seguridad del hospital los acompañó afuera y los dejó en el borde de la calle. Hanji volvía a llorar, con las manos temblorosas.

Eren gritaba, incapaz de aceptar lo que ella le había dicho. Nunca lo creería. No podía creerlo. No le importaba, debía mantener la esperanza. Sabía que Levi no podía estar muerto. No podía morir. Era Levi, y eso era simplemente imposible. Levi no podía morir.

No podía.

 _Simplemente, Levi no podía._


	31. Tu fantasma

**DANGER LINE – LÍNEA DE PELIGRO**

 **AUTOR: LUNATRANCY  
TRADUCCION: Maru de Kusanagi  
Disclaimer (que me olvidé poner antes): No soy dueña de los personajes y/o historia. Esto es un fanfic hecho por fans para finas sin fines de lucro  
NdT: He regresado**

* * *

 **RATING: M**

 **Capítulo 31: Tu fantasma**

Eren observó la urna con cenizas que Hanji sostenía entre las manos. Seguía sacudiendo la cabeza, negándose a creer lo que veía. las ropas de Levi estaban dobladas bajo el brazo de ella, aquellas ensangrentadas que vistió la noche que fue herido. La noche de su cumpleaños. La puta Navidad.

Había pasado una semana. Una semana, y Eren nunca vio a Levi. Y ahora Hanji estaba delante de él, sosteniendo una urna de cenizas, la ropa de Levi y unos malditos informes médicos.

Quiso darle un portazo en la cara, pero tenía el cuerpo paralizado. No podía moverse.

"No… él no…"

"Eren… sólo mira los informes… verás-"

"¡NO!"

Tenía el pecho apretado mientras se apartaba de la puerta, corriendo por el pasillo hasta la cocina. se aferró al borde de la mesada, sosteniéndose hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Cabo se sentó cerca, ladeando la cola. Levi nunca lo dejó sobre la mesada, pero Eren no tenía ánimos para retarlo.

"No puedes seguir-"

"Hanji… Hanji…"

"No puedes seguir negándolo."

"¿Por qué… por qué no me dejaron ver su cuerpo?", su voz sonó forzada, apenas más que un susurro. Dejó que sus manos se apartaran de la mesada y se deslizó hasta el suelo, sobre las rodillas. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus rojas mejillas, a pesar de que estaba seguro de haber llorado todas las que tenía. Se limpió las mejillas mientras Hanji se agachaba a su lado, colocando la urna en el piso. "¿Por qué me trajiste sus cenizas, Hanji? ¿Por qué no me dejaste despedirme, y verlo una última vez…?"

"Porque no quería que el último recuerdo que tuvieras de Levi fuera de él muerto y frío. No podía dejarte verlo así, Eren", respondió ella, con los ojos sobre la urna. "No podía hacerte eso."

Eren se volvió a limpiar el rostro, y atrajo la urna a su regazo. Apartó la tapa y miró dentro, a las oscuras cenizas que había dentro. Volvió a dejar la tapa caer en su lugar, apartando la mirada.

"¿Lo vio Irvin? ¿Petra, Auruo… Mike?"

"No… todavía no", dijo Hanji. "Quería que tú lo vieras primero."

"Quiero llevárselo", respondió Eren con fiereza, ahogando otro gemido. "Tengo que hablar con Irvin, Hanji. En persona."

La médica le miró, sorprendida. No esperaba el gruñido que salió de su garganta. Asintió, incapaz de negarle a Eren ese pedido.

No, esa demanda.

"Te llevo."

Eren dejó de llorar cuando llegaron a la casa de Irvin. Se la quedó mirando, el césped verde y la linda cerca. El auto negro de Irvin estaba aparcado en la calle, con el sol reflejándose en su lisa superficie. Eren abrazó la urna, pasando los dedos sobre la lisa superficie. Pudo sentir los bajo relieves decorativos bajo las yemas de los dedos, y vagamente siguió sus contornos.

"Es aquí."

"No estaba seguro de qué esperaba", dijo Eren, liberando su cinturón y abriendo la puerta. "Nunca pensé que estaría aquí, en su casa, tampoco…"

"Debes estar advertido, tiene perros", dijo Hanji, siguiéndolo por la acera. "Perros grandes."

Ella llamó antes de sacar un llavero con demasiadas llaves para contar. Las movió, cada una de color diferente, y escogió una de color azul. Comenzó a trabajar con el cerrojo, los perros ladraron al otro lado y rasgaron la puerta. Eren dio un paso atrás, para evitar ser derribado.

La puerta se abrió e Irvin apareció, con la pistola en la mano. Gruño al ver a Hanji, y sus perros seguían ladrando. Se pasó una mano por el cabello despeinado.

"Mierda", masculló, "No llames y luego te pongas a toquetear el picaporte para forzar la entrada."

"¡Perdón!"

"Entren, los dos", ordenó el rubio, tirando del collar de uno de los perros.

Eren sonrió al labrador color chocolate que le olisqueó los pies. Aferró mejor la urna y, con la mano libre, se estiró para rascarle tras las orejas.

"Peggy", llamó Irvin, todavía tirando al labrador amarillo dentro de la casa. "Vamos, nena."

El perro que Eren acariciaba alzó las orejas al oír su nombre y corrió dentro. Eren aferro nuevamente la urna, entrando a la casa.

La casa era limpia – nada parecido a la de Levi, pero Eren sabía que Levi era anormalmente pulcro. Había un fuerte olor a café, mezclado con colonia. Juguetes de perro estaban tirados por allí, y había una enorme colchoneta para perros sobre el sofá.

"¿Alguno quiere café?", preguntó Irvin, recogiendo su taza.

"No, gracias", respondió Hanji. Eren negó con la cabeza, mientras el perro amarillo corría entre sus piernas, dificultándole caminar. La hembra, Peggy, se ocupó con un juguete chillón sobre la colchoneta. "Yo, eh… Eren."

Eren apartó la mirada del perro y de Hanji. Irvin miraba a la urna, con preocupación en el rostro. Eren abrazó la urna con fuerza, y dio un paso adelante.

"¿Qué es eso? Hanji… ¿Qué es eso?"

Había pánico en su voz. Uno que Eren nunca pensó que Irvin Smith era capaz de emitir. El hombre se tapó la boca, con las manos rozándole el rostro furibundo.

"Tú… me trajiste sus cenizas."

"Porque sabía que, si no lo hacía, nunca lo creerías", dijo Hanji, sosteniendo el reporte médico. "Incluso tengo esto. Así puedes leerlo tú mismo…"

"No preciso verlos, Hanji", silbó Irvin, yendo a un sillón y dejándose caer en él. Ocultó la cabeza entre las manos. "No puedo…"

"Irvin, debes reponerte."

"Hanji, no estaba listo un carajo para esto", exclamó el rubio, golpeando con los puños sobre los apoya brazos. Los perros gimieron ante la firmeza en su voz. Eren tembló un poco. "No estaba preparado para que él muriera. No sé qué mierda se supones que ahora haremos. Sé que soy el líder de esta organización, pero… no sé…"

"No puedes ceder", dijo Hanji, abrazando el reporte contra el pecho. Apartó la mirada con una expresión triste en el rostro. "Debes ser positivo."

"¿Cómo? Dime cómo, Hanji. ¿Cómo voy a ser positivo, cuando mi mejor amigo ha muerto? ¿Cuándo la única defensa y ofensa que teníamos murió? Por favor, ilumíname."

Eren vio a Hanji ponerse tensa ante sus palabras. Se aguantaba las lágrimas, con temor en el rostro.

"Debemos, Irvin", dijo el joven. "Debemos ser fuertes por él."

Irvin le miró. "¿Qué?"

"Debemos hacernos más fuertes, y mantenernos firmes. Si fallamos por esto, entonces… ellos habrán ganado. Y no podemos dejarlos. No después de lo que le hicieron a Levi", dijo Eren, bajando la urna. Fue donde Irvin y se sentó sobre la mesita de café. "Demos responder el ataque."

"Eren…"

"Hanji, no, deja que termine", dijo Irvin. "¿Lo dices en serio?"

"Muy en serio", asintió Eren. Cerró los puños, sintiendo la ira recorrerle el cuerpo. Intentó mantener la respiración tranquila, pero se volvía imposible. Comenzó a temblar con furia. "Yo – nosotros – no vamos a dejar que la muerte de Levi… sea en vano. Él trabajó duro para el sindicato, así que es nuestro deber corresponderle. Vamos a vengarlo. Personalmente entrare al hotel y le vengaré, si debo hacerlo. Cueste lo que cueste, mierda. El hotel Titan se llevó a mi madre, ahora, a Levi, y me cago pudriendo en el infierno si me quedo sentado llorándolo el resto de mis días."

Ardientes lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Se las secó con la mano, pero más corrieron por su rostro. Sin embargo, no estaba ni molesto o triste. Estaba furibundo. Ahora, una furia cruda le carcomía cada centímetro del cuerpo. Su deseo de luchar era enorme, y en ese momento era una verdadera fuerza.

Irvin asintió con firmeza. "Estate listo para trabajar el lunes. También necesitarás un arma más grande."

* * *

 **Febrero.**

Había transcurrido un mes. Un mes entero. Y, durante todo ese mes, nada sucedió. Fue como si todo se hubiera acallado. Era como si el hotel Titan de repente dejara de operar. O, quizás, el comisionado Smith había perdido todo interés en rastrearlo o a sus miembros. O, quizás, era porque el hotel no tenía una verdadera amenaza que perseguir y de la cual defender a su gente.

La única persona del sindicato por la cual debía preocupar no estaba…

Eren conservaba el arma a su lado en todo momento: no salía de la casa sin ella, pero tampoco se la mostraba a Armin o a Mikasa. Y tenía especial cuidado al visitar a Cabo.

Halló extraño que Hanji se negara a permitir que Irvin o alguien vaciara el departamento de Levi. o que alguien se llevase algo. No le caía bien a Eren eso. El departamento servía como un constante recuerdo de que Levi se había ido en verdad.

Eren no estaba listo para dejarle ir. Deseaba aferrarse a Levi tanto como pudiera. Pensaría en sus recuerdos, buenos, malos y ridículos, y no cuando se sintió triste, porque podía. Si veía algo que se lo recordaba, sonreía. Simplemente sonreía. Mikasa pronto reconoció la mirada como el rostro de cuando recordaba algo querido. Le sostendría entonces la mano y le sonreiría, silenciosamente dejándole saber que todo estaría bien.

Pero, una vez que se quedaba solo, y solo cuando estaba en el vacío departamento de Levi, Eren dejaría que su fachada se rompiera en violentos gritos y noches insomnes. Se movería y retorcería en la cama de Levi, con lágrimas en el rostro. Cabo esperaría pacientemente en el suelo, observándolo con sus orbes doradas. Y, una vez que terminara, saltaría sobre la cama, frotando su cabeza contra la de Eren. Se haría un ovillo bajo su barbilla y los lamentos se convertirían en silenciosos gemidos.

Era mediados de febrero, y Eren seguía intentando superarlo. Estaba envuelto en sabanas y con el rostro hundido en la almohada de Levi. Cabo dormía tranquilamente contra su cabeza. Eren frotó la nariz contra la almohada, intentando captar el aroma de Levi, pero, tras tantas noches, cada vez se sentía menos y menos. Ya podía olerse a sí mismo en la almohada.

Volvió a acercarse las sabanas, y pudo oír el ligero ruido de la puerta en el otro cuarto. Se irguió de golpe, y busco bajo la cama, con el corazón desbocado mientras el sueño todavía lo embargaba. Silenciosamente se levantó de la cama, y Cabo bostezó ante el repentino cambio de nivel. Eren fue hasta la puerta del dormitorio y se agazapo por el pasillo. Sostuvo firmemente el arma en la mano, lista.

Se oían pisadas y apuntó, con el dedo en el gatillo.

"Ah, ¡no sabía que te estabas quedando, Eren!"

Hanji estaba parada en medio del cuarto, con una cálida sonrisa en los labios. Eren se sostuvo el pecho, resollando mientras el cuerpo se debilitaba por la repentina adrenalina. Fue hasta el cuarto de estar, y dejó la pistola sobre la mesita del café. Hanji arqueó las cejas.

"Estas siempre listo, ¿verdad?"

"Tengo que estarlo", dijo el joven, revolviéndose los cabellos. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Vine a ver a Cabo", repuso ella. "Me aseguro de que tenga el arenero limpio y eso…"

"Ah", suspiró Eren. "¿Por qué no te lo llevas a tu casa? Seguro está cansado de estar aquí. Y es raro cuidar del departamento sólo por el gato, ¿no?"

Ella hizo una mueca. Se quitó la cartera del hombro y se apoyó contra la mesada. "Levi siempre dijo, que si algo le pasaba, deseaba que Cabo heredara el departamento. Todo su dinero le corresponde al gato. No tenía hijos ni familia, y… había hecho todos esos planes antes de conocerte. Pero, Eren, estoy segura de que ahora él hubiera querido haber dejado todo a tu nombre."

Rápidamente, Eren fue a la cocina, agarrándose de la base de la cafetera con manos temblorosas. Suspiró con fuerza, intentando mantener la calma.

"¡Ahh! ¡Hola Mishi-mishi!"

Escuchó a Hanji mimar a Cabo, mientras sacaba unas tazas de la alacena. Puso agua en la cafetera y la encendió, dejando que el café se hiciera, y fue donde Hanji. Estaba agachada, rascándole la barbilla a Cabo, quien le ronroneaba.

"Supongo que tenía que venir a ver lo que pasaba", rió Eren, sentándose en el suelo. Ella hizo un ruido de sorpresa.

"¡Sonreíste!", exclamó, sacando el celular. "¡Hacelo de nuevo! ¡Quiero tomar una foto!"

"Que cosa…"

"Me gusta tener fotos en mis contactos. No tengo la tuya, así que ¡sonríe!"

Eren giró los ojos mientras la doctora se sentaba con el teléfono en el aire. Le sonrió ella sacó una foto rápido.

"¡Gracias!"

Eren sacudió la cabeza, volviendo a reír. "Oye, Hanji…"

"¿Mn?"

"¿Tienes alguna foto de Levi… en tu teléfono?"

Ella dejó de moverse y asintió con lentitud. Los ojos de Eren se iluminaron y casi se cayó a su lado.

"Solamente tengo una. Te la mando", respondió Hanji, presionando el celular.

Eren se puso de pie, y corrió al dormitorio. Arrojó almohadas a todo lado, buscando su propio celular. Tenía un mensaje de Armin, un mensaje de buenos días de rutina, y un texto de Reiner. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, leyendo el mensaje de Reiner mientras aguardaba la foto de Hanji.

 _Oye, Eren, quería saber tus planes para San Valentín. Vamos a tener una noche de chicos y quería invitarte. Llámame._

Eren se quedó sentado, mirando el mensaje. Era en verdad agradable. Y una parte suya deseaba ir, pero había otra más grande que quería quedarse en casa y llorar más. Leyó el mensaje una y otra vez hasta que un pitido sonó. Vio el nombre de Hanji brillar en la parte superior de la pantalla y rápidamente abrió el archivo que había agregado.

La foto, tal como esperaba, era de Levi frunciendo el ceño. Tenia la arruga alta y los labios curvados hacia abajo. Se veía molesto y confundido, y sostenía una taza de café en la mano. Tenía los cabellos revueltos, y los ojos se veían cansados y pesados.

Era totalmente perfecta.

Eren abrazó su celular contra el pecho, con el corazón palpitándole. Era una imagen nueva de Levi. Una nueva visión del hombre que amó tanto, ahora siempre grabada en su memoria. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, pero, en cambio, sonrió y, al hacerlo, sintió que la necesidad de llorar se desvanecía.

Respondió con un escueto " _sí, cuenta conmigo_ " a Reiner, y volvió con Hanji, todavía sonriéndole a la foto. No era fácil, pero sabía que iba a estar bien. debía estarlo por Levi.

Para el cumpleaños de Mikasa, Eren se decidió a no estar molesto sin motivo alguno. No iba a llorar o a enojarse. Iba a estar allí para ella, e iba a participar en el cumpleaños. Levi no era la única persona que lo amó. Él no era la única persona que sufría y era injusto de parte de Eren cerrarse a los demás.

Siguió diciéndose que Levi hubiera querido que fuera feliz. No habría querido que se dejara estar, llorar e ignorar al resto del mundo.

Así que, cuando llegó San Valentín, no tuvo problemas en ir a lo de Reiner y Bertholdt. Pero, ni bien llegó, los dos lo sacaron afuera.

"Vamos a ir por unas pizzas", rió Reiner, tomándolo por los hombros. "Parece que hoy no hacen entregas."

"Que tontería", dijo Eren, dejando que lo guiara hasta el coche. Se encaramó al asiento trasero, dejando que Bertholdt tomara el del copiloto. Se le veía pálido y algo enfermo, y estaba así desde que Eren entró por la puerta.

Reiner fue el que hablo la mayor parte del tiempo, y Eren en ocasiones se sumó. Conversaron y rieron despreocupadamente, haciendo chistes tontos e intentando evitar hablar del trabajo. Mientras conducía Reiner, Bertholdt se ponía tenso, bajando el cristal para tomar aire.

"¿Cómo… has… estado, Eren?", preguntó Reiner, de repente serio.

"¿Mn?"

"Me enteré de lo que pasó. Y en verdad lo siento. No quería sacarlo a colación, pero-"

"No, está bien", respondió Eren. "Sé que no es… fácil hablar del tema. Pero, gracias por preguntar", sonrió con amargura. "Ha sido duro, pero lo manejo. Sé que Levi hubiera querido que-"

"¡No, no, no!", gritó Bert, tirándose de los cabellos, "¡Para!"

"Bert-"

"¡REINER, PARA!"

Eren saltó ante la exaltada orden de Bert. Nunca pensó que era capaz de alzar la voz de esa manera. Se hundió en el asiento, mientras Bert mascullaba para sí mismo, resollando. Reiner condujo más rápido, parando en un estacionamiento subterráneo.

Eren tragó saliva, de repente sintiéndose algo inquieto. No comprendía el motivo de porque iban a un estacionamiento cuando era evidente que Bert necesitaba aire, un sitio abierto. No una caja de concreto fría con iluminación de cuarta. Algo estaba mal.

Reiner estacionó el coche y Bert abrió la puerta, cayendo en el suelo. Reiner intentó llegar a su lado, de reflejo, y abrió su puerta, saliendo a trompicones del auto. Eren se incorporó y observó como Bert lloraba.

"¿Qué diablos…?", murmuró.

"Lo siento…", lloró Bert. "¡Lo siento muchísimo, Eren!"

Reiner intentó atraerlo a sus brazos, para hacerlo calmarse. Pero Bert le apartó, cayendo sobre el concreto. Eren salió del auto, rodeándose con los brazos.

"¿De qué hablas?", preguntó. "No comprendo."

Bert lloró y lloró, con la culpa en el rostro. El pecho del joven se tensó cuando este inhalo, calmándose lo suficiente para mirarlo.

"Yo lo hice."

"¿Qué, exactamente?"

Reiner gruñó, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Comenzó a dar vueltas, histérico.

"Yo le disparé."

¿Estaba… escuchándole bien?

"Tú… ¿qué? No. Estás confundido."

"Yo le disparé. A Levi. Al asesino del Sindicato de las Alas. Se me ordenó matarlo."

Las palabras no eran oídas. Eren no le creía. Nada tenía sentido. Era una estupidez sinsentido. ¿Por qué le iba a mentirle Bert sobre algo así? ¿Por qué iba a jugar hacerle semejante broma durante San Valentín? Era insensible y estaba mal.

Y sus lágrimas eran verdaderas. La culpa en su rostro era genuina.

Eren retrocedió hacia el auto. "No…"

"Lo siento", suspiró Bert. "Lo siento, sé que me odias y no puedo ni mirarme en el espejo. No sabía que tú… él… no sabía sobre ustedes dos, y-"

El sonido de unas ruedas chirriando contra el concreto resonaron por el casi vacío estacionamiento. Reiner se puso rígido, corrió al coche y abrió el baúl. Cuando volvió, sacó una enorme arma de allí.

Eren intentaba comprender todo lo que sucedía tan de repente. A Bertholdt llorando sobre el suelo, declarando que había matado a Levi. A Reiner, que ahora sostenía un arma. A la camioneta negra que se había detenido y una puerta se abría.

A el hombre que descendía, con el largo cabello atado en una cola, los antejos sobre la nariz. En el hecho de que Eren no lo había visto en años, pero aún era capaz de reconocer ese rostro, en las facciones que compartían.

"¿Papá…?"

Era la única palabra que pudo musitar. Era la única palabra que tenía algún sentido en esa espiral de confusión y odio.

"Reiner, ¿qué ha pasado?", dijo el hombre de lentes – el hombre que Eren identificó – calmadamente y casi divertido por lo que veía.

"Bert se sentía mal, Grisha", dijo el otro con firmeza. "Tuvimos que parar."

"¿Y no pudo esperar a llegar al hotel?"

El agarre en el arma se hizo más firme. "Se descompuso. Y… no puedo entregarte a Eren. No después de lo que hiciste hacer a Bert. ¡Míralo!"

Grisha miro a Bertholdt, y luego a Reiner. Se encogió de hombros con cierto dramatismo. "No sé qué le pasa. Puede soportar un poquito de sangre, ¿no?"

"¡¿QUÉ MIERDA?!"

La voz de Eren resonó en el gélido aire, y todos le miraron.

"¿Bertholdt le disparó a Levi? ¿Y… y… papá – Grisha? ¿Lo dices en serio, mierda? ¡¿Todo es la puta verdad?!"

"Supongo que debí haberte saludado primero, Eren", murmuró Grisha. "Eren, Eren-"

"No… no lo entiendo", dijo el joven, sacudiendo la cabeza y alzando las manos. "¿Qué mierda pasa? ¿Por qué está pasando esto? Te fuiste… hace años te fuiste, dejaste a mamá… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Necesito las putas respuestas!"

"Ella era una carga."

Las palabras fueron dichas con franqueza, heladas. Eren cayó contra el auto, las piernas débiles por la sorpresa. No era posible. Nada lo era. Todo era una horrenda pesadilla, de la que iba a despertarse entre los brazos de Levi, a salvo y seguro.

"Ahora, apurémonos con esto. Eren, sé bueno y metete en el auto", suspiró Grisha, molesto. "Reiner, Bertholdt… me cansé de ustedes. Considérense muertos." Con un fuerte chasquido de dedos, los hombres de negro que le rodeaban alzaron sus armas.

Reiner alzo su arma, listo para disparar a pesar de estar temblando. Bertholdt seguía llorando. Eran demasiados; Reiner y Bert no podrían escarparse.

Eren se volvió, fue hacia el baúl y sacó un arma. La apuntó y mantuvo en alto. Grisha arqueo una ceja.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Acabas de decir que mamá era una carga", dijo el joven. "Puedes ir a que te follen."

Su padre suspiró, frotándose las sienes. "Eres igual a ella. ¿Por qué no puedes callarte y escucharme?"

"Porque ándate a la mierda, por eso", le dijo Eren. "Sólo lárgate. No iré contigo. Y no lastimaras a mis amigos."

"Eren, no seas ridículo."

"No lo soy. Hablo en serio", ladró el joven.

Grisha le miró, molesto por la obstinación del joven. Sacudió una mano. "Muy bien. Dispárenles a todos. No tengo tiempo para estos imbéciles-"

Un segundo chirrido llenó el estacionamiento, pero, esa vez, Eren pudo ver la camioneta acercarse. Y era una que vio muchas veces antes. Pudo notar una larga cola de caballo asomándose por el quemacocos de esta, junto con un arma.

Un arma gigantesca. Una en verdad grande, con una correa de cartuchos sacudiéndose a sus lados.

Quien fuera – _quien fuera_ – el que dejó que Hanji tuviese semejante arma había sido un irresponsable, pero, en ese momento, Eren estaba feliz de verla. Y el conductor –

Ella disparó. Una ráfaga de disparos, aterrando a más de los que hirió. Eren y Reiner se agacharon por reflejo, las balas impactando en los parabrisas del choche. Uno de los hombres de negro cayó encima, posiblemente muerto, y otro se sostuvo el brazo.

La camioneta se dio la vuelta y se interpuso entre Eren, Reiner, Bertholdt y los ahora aterrados seguidores de Grisha. Y una granada de humo, arrojada desde el conductor, les dio una buena cubierta.

"¡Rápido pibes!", grito Hanji. "¡Métanse atrás!"

Eren no vaciló: corrió a la camioneta y trepó por el borde, mientras Reiner y Bert recuperaban el sentido.

Se tumbó en la camioneta mientas Hanji le disparaba a Grisha y a sus hombres con la pistola, intentando esquivar sus balas. Por lo que Eren pudo ver, no tenía heridas serias, pero no iba a dejarla hacer todo el trabajo.

Recogió el arma que había tomado del baúl de Reiner, y se puso a disparar. Logró derribar a dos de los tipos, y un único disparo le rozó el hombro mientras el humo se disipaba.

Reiner subió a Bertholdt a la camioneta, ambos estaban cubiertos de sangre. Por cómo se movían, Eren no pudo decir a quien pertenecía la sangre. Apenas podía decir si habían recibido más disparos.

"¡Dale, dale!", gritó Reiner. Hanji asintió y llamó al conductor. Las ruedas chirriaron y otra vez se pusieron en marcha. Eren, Reiner y Bertholdt se deslizaron dentro de la camioneta por las repentinas maniobras, pero, por el momento, estaban bien. Estaban a salvo.

Hasta que Eren sintió un tremendo tirón por los hombros. Y sintió que la gravedad le trabajaba en contra.

Uno de los hombres de negro lo había cogido de los hombros y logrado sacarlo de la camioneta cuando esta marchaba. Eren le dio un codazo en el rostro, oyendo un grito de dolor mientras el tipo lo soltaba para cubrirse la nariz. Eren rodó, se puso de pie con un salto y comenzó a correr hacia la camioneta que se alejaba.

Y, en unos segundos, muchas cosas se mezclaron violentamente.

La camioneta negra se detuvo, Grisha salió de la puerta corrediza con el arma en alto. Disparó dos veces, y sólo una dio en el blanco, pero bastó para que el mundo de Eren fuera de solo dolor. Dejó de correr para sostenerse el brazo y mirar con ojos vidriosos a su padre. El hombre estaba apuntando mejor cuando la camioneta se cruzó.

En reversa.

Eren fue tomado por los hombros y arrojado dentro del vehículo a través de una ventanilla por Hanji (por una vez agradecía su fuerza sobrehumana), mientras el conductor les disparaba a las ruedas de la otra camioneta con dos disparos certeros. Hizo unas rápidas maniobras con el volante y los cambios para dar un giro y no volcar, y siguió conduciendo, ahora hacia delante, hacia la salida.

Eren yació en el regazo de Hanji, todavía colgado de la ventanilla. Podía oír las balas rozar el metal, pero, una vez fuera del estacionamiento, todo se detuvo. Todo comenzó a ralentizarse, y el dolor comenzó a embargarle el cuerpo. Lágrimas le llenaron los ojos mientras se sostenía el brazo, con la sangre manando hasta el suelo.

Pero una conocida colonia evitó que perdiera la calma.

"¡Hanji, hacele un puto torniquete!"

La voz. Esa voz hizo que el corazón de Eren palpitase, y fue entonces que supo que debía estar delirando. Oía cosas y alucinaba por el dolor.

"Levi, ¡no tengo con qué!"

Se oyó el rasgado de una tela, algo le dio contra el rostro a Eren.

"Tu camisa-"

"¡Me importa un carajo, asegúrate de que no pierda más sangre!"

Eren sintió una mano en sus cabellos y dedos callosos sobre su transpirada cabeza que se sentían bien. Alzó la mirada, y pudo ver el pálido rostro bajo las luces de los hoteles.

"Aguantá, Eren. Todo va a estar bien." La voz firme de repente fue dulce y amorosa, nada que ver a como cuando se dirigía a Hanji.

Todo lo que Eren pudo hacer fue sonreír, mientras la doctora envolvía esa tela en su brazo. No estaba seguro de lo que había pasado, pero sí sabía que estaba en el borde entre la vida y la muerte, porque conocía los dedos que lo acariciaban. Y conocía esa voz que le hablaba con tanto cariño.

Se desmayó por la repentina pérdida de sangre, sabiendo que Levi estaba con vida, y que velaba por él.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **NOTA: En el próximo, POV de Levi que explicará lo sucedido, y un poco de fluff**


	32. La noche de Navidad

**DANGER LINE – LÍNEA DE PELIGRO**

 **AUTOR: LUNATRANCY  
TRADUCCION: Maru de Kusanagi  
Disclaimer (que me olvidé poner antes): No soy dueña de los personajes y/o historia. Esto es un fanfic hecho por fans para finas sin fines de lucro**

* * *

 **NdT: Lamento mucho el atraso. He estado mal, sinceramente. No siento que mi labor aquí sea apreciada, me esfuerzo porque puedan leer historias que considero dignas de su atención, pero la gente o se queja del acento y modismos o simplemente ni expresa agradecimiento. La verdad es que creo que terminaré esto y no traduzca A FORGED WEDDING. Les dejo lo único que puedo darles aquí. Lamento que no sea lo mejor y que no cumpla con sus expectativas.**

 **Por otro lado, este fic tuvo un dj (bastante breve) que quedó en hiatus debido a que su artista obtuvo un contrato profesional y ya no lo continuó. Aunque aun pueden verse algunos diseños y dibujos en el sitio (recuerden remover los espacios):**

 **: / / w w w . smackjeeves comicprofile . php ? id = 142795**

* * *

 **Y, ahora, vamos a un capítulo centrado en Levi, que nos explique qué demonios pasa**

 **RATING: M**

 **Capítulo 32: La noche de navidad**

Había algo muy sereno en eso de despertar. Eren se sentía liviano, como si flotara. Ligero e ingrávido. Tenía el brazo adormecido, seguramente debido a el shock o un calmante. Razonó que, seguramente, era debido a un calmante, ya que tenía la cabeza un poco revuelta. Abrió los ojos, suspirando contento, a pesar de que tenía nauseas.

Tenía náuseas e hizo oír un gruñido, acurrucándose contra el cuerpo que tenía a su lado.

Eso –

El brazo estaba rodeando, como si nada, una cintura. Su cabeza descansaba sobre el regazo de alguien, y tenía una mano en los cabellos, apartando los revueltos mechones de sus ojos. El joven abrió los ojos, descubriendo un libro frente a sus ojos, sobre el regazo del otro, que había estado leyendo.

Y la voz del otro era suave y ronca, y Eren sonrió, dándose cuenta del motivo de su alegría. Giró el rostro hacia el vientre del otro e inhaló, largo y tendido, deleitándose en ese aroma que tanto había echado en falta. El otro hombre dejó de leer y Eren pudo notar que sonreía.

"Levi…"

"¿Sí?"

"M… ¿esto es el cielo?", suspiró el joven. Se sentía como si lo fuera. Estaba tranquilo. Levi velaba por él y le sostenía, incluso le leía. No había disparos, ruedas chirriando o gente gritando. Estaba tranquilo, y solo existía Levi.

Alzó la mirada, con los ojos pesados, a un par de gemas gris acero.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Levi, y Eren le devolvió el gesto.

"Es el cielo, ¿verdad? Y los dos estamos muertos, y está bien, porque estás aquí…"

"Eren."

"No…"

"Estas vivo. Y yo también."

Eren arrugó la nariz y volvió a hundir el rostro en el costado de Levi. sacudió la cabeza e intentó a apartarse, pero un dolor repentino le atravesó el brazo, paralizándolo y dejándolo tendido sobre Levi. la cabeza dejo de darle vueltas, pero seguía doliendo. Volvió a probar, apoyándose en el brazo bueno, y así logro mirar a Levi.

"No… no puedes estarlo, porque… porque… ¿Qué? Estoy tan confundido…"

Se sostuvo la cabeza, volviendo a sacudirla mientras intentaba entender como era que Levi estuviese sentado delante de él.

El pelinegro dejo el libro sobre la mesita de noche y se volvió a verlo. En su rostro había tal culpa que hizo que le doliese el pecho a Eren.

"Estas vivo", murmuró el joven. "Tú-"

Las emociones al fin le cayeron encima. Perdió la capacidad de hablar, las palabras se convertían en murmullos incoherentes. Sentía excitación y a la vez ganas de vomitar, y también alivio y enojo, y tenía el estómago echo un nudo, y otra vez temblaba. Deseaba llorar – por alegría y por enojo.

Alegría de que Levi estaba vivo y allí, sentado delate de él. Y el otro estaba bien, sano y respirado.

Pero también estaba enojado. Furioso porque Levi vivía y porque por un mes – un mes entero – lo lloró. Lloró y lloró por (la supuesta) muerte de su novio.

"Sé que querés respuestas", le dijo Levi. "Y tengo todas las intenciones de dártelas –"

Eren alzó el brazo bueno y le dio un cachetazo en plena cara, interrumpiéndolo. Levi no respondió. Alzó la mano a la mejilla, mientras eren resollaba.

"Puede que… lo tenga merecido", suspiró el mayor. "Pero, en verdad –"

Eren volvió a atacarlo, estaba vez tomándolo del cuello de la camisa. Atrajo a Levi, aprovechando para llevarse adelante y chocar sus labios con los del otro, besándolo tan fuerte como pudo.

Comenzó a temblar, así que envolvió el brazo sano sobre los hombros de Levi, y el mayor lo cogió de la cintura, sosteniéndolo con sus brazos fuertes.

Unos brazos fuertes, que Eren había deseado y extrañado por casi un mes.

Se apartaron, con un delgado hilo de saliva uniéndolos. Eren se secó la boca y apoyó la cabeza contra la de Levi, dejando que el otro le acariciara las mejillas y los cabellos.

"Pensé que estabas muerto", dijo Eren. "Levi, por un maldito mes simulé estar bien y contento. Pero todas las noches llorabas hasta quedarme dormido, porque no podía aceptarlo-"

"Eren, no, no lo digas", susurró Levi, todavía acariciándole las mejillas con el pulgar. "Mierda, no me cuentes eso, lo odio. Odio haberte echo llorar."

"Si tanto lo odias, entonces, ¿por qué…? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué simulaste estar muerto tanto tiempo?" pregunto el joven, con el pecho otra vez apretado. "¿Por qué…? Estoy muy feliz de que estés con vida, no puedo expresarlo con palabras, pero, Levi… ¿por qué mentiste?"

Levi lo atrajo, todavía sosteniendo su rostro, y le beso ligeramente los labios, un beso casto y apologético. Eren maldijo como se sintieron sus labios sobre los suyos y como los dejaban húmedos y ansiosos de más. Los volvieron a abrirse con un parpadeo, nublados de lágrimas.

"Cuéntame."

"Shhh", susurró Levi, pasándole el pulgar sobre los labios. "Te voy a contar todo."

 _Veinticinco de diciembre_

Levi aguardaba pacientemente a que cambiara el semáforo así podía cruzar. Estaba haciendo un buen tiempo – miró el reloj y todavía le quedaban quince minutos para gastar.

"¿Sigues allí?"

"¡Sí! Aquí estoy", grito Hanji al otro lado de la línea. Levi acomodó el teléfono contra el hombro mientras se acomodaba la camisa. "No puedo creerlo…"

"¿Por qué?"

"¡No eres del tipo casadero! No me tomes a mal, eres buen partido, pero ¡que en verdad te quieras casar!", chilló Hanji. "Estoy ansiosa. ¿Y consideras hacerle la propuesta en Año Nuevo?"

"No sé. Pensé que iba a ser algo romántico, o una cagada por el estilo", dijo Levi, cruzando la calle cuando cambio la luz. "Quise contarte a vos primero, porque sé que Irvin me va a quitar las ganas. Me va a decir que es demasiado pronto para intentarlo, pero creo que, si conocés a la persona indicada, lo sabés, mierda, y nunca es demasiado pronto para esto."

"Concuerdo", dijo ella. "Sali con Moblit menos de dos meses antes de que él me lo propusiera."

En el fondo, Levi sabía que aceptar consejos sobre el tema por parte de Hanji no era lo más inteligente. Pero también sabía lo que quería. Y, aunque Eren le rechazara, valía la pena intentarlo. Era algo estúpido y desquiciado, algo que odiaba.

Pero, pensar el pasar el resto de la vida con Eren lo hacía más feliz que cualquier cosa que pudiera odiar.

"Te cuento como fue todo después", le dijo Levi, disminuyendo el paso.

"Bueno, adiós, enano."

"Chau, cuatro ojos de mierda."

Cortó la llamada y lo guarda en el bolsillo del abrigo. Dio otro paso antes de detenerse, mirando la vidriera de una tienda mientras pasaba. Notó su reflejo en el cristal y rápidamente se arregló el cabello despeinado por el viento. Volvió a acomodarse la corbata y se volvió para seguir caminando.

Pero, otra vez se detuvo al llegar a un callejón. Pudo ver en la pared de roca del edificio contiguo un tembloroso laser rojo. Levi entrecerró los ojos y apoyó la espada contra el edificio, metiendo la mano en el abrigo y rozando con los dedos la empuñadura de su arma.

"Siga caminando."

La voz le sorprendió. Así como el cañón de un arma contra su lado.

Levi sonrió. "No hay muchos que me puedan tomar desprevenido."

"Dije que siga caminando."

Levi giró los ojos, sacando las manos de su arma e ingresando al callejón.

Había un joven alto (Levi lo reconoció como el chico pelinegro al que le había disparado aquella noche en el bar), parado entre las sombras, sosteniendo un arma. Miró a Levi e intento sostener mas firme el arma, pero era casi cómico cuanto le costaba hacerlo.

"Pibe, calmate, es solo una pistola –"

El tipo que tenía detrás volvió a empujarlo.

"Cállese", silbó, interrumpiéndolo. "Bertholdt, ¿qué haces?"

"L-lo siento, señor…", dijo Bertholdt. "Es que… no puedo…"

"¿Y por qué no?"

Levi miró por sobre el hombro, para ver al sujeto que le clavaba la pistola. Era un hombre mayor – unos quince años mayor – con el cabello lacio y lentes sobre la nariz.

"Anteojito, ¿cuál es tu puto problema?", le preguntó Levi. "¿O soy el que tuvo la mala suerte de salir sorteado?"

"Debería aprender a cerrar su boca. Va a hacer que le maten."

Levi sacudió el brazo, mirando su reloj mientras la manga descendía. Diez minutos…

"Se necesita alguien jodidamente competente para que tenga oportunidad de matarme", suspiró. "Y, hasta ahora, todo lo que veo es a este pibe mascullando, y casi cagándose encima por sostener un arma. Y usted, señor, es sólo un bocón. Dado que este chico es parte de D.I.S., ¿supongo que usted es del hotel Titan?"

Bertholdt aferró la pistola, a pesar de que seguía en su sitio. Asintió, mirando al piso.

"Es observador, señor Levi", dijo el mayor. "El sicario del sindicado de las Alas. Debo admitirlo, es un verdadero placer al fin poner mis manos en usted. Soy Grisha Jaeger. El director del hotel."

"Me importa un carajo quien sea – ¿Jaeger? Como Eren –"

El nombre le sorprendió duramente, mientras se hacia a un lado, volviéndose de golpe a ver al hombre llamado Grisha. El que compartía el apellido con –

"Usted…", exclamó Bertholdt, "usted… ¿conoce -?"

"Ocúpate de la basura, Bertholdt", dijo Grisha, tomando a Levi del brazo. "O le meto una bala a la cabeza de Reiner."

El rostro de Levi palideció al oír esas palabras. Pero, cuando el otro dijo su discurso, Levi sacó su arma. Bertholdt, sin embargo, disparó primero, cuatro disparos debidos al miedo – a lo que Grisha dijo y a verlo armado.

Levi sintió las balas mientras disparaba su propia arma, pero por el dolor repentino su puntería falló.

La bala rozó el hombro de Grisha, y el otro perdió el balance.

Le dispararon. De verdad le habían dado. Levi dejó caer el arma, mientras caía al piso, sosteniéndose el costado. La sangre mano de su mano anémica, y encharcó a su alrededor. Grisha gritaba, maldiciendo a Bertholdt por fallar.

"¡Pedazo de mierda, ¿no lo mataste?! ¡¿Y me diste a mí?!"

"¡P-perdón!", repuso Bertholdt. "Yo… yo…"

Hubo pánico y un caos en derredor. Levi saco el teléfono, intentando llamar… a alguien. A Eren, o a la policía…

Grisha corrió. Recogió su arma y huyó antes de que algo mas pasara. Levi gruño, intentando arrastrarse a la calle. Pero estaba débil y perdía sangre, y el teléfono estaba todo ensangrentado…

Bertholdt corrió a su lado y se agachó a su lado. Levi no podía verlo, pero intentaba huir. Todo era una niebla…

"¿Sí, hola?", dijo la voz del joven. "Sí, le dispararon a alguien. ¿Dónde?"

¿Este chico era idiota? Todo estaba oscuro y Levi podía oír a ese estúpido crio al teléfono, llamando a la policía e incluso a emergencias. ¿Por qué? No tenía sentido. Le habían mandado para matar a Levi, así que, ¿para qué pedía ayuda?

"Lo siento", dijo Bertholdt. "Si hubiera conocido a Eren…"

Eren. ¿Eren qué? Levi intentó preguntar, pero perdía la consciencia y rápido. Y ese chico seguía allí. No estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo se quedó Bertholdt allí con él, pero solo noto movimientos al oír las sirenas.

No estuvo seguro de cuando despertó, pero se sentía terrible. Estaba semi dormido, totalmente ido. Intentó mover el brazo y sintió el fuerte tirar de cables y tubos y agujas. Pudo oír el ruido de maquinas pitando, una y otra vez, que hacían que la cabeza le palpitara.

Pero, a la distancia, podía oír el ligero rumor de una voz angelical hablando. No estaba seguro de lo que Eren decía, pero podía oírlo en verdad.

Suspiró y sonrió, sabiendo que Eren estaba cerca. Sentía sus manos – suaves y cálidas – cerrarse sobre las suyas, heladas. Estaba demasiado débil para apretarlas, pero lo deseaba. Deseaba liberarse de los confines de su medicado estado y abrazarlo, besarlo y simplemente verlo. Pero, por ahora, al menos podía sentirlo y sonreírle a modo de respuesta.

Unos días después, despertó y vio brevemente a Eren. Aquellos ojos apagados se iluminaron y el rostro solemne se ilumino con una sonrisa. Estaba radiante, totalmente radiante y Levi sonrió, contento de que Eren estuviera allí para él. A pesar de el ruido de las maquinas, Eren estaba allí, a salvo y feliz y bello.

Estaba a salvo.

La primera noche que estuvo totalmente consciente al despertar, se percato de que se encontraba solo en la habitación. Era una de las noches en que Eren había ido a casa. La habitación estaba mas fría, oscura y solitaria. Pero estaba despierto y parpadeando.

Probó primero la voz, moviendo los bazos a los lados. Era terrible. El cuerpo le pesaba y era inútil. Pero debía recuperar el control. Nunca había estado _sin_ el control.

Le costó casi tres horas moverse debidamente. Cuando miró el reloj eran las dos de la mañana. Dos de la mañana, y apenas si podía mover los brazos y las piernas. Exhaló, exasperado y cansado, y cayó en la cama para descansar.

"Qué mierda, estoy fuera de estado", resopló, girando los ojos.

Oyó un movimiento afuera de la habitación. Arqueó una ceja y se giró, cerrando los ojos y fingiendo dormir. Una mujer estaba afuera hablando con un hombre, sobre que cosa, Levi no lo sabía. Pero si sabia que no era la voz de Hanji.

Captó algo sobre un chequeo fuera de horario…

La enfermera al fin dejó de hablar con el hombre y abrió la puerta, cerrándola de detrás. Levi pudo oír unos movimientos y entreabrió los ojos, mirando por entre las pestañas.

El hombre trabó la puerta con una silla, evitando que la abrieran. Levi se quedó quieto y aguardó.

El hombre se volvió, buscando algo en su bolsillo del pantalón (incluso usaba una bata de medico) y sacó una ampolla y una hipodérmica. La llenó rápido y tomó la mano de Levi, la que ya tenía una vía para acceso más fácil.

"No puedo creer que Bertholdt fallara en intentar matar-"

Levi lo tomó de la mano y se sentó. La impresión de que le produjo el paciente aparentemente comatoso le hizo soltar la aguja. Tenía la guardia totalmente baja así que fue fácil tumbarlo sobre la cama. No tuvo oportunidad de gritar, porque Levi ya le había rodeado el cuello con un brazo.

El hombre se retorció un segundo antes de quedar fláccido tras un sonoro crujido.

Levi lo apartó, resollando. Sólo contaba con unos segundos…

Tiró de los tubos y cables que le conectaban a las maquinas. Saltó de la cama, trastabillando y poniéndose de pie rápidamente. Pateó la aguja bajo la cama y se dispuso a arrastrar el cuerpo al baño. Lo tiro dentro y cerró la puerta.

Se encogió, sosteniéndose el lado y cojeo hacia la puerta mientras oía a las aterradas enfermeras por el pasillo. Apartó la silla que mantenía la puerta cerrada. La abrió antes que la enfermera.

"Hanji", exhaló, con el sudor cayéndole por el rostro.

"Señor, no, por favor, recuéstese-"

"Su monitor cardíaco-"

"Señor-"

"Me ponen una mano encima, y se las arranco. Traigan. A. Hanji. Ya."

Las enfermeras se miraron unas a las otras, insegura de como proceder. Levi golpeó el marco de la puerta con furia.

"¡AHORA!"

Como enviada por la providencia, Hanji ya estaba a medio pasillo. Agitaba las manos a las enfermeras, alejándolas.

"Es una persona muy temperamental, ¡déjenlo solo!"

"¡ANDATE A LA MIERDA, UN CARAJO SOY TEMPERAMENTAL!"

"Hum…, ustedes, por favor, regresen a sus lugares", dijo ella, empujando a Levi dentro de la habitación. "Yo me ocupo de este."

Pateó la puerta para cerrarla detrás de ella y se apoyo encima. Levi perdió el balance y cayó al suelo helado, sosteniéndose el costado mientras el dolor le atravesaba.

"Levi…"

"Hanji", dijo él, "Baño."

La medica alzó la mirada y cruzó presurosa la habitación. Abrió el baño y encendió la luz. Suspiró – sin signos de alteración o sorpresa.

"Levi, ¿otra vez?"

"Trató de matarme, mierda. Revisale los bolsillos", dijo él. "La aguja está por allá, contra la pared."

Ella se agachó y revisó sus bolsillos. Se paró tras descubrir la identificación falsa, una billetera (con la verdadera identidad) y un frasco de cianuro. Tembló y fue al otro lado del cuarto por la aguja.

"Bueno, mierda", dijo Hanji. "Te encontraron."

"Se dieron cuenta de que no me morí", suspiró Levi. "Y van a perseguirme hasta que lo esté", gimió, sosteniéndose el costado con más fuerza mientras sentía los puntos tirar.

"¿Duele? ¿Quieres unos analgésicos?", repuso ella, señalándole la herida. "Te dispararon dos veces, y no te has recuperado ni por asomo. Precisas descanso."

"No puedo descansar, Hanji…"

"Si no descansas, terminarás peor."

"Si descanso, soy un blanco fácil", espetó él. "Y, ni bien descubran que maté al que mandaron, van a mandar a otros. Y no voy a ser capaz de defenderme de todos…"

Ella se sentó, inclinándose contra la pared. Giró el frasco que llevaba en las manos, mirando el contenido. Clavó la aguja en la membrana, reponiendo la dosis.

"Soy una maldita carga…"

"Eres lo mejor que tenemos", dijo Hanji. "No una carga. Y, si conozco a Irvin, se va a partir el alma en protegerte. Lo mismo con Eren."

El corazón de Levi palpitó y alzo la mirada. De repente recordó el callejón. Al hombre que había aparecido, con el mismo apellido de Eren. El puto Grisha Jaeger.

"Él ha pasado todo su tiempo aquí", prosiguió Hanji. "Velando por ti. Supongo que… sabían cuando atacar porque él… no estaba aquí…"

"Hanji."

"¿Hm?"

"Voy a simular mi muerte."

"¿Qué?"

"Si el hotel cree que morí, van a calmarse. Tendré tiempo para mejorarme. En serio. Tengo que hacerlo."

Ella palmeo el frasco. "Creo que hay mucho mas que 'Levi murió' en esto, ¿verdad?"

El asintió. "Precisaré documentos sobre mi muerte. Firmados y sellados o lo que sea. También sobre haber sido cremado, incluidas las cenizas. Donde sea lo consigas…"

"Bueno, sí tenemos un cuerpo", dijo Hanji, mirando al baño. "Pero la cuestión es: ¿quién sabrá la verdad?"

"Vos", dijo él. "Y Moblit. Porque me voy a quedar en lo de ustedes. ¿Qué mejor manera de mejorarme que quedarme con el doc?"

"Te cobrare en comida."

"Me voy para ponerme mejor, no puedo trabajar."

"Dos veces por semana."

"Ándate a la mierda."

"Tres veces."

"Bueno. Pero no le podés contar a nadie. Tenemos que hacerlo creíble, Hanji. Cueste lo que cueste…"

"Así que, no le vamos a decir a Irvin", dijo ella. Él volvió a asentir.

"¿Y… Eren?"

El pecho de Levi se tensó. Se mordió el labio, sintiendo una catarata de emociones y lágrimas en los ojos.

"Se le va a partir el corazón. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

Ella subió las rodillas contra su pecho, rodeándolas con los brazos. Los ojos se fijaron en Levi, y vio lo desgarrado que estaba. Las lagrimas que iban a derramarse en cualquier instante.

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Debo estarlo. Totalmente. Si no paro para curarme, no podre hacer una mierda cuando el hotel haga su movida. Van a creer que me mataron y entonces van a esperar. Esperarán porque su mensajero regrese, y, cuando no lo haga, se pondrán a preguntar. Buscaran rastros en los otros miembros del sindicato y, cuando vean cuan sinceros son, entonces harán su movida."

Ella asintió, oyendo cada palabra.

"Entonces, tendremos que sacarte a escondidas", observó ella, sacando su celular. "Y para eso voy a preparar tu acta de defunción."

Levi se abrazó a si mismo mientras oía a Hanji hacer la llamada. Le dio órdenes precisas a Moblit, diciéndole que trajera un cambio de ropas, peluca y maquillaje. Mientras ella hablaba, la mente de Levi estaba fija en una única cosa. La única cosa que le importaba.

Eren iba a estar deshecho. Iba a llorar y sufrir, y enfermarse. Iba a aislarse. Iba a llorar. En verdad lloraría. Aquellos grandes ojos iban a inundarse de lágrimas, y la voz iba a quebrársele.

Esa imagen le descompuso y le partió el corazón a Levi. Lo peor de todo era que sería totalmente por su culpa. Iba a romperle el corazón a Eren, y se odiaba por ello.

Levi salió de su habitación, vestido con la bata de una enfermera, una larga peluca rubia y labial rojo. Odiaba esa idea, pero se la aguantó. Llevó una cartera al hombro y unas llaves en la mano. Caminó al estacionamiento y buscó hasta ver la camioneta de Hanji.

Quitándose su (falso) cabello de la cara, corrió al vehículo y se subió. Odiaba esa maldita camioneta. Era imposible subirse sin usar la escalerilla.

Pasó las siguientes semanas en el cuarto de invitados de Hanji.

La casa era agradable, un magnifico edificio de dos plantas con un jardín bellamente cuidado. Incluso había una piscina limpia, y Levi la observó desde su ventana. Se llevó una mano al vendaje nuevo, molesto de que no pudiera meterse.

Sí, sin embargo, pasó su tiempo limpiando la habitación. Hanji tenía una mucama que se encargaba de la limpieza, pero Levi se rehusó a dejar que entrara. Él poseía un método para limpiar que no le gustaba que fuera cambiado, incluso tenía su propio equipo de limpieza en el baño.

Había unos días en que les cocinaría a los médicos, dejando sus cenas apropiadamente cubiertas sobre la mesa. Hanji y su esposo siempre se lo agradecían.

Pero lo que hacia la mayor parte del tiempo era investigar. Investigo todo lo que pudo sobre el Hotel Titan. Investigó todo lo que pudo sobre Grisha Jaeger, incluyendo sus empleos anteriores y registros médicos (tenía acceso a toda esa información).

Primero investigo el apellido.

Jaeger era un patronímico poco común. Escribió en la computadora de Hanji y esperó por el resultado. Había unos pocos pacientes con ese nombre, así que no le llevó demasiado.

Recordó, mientras descansaba, una de las largas conversaciones de Eren. Recordó oír sobre la madre del joven y recordaba ligeramente el nombre.

"Carla", murmuró, leyendo ese nombre en la pantalla. Lo cliqueó y leyó los informes de maternidad.

A las 6:27 AM del 30 de marzo de 1991, Carla Jaeger dio a luz a un niño, tras catorce horas de parto. Carla le nombro Eren, y Grisha Jaeger firmó el acta de nacimiento.

Levi se reclinó en la silla, cruzando las manos. Se las llevó a los labios, y releyó las palabras en la pantalla. Grisha Jaeger era el padre de Eren. Carla Jaeger era la madre. La mujer que fue asesinada mientras trabajaba en Hotel, por saber demasiado. Era el incidente que causó la furia del joven contra el hotel. Y Grisha resultó ser el cabecilla del hotel que tanto odiaba. El hotel conoció por sus tratos con la droga.

Las cosas comenzaban a hacerse brutalmente claras mientras más miraba la pantalla.

Se quitó los lentes y los dejó sobre el mostrador. Se frotó los ojos con un suspiro amargo y frustrado. Se quedó sentado en el bar, con la computadora de Hanji todavía mostrando la información solicitada. Se desconectó, pasándose una mano por los cabellos, e inicio el Chrome.

Entro al Facebook de Hanji (se rehusaba a crearse un perfil propio), y escribió el nombre de Eren en la barra de búsqueda.

Unos ojos verdes aparecieron en la pantalla, acompañados por una sonrisa y cabellos revueltos. Levi cliqueó la foto de perfil y comenzó a bajar. En cada foto sonreía. Sonrisas amplias y brillantes, con unos ojos que las acompañaban. Levi ya había las fotos una y otra vez en las noches, cuando no podía dormirse. Excepto que ahora no podía tocar ese rostro con las manos a la mañana siguiente.

Levi se pasó el resto del día mirando las fotos. Incluso cuando Hanji regresó, seguía sentado en la barra, mirando las mismas fotos.

"¿Qué tal tu día?", preguntó ella, arrojando el bolso y yendo a la heladera. "Ah, ¿hiciste espaguetis?"

"Fue una mierda", respondió él. "No lo que hice, el día, digo. Pero descubrí algo sobre el señor Grisha."

"Oh, dime más."

"Lo voy a hacer, pero… ¿podes hacerme un favor?"

"¿Hm?", ella lo miró desde la heladera, con una gaseosa en la mano y un trozo de queso en la boca.

"¿Podes… sacarle una foto a Eren para mí? ¿La próxima vez que lo veas?"

Levi mantuvo la mirada baja, para evitar mirarla. Se desconecto del Facebook antes de que ella pudiera ver qué estaba haciendo.

"Si es posible, una en la que sonría", prosiguió. "Y, si no podés hacerlo sonreír, está bien. Hanji, solo quiero verlo. Quiero ver como está ahora."

Hanji bajó la gaseosa y masticó el queso, tragando con rapidez.

"Levi, has entado encerrado estas últimas tres semanas. Por supuesto que te voy a conseguir una foto. Y no t preocupes: también me asegurare de que sonría."

Una sonrisita se dibujó en los labios de Levi. "Gracias, Hanji. Gracias…"

.

Eren se sentó en la cama, escuchando la historia de Levi, con las rodillas contra el pecho. Tenía los dedos agarrados a los de los pies, observando a Levi al otro lado de la habitación ir y venir de la cama a la silla, una y otra vez.

"Hanji me dijo que tenías un… encuentro de San Valentín con tus compañeros", dijo Levi. "Y obvio que no me cayó en gracia, ya sea personal o laboralmente."

Eren se rió. "¿Personal y laboralmente?"

"Sí. Sé cómo se llaman algunos de tus compañeros, así que estaba dudoso."

"Y, ¿cuáles motivos personales…?"

Levi giró los ojos. "¿En serio tenés que preguntar, pendejo? No quería que nadie te tocara el culo estando borracho."

Las palabras sonaron duras, como siempre, pero Eren estaba aliviado de sentir el afecto que escondían. Se estiró, apoyando la cabeza en las almohadas y palmeo la cama.

"Así que, ¿nadie lo sabía en verdad?", preguntó. Levi sacudió la cabeza, y fue hacia la cama, agachándose frente a Eren.

"Nadie", dijo, acariciándole los cabellos al joven mientras se recostaba frente al joven. Eren se tendió contra su brazo, dejando que el otro se acurrucara para poder acariciarle los cabellos. "Lo siento. Nunca quise que esto pasara. Me odio por hacerte llorar."

Eren sacudió la cabeza, y alzó la mano, metiéndola bajo la camisa de Levi. apretó los dedos contra las vendas que llevaba en la cintura, que cubrían las heridas aun cicatrizando.

"No te odies", dijo Eren. "Todavía estoy molesto, pero, al menos, ahora lo entiendo. Pero nunca te odies."

"Ja… pendejo."

"Queso suizo sexy", le murmuró Eren, besándolo con delicadeza. Levi rió.

"Tienes demasiados hoyos."

Levi le rodeó con el otro brazo la cintura, atrayéndolo mas cerca. Dejaron que besos castos y cortos cubrieran sus labios y mejillas. Lloraron y rieron y, simplemente, se abrazaron, disfrutando el hecho de que podían hacerlo. De que ninguno de los dos había muerto. De que estaban vivos, respirando y calientes.

"Te amo, Eren Jaeger."

"También te amo, Levi."

"Mon précieux amant, mon beau garçon. Mon cher Eren. Je promets de t'aimer et de te chérir, et que je ne vais pas te faire pleurer", suspiró Levi contra los cabellos de Eren, acariciándolo con delicadeza.

Eren se ruborizó y apretó la nariz contra la mejilla de Levi. "Amo tu francés. Deberías hablarlo mas seguido. Pero hablando sobre eso de Año Nuevo-"

La puerta se abrió con un sonoro y seco golpe. Eren y Levi se sorprendieron, mirando a la puerta mientras Hanji se erguía en la entrada.

"LEVI, TE DIJE QUE NO PUEDES HACER NINGUNA ACTIVIDAD SEXUAL", gritó Hanji. "LO MISMO PARA EREN. LOS DOS, SEPARÉNSE. SUS HERIDAS NUNCA VAN A SANAR."

"¡Carajo, no estamos cogiendo!", le respondió Levi. "¡Solo nos acurrucábamos!" ¡Déjanos tranquilos, carajo!"

.

.

.

.

.

Traducción: _Mi precioso amante, mi apuesto muchacho. Mi querido Eren. Prometo atesorarte y no hacerte llorar_.


	33. Respuestas

**DANGER LINE – LÍNEA DE PELIGRO**

 **AUTOR: LUNATRANCY  
TRADUCCION: Maru de Kusanagi  
Disclaimer (que me olvidé poner antes): No soy dueña de los personajes y/o historia. Esto es un fanfic hecho por fans para finas sin fines de lucro  
** **RATING: M** **  
**

* * *

 **NdT: Quiero que sepan que no abandoné esto… tampoco traducciones. Solo es que he tenido meses difíciles personal y profesionalmente, y lamento haberme desfogado con ustedes.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 33: _Respuestas_**

Por un breve momento, Levi y Eren disfrutaron un poco más de calma (obviamente, cuando Hanji se marchó). El joven apoyó con pereza los brazos sobre los hombros de Levi, ignorando el dolor en el brazo. Y Levi posó las manos en la cintura de Eren, dibujando círculos en la piel desnuda. Estaban ocupados en besarse, pero seguía presente un problemilla en la mente del más joven: uno que no podía seguir ignorando: sin la muerte de Levi ocupando sus pensamientos, su mente tenia otro tema en el cual ocuparse.

Reiner y Bertholdt.

Se separó de Levi, escuchando el gruñido de protesta de su amante.

"Levi… ¿Bert y Reiner están…?"

"Viven", le dijo el otro con rapidez. "Están sanos y bien. Un poco golpeados, pero vivos."

Eren se sentó, y Levi tiró de sus brazos. "Debo verlos. Preciso respuestas."

"¿Y lo querés hacer ahora? Estamos a mitad de acurrucarnos, y seguramente estén dormidos."

Eren suspiró. "Discúlpeme, señor Asesino, pero, ¿se niega a hacer sus deberes asesínicos para poder besuquear a su novio detective?"

Levi le dio un golpecito en la nariz.

"¡Aw!"

"Callate y andá a ver a tus amigos", masculló Levi, levantándose. "No me importaría también hacerme con respuestas."

Eren se apartó de las caderas de Levi, y dejó que se pusiera de pie. Le observó estirarse, notando sus vendajes.

"¿Cómo están tus heridas?", le preguntó en voz baja. El mayor se volvió a verlo, y Eren estiró la mano. Rodeó la cintura de Levi, levantando la camisa para besar las heridas vendadas. Levi le acarició los cabellos con dedos ligeros.

"Están sanando", le respondió, "Pero todavía me quedan al menos dos semanas. Por un tiempo voy a tener que andar tranqui."

"¿Por qué me salvaste, si sabías que estabas herido?"

"Eren, ¿en serio me lo preguntás?", dijo Levi, atónito. Se agachó, para besarle apenas los cabellos. "Qué pendejo."

"¡No soy un pendejo!"

"Sos mi pendejo", le dijo Levi, apartándose para cruzar hasta la puerta. Eren se puso de pie, y rápidamente fue tras él. "Pero, respondiendo a tu pregunta, no puedo dejar que te pongan la mano encima y te maten. No cuando lo puedo evitar."

"Qué encantador."

"Te encanté el culo, supongo."

Se rieron y entrelazaron los dedos, mientras cruzaban la puerta. Pero, mientras más avanzaban, más rápido sus sonrisas se desvanecieron para poner los rostros serios. Eren le apretó la mano mientras descendían e ingresaban al cubil. Se encontraron a Hanji acurrucada junto a Moblit, con una bolsa de papitas en la mano. Sentado en un sillón, y horrorosamente pálido, estaba Bertholdt.

Eren tragó saliva al verlo. Estaba vendado e incluso tenía un trago servido a su lado en la mesilla. Pero seguía aterrado y lo tenía escrito en el rostro. Eren oyó a Levi proferir un gruñido de molestia.

Sin embargo, Hanji era pura sonrisas. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y les saludó.

"Al fin se levantan y andan", les dijo. "¿Lo hicieron?"

"¡No, no cogimos, carajo!", silbó Levi, los ojos fijos en Bert. "Mantenete lejos de nuestra intimidad."

"Esa intimidad puede afectar tu salud, Levi. Y tu salud es mi-"

Levi le apartó el rostro antes de que siguiera hablando. Eren rió, y fue a sentarse en un sillón vacío. Miró a la tele y reconoció la película como _Saw_ (o una de esas), y sintió que era una elección demasiado buena de los doctores. Miraron a Bert.

Bert tenía los ojos bajos, fijos en el piso. Cada grito que provenía de la televisión le hacía dar un respingo. Y las salpicaduras de sangre lo hacían ponerse verde. Alzó las rodillas, y miró a Eren.

Eren le ofreció una sonrisa amable, esperando transmitirle que todo iba a estar bien. Hasta que Levi golpeó con la mano sobre el apoyabrazos del sillón. Bert dio otro respingo, abriendo los ojos como platos. Levi sonrió con malicia.

"Ay, Levi, dale un respiro", le dijo Hanji, entre los crujidos de las papitas. "Siéntate y mira la peli."

"Ah, ¿así puedo sacar ideas de cómo sacarle información a este zorete?", ladró Levi. "Quizás deba hacerlo."

"Levi…", suspiró Moblit.

"Lo – lo siento …", murmuró Bertholdt.

"¿Lo sientes? Cagón, ¡¿lo sentís?!"

"¡Levi!", gritó Eren. "¡Calmate!"

"¡Eh, eh, eh!", intervino Hanji, arrojándole papitas a Levi, Bert y a la cara de Moblit. "¿Podemos hacerlo después de la película? En serio, es que sólo quedan quince minutos."

"¡La puta madre Hanji, intentó matarme!", escupió Levi. "Un carajo voy-"

Ella le volvió a tirar una papita. "Sienta el culo. Podemos conversar en quince minutos."

Con beligerancia señaló el sillón donde estaba Eren. Levi cruzó la sala como un huracán y se dejó caer junto a Eren, maldiciendo sin intentar ocultarlo. Eren le rodeó con un brazo y le acarició los cabellos, escuchándole quejarse.

Esperaron esos quince minutos, con Levi sin apartar los ojos de Bert. Eren les observó en silencio. El único sonido que se oía era de Hanji, quien ocasionalmente hacia algún gemido de alegría, y de Moblit, quien hacia oír sus molestas al oírle chillar.

"¡Muy bien!", dijo ella, estirándose. "Hablemos."

Levi se puso de pie con un salto, y alzó un dedo a Bertholdt. "La puta madre, quiero respuestas ya mismo, pedazo de zorete."

Bert se deslizo en la silla, con ojos fijos en Levi.

"Pu… puedo explicarlo todo", dijo, "pero-"

"Nada. De putos. 'Peros'", escupió Levi.

"No, espera", dijo Eren. "Levi, espera. Bert… ¿Qué pasa?"

"La puta madre, no voy a esperar por las respuestas. ¿Dónde mierda esta mi pistola?", preguntó Levi, volviéndose a ver a Hanji.

"¡Sólo quiero saber cómo está Reiner!", gritó Bert. "Después, le diré todo lo que quiera saber. Sólo… quiero saber cómo está él…"

"En primer lugar, ¿por qué deberíamos decírtelo?", repuso Hanji.

"Tuvo una muerte brutal", añadió Levi, "por tu culpa. Ahora hablá, carajo."

"No, en serio, ¿dónde se está él?", preguntó Eren. "Bert tiene todo el derecho de ver a Reiner primero."

Todos lo miraron, sorprendidos.

"¿Y por qué, Eren?", gruñó Levi, con la voz en un tono peligrosamente bajo. Eren suspiró.

"Porque preocuparse por el bienestar de la persona que amas es horrible. Merece saber. No saber es uno de los peores sentimientos imaginables, y no se lo deseo a nadie. Sin importar lo que haya hecho."

Levi se dejó caer los brazos a los lados. Moblit se aclaró la garganta. Incluso Hanji se mostró incomoda desde su lugar en el sofá.

"De acuerdo", dijo ella. "Puedes verlo. Pero, después de hacerlo, los dos hablaran. Sin excepciones."

El rostro de Bert se suavizó e iluminó a la vez. Se llevó las manos a la cara y asintió, repitiendo "gracias" por lo bajo.

Hanji se puso de pie, dejando caer papitas al suelo, lo que provocó que Levi diera un respingo. Moblit la siguió y Bert se paró. Miró aterrorizado a Levi.

"Vamos", susurró Eren contra la oreja de Levi. "Está aterrado de ti."

"Y así debe ser. Me disparó."

"Y tú a él."

"Sí, pero yo sabía que no pretendía matarlo", se defendió el mayor. Eren le dio una nalgada, empujándolo a que se mueva. Una vez que Levi caminó, Bert se puso en marcha.

"Gra-gracias, Eren", le dijo con suavidad. "Te debo mu-mucho…"

"Está bien", le respondió el otro. "Yo también quiero oír las razones detrás de todo esto. Pero tampoco quiero que salgas lastimado."

"¿Cómo puedes ser tan considerado… tras saber lo que pasó?"

"Primero, porque somos amigos. Segundo, porque sé lo que es estar enamorado. Y, cuando realmente lo estás, todo lo que importa es la otra persona… ¿no?"

Bert asintió, con las mejillas ruborizándose. Levi hizo un ruido y Eren rió.

"No sueles ser el más listo, como Armin, pero tienes tus momentos de brillantez…"

"Gracias."

"Eren, acaba de decirte tarado", repuso Levi, mirando a Bert quien dio un respingo.

"¡N-no! ¡No quise decir eso! ¡En serio!"

El más alto se llevó las manos al rostro, demasiado aterrado para decir otra cosa. Eren le palmeó el hombro, indicándole el camino.

Hanji se detuvo frente a una puerta y llamó. No hubo respuesta, pero aun así entró.

"¡Levántate y anda, cariño!"

Se oyó una exclamación de sorpresa y Bert casi perdió el control. Corrió pasando a Levi a la habitación. Eren fue junto a su novio, quien se frotaba el brazo, y lo hizo entrar.

Reiner se frotaba los ojos, medio dormido y sorprendido por la repentina llegada de visitantes. Bert se sentó sobre la cama y lo rodeó con los brazos llorando en el hueco de su cuello. Reiner le palmeó la espalda, su manaza siendo gentil como Eren jamás creyó posible.

"Hola Eren", rió Reiner. Eren le saludó, oyendo el ligero temor de su voz.

"Hola…"

Hanji se sentó en el borde de la cama, cruzándose de piernas con una sonrisa complacida. "Bien, Berti, sabes cómo es. Ponte a hablar."

"Y estoy ansioso por oírlo", dijo Levi, palmeándose el brazo.

"¿Qué quieren saber?", preguntó Reiner.

"¿Por qué le disparaste a Levi?", dijo Eren antes de que Hanji o Levi pudieran hablar.

Bert miró en derredor. "Se me ordenó matarlo. Pero… yo no pude…"

"Nos dimos cuenta", repuso Hanji.

"Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué seguiste esa orden?", prosiguió Eren. "¿Por qué seguiste esa orden?"

Bert se puso rígido. "Me amenazaron. Todos lo fuimos. Si yo… si no mataba a Levi – o lo intentaba – Grisha dijo que iría tras mi familia. Así fue como comenzó todo. Lo juro Eren. No somos asesinos."

Miró a Levi de soslayo, y este giró los ojos.

"¿Somos…?", replicó Eren. "¿Dices de Reiner, Annie y tú?"

Bert asintió.

"¡Annie!", gritó Reiner. "Bert, la llamé mientras estábamos en la camioneta. Viniendo hacia aquí. Le dije que abandonara el departamento. Me dijo que tomó al gato y que de verdad fue a lo de Armin…"

"¿Por qué le dijiste que se marchara?", silbó Levi. "Y, ¿a la casa de Eren?"

"Porque sabía que Grisha iría tras ella. Buscaría un rehén para manipularnos. Conociendo a Mikasa, nadie se acercaría. En especial si Annie la ayudaba."

"Así que, básicamente, este Grisha les ha obligado a trabajar para él por medio de amenazas, ¿y que hagan su trabajo sucio?", preguntó Hanji.

"¿Y, por trabajo sucio, hablamos de robar expedientes, información, posibles asesinatos y eso?", agregó Moblit con suavidad.

Reiner apretó los puños. "Básicamente. Tomamos un segundo empleo, porque no sabíamos si nos iban a despedir de D.I.S., y las cosas sólo… se salieron de control."

"Todo estaba más allá de nuestro control", gimió Bert, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. "Era el infierno."

"Este tipo… Grisha… ¿Por qué me buscaba?", preguntó Eren. Levi le miró y le apretó la mano.

Reiner se encogió de hombros. "Nunca nos lo dijo. Primero quiso tus expedientes – los que Annie robó. Y, entonces, le dijo a Bert y a mí que te saquemos, pero… no pudimos… nos arrepentimos. Y viste el resultado."

"Grisha Jaeger es mi padre", dijo Eren. "No sé qué quiere de mí, pero puedo pensarlo."

"Eren, qué mierda, no lo sabíamos", susurró Reiner, compungido. "Realmente la cagamos. Nunca nos dijo su nombre. Sólo lo conocíamos como Grisha. Lo siento tanto…"

"No, no", dijo Levi. "No la cagaron. Nos dieron una manera de meternos y conseguir más información. Carajo, a lo mejor logramos terminar con estos putos, si la hacemos bien."

"¡Ah!", exclamó Hanji. "Hablando de eso, llamé a Irvin y le dije que viniera. Supuse que querría oír esto."

"Eso no tiene nada que ver", replicó Levi.

"Ya sé, pero me pareció un buen momento para decirlo", ella se encogió de hombros. "Tengo una vaga conexión entre los dos en mente."

"Volviendo a nuestro asunto, ¿qué hacemos con ellos?", repuso Moblit, indicándoles con la cabeza a Reiner y Bert.

"Eliminarlos, obvio", siseó Levi.

Eren giró los ojos. "Como sí. Vamos a hacer… lo mismo que con Annie", dijo. "Pueden ir a trabajar al bar o algo así. No pueden volver a ese hotel. En especial ahora que… saben todo…"

Bertholdt se apartó de Reiner, y fue al otro lado de la cama, pasando a Hanji hasta llegar junto a Eren.

"Ta-también le confesaremos todo a Irvin", dijo con entereza. "Y haremos lo que sea para corregir las cosas."

"Gracias", dijo Eren. "¡Ah! Levi también se disculpa por haberte disparado."

Levi giró la cabeza hacia su novio con una mirada reprobatoria. Hanji rió.

"En serio lo hace. Porque eres mi amigo, y sólo estaba demostrando un punto."

Irvin llegó, al borde de las lagrimas cuando cruzó la puerta. Corrió hacia Levi y lo rodeó con los brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza. Hundió el rostro en sus cabellos y miró a Eren, casi como pidiendo permiso para tocarlo de esa forma. Pero el joven le sonrió, porque sabía que Irvin se preocupaba. Mas allá del amor que quedaba, el otro en verdad se preocupaba por Levi.

Hanji guio a Irvin de regreso con Reiner y Bert, permitiendo que los dos jóvenes se explicaran a su jefe. Sin embargo, Eren buscó un rincón tranquilo de la casa y llamó a Mikasa.

Ella atendió al segundo timbre.

"¡Eren!"

"Hola Mikasa, ¿cómo estás?"

"Estoy bien", repuso ella. Sonaba aliviada. "¿Dónde estás?"

"En-"

Hizo una pausa, pensando. Le había dicho que Levi había muerto. Ella y Armin lo creían muerto. Tragó saliva.

"Estoy con Reiner y Bert."

Se hizo silencio al otro lado, seguido de murmullos.

"Eren…", dijo ella con suavidad, casi como si sacar el tema a colación era tonto u ofensivo, "¿está Levi allí?"

De repente, respirar se le hizo difícil. El pecho se le puso rígido a Eren, y se mordió el labio. Miró a Levi, quien cruzaba la habitación, con dos tazas en las manos, llenas de té caliente. Un té tal como a Eren le gustaba, porque Levi sabia como hacerlo perfecto.

El joven sonrió, tomando la taza mientras que Levi se inclinaba a besarle con cariño la cabeza.

"¿Annie te lo dijo?"

Oyó a Mikasa suspirar. "Nos dijo muchas cosas. Se apareció aquí anoche, llorando, con su gato. Eren… yo no lo entiendo, pero dime, por favor… ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estas bien? sé que siempre te agobio, y lo siento, pero, por favor, solo dime la verdad. Eren, ¿estás bien?"

"Lo estoy, Mikasa", le dijo. Alzó la mirada a Levi, quien le miró, interrogativo. "Y Levi está aquí, conmigo. Por favor, no llores, ¿de acuerdo? Pronto iré a casa, así que no te preocupes. Sólo que tú y Armin tengan cuidado. Y cuiden de Annie. Hay muchas probabilidades de que vayan tras ella."

"Bien", suspiró Mikasa. "Ella te quiere hablar."

"Ponla."

Oyó como el teléfono cambiaba de manos. Levi se agachó a su lado, besándole la pierna. Apoyó la barbilla sobre su rodilla, esperando respuesta.

"¿E-Eren?"

"¡Annie!"

"¡Eren! ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde están Reiner y Bert? Por dios, Eren, por favor… por favor…"

"Están bien", le respondió él rápidamente. "Están bien. Bert un poco sacudido, y Reiner recibió un tiro en el brazo, pero ya han sido atendidos."

La oyó quebrársele la voz, en una mezcla de llanto y risa de alivio.

"Siento haberle dicho a Mikasa y Armin todo", le dijo ella. "Pero no quería que se confundieran y lo ignoraran y… no tenía donde ir. Sé que puedo confiar en ti, así que supuse-"

"Annie, está bien", le aseguró él. "Era esperable que saliera a la luz."

"Creo que… mmm… me alegro de oír que tu novio esté vivo", prosiguió Annie. Intentó reír, pero seguía preocupada.

"Un día lo conocerás. Cuando… no estén tratando de matarse."

Annie rió, esta vez con sinceridad, y Levi resopló.

"Eso suena bien. Hum… aquí está otra vez Mikasa."

El teléfono cambió de manos y Eren esperó por la voz de su ella.

"Mikasa", le dijo, "¿sigues bien?"

"Estoy bien", dijo ella. "Un poco preocupada de que que puedas hacer alguna idiotez, pero… Levi esta allí, así que espero que vele por ti. Ah, Eren… tendrás mucho que explicar cuando vuelvas a casa."

"Sí, lo sé."

"Bien. Pero, hasta que vuelvas… te quiero. Y Armin también te quiere. Cuídate."

"También te quiero, Mikasa. A los dos."

Colgó y Eren se dejó caer contra la silla. Miró a Levi, pasándose una mano por los cabellos.

"¿Y?"

"Medio que lo sabe. ¡Pero se alegra de saber que estás vivo!"

Levi giró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, tomando la mano de Eren para llevársela a los labios. Dejó un cálido beso sobre la palma y se puso de pie. Sin embargo, Eren le dio un tirón, atrayéndolo al sofá. Rodeó los hombros de Levi con un brazo y se hizo un ovillo contra el otro.

"Gracias por el té", le murmuró, besándole la mejilla.

"De nada", respondió Levi. "¿Cómo te sentís?"

"Cansado. Confundido. Lo de siempre."

"¿Qué onda con… tu papá?"

Eren se puso tenso.

"Perdoná. Sé que no debería salirte con una mierda de esas, pero me preocupa."

"A mí también", murmuró Eren. "Estoy algo asustado. Quería hablarme, pero ¿también estaba dispuesto a dispararme…? No tiene sentido. En verdad estaba desesperado."

"Me parece un hijo de puta y me gustaría borrarlo. Poner toda esa mierda del hotel en el pasado lo más pronto posible."

Eren miró su té, observando el vapor ascender. Lo sopló, haciendo que desaparezca un segundo antes de regresar.

"También lo deseo. Pero él sabe que estamos vivos. Así que somos objetivos. Y, si no nos ocupamos pronto, todos los que nos conozcan lo serán. Realmente tengo miedo."

"Che, no quiero que estés asustado. Te voy a proteger."

"Temo por Armin y Mikasa", dijo Eren. "Y… por ti, Levi. Porque deseo protegerlos a ti y a ellos. No puedo evitar preguntarme si… a lo mejor, deba ir al hotel. Ver qué es lo que quiere…"

"Un carajo vas a ir", le gruñó Levi. "No voy a dejarte ir ni a palos cerca de ese hotel. No sé que es lo que quieren de vos. Y juro por Dios que, si te hacen algo-"

Eren posó un dedo sobre sus labios, para silenciarlo. Levi apartó la cabeza de ese dedo, para apoyarla contra la de Eren. Suspiró.

"Casi te pierdo por un mes", susurró. "No puedo imaginarme perderte en verdad para siempre."

"Mierda, no uses esas líneas conmigo. En especial cuando hay gente cerca y estamos en una veda de sexo", Eren rió. "No es justo. Son mi punto débil."

"Qué bien."

Se besaron por encima de los te, disfrutando como los labios del otro sabían: los de Eren suaves y dulces, los de Levi eran amargos y húmedos. Eren sacudió la lengua tras cada beso, haciendo que Levi maldijera suavemente.

"Levi."

Se detuvieron, mirando tras el sofá a Irvin, quien ingresaba a la habitación. Eren se apartó, Levi no.

"Tenemos que planear como actuar."

"¿Ya?", repuso Eren. "Pero…"

"Debemos estar preparados", dijo Irvin, sentándose en el sofá de enfrente. "Es absolutamente importante que planeemos un ataque. El Hotel Titan sabe que Levi vive, donde vive – por cierto, en el camino recogí a Cabo."

"Qué bueno", suspiró Levi.

"No vamos a atacar el hotel, ¿verdad?", replicó Eren. Llevó una mano al vientre de Levi, contra la herida que aun debía curarse. "Precisa más tiempo…"

"No siempre lo hay", repuso Irvin.

Levi apartó la mano de Eren. "Haces que parezca una embarazada de mierda o algo así."

"¡Hablo en serio!"

"Lo sé, Eren", dijo Irvin. "Y estoy seguro de que Levi aprecia tu sentir. Pero el no ser capaz de responder no es opción. Nos convierte en presas fáciles. Levi, ¿cómo está tu puntería con ese brazo?"

"Un poco ida", replicó el aludido. "Pero sigue siendo mejor que la tuya."

"Bien."

"Soy un bien tirador", dijo Eren. "Déjenme ir, hacer de sicario o lo que sea en lugar de Levi. Precisa descanso."

"Va a estar bien", insistió Irvin. "Siempre lo está."

"¡Salvo cuando creyó que estaba muerto-!"

"Eren", suspiró Levi, "calmate. Voy a estar bien. Dejá de discutir". Le palmeó la pierna a su novio con una mano fuerte, más un gesto de cariño para el chico que para que se callara. Eren captó la idea y se hundió contra el sofá, silenciándose mientras conversaban los otros dos.

Fue más tarde en ese día, una vez que todos se levantaron, que planearon la cena. Irvin consideró que era mejor no dejar la casa, así que sugirió que Moblit fuera a buscar comida (delivery fue la elección unánime), porque él era el menos conocido de los miembros del Sindicato de las Alas.

"¿Dónde carajo está Eren?", suspiró Levi, frotándose la nariz. "Hace diez minutos que le vengo gritando. Tu casa es grande como la mierda, Hanji. Seguro que se perdió."

"Levi, no puedes echarle la culpa de todo a mi casa", dijo Hanji. "A lo mejor tu novio no es tan listo como piensas."

"Si pensás que salgo con él por su inteligencia y conversaciones profundas, estás equivocada como la mierda", replicó él. "Voy a volver a ver arriba."

Moblit ingreso a la habitación, mostrándose mas inquieto que de costumbre.

"Hanji… ¿Dónde están las llaves de la camioneta?"

"Donde siempre", dijo ella.

"No, ya me fijé. También en tu cartera."

El estomago de Levi se hundió. Pasó corriendo por delante de todos, a la puerta, y la abrió. Y, tal como adivinó, la camioneta faltaba.

"¡IRVIN!", sabía muy bien que su voz sonaba aterrada, y con razón. "¿Dónde mierda está Irvin? ¡¿Dónde diablos están los pendejos esos del hotel?!"

Levi regresó a la casa como un huracán, con manos temblorosas.

"¿Qué diablos, Levi?", gimió Hanji, corriendo hacia él y tomándolo de los brazos. "¿Por qué gritas?"

"Eren se cagó yendo", resolló Levi. "Se cagó yendo. Y también se llevó tu puta camioneta."

Ella alzó la mirada y fue hacia la puerta abierta. Los dos cruzaron la casa como un rayo, quitando a un muy confundido Irvin del camino, hasta que llegaron a la habitación cerrada donde Bert y Reiner estaban. Hanji la abrió, dejando las llaves colgar del cerrojo, y entraron a trompicones. Levi la apartó a un lado y fue hasta la cama, donde los dos dormían.

"¿Dónde mierda está Eren?", gritó. Se sostuvo el lado por instinto, en busca de su arma, y gruñó al darse cuenta de que no la tenía. "¿Dónde está?"

Reiner se frotó los ojos. "¿Eren…? ¿No está con usted?"

Levi agarró a Reiner de la camisa. "Si lo estuviera, ¿pensás que me estaría calentando con ustedes dos, tarados? Se fue. Y se llevó la camioneta de Hanji. Pónganse a cantar, o me pongo a desollar a tu noviecito como una puta manzana mientras lo mirás-"

"Levi", dijo Irvin con firmeza, entrando y apartándolo de un aterrado Reiner. "detente."

"Irvin, Eren se fue. Y sabés que es un estúpido. Va a hacer algo boludo, y va a hacer que lo maten."

Levi sintió el pecho apretársele mientras intentaba no entrar en pánico. No podía dejarlo. No en ese momento. No cuando la vida de Eren estaba en juego. No cuando estaba perdido.

"¿Se llevó tu pistola?"

Todos se volvieron a ver a Moblit, mientras estaba parado en el pasillo. Tembló una vez que las miradas de todos se fijaron en él.

"Sólo… es que, si se fue sin arma, a lo mejor fue a la tienda o a comprar comida. Pero, si se fue y se llevó un arma, puede ser señal de que está detrás de alguien…"

"O, a lo mejor cree que lo recibirán…", añadió Irvin. Levi inhaló con fuerza.

"Sabe que los recibirán. O quizás… está tras alguien que espera que lo reciba…", murmuró Hanji.

Y fue entonces que el estomago de Levi volvió a achicarse. Cayó de rodillas, aferrándose a la pierna de Irvin en busca de soporte.

"Va a ir a cazar a Grisha por sí mismo. Va a meterse de cabeza en ese infierno."

El silencio cayó sobre el cuarto. Un ominoso y denso silencio, nuncio de malas noticas y desilusiones.

 _Que mierda._


	34. El shock de una herida de bala

**DANGER LINE – LÍNEA DE PELIGRO**

 **AUTOR: LUNATRANCY  
TRADUCCION: Maru de Kusanagi  
Disclaimer (que me olvidé poner antes): No soy dueña de los personajes y/o historia. Esto es un fanfic hecho por fans para finas sin fines de lucro  
NdT: Ya estamos casi al final 3**

* * *

 **RATING: M**

 **Capítulo 34: El shock de una herida de bala**

 **NA:** _ **Aquí está. El capitulo clímax. Aquí es donde toda la mierda cae. Quise postearlo antes, pero también tuve que asegurarme de que las cosas entraran. Mas cosas entrarán en el próximo, y todos los cabos serán atados. No se preocupen, todavía no se terminó. También es un capítulo sangriento, así que tengan las cabezas en alto**_ **.**

Eren tuvo que estacionar unas cuadras antes y caminar, pero al fin llegó a su destino. Con las llaves en el bolsillo y su pistola (de Levi) dentro de la chaqueta, avanzó hasta las puertas del Hotel Titán. Ya había descargado sus miedos y preocupaciones en el auto. Allí dejó que el miedo le embargara, que hiciera lo peor que pudiera.

Y, una vez que pasó, inhaló con fuerza y salió, en dirección al hotel.

Abrió la puerta y echó una rápida mirada en derredor del lugar. A los tres altos pilares con forma de árboles en el lobby, y al techo pintado celeste. Los ojos se le abrieron como platos al oír las maquinas tintinear, canturreándole a las personas que habían ganado dinero, y que zumbaban gravemente a aquellos que perdían.

Se sentía el ligero olor a tabaco flotando en el aire. Pudo olor algo frito y delicioso, no muy lejos, y se sintió tentado en ignorar su objetivo para buscar esa comida. Apretó los puños, y siguió avanzando.

"Bienvenido al Hotel Titán", dijo una alegre mesera, pasando con una bandeja de bebidas.

"¡Disculpe!"

La mujer se detuvo, sonriendo al darse vuelta para verlo.

"¿Sí? ¿Qué puedo servirte?"

"Quiero hablar con el dueño."

Una expresión de absoluta confusión iluminó el rostro de la joven. "Hum… perdona, ¿qué?"

"Con el dueño. Quiero hablar con él. Ya."

"Esto… ¿puedo llamarte al encargado?" repuso ella, aparentemente confundida, pero había una ligera mueca de preocupación en su rostro. "¿Está todo bien?"

"No. Preciso hablarle, ahora."

La firmeza de su tono de voz hizo que la chica se aterrorizara. Asintió y partió presurosa. Eren se quedó en su sitio, observándola con su pasito alterado. Se detuvo a susurrarle a un hombre de traje, antes de salir disparada a proseguir con su servicio de bebidas.

Y, en menos de un segundo, el caballero de traje fue hasta Eren.

"Señor, ¿tiene alguna queja?"

"Quiero hablar con el dueño del hotel", replicó Eren.

El hombre sonrió. "Señor, las maquinas están bien. No se le puede devolver el dinero que haya perdido. No es como funciona el casino –"

"No", espetó Eren. "No tiene que ver con el dinero. Quiero hablar con el maldito dueño. Quiero hablar con Grisha Jaeger."

"Me temo que deberá acordar una cita con el señor Jaeger antes de solicitar hablarle", suspiró el hombre con una mirada amenazante.

"¡Voy a solicitar lo que se me de la gana!", exclamó Eren. "Soy el maldito Eren Jaeger, y soy hijo de Grisha. Quiero hablar con mi papá. Ahora."

Los ojos del sujeto se abrieron como platos, con evidente terror en el rostro. Se llevó un dedo a su comunicador y palideció.

"Esto… tenemos una situación en la planta baja", dijo, mirando aún con shock al joven. "Es Eren."

Claro que podría haber sido mucho más sencillo, pero Eren se permitió ser guiado y llevado al piso más alto del colosal hotel. Fue arrastrado por un pasillo, con dos guardias caminando tan rápido como él podía, y otro al final del camino abrió una puerta. Eren fue empujado dentro, cayendo al suelo.

Se frotó la nariz, mirando en derredor.

Era una linda habitación, y Eren asumió que debía ser la suite mas cara que el hotel podía ofrecer. Podía ver las cimas de los otros hoteles a través de los amplios ventanales. Y, de haber sido otra la situación, se habría realmente maravillado.

Y no solamente por el paisaje.

El pent-house estaba decorado con elegancia. Sillas hermosas, flores frescas, un espejo dorado en la pared. Había una tv plana en una pared, y, en el suelo, la piel de un tigre blanco (que para Eren era simplemente desagradable); y sobre el sofá, dándole la espalda, estaba el hombre de cabello largo que Eren buscaba. Sintió la garganta reseca sólo de ver la espalda de su padre.

"Me preguntaba cuándo aparecerías."

Eren se puso de pie, mirando por encima del hombro y viendo si había alguien más. Su padre rió.

"Somos solo nosotros, Eren", dijo, moviendo una mano para atraer su atención. "Ven y siéntate conmigo."

El joven tragó saliva. Dio ligeros y temerosos pasos por la habitación, hasta que estuvo junto al lado más lejano a su padre en el sofá. Grisha rio, y volvió a beber de su copa.

"Dije que te sientes", repuso. "No estés tan tenso."

Sin embargo, Eren miró la mesa que tenía delante. Miró los papeles. Los ladrillos de polvo blanco. La pila de dinero. Eren sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Qué es todo esto…?"

"Esto, Eren, es un negocio", dijo Grisha, bajando su vaso. "¿Quieres algo de beber? Ya eres mayor, ¿verdad? Debes serlo, tienes empleo."

"¡¿Qué mierda es esta mierda de negocio?!", gritó Eren, señalando lo que había en la mesa. "¿Puto narcotráfico?"

"Ya te lo dije, todo son negocios."

"¿Tú… sólo vendes drogas en el hotel? Tipo, ¿eres el dueño y vendes drogas para pagar la maldita factura del agua?", exclamó Eren. "¿O el hotel es una maldita tapadera para tu negocio de narcotráfico? Por dios, soy el hijo de un puto narco."

"Hablas como tu madre, ¿lo sabías?", silbó Grisha. "No te cortas, para nada."

"Bueno pá, ¿por qué será? ¿Supongo que porque crecí con ella? ¡Porque era el único padre que tenía!". Una ola de furia le recorrió el cuerpo. Dio vuelta la mesa, haciendo que todo saliera volando por la habitación.

Grisha se irguió, con fastidio en el rostro. Eren se le plantó delante, con los puños temblando.

"Hiciste que la mataran, ¿no es cierto?", dijo Eren. "¡¿NO ES CIERTO?!"

"No."

"¡NO ME CAGUES MINTIENDO! NO SOY IDIOTA-"

"Yo mismo le disparé."

Eren se quedó helado. De repente, respirar se le hizo difícil. Trastabilló, apretándose el pecho con los ojos amplios. Lagrimas brillaron en los bordes de sus ojos, de frustración y la ira que lo embargaba. Ya no estaba triste, solo molesto. Molesto y furibundo, y deseando destruir todo lo que estuviera a mano.

"Originalmente nos separamos, porque había invertido en el hotel. Estaba yéndome bien con mi socio en el negocio del narcotráfico, era plata, sin importar de dónde viniera. Claro que dividir las ganancias se complicaron después de los primeros millones."

"Borraste del mapa a tu propio socio", masculló Eren. "Si se le puede decir así."

"No eres tan bobo como pareces", repuso Grisha. Se puso de pie, y Eren dio un salto hacia atrás, listo para el ataque. Pero Grisha fue hasta la pared, la cantina, tomo dos vasos. Abrió una botella de brandy, y sirvió. "Pero sí, me deshice de él. Después de asegurarme de que todo en el hotel quedara legalmente a mi nombre. Unos años después, le ofrecí trabajo a tu madre. De simple lavandera, a modo de reconciliación. Ella lo aceptó. Lo necesitaba."

"Porque era madre soltera", siseó Eren. "Sabías que iba a aceptar el puto empleo."

Grisha se dio la vuelta y fue hasta Eren, alzando el vaso. Eren lo tomó, pero nunca lo llevó a sus labios.

"Claro que lo sabía. Y también ofrecí pagarle mejor. Era la única manera de que me dejara acercarme a ti. El pavonear mi dinero no iba a funcionar con ella. No era una mujer fácil, de esas que ves en el caño. Ella quería ganarse su dinero, no recibir regalos de un ricachón."

Eren apretó el vaso con fuerza.

"Desafortunadamente, después de que ella comenzó a trabajar, comenzó a sospechar. Le dije muchas veces que había dejado de hacerlo. Pero ella tenía que meter el hocico. Descubrió que estaba… promoviendo a mis empleadas a otros rubros. Me encaró y gritó por horas, diciéndome lo horrible que era. De que eran las hijas de alguien. Y que como me sentiría si te pasara a ti. Hice que la escoltaran afuera. Después de eso, nunca volvió a su trabajo. Aparentemente, había terminado su breve carrera."

"Una semana después, tu madre me llamó. Lloraba. Decía que me iba a denunciar. Como si alguien fuera a creerle. Y entonces recordé una cierta organización que se ocupaba de negocios ilegales. Una que tomaría la posta, y seguiría el rastro. Revolvería hasta descubrir la verdad. Incluso cuando la policía cerraba un caso o se negaba a seguir, este maldito sindicato – tal como se hacen llamar – haría su trabajo por afuera. El Sindicato de las Alas, del cual estoy seguro sabes.

"Sabía que si Carla" – Eren sintió arcadas cuando Grisha la llamó por su nombre – "decía algo a ese maldito sindicato, ellos picarían. Tienen oídos en todas partes. Así que la silencié antes de que fuera capaz de hablar." Grisha bebió un sorbo y señaló entre sus ojos. "Le metí una bala justo entre los ojos, con mis manos. No podía dejar que otro se encargara. Tenía que asegurarme de que muriera."

La bebida de Eren se derramó en el suelo cuando el vaso se hizo añicos entre sus dedos. La sangre manó por su mano y el alcohol le hizo arder la piel. Pero ese dolor no era nada, comparado con la furia ciega que le quemaba el pecho.

"Yo te hubiera recuperado, pero los malditos Ackerman se adelantaron. También evalué matarlos. Pero no precisaba mas sangre en las manos."

"Así que… ¿eso es todo?", dijo Eren en voz baja. "¿Tú sólo… sólo… la mataste? ¿Por qué sabía demasiado?"

"Eren, fue un sacrificio. Hay que hacerlos. Todos los días. Los he tenido que hacer, con la gente que trabaja en este lugar, todo por ese sicario al que sigues. No quiero que la gente muera, pero no me queda otra elección."

"Ibas a matar a Reiner, también a Bert…"

"Porque fallaron", dijo Grisha. "De nuevo, un sacrificio. También habría matado a Annie-"

"Tú… hiciste que me persigan, ¿no es cierto? Mientras trabajaba en D.I.S. Y también les amenazaste."

"Bueno… por supuesto. Tenía que mantenerte vigilado. Sentía curiosidad por conocer tus habilidades. Lo que aprendiste en la academia de policía. Lo que podrías traer a la familia", repuso Grisha, con algo de cariño en su tono. Lo que podría llamarse afecto.

Lo que debía ser el cariño de un padre, invitando a su hijo formar parte del negocio familiar. Como si tratara de un restaurante, o una clínica. Pero no un maldito cartel de drogas. No un maldito cartel de narcotráfico.

"Por lo que veo, me impresionas. Me di cuenta de que podría tener un sicario tan bueno como ese enano que usa el sindicato. Se llama Levi, ¿verdad? Pero tampoco quise arriesgarme. Así que, después de esperar pacientemente y ver a mi gente morir, al fin vi un hueco. Y tú me lo proveíste, Eren". Dijo Grisha. "Distrajiste a Levi lo suficiente como para hacerle bajar la guardia. Y, en ese momento, ataqué. Pero Bertholdt falló, tal como se esperaba. No debía haber mandado niños a hacerlo, si quería que se hiciera bien."

Suspiró, yendo hacia la mesa. Se volvió a servir brandy y miró a Eren por encima del hombro.

"¿Quieres otro vaso? Pero, por favor, esta vez no lo rompas. Hace demasiada mugre."

Eren sacudió la cabeza. Ya era suficiente. Ya tenía suficiente con toda esa insensatez. Buscó en su abrigo y cerró los dedos alrededor de la pistola. Mientras la sacaba. Grisha ya se había dado la vuelta, con un arma en la mano. Disparó una vez – dándole a Eren en el brazo y haciéndole soltar la que tenia por el dolor – y otra vez, esta vez acertando en la pierna del joven.

Eren cayó al suelo, gritando mientras intentaba parar la hemorragia. Le dolían las manos, y le resultaba imposible aplicar presión, una mano la tenia cubierta de vidrio y la otra debilitada por la herida de bala. Grisha fue hasta él y recogió la pistola caída, admirándola. Sonrió con malicia.

"Es una buena arma. No algo que un investigador novato como tú llevaría, ¿verdad? Es el tipo de arma que lleva un sicario profesional-"

La puerta de la habitación de abrió de repente. Eren gritó mientras Grisha alzaba la mirada. Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

"Ah, pero miren esto…"

"¡Lo descubrí hurgando en los pasillos!"

Los ojos de Eren se ampliaron ante aquella voz. El sofá estaba en el medio, así que se arrastró por el suelo así tenia mejor visual. Debía ver, tenia que asegurarse. Palideció – por la sorpresa y la pérdida de sangre – mientras sus ojos se posaban en Mikasa, vistiendo el uniforme de mesera de Titan. Con un arma apuntaba la cabeza de Levi-

 _Levi_.

Tenia la nariz rota, y las manos atrapadas en la espalda, sostenido por las manos de Mikasa.

Eren quiso llorar. No podía terminar así. No podía. No podía perder. Mikasa no… ella no…

Lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Esto era todo. Así era como iba a terminar. Frente a ese estúpido pent-house, admirando Las Vegas. La sorprendente vista desde el alto hotel, en esa maravillosa habitación.

Al menos su sangre había arruinado esa alfombra de tigre.

"Señor Levi, así que volvemos a vernos", dijo Grisha, bajando las armas. "Y todo gracias a usted, ¿señorita…?"

Leyó el nombre que llevaba Mikasa.

"Annie, ¿verdad?", repuso. "Gracias, señorita Annie."

Mikasa asintió y se apartó de Grisha, arrastrando violentamente a Levi con ella. Fue al sofá, rozando la mesa y mirando por encima a Eren, para ver como estaba. Mantuvo el rostro firme.

"Le Oi decir algo sobre meter a alguien", dijo ella. Señaló a Eren. "¿Es él?"

"Por cierto que lo es", asintió Grisha. Pasó los dedos por encima del arma de Levi. "¿Es suya, señor Levi?"

Levi mantuvo silencio.

"No importa. Eren, te voy a dar una oportunidad para probar tu valía", dijo Grisha, tomando el arma de Levi y midiendo su peso en su mano. "Por supuesto…"

Con un movimiento rápido, Grisha alzó el arma, y apuntó. Mikasa cayó cuando su hombro fue impactado. Gimió, soltando el arma que portaba. Levi se movió para tomarla, pero fue disparado ni bien se movió. Grisha apartó la pistola y pateó a Levi en el estómago, y el sicario escupió sangre.

"¿De verdad creíste que, después de todos estos años, me olvidaría de tu cara, Mikasa?", Grisha suspiró. Ella siseó, sosteniéndose el hombro. Se arrastró, adolorida, hacia Levi, quien yacía en el suelo. Se arrojó encima de su cuerpo, y el narco se rió.

Recogió la tercera arma y fue donde Eren. Mientras caminaba, vació las pistolas – no, la de Levi – jugueteando con las municiones entre los dedos.

Eren fue obligado a ponerse de pie e ir donde su hermana y novio. Los miró, al sangriento charco en el que yacían. Los ojos de Mikasa brillaban con lagrimas a punto de caer, pero luchaba para contenerlas. Levi estaba sufriendo, con un hilo de sangre en la barbilla, y Eren no podía más que observar, horrorizado.

Grisha pasó la pesada arma por los cabellos de Eren.

"Dejé una bala en esta. Así que te voy a dejar elegir. Eren, ¿a quien quieres matar?", dijo. "Puedes matar al hombre que se supone que amas, o a tu querida hermana metiche."

Eren cerró los ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza. No era posible. Comenzó a caer de rodillas, pero Grisha lo hizo pararse derecho. Apretó el arma contra la cabeza del joven.

"Tienes una bala", dijo Grisha, apretando el arma contra las manos de Eren. "Una. Así que, escoge con sabiduría. Porque el que me toque tendrá una muerte lenta. Observaras cada segundo. Y, una vez que termine, me voy a ocupar de ti."

Las manos de eren temblaron. Tenia la boca seca. Miró a las dos personas que mas amaba. Las dos personas que eran las más valiosas.

Su hermana, Mikasa, estaba aterrada. Y era la primera vez que Eren la había visto así. Tanto como para derramar lágrimas.

Y luego estaba Levi. Fuerte, orgulloso y calculador, yaciendo en el suelo. Roto y herido.

"Yo… prefiero morir", murmuró Eren. Apretó el arma con fuerza, y dio un salto. Apretó los dientes y soportó el dolor mientras giraba y le apuntaba a Grisha. Tiró del gatillo. "Pero tú…"

Nada.

Eren volvió a gatillar, una y otra vez, y todavía nada.

Grisha gruñó, y bajó su pistola.

"Eren", rió mientras la luz de los ojos del joven se apagaba. "¿Me crees tan tonto?"

Alzó su pistola y disparó. Eren giró adolorido, tropezando con la mesa mientras la bala impactaba su hombro. Grisha no se detuvo. Se volvió a volver a dispararle a Mikasa en el otro hombro, y luego a Levi, en la pierna.

Grisha le disparó la ultima bala a Eren, y le golpeó la cara.

"Muchacho estúpido. Todos lo son. ¿De verdad creen que sería tan imbécil como para dejar que Eren tenga un arma?", se rió. Fue donde Mikasa y Levi, cubriéndolos como un monstruo. Como un maldito y colosal monstruo. Apretó el pie contra la pierna herida de Levi, saboreando el grito de dolor que profirió. "Primero me desharé de Levi. Y, una vez que lo haga, voy a matar a Eren, después de que vea morir a Mikasa, y-"

"Oye, Grisha", dijo Eren, sentándose. Atrajo la atención de su padre mientras levantaba la tercera arma. La que había quedado abandonada sobre la mesa. La que Eren había tirado. "Me parece que sí eres tan tonto."

Disparó. Y Grisha cayó.

Eren inhaló, con el brazo temblando. Todavía sostenía el arma, sintiendo el calo ascender del tambor. Bajó la mano y el arma cayó con un resonante ruido. El repentino golpe le hizo recuperar la consciencia. Dio un respingo y parpadeó lagrimas que nunca se formaron del todo, que nunca cayeron. Miró el desastre que tenía delante.

Al hombre que había desaparecido de su vida. Al hombre que había manejado un verdadero cartel de drogas. Al hombre que había matado a su madre.

Se oyó un gemido por parte de Mikasa y Eren se volvió a verla, todavía paralizado.

Ella lo miraba, con el rostro moreteado y sangrante. El terror de sus ojos se había disipado, y una suave sonrisa le cubría los labios.

Y allí estaba Levi. Se había erguido sobre los codos, y hacía lo que podía para sentarse. Le sonrió, con el roso pálido y los labios manchados de sangre. Tenia el rostro ensangrentado. Tenía las ropas ensangrentadas.

Pero los dos estaban vivos. Eren estaba vivo.

Levi se inclinó contra Mikasa por apoyo, y le tendió la mano.

"Eren."

Era todo lo que el joven precisaba oír. Una orden sencilla. Nada mas era necesario, porque Eren sabia exactamente que era lo que deseaba Levi.

Se arrastró hasta ellos y tendió los brazos sobre sus hombros. Se volvió primero a Mikasa, besándola en la mejilla y acariciándole los cabellos. Ella estaba allí con él. Ella estaba allí para él. Estaba allí para apoyarlo. Seguramente estaba confundida, y Eren sabia que tendría que explicarle los últimos meses con sumo detalle. Pero, ahora, todo lo que importaba era que ella estaba a salvo.

Mikasa se apartó de él y atrajo a Levi, todavía sonriéndole con ternura.

Eren sintió lagrimas mientras se volvía a Levi. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, recibiendo un sonoro "ay, carajo, Eren" de su parte. Sin embargo, Levi igual le devolvió el abrazo, con las manos frías y débiles. Eren le acaricio los cabellos cariñosamente y le beso la mejilla. Le besó los cabellos, y otra vez la mejilla, la nariz, los labios. Una y otra vez, hasta que se quedaron sin aire. Los rostros estaban húmedos de lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Y fue entonces que Eren se percató que, por primera vez, no era el único que lloraba.

Recogió la lagrimas de Levi con un beso.

"Creí que te habías cagado muriendo, pendejo de mierda", resopló Levi. "Te rajaste, ¿qué carajo te pasa, Eren? Te podrías haber cagado muriendo…"

"Medio que sabia que ibas a venir por mí", susurró Eren, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

Levi se encogió y alargó la mano, atrayendo a Mikasa con el otro brazo.

"Con refuerzos", dijo. "No podría haberlo hecho sin la ayuda de tu hermana. Tuve que darle la versión corta de toda esta mierda."

"Levi dijo que venir hasta aquí iba a ser difícil, por los guardias. Pero me pidió de traerlo como prisionero", explicó ella.

"Supuse que habría menos lio", suspiró Levi. gruñó, cerrando los ojos. "Mikasa, ¿podrías ya llamar a Armin? Necesitamos a los médicos. Me parece que me voy a desmayar."

Mikasa resopló y sacó su teléfono. Rápidamente llamó a Armin y esperó a que le respondiera.

"¿También lo trajeron?", replicó Eren, el dolor volviendo a atacarle. Se contuvo y recordó el hueco de su pierna. Entonces miró a Levi y las múltiples heridas que tenía. "¡Levi! Estás… estás-"

"He estado peor", suspiró Levi. "Créeme. Pero qué mierda, vamos a estar una temporada internados esta vez."

Eren le tomó la mano – la mano ensangrentada de Levi en la más sanguinolenta de Eren – y se la llevó a los labios, ignorando el gusto metálico que le dejó.

"Creo, después de esto, nos merecemos un lindo reposo en el hospital."

En menos de diez minutos, Irvin apareció en la habitación, arma lista, y miró en derredor de la desastrosa estancia. Armin le acompañaba, cargando vendas, y detrás venia Hanji. Estaban preparados.

Levi fue atendido primero, Hanji le metió unos calmantes en la boca y se ocupó de sus heridas, cubriéndolas por el momento. Armin se ocupó de Mikasa mientras que Hanji de Eren. Irvin se rascó la nuca, tomando fotos de las drogas y los papeles.

"¿Y ahora qué?", suspiró Eren, mientras Hanji le envolvía la pierna. Ella sonrió.

"Posiblemente un montón de movidas legales. Ese no es mi fuerte", dijo ella. "Y ustedes tres no tienen que preocuparse del tema. Para eso está Petra."

"No, me refiero a… el hotel. ¿Qué va a pasar con él? ¿Qué va a hacer el sindicato?", preguntó Eren. Se encogió cuando ella hizo un nudo.

"Más papeleo", dijo Irvin, acercándose. "El sindicato, sin embargo, seguirá trabajando."

Levi alzó una mano, con un brillo adormilado en los ojos. "Disculpame, pero me parece que me merezco unas vacaciones con todo pago, señor Smith. Es el protocolo del sindicato por cada caso resuelto."

"¿Y desde cuándo son vacaciones con todo pago?", le ladró Irvin en respuesta.

La cabeza de Levi cayó contra la pared. "Desde que me convertí en un maldito queso suizo."

.

.


	35. Quédate cerca de mí

**DANGER LINE – LÍNEA DE PELIGRO**

 **AUTOR: LUNATRANCY  
TRADUCCION: Maru de Kusanagi  
Disclaimer (que me olvidé poner antes): No soy dueña de los personajes y/o historia. Esto es un fanfic hecho por fans para finas sin fines de lucro  
NdT: demorada otra vez, y, como la autora, esta vez se sumó la cirugía de rodilla de mi mamá, que le dieran neumonía en el medio y tener que soportar a mi padre con los perros. Ah, y el maldito mundial de fútbol. **

**RATING: M**

 **Capítulo 35: Quédate cerca de mí**

 **NA:** **Las últimas semanas fueron complicadas como el demonio. ¡Pero este capítulo al fin está terminado y listo! Es corto, pero espero que todos lo disfruten. Quiero decirles a todos los que me acompañaron en esto: gracias. Su continuo apoyo significa todo para mí. Los comentarios, me gustan, reviews y fanarts, y apoyo, fue lo único que me dejó seguir adelante. Estoy muy feliz de poder haber escrito esto, y compartirlo con ustedes. El próximo cerrará las cosas. Y va a estar tan acaramelado que le va a podrir los dientes. Pero, hasta entonces, aquí tienen este capítulo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Llevó un año. Todo un año completo, para que Eren pudiera pensar en salir de vacaciones. Todo un año antes de que Levi siquiera pudiera hablarle en serio sobe vacaciones. Estuvieron en el hospital por unas semanas, y, una vez liberados, los verdaderos problemas comenzaron. Y todo empezó con una de las mayores demandas legales que haya visto Las Vegas.

La repentina muerte del dueño de Titan sorprendió a los medios. Y fue peor cuando los "socios de negocios" de Grisha se conocieron.

Nada pudo hacerse respecto al repentino mar de cámaras que Eren debió enfrentar, pero Levi en persona entrevistó a cada narco y traficante. Acordó una reunión bastante cordial con ellos, una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente repuesto del hospital, y puso las cosas bien en claro: que Eren no a tener nada que ver con su "negocio". Y, si alguno de ellos siquiera lo contactaba, por lo que fuera, su cadáver nunca se encontraría.

Y los que siguieran intentando rastrear a Eren, siempre se topaban con Levi poco atrás del joven. Eren permaneció encantadoramente ignorante de ello, Levi sabía que no hacía falta preocuparlo con que lo estuvieran siguiendo.

Pero eso no arregló el problema del dueño muerto. Incluso con Hanji como forense a cargo, hubo un montón de burocracia legal y hereditaria que resolver.

Fue un trabajo que Petra quiso (aunque nerviosa) tomar como su primer caso importante.

Pasaron más meses, pero su objetivo se mantuvo totalmente firme: el testamento de Grisha claramente decía que su heredero consanguíneo heredaría su parte del negocio hotelero. Considerando que su parte era todo el hotel, y su único heredero consanguíneo se comprobó que era Eren, el caso estaba lleno de especulaciones.

Pero Grisha estaba muerto (según confirmó Hanji), y su hijo iba a heredarlo. Hubo bastante discusión al respecto del tema. Llevó mucha lectura atenta, un montón de papeleo y mucho más tiempo sentados en una corte atestada.

Sin embargo, el juez eventualmente falló a favor de Petra, ganándose el caso. Eren era de verdad el heredero, y el nuevo dueño de Titan.

Eso dio paso a una nueva marea de cámaras y periodistas, que deseaban conocer la verdadera historia del joven dueño hotelero. Pero entre Mikasa y Levi, se les complicó acercarse a Eren.

Una vez que la novedad pasó (quiere decir, los periodistas sabían que no conseguirían nada), Eren salió a dar un discurso oficial.

"El Hotel Titán ahora está bajo una administración nueva y mejor. Esperen muchos cambios."

Comenzó con los últimos lazos con narcos y traficantes conectados al hotel. Todo fue cortado. Ya se había decidido, incluso antes de haber ganado el caso, que no iba a relacionarse con eso.

Su segunda orden fue dada pronto: poner a Mikasa a cargo de la seguridad del hotel, y a Armin a cargo del dinero, dividiendo el control entre los tres.

Mikasa tenía una mejor idea de a quien poner en la seguridad. Y, por encima de todo, cualquiera que trabajara con ella sabría muy bien de no intentar nada, incluso robar. Armin sabía dónde poner el dinero, cómo gastarlo y cuáles juegos del casino eran beneficiosos para el hotel.

Eren les confió dividir la propiedad del hotel. Les confió decidir en todo. Así sabía que con ellos _su_ hotel (eso sonaba raro, y lo seguiría sonando los años por venir), florecería.

Fue un acuerdo con el que llegaron durante los juicios. Eren sabía que iba a dejar el D.I.S. si ganaba el caso, así que les había ofrecido los puestos a familiares si los deseaban.

"En caso de que busquen un empleo para regresar."

La decisión no fue difícil de tomar. Mikasa y Armin ya sabían que seguirían a Eren a su hotel.

Se abrieron nuevos restaurantes. Algunos se agrandaron. El centro de compras del hotel (Eren encontró unos planos del edificio, y se sorprendió de su inmensidad), tenía más tiendas para añadir, y algunas fueron quitadas.

No pasó mucho para que considerara abrir un nuevo bar en su hotel, llamado _Guerreros_ , algo así como sucursal del María. Y puso al frente al barman más capaz que conociera.

Annie llevó adelante el bar, junto con Reiner y Bertholdt. Viendo que habiendo perdido sus empleos en el D.I.S., y medio se las apañaban en el bar María, pero necesitaban algo más seguro.

Sin embargo, incluso con sus nuevos empleos seguía habiendo algunos fines de semanas que iban al María, y toda su promoción saldría en grupo.

Esas noches siempre eran valiosas para Eren. Jean y Marco seguían juntos. Connie y Sasha pronto se comprometieron. Ymir y Christa hicieron lo mismo.

Eso era la vida de Eren con sus amigos. La mayoría desconocía su relación con el elusivo Sindicato de las Alas, y así lo mantuvo. Sin embargo, todos sabían que salía con un "caballero mayor", llamado Levi, y un amigo de Irvin Smith. Era la explicación más simple. Por otro lado, Armin y Mikasa pronto supieron la verdad. Toda la verdad. Todo por lo que Eren atravesó. Todo por lo que el sindicato luchaba.

No era el tipo de vida que Mikasa aprobara, pero se daba cuenta de que era algo que debería aceptar. Mayormente porque debía aceptar el amor de Eren por su novio, y que mucha gente conocía al sindicato.

Petra y Levi no necesitaron seguir con sus fachadas, y los dos estaban agradecidos por ello. Eren no debería preocuparse más, y Petra se juntó con Auruo. Irvin Smith siguió igual, velando por su sindicato y los jóvenes empleados del D.I.S. Por su parte, Hanji y Moblit esperaban un futuro médico para el sindicato.

En cuanto a Levi…

"Sigo sin creer que tengás más plata que yo", suspiró el mayor, acariciando los cabellos de Eren. El muchacho le sonrió y se acurrucó a su lado.

Toda la suite principal fue remodelada. Totalmente. Eren no quería ni un ápice que le recordara lo que sucedió en ese cuarto. Quitaron los pisos y los cambiaron por otros de madera oscura. Incluso el baño fue remodelado.

Y Eren y Levi se pasaron más de la mitad del domingo rebautizando cada centímetro de la suite, con sus cuerpos desnudos. Lo hicieron por la pequeña cocina, la sala, la ventana y ahora estaban en la alcoba, solo faltaba el baño.

"¿Está todo tan mal?", le picó Eren. "Puedo mimarte."

Levi giró los ojos. "Eso le quita la gracia a que yo te malcríe."

Eren se rió, y volvió a hacerse un ovillo a su lado. Pero Levi se levantó de repente, apoyándose contra las enormes almohadas. Eren se alzó, y Levi lo atrajo a su regazo. Gimió ante la repentina caricia, de su piel contra la piel del miembro semi erecto de Levi.

"Sé que ahora tenés este sitio genial donde vivir", le dijo Levi, haciendo círculos en las caderas del joven, "pero, tengo curiosidad, ¿alguna vez consideraste irte a vivir conmigo?"

Eren exhaló, con las mejillas repentinamente rojas y la mente distraída de lo que se apoyaba contra su pierna.

"¿E-es en serio? ¿Lo dices en serio?"

Levi rió. "Pero claro. Quería pedírtelo una vez que esta cagada del hotel se terminara, pero medio que lo heredaste."

"¿Sigue en pie?", susurró el joven, mordiéndose el labio. Levi lo trajo más cerca de su pecho.

"Por supuesto. Aunque no estoy seguro de porqué querrías venirte conmigo cuando tenés todo esto", repuso Levi, haciendo un vago gesto con la mano en derredor. Eren sacudió la cabeza.

"Porque vivir contigo suena perfecto."

"Bueno, a lo mejor podemos organizar algo", le dijo Levi, mientras Eren entrelazaba sus dedos. Lo atrajo más cerca y le besó ligeramente los labios. "Pero, mientras lo consideramos, deberíamos ir al baño."

"¿Ah? ¿Quieres una ducha?"

"En un rato. Tenemos que terminar de coger en cada sitio de esta suite."

"Sí señor."

* * *

Fue un año después, alrededor de la misma fecha en que el incidente sucedió, cuando Eren al fin visitó la tumba de su madre. Tenía flores en una mano, y en la otra la de Levi. El clima era frio, y ocasionalmente el viento soplaba, revolviéndoles los cabellos.

Pero, cada vez que una ráfaga de viento daba en el rostro de Eren, Levi alargaría la mano y los apartaría de su rostro.

Caminaron por las tumbas, con el césped crujiendo bajo sus pies. Algunas tenían flores frescas, otras estaban desnudas. La tumba que Eren y Levi llegaron estaba desnuda, sin flores y con el césped muerto. Pero era una de las pocas a la sombra de las ramas de un árbol.

Eren depositó las flores en la tumba de su madre, apartando hojas secas.

"Solía venir aquí a menudo, cuando era más joven", susurró el joven. Levi le envolvió la cintura con un brazo. "Pero, cada vez que lo hacía, terminaba llorando… así que… dejé…"

Hizo una pausa, tragando saliva, únicamente se oía el suave rumor del viento. Levi se acercó para oírlo.

"No quería seguir enfrentando la verdad", dijo Eren. Y Levi podía decir, por el tono de voz y como su novio miraba a la tumba, de que no lo decía a la ligera. Ere se estaba disculpando. "Y yo creía que, si evitaba este lugar, eso de alguna manera ayudaría."

"Eren…"

Miro por encima del hombro a Levi. Le sonrió, suavemente y sincero, mientras Levi le frotaba la espalda.

"Tu mamá estaría orgullosa del hombre en que te convertiste", le dijo. "Hiciste mucho bien. Salvaste a mucha gente."

"Pero lo maté…"

Levi sacudió la cabeza, y le tomó las manos. "Mataste a un asesino. A alguien que despreciaba las vidas humanas. Alguien que mató a tu madre, y que te habría matado, solamente por no haber seguido su plan. Mataste a un monstruo, Eren, no a un hombre." Levi apoyó una mano en su mejilla, asegurándose de que lo escuchara con atención. "No sos malo por lo que hiciste. Y tu mamá te hubiera dicho lo mismo."

"Ay Levi…"

"Lo digo en serio. Pero también sos parte de vida, ahora.", rió el mayor. "Una marca imperecedera, constante que me mantiene cuerdo en el torbellino que fue mi vida estos últimos diez años. Y te quiero cerca un poco más de tiempo."

"Me encantaría hacerlo", le dijo Eren. Entrelazó sus dedos. "O, a lo mejor, un poco más que eso."

"Un poco más suena genial, Eren."

Eren sonrió, apoyando la cabeza contra la de Levi. Todo iba a estar bien. había sobrevivido el desafío completo. Derrotó al hombre que mató a su madre, y resolvió el misterio de su muerte. Mikasa y Armin estaban a salvo. Y allí estaba él, mano a mano con el hombre que amaba.

El mundo no se iba a detener por una cosa. No se detendría por nadie. Pero, en ese momento, todo se detuvo para Eren. Lo tenia todo. Era feliz. Los que lo rodeaban eran felices.

Su nueva vida comenzaba con el pie derecho.

.

.

.


	36. Perfecto

**DANGER LINE – LÍNEA DE PELIGRO**

 **AUTOR: LUNATRANCY  
TRADUCCION: Maru de Kusanagi  
Disclaimer (que me olvidé poner antes): No soy dueña de los personajes y/o historia. Esto es un fanfic hecho por fans para finas sin fines de lucro  
NdT: **_**¡Llegamos gente! Si bien no puedo ayudarles en buscar al doujin, espero hayan disfrutado tanto como yo esta historia. Y a descansar un tiempo ahora… para luego regresar con A FORGED WEDDING ;D**_

* * *

 **RATING: M**

 **Capítulo 36: Perfecto**

 **NA:** **Muy bien. Aquí está. Este es el final, el último capítulo de** _ **Línea de Peligro**_ **. Quiero agradecer a TODOS los que acompañaron esta historia (en los momentos graciosos, dolorosos, sexis y sangrientos). Quiero agradecerle a TODOS por sus comentarios y palabras de apoyo, y fanarts y todo. No hay palabras suficientes para expresar cuán agradecida estoy. Conocí a mucha gente maravillosa escribiendo esto. Escribir esta historia fue muy divertido, y los últimos meses son inolvidables. Pero tenía que llegar a su final (*llora*). Quería postearlo el cumpleaños de Eren, porque ¿qué mejor regalo de cumpleaños que un final feliz? ;D Voy a seguir escribiendo, pero** _ **Línea de Peligro**_ **tendrá un lugar especial en mi corazón, ya que es un monstruo de muchos capítulos. El doujin seguirá (y, para aquellos que me sigan en TUMBLR, seguiré posteando las novedades al respecto), y, tal vez sea posible que suba una copia-drabble para esta historia (mi bebé abandonó el nido, ¿ok?). Pero eso está muy lejos, en el futuro. Por ahora, lean. ¡Y espero que todos disfruten de esto, tanto como yo lo hice!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eren fue el primero en salir corriendo del auto, arrojando sus zapatos y camisa, sintiendo la arena entre los pies. Tenía los ojos como platos. Estaba demasiado emocionado como para sentirse cansado, a pesar del largo vuelo.

Un vuelo desde California hasta Hawái.

Fue idea de Levi. Eren nunca había ido a la playa, y Levi consideró que la mejor manera de conocerla era en Hawái. Eren no se opuso, tampoco Armin o Mikasa, cuando accedieron a acompañarlos.

Mikasa bajó su bolso, lleno de protectores solares y toallas, mientras que Armin ayudaba a Levi con la sombrilla. Eren estaba demasiado asombrado como para ayudar. Aguas claras, arenas blancas y el cielo azul diáfano. Se sentó en la orilla del agua, dejando que las olas empaparan su bañador. Hundió los dedos en la arena mojada, disfrutando la sensación de barro frio.

Era demasiado perfecto.

"Che, Eren", lo llamó Levi, atrayendo su atención. "Mikasa y yo vamos a buscar algo para tomar. ¿Qué querés?"

"Esto… ¡lo que sea!"

"Eren, ponte protector solar", le ordenó Mikasa mientras caminaba detrás de Levi. Eren le hizo un gesto mientras se alejaban, pero un sonriente Armin estuvo pronto a su lado.

"Ten", asintió el rubio, dejando caer la botella en su regazo.

"Estás contento", rió Eren.

"Sólo estoy emocionado", dijo Armin. Eren le miró, y notó la gran sonrisa que portaba. "Aquí estamos. En Hawái. En el océano. Todo puede pasar."

"No te estarás refiriendo a los tiburones, ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué? ¡No!", exclamó Armin. "A veces, eres muy ridículo."

"¡Sólo me aseguraba!"

Rieron, y Eren accedió a ponerse el protector antes de que Mikasa regresara con piñas coladas para todos. Levi se sentó bajo la sombrilla, con su trago, pero ella se sentó con Armin y Eren. Les pasó sus bebidas y sonrió – una amplia sonrisa, que hizo que Eren le arqueara las cejas.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí", repuso ella, posando la cabeza en su hombro. "Sólo que… estoy realmente feliz de que estemos juntos, todos". Rió a medias y a medias ahogó lo que pareció un llanto. "Sólo estoy realmente feliz."

Armin alargó la mano y le tocó la suya. Eren rió, rodeándolos con los brazos, mientras admiraban el océano. Eran puro sonrisas y llantos de alegría (más de Mikasa y Armin que de Eren, quien todavía no podía comprender el motivo de que estuvieran así). Eren miró por encima del hombro a Levi, quien estaba ocupado en un libro, pero el pelinegro levantó los ojos y sonrió en su dirección.

* * *

Eren estaba decidido a quedarse en la playa todo el día. Decidido a ver el atardecer, sin importar cuánto tirara el sueño de sus pestañas.

Pero ver el océano pintado de rojo y naranja valió la pena. Mikasa y Armin no tenían el mismo interés que Levi en caminar por la ribera, y ya estaban recogiendo todo para regresar al hotel. Levi tomó la mano de Eren, y le dio un tironcito.

"Caminemos", dijo. "En lugar de quedarnos aquí. Te vas a cagar quedando dormido, y te va a llevar la corriente."

Eren no tenía objeciones. Entrelazaron sus dedos y dejó que Levi le guiara por la costa. El agua les salpicó los pies, y la bruma era fresca contra sus rostros. Eren tarareó feliz, robándole besos a Levi cada vez que podía.

"Es hermoso, Levi". Suspiró Eren. "Todo esto es maravilloso."

"Me alegra saber que te hace feliz."

"¿Cómo no podría? Esto es perfecto", repuso Eren. Corrió delante de Levi, pateando el agua para ver las gotas brillar. "Nada podría hacer este viaje mejor."

El joven sintió un tirón de la mano y se volvió, mientras Levi lo atraía. Sonrió, dejando caer los brazos sobre los hombros de su novio. Levi dejó que sus manos se posaran en la cintura de Eren, manteniéndolo firme en su sitio.

"El viaje no es tan perfecto."

Eren negó con la cabeza. "Yo lo creo. No sé qué podría hacerlo mejor."

Levi sonrió, apartándose y tomando las manos de Eren entre las suyas. Lentamente, le besó los dedos.

"Te tengo una pregunta."

"¿Hm?"

"Algo que he meditado por un tiempo ya. Algo de lo que conversé con Mikasa y Armin."

Los latidos de Eren se aceleraron. En serio… ¿en serio Levi no iba a…?

"Y ellos me dieron su aprobación", prosiguió, metiendo la mano al bolsillo. Su mano tembló, mientras intentaba sostener la de Eren. Estaba nervioso. Levi en verdad lo estaba. Así que Eren le respondió apretándole la mano, porque ya conocía su respuesta.

Y Eren estaba seguro de que Levi también la sabía.

Levi sacó un anillo de platino con pequeños diamantes engarzados. No era algo llamativo, no era necesario que lo fuera. Era simple en su diseño, y eso lo hacía hermoso. Eso hacía al anillo perfecto.

Eren inmediatamente alargo los dedos mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a llenarle los ojos.

"Eren, cuando te dije que deseaba que te quedaras en mi vida un poco más de tiempo, sabías a qué me refería con eso. No quiero que sean diez años, te quiero por el resto de mi vida. Y espero que considerés pasar el resto de tu vida a mi lado. Conmigo."

"Levi… ya sabes que no hay nada que meditar al respecto", dijo Eren, con la voz quebrándosele. "Mi respuesta es sí. Y siempre lo ha sido."

"¿A pesar de que te abandoné en el desierto?"

Eren rió y asintió, mientras Levi deslizaba el anillo en su dedo. Extendió los brazos, cerrándolos alrededor del cuello de Levi y le abrazó con fuerza, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Levi lo sostuvo firmemente.

"¿Te casarías-?"

"Sí, Levi. Sí, me voy a casar contigo. Y voy a pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado."

Levi sonrió, incapaz de contener las lágrimas. Eren rió, emocionado, entre sus cabellos, y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que Levi había tenido razón. El viaje no había sido perfecto.

Pero era claro que, ahora, sí lo era.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-FIN-**_

.

* * *

 **NOTA FINAL: Y eso es todo. Acabo de darme cuenta de que esto terminó similar a SFL, con playa y todo (sólo que no hubo anillo en aquél). Pero estoy contenta de poder haberlo terminado al fin.**

 **Maru _de_ Kusanagi / _Mariana_ Soledad _Pérez_**

 **Monte Grande, Buenos Aires**

 _ **Junio de 2018**_


End file.
